All the young dudes
by Y. Billie Espiritu
Summary: Dos gemelos extranjeros llegan a Shinhwa a complicar la vida de los F4. Lily y Luke no dejaran paz ningún detalle, pero en el camino descubriran cosas que los uniran o separaran de los F4. Dale click y lee el summary completo!
1. Dos gemelos en mi sopa

**Disclaimer: ****Boys over Flowers o Boys before flowers, no me pertence (naturalmente, porque si no haria una segunda parte) Le pertenece a KBS y esta historia es por diversion y sin fines de lucro.**

**SUMMARY: Los F4 jamas han tenido competencia pero y si de pronto llegaran a la escuela dos gemelos que podran las cosas muy graciosas y complicadas. Lily y Luke Collete, son dos herederos que han sido enviados a Korea, y con muchos secretos encima, pondran a prueba la paciencia de los F4. Triangulos amorosos, peleas, ¿Dos chicos ricos peleandose por Jan Di? Y claro Ji Hoo, siempre apagando los incendios , hasta que se decide a estar con ella . Ga Eul y Yi Jeong, no la tendran fácil por cierta chica y Woo Bin. ¿Se podrá enamorar alguna vez el Principe? Porque es mas díficil crecer cuando todos te dicen que es lo que debes ser. Son jovenes y los errores son parte de ellos. **

**Mucho más. Que lo disfruten!**

**Capítulo 1: Hay dos gemelos en mi sopa.**

Yoon Ji Hoo conducía su motocicleta, se sentía el viento golpear su casco blanco pero el prefería la seguridad y la velocidad de su vehículo que la de un auto. A pesar de tener chofer y autos disponibles, un ensombrecido recuerdo lo empujaba a ese momento, conducir su motocicleta, incluso cuando ya había vencido una vieja trauma al conducir un auto para salvar a Jan Di de la expulsión de la Escuela Shinhwa, lugar donde se dirigía.

Se divisaba la imponente arquitectura de la lujosa escuela, donde solo aquellos de cuna de oro, nuevos ricos, y similares, estudiaban. Sin embargo eso no era suficiente para ser parte del cuerpo de estudiantes de aquella escuela. Si no eras un F4, debías utilizar poderes de influencias o varias maniobras para ingresar.

El era del F4, sin siquiera comprenderlo aun, era parte de él. Aunque muchos definían al F4 como la elite en la jerarquía de aquella escuela, para Ji Hoo, se resumía en la única familia que podía entender, con los defectos de cada uno de sus amigos, era lo único que tenia a pesar de ser tan acaudalado. Desde que Min Seo Hyun, su antiguo amor platónico, se había hecho de una vida en Francia, los F4 eran lo único verdaderamente valioso que tenia… ellos y cierta muchacha plebeya, que no podía negar, había empezado a querer, peligrosamente avanzando con poca cautela hacia ese sentimiento. Geum Jan Di vibraba en su mente, formaba parte de sus ideas, era un pensamiento constante en su vida, no podía negarlo más.

Llego a la escuela y atravesando las rejas de seguridad, diviso los automóviles de sus amigos, casi llegando al mismo momento que él, su estacionamiento estaba en las puertas principales de la escuela, solo los demás parqueaban sus autos muy lejos ahí. Era privado, reservado para ellos.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó con molestia Goo Joon Pyo, aparentemente su espacio reservado había sido ocupado. Entonces pudo ver claramente como dos _Bentleys_ de lujo estaban atravesados en su delante, parqueados de tal forma que ocupaban tres sitios, la de él mismo y los demás F4.-¡¿Pero quién se atrevió a…?-exclamó con indignación. Comenzó a tocar el claxon como si hubiese nacido para ello, pero los _Bentleys_ permanecían inmóviles ¿Creía que se moverían?

-¡Eh! Joon Pyo.-le llameó Ji Hoo acercándose a su ventana. —No hay nadie ahí. —dijo para luego avanzar con su moto. Un momento después los F4 se resignaron a estacionar provisionalmente sus vehículos a un lado de la entrada. Bajaron y acercándose a los _Bentleys _comenzaron las adivinanzas de quienes tendrían la osadía de usar el estacionamiento especial de los F4.

-¿De quien diablos son estas chatarras?-preguntó con indignación el heredero Shinhwa a los preciosos autos que veía en su estacionamiento privado. Uno era negro y el otro gris, tan relucientes que uno se podía ver reflejado en la capota.

-Deben ser de algún visitante.-atino a decir Yi Jung con una mueca de ligero fastidio.

-Un visitante que no sabe donde esta parado.-le continuo Joon Pyo.

-No están mal.-susurró Woo Bin mirando la majestuosidad de los vehículos, Yi Jung asintió y el chico de cabello ondulado chasco la lengua desaprobatoriamente.

-Eso no importa realmente.-murmuro Ji Hoo con las manos en los bolsillos desinteresadamente. Les hiso señas con la cabeza para de una vez entrar. El líder F4 rodo los ojos, quizás era una equivocación y realmente dos despistados que no sabían su sitio habían estacionado sus parcialmente lindos autos en un lugar prohibido, si eso debía ser, era una idea que tan condescendiente como arrogante podía apenas albergar la paciencia de Joon Pyo, quien venia de buen humor, con la idea de encontrar a Jan Di por ahí. Si, eso si le hacia feliz. Podía pasar por alto entonces esa falta de respeto, pero no debía repetirse nuevamente.

Al entrar por la puerta principal de la Escuela Shinhwa, los gritos y las alabanzas eran un ritual cansino pero habitual en la vida de los F4. Niñas soñadoras, niños haciendo reverencias a sus reales superiores, y una plebeya que ya no se sentía intimidada por ellos, eran un menú oficial y acostumbrado para Jonn Pyo, Ji Hoo, Yi Jung y Woo Bin.

Fue por eso que cada uno no entendió porque razón, al entrar, al poner un solo pie con sus caros y sus muy bien cortados trajes dentro de la escuela; ni los grillos se escucharon. La pieza era un desierto, nadie los recibía.

-¿Dónde están todos?-pregunto Woo Bin con una ceja levantada.

-¿Hoy es lunes?-preguntó divertido el chico de la hermosa sonrisa, Yi Jung. El príncipe se torno a él asintiendo y casi riendo ¿Todo era tan extraño hoy? Ya las cosas de por si habían cambiado por Jan Di, que había conquistado el corazón indómito y presumido de su mejor amigo.

Ji Hoo bostezó y avanzó sin importarle en lo mas mínimo escuchar las voces y suspiros de un montón de niñas ricas que pretendían saber de él, claro que la idea de no verlas le fue raro también.

Subieron al elevador, Joon Pyo aun no veía a Geum Jan Di, seguramente estaba en clase con el resto de masa juvenil, quizás luego podría hacer que vaya a la sala especial de los F4, utilizando alguna artimaña sutil para verla, sin tener que ponerse demasiado en evidencia. Le fascinaba lo suficiente para bajar la guardia de su superioridad.

Woo Bin giro el picaporte de la puerta para entrar a la sala especial de los F4. Ahí estaba todo como lo dejaron, los muebles de cuero fino, los tres televisores plasma, el mini bar, la mesa de billar, la biblioteca personal, algunos instrumentos de propiedad de Ji Hoo, un aparador que tenia alguna de las piezas maestras de cerámica de Yi Jung, y demás, todo decorado juvenil y moderno; todo estaba igual, exactamente igual para Woo Bin y sus amigos, a excepción de algo.

Song Woo Bin no podía entender quien estaba sentado en su asiento favorito. Nadie entraba a ese espacio sin consentimiento de ellos, por lo menos no mientras ellos no llegaban a la escuela.

Los F4 se miraron entre si al ver la cabellera castaña que estaba de espaldas, tranquila y serena.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Joon Pyo altaneramente. La respuesta no llego tan pronto como su exigente voz la solicitaba.-¿Quién es?-replicó, pero ella no respondía.

Era una chica. Se acercaron lentamente hasta estar frente a la mujer que estaba con las piernas cruzadas e inmóviles. Los F4, la mesita de te y la chica sentada en el sillón de cuero.

-Disculpe ¿Podría decirnos quién es?-preguntó Yi Jung con un diferente tono de voz a la de su antecesor, sonriente y torciendo seductoramente su cabeza. Pero la respuesta no llegaba. Ji Hoo la miro con algo de interés, peculiar para alguien que no prestaba mucha intención en las personas extrañas.

-¡Eh! ¿No piensas responder?-exigió Joon Pyo. La respuesta no llegaba.

-_Easy, Bro_.-dijo Woo Bin con su rostro pícaramente juvenil. Bajo la mirada hacia la invitada –no invitada. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y descubiertas por la minifalda que utilizaba, zapatos de tacón alto negros. Su cabello castaño era corto y ligeramente ondulado, usaba gafas de sol negro, muy grande y oscuro que no permitían ver sus ojos. Woo Bin sonrió, porque las largas y torneadas piernas que veía, no estaban nada mal.-_Do you speak english?-_preguntó en un buen ingles. Pero la extraña no respondía, ya empezaban a calcular que o estaba muerta o algo raro le pasaba.

Yi Jung bajo la mirada hacia la mesita y observo que la no - invitada bebía una tacita de te en nada mas y nada menos que una tacita blanca y delicada que él mismo había hecho, la cual permanecía en el aparador de la sala, donde guardaba algunas piezas como recuerdos especiales ¡Que osadía! Pensó el chico, esa había sido una pieza que jamás nadie había utilizado. Y ahora un líquido tibio la llenaba.

Los minutos pasaron, Joon Pyo quitó de la mesa las revistas y periódicos favoritos que la extraña había abierto y leído antes de que llegara, ¡Esto era demasiado! Ji Hoo levantó una ceja al ver como el rostro de la no invitada permanecía inerte y Woo bin se preguntaba si alguna vez hablaría o si podría sentarse por fin en su sitio favorito que ella ocupaba.

-Entiendo el coreano.-dijo por fin la mujer dirigiéndose a Woo Bin. Por fin sonrió dándoles a conocer que estaba viva o que podía hablar.-Los F4.-dijo la chica quitándose las gafas de sol y descubriendo bien su rostro joven y delicado. No era coreana, más bien y por conocimiento de ellos, parecía europea. Tenía los ojos azules y aunque su pose era altiva, por su nariz respingada, no podía ocultar sus facciones jóvenes de niña. Era una bonita de labios rosas.

Se puso de pie para dejar a un lado su posición de estar rodeada de los F4 y cruzando entre Ji Hoo y Yi Jung, se puso frente a ellos con sus brazos cruzados.

-¿Quién te dijo que podías entrar, niña?-preguntó Joon Pyo.

-Bueno me dio curiosidad y entre.-respondió la chica con frescura y sonriendo.

-¿En serio?-dijo irónico el heredero Shinhwa.-¿Qué clase de modales tienes? Entrar a un lugar sin ser invitada.-rodó los ojos con molestia.

-Joon Pyo…-le reprocho divertidamente Woo Bin mirando a la extraña.-¿Nos puedes decir quien eres?-preguntó el chico sonriéndole como sólo él podía hacerlo.

-¿Quién soy?-suspiró la chica.-Eso ahora, no importa mucho. Ustedes son los muy discutibles F4.

-Los legendarios F4.-le espetó Joon Pyo.-La oficina de informes esta al final del pasillo del primer piso, niña.-la despidió sentándose en su sillón y mirando con molestia sus revistas ya leídas.

-Tu debes ser Goo Joon Pyo.-dijo la joven sin moverse.

-Si lo sabes entonces entiendes que esto es difícil de disculpar.-se refirió el chico con molestia.

-¿Si?-pregunto la chica con falsa tragedia en su voz. Rio burlonamente haciendo que el heredero Shinhwa se pusiera de pie.-Que divertido esto.-dijo agachándose y dando un ultimo sorbo a su te. Ella tomó la pequeña asita donde solo cabía un meñique dio a parar en el suyo, el cual hiso girar en su dedo juguetonamente, haciendo que el hacedor de la pieza levantara una ceja de fastidio.-Tu debes ser So Yi Jung.-le indicó dejando la tasita en paz.-El hijo preferido de la UNESCO.-se refirió la chica en un coreano nada malo para ser extranjera.-Claro que… podría variar.-dijo haciendo que el chico bufara sonriendo.-Yoon Ji Hoo.-le miró y el chico tenia una expresión de total indiferencia.-El de la fundación de Artes.-decía haciendo un ademan de pensar en lo que decía.-y…-miro al F4 que le faltaba, quien había estado observando la escena divertido, incluso casi carcajeándose por dentro al ver la vena de molestia a punto de reventar de Jonn Pyo.-Song Woo Bin.-dijo por fin.-El heredero de Construcciones II Shin.—y el mencionado sonreía asintiendo.

La chica se desplazo ante las miradas atónitas de los F4, no se veía a nadie tan alejado de la intimidación que ellos generaban desde hace mucho tiempo, con excepción de Jan Di, que aunque respetuosa con sus _sumbaes_, no se sentía amedrentada de su posición de plebeya y de esa clase de amigos ricos que ahora tenía.

La joven les miró de hito a hito, como si fuera a memorizarlos en su mente. Sonrió con cinismo y recogiendo su bolso _Gucci_ del sillón, se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

-¡Eh! ¿Nos vas a decir…?

-No, no… Eso no importa ahora.-se rio infantilmente para salir del lugar.-_See ya, Mates!_ -era una chica inglesa.

-¿Eso pasó realmente?-apenas dijo Yi Jung. Los F4 restantes asintieron aun viendo por donde se había ido la chica.

Como se había hecho costumbre, pasar por el comedor general de la Escuela, era un ritual sempiterno en ellos. No tenían necesidad de mostrarse ahí, puesto que el Cheff mismo les servía su almuerzo en su sala especial, pero debían bajar y mostrarse ante la población juvenil, como un hecho de superioridad. Además que Joon Pyo necesitaba ver con urgencia a Jan Di, y Ji Hoo también, aunque secretamente, todavía.

Al bajar las escaleras, pensaron escuchar los ruidosos chillidos juveniles de ¡LOS F4! De las niñas de la escuela, pero no fue así. La población estudiantil estaba presente, pero todos ellos estaban de espalda en una especie de amontonamiento. Todos ellos parecían rodear a alguien en especial, así que al estar de espaldas, sus admiradores no se percataron de la presencia de ellos.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Joon Pyo que vio a Jan Di, inclusive curiosa y también tratando de ver entre la multitud.-Geum Jan Di ¿Qué haces?

-¿Ah?-dijo ella notando por primera vez a los F4, sólo ella.-Pues…-miro hacia los jóvenes y sin todavía formular una respuesta, el heredero se adelanto.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó hastiado haciendo que se abriera paso entre los curiosos.-¿Quién eres tu?-preguntó el chico viendo al responsable de la multitud. Era un chico europeo. Reconocía un costoso Armani en el extraño. Era castaño, alto y muy guapo. Sonreía a la multitud ahora callada. Los F4 se desplazaron hasta él, quien sostenía un plato con algunos bocadillos que el mismo Cheff le había dado.

-Pregunte quien eres.-exigió Joon Pyo. Pero el chico no respondía.

-Quizás es un estudiante de intercambio.-sugirió Woo Bin pensándolo bien, porque nadie en sus cabales desafiaría al Gran Joon Pyo, sabiendo como era.-_English?_-preguntó el chico. Pero el aludido no respondió. Se les hacia que esta situación ya la habían vivido.

-_Sumbae_.-dijo Jan Di hablándole muy despacio a Yi Jung.-Él entró y le habló al cocinero, y todos comenzaron a rodearlo.-trato de explicar la chica en un susurro.

-Incluida tú.-se burlo el chico, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

-¿Quién eres?-exigió como ultimátum el heredero Shinhwa.

-Eso no importa.-dijo por fin sonriente. Era pálido pero sus facciones eran cínicamente bellas para un chico como él.

-Debes ser un recién llegado para no saber quien es tu superior aquí.-le espetó Joon Pyo.

-¿Superior? No veo ninguno.-dijo el joven menospreciando lo que veía al frente y haciendo que la masa estudiantil siseara de temor ¿Estaba haciendo enojar a Goo Joon Pyo?

-¿Qué dijiste?-el chico le miro con ironía, aunque enojado no se mostro tan furioso, sabía que su elegancia trascendía a su ira, por lo menos eso pensaba. Le miro para luego burlándose chasqueó la lengua con menosprecio. El joven extraño miró a los F4 y abriéndose en camino, paso por entre los lideres de la Escuela, no sin antes percatarse de Jan Di, que veía la escena sin ubicarse bien en el contexto.

-_See ya, babe_.-dijo mirado a Jan Di entre cortando su mirada azul, ella volteó asombrada de las palabras del extraño.

-¿Qué dijo?-preguntó Joon Pyo. Ninguno se animo a decir que el no – invitado había tratado de flirtear con su Jan Di, era demasiado temprano para una pelea.

-Pero que mañana tan…-dijo apenas Joon Pyo sin encontrar un adjetivo exacto para lo que había acontecido.-A quien madruga, se lo lleva la corriente.-Los F4 y Jan Di se miraron entre reírse o quedarse pasmados ante la dificultad del Lider de decir correctamente una frase o moraleja.-¿Qué hacias como tonta ahí, Jan Di?

-Yo sólo estaba...-decía la chica, caminaba al lado de los F4, portando su mochila y llevando su bicicleta a un lado.-¿Tonta yo? Goo Joon Pyo mas tonto eres tu.-le refutó ofendida.

-Miren.-dijo Woo Bin indicando el reservado estacionamiento de los F4 con las _Bentleys _aun estacionados pero con los aparentes dueños, uno de cada lado.-Son ellos.-susurró.

La chica que vieron en el Salón especial, y el muchacho del Comedor, cada uno jugando con las puertas del lujoso Bentley, los vieron aproximarse y rieron después de mirarse entre si.

La misma talla, la misma expresión facial, aunque una mas masculina y la otra femenina, sonreían como triunfadores. Subieron a sus autos, bajaron las ventanas y al unisonó dijeron: _See ya, mates_. Y partieron velozmente.

-¿Qué?-dijo Joon Pyo, enojado que no hayan arreglado el problema del estacionamiento, su sola voz de orden debía bastar para arreglar ese problema.-Turistas.-dijo menospreciando.

La mañana siguiente los F4, con sus acostumbrados muy bien cortados trajes, con alguna esencia de colección de limitada de Ralph Lauren, sus rostros de niños-hombres y sus miradas altaneras y orgullosas, que entre pestañas traían los genes del éxito asegurado por su cuna de oro y sus destinos de perfección; entraron a su salón de clases personalizadas.

Lo que vieron no les gusto.

El lugar que era espacioso, tenía cuatro escritorios de caoba lustrosa con sus laptops respectivos, y cómodas sillas reclinables; el escritorio del Maestro y el alfombrado piso caro, con el tapiz exquisito. Todo era igual.

Excepto porque ya no eran solo cuatro escritorios de estudiantes, sino que seis escritorios habían sido acomodados en el lugar.

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó Joon Pyo anonadado. Su inmaculado salón, el cual solo podía compartir con sus iguales, los F4, era distorsionado ¿Seria invadido por alguien o algunos mas? ¡Eso no era posible! ¿Quién en esa escuela pudo haber subido demasiado de nivel como para estar en su salón? ¡Eso jamás lo iba a permitir!

-_Hello_.-dijeron al unísono los gemelos que habían visto irse en los _Bentleys _de lujo ayer. Entraron sonrientes al salón. La chica con una minifalda gris y encaje de _Stella McCartney_ y el chico con un traje de Calvin Klein no tan formal y su cabello perfecto. Castaños, gemelos y sonrientes.

¿Era que el mundo estaba loco? Ellos no se quedarían ahí. No. No. ¿No?

Continuará...

**Hola! Pues por fin me animo a escribir un fanfic de Boys before flowers, dorama que adoro. Espero le den una oportunidad porque prometo que habra mucha comedia, drama y lo que mas nos gusta... los chicos estos que son mejores que las flores! Nos vemos.**

**Un review es mas que bienvenido, para saber si continuarlo. xoxo**

**Billie.**


	2. Una sorpresa

**Disclaimer: ****Boys over Flowers o Boys before flowers, no me pertence (naturalmente, porque si no haria una segunda parte) Le pertenece a KBS y esta historia es por diversion y sin fines de lucro.**

Goo Joon Pyo no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban, eran en verdad esos dos, como idénticas gotas de aguas. Una gota masculina, una gota femenina, pero de iguales ojos azules, talla, porte y expresión engreída.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó perdiendo su poca paciencia.-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Pues venimos a estudiar.-respondió la chica caminando y sentándose sobre el escritorio.-¿Song Woo Bin?-preguntó mirando el gafete sobre el escritorio. Su coreano era aun muy bueno. El dueño del escritorio observo a la muchacha sonreírle, para él no era ninguna molestia permitir que una chica bonita, como la que le miraba, se sentara sobre su escritorio, pero claro que había limites, y estos se acababan cuando la retribución no era prometida.

-¡Eh tu!-llamó Joon Pyo a la joven.—Bájate de ahí y es mejor que se vayan.-les sentenció abriéndose paso.

-Ya te dijimos que vinimos a estudiar.-esta vez dijo el gemelo.-Y este fue el salón que nos asignaron.-sonrió sentándose en su propio escritorio.

-¿Quién te dijo que podías estar en este salón?-preguntó Ji Hoo, estaba harto de la escena. Le comenzaba a desagradar la arrogancia de aquellos gemelos.

-Una invitación expresa de la presidenta.-dijo el chico haciendo que los F4 se miraran entre si.

-¿La presidenta?-preguntaron al unísono los chicos.

-Tu debes conocerla.—le siguió el gemelo mirando directamente a Joon Pyo.

-Claro… Esto suena a la bruja.-susurró con molestia el heredero pensando Cuándo su madre le dejaría en paz. Le estaba haciendo complicadas las cosas desde que se había enterado de la relación que tenia con Jan Di, una relación demasiado extraña, donde "relación" era como una utopía, pero él no podía dejar de pensar en ella, era como si al despertar sus pensamientos siempre se dirigían a ella, en una especie de fascinante imán. -No se lo que les haya dicho, pero es mejor que se vayan quitando esa idea de quedarse, niños.-les hablo casi espetándoles.

-No podemos, ya nos inscribieron. Terminaremos el _Senior_ aquí.-sonrió la chica.-La verdad que los uniformes son lindos pero no quiero ponérmelo, no es mi estilo.

-¡Eh tu! Los únicos que no usan los uniformes somos nosotros.-le contestó Joon Pyo.

-Y nosotros también.-sonrió el gemelo. Los F4 se observaron casi contrariados, esos hermanos eran una pesadilla. De haber vivido muchos meses en el mismo útero, estaban realmente conectados, terminaban las frases de su otro gemelo, con sus miradas casi iguales y sus rostros equivalentes a algo insoportable.

-Me gusta tu cabello.-dijo de pronto la chica mirando a Joon Pyo.—Debe ser lindo tener un cabello así.-le sonrió y Joon Pyo solo le miraba con recelo. Los celulares comenzaron a sonar.

Los F4 sacaron de sus bolsillos sus cuatro móviles, y contestaron.

-¿Ah?-volvieron a decir al unísono, mientras miraban a los gemelos, quienes sonrientes ya de por si sabían de que se trataba el asombro creciente de los chicos frente a ellos.

Llegaron a las instalaciones del Grupo Shinhwa, el imponente edificio parecía partir el gris cielo de ese invierno en Corea. Los autos habían sido estacionados, ellos subían por los ascensores, sin decir ninguna palabra, pero si con una importante pregunta creciendo en sus sienes ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí?

Cada uno había recibido una llamada de los asistentes de sus propios progenitores, a excepción de Ji Hoo , quien había sido requerido su presencia por parte de su Albacea y abogado encargado de dirigir todas las posesiones millonarias del chico virtuoso de la música, quien aun era menor de edad.

Arribaron a la sala de juntas principal de la empresa y al abrir la puerta, se llevaron una sorpresa entre desagradable y asombrosa. Aquellos gemelos fastidiosos estaban ahí sentados, pero también los rostros familiares, sonriendo como queriendo atraparlos.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Joon Pyo. Observo a su madre, y seguramente que cualquier asunto que tenga que ver con la bruja, seria totalmente desagradable para él. ¿Sus amigos también serian afectados por ella por ser amigos de Jan Di?

-Siéntate Joon Pyo.-le ordenó su madre.

-Hijo, ¿Por qué no tomas asiento?-dijo So Hyun Sub, un apuesto hombre adulto que poseía una sonrisa cálida e hipnotizadora, la cual era muy parecida a la de su hijo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Yi Jung saludando con respeto a todos para luego susurrarle con molestia a su Padre.

-Ya lo sabrás.-le contestó su padre. Cruzo sus brazos con elegancia mientras su hijo, que es su versión joven de él mismo, le miró con recelo, era casi una semana que su progenitor no pisaba su casa, su madre había estado enferma toda aquella semana.

-Papá…-dijo Woo Bin sentándose al lado de un hombre alto y de traje negro pulcro.-Tu mismo me has dicho muchas veces que odias las sorpresitas.-carraspeó sonriente.-¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunto mirando como Joon Pyo discutía con su madre. Se rasco la sien incomodo, luego suspiró relajando sus apuestas facciones para mirar a su padre.

-Y odio las sorpresas.-la voz de aquel hombre era ronca y pausada. Observó a su joven hijo y después mirar con indiferencia su anillo de oro blanco de su mano.-Pero todo va de acuerdo al plan.

-¿Plan?-susurró el chico F4.

-Joven se que no le gusta ser molestado con asuntos de negocios.-dijo el Abogado de Yoon Ji Hoo. Él se ocupaba de todos los movimientos empresariales de los negocios y citaba al heredero los fines de mes para revisar algunos asuntos y firmar lo que se tenga que firmar. La verdad era que para Ji Hoo los equipos deportivos, los veía como un _hobbie _interesante, le gustaba el futbol y baseball, pero como algo que lo caracterizaba, su interés se disipaba en ello. La Fundación de arte, ese era un asunto que le llamaba mas la atención.

-¿Es un asunto de negocios?-preguntó distraído.

-Más o menos.-contestó el abogado. Aquel hombre había sido un buen amigo de su padre, era un exitoso hombre de leyes y empresario, el cual también cuidaba de los intereses del hijo de su difunto mejor amigo, para honrar de alguna manera el recuerdo del finado padre de Ji Hoo.

Los gemelos cuchicheaban entre ellos, pero una facultad que luego los F4 entenderían, era que había mas cosas que la propia apariencia de ellos. Aquellos niños iguales también los observaban sonrientes, como si supieran algo que ellos no.

-Por favor, todos tomen asiento.-les invitó la presidenta Kang. Ese titulo se le había otorgado recientemente desde que su esposo cayó enfermo, ahora se encontraba en cuidados intensivos, pero aún sobreviviente.-Siéntate Joon Pyo.-le ordenó con falsa ternura a su hijo. El chico con desgano se sentó a su lado.-Creo que esta ocasión es sumamente fructífera. Se les ha citado aquí con un fin que creo yo, y espero compartan mi opinión, no sólo nos beneficiara, sino que también se comenzara a trazar profundamente el camino de nuestros hijos.-hablo la mujer con una elocuencia propia de su cargo.

-¿De que camino habla?-preguntó con molestia Joon Pyo.-¿Y que tienen que ver ellos aquí?-indicó a los gemelos que se ponían de pie inmediatamente.

-Permítanme presentarles…

-No, no es necesario, Presidenta Kang.-le interrumpió la chica.

-¿Ahora si dirás tu nombre?-dijo Woo Bin recordando que la joven se rehusaba a decirles su identidad, alegando que no era importante en ese momento, pero ahora si.

-Soy Lilian Collete, pero ya que seremos como una gran sociedad productiva, soy para ustedes Lily Collete.—le sonrió a todos. Era alta y sus ojos azules resplandecían en la pieza.

-Soy Luke Collete.-le siguió su hermano gemelo.-Mucho gusto.-sonrió de la misma forma que su hermana.

-Gracias por la introducción.-dijo la madre de Joon Pyo.-Tienen en su delante a los nuevos inversionistas en Seúl.-Los F4 los vieron resoplando. Otros herederos turistas que deseaban invertir en su país ¿Y? ¿Qué tenían que ver ellos?-Este plan lo hemos estado armando desde hace un mes, ahora que se han terminado los estudios de mercado y los gastos preliminares, El _Grupo Shinhwa_ ha decidido en sociedad con _Collete Company.,_ crear "El Palacio de las Artes" aquí en Seúl.-determino la mujer. Los gemelos, los asistentes, los padres, la propia presidenta aplaudieron a excepción de los F4.

-¿Para eso nos ha hecho venir aquí, Presidenta?—preguntó con indiferencia Joon Pyo, entendía que él estuviese ahí, su madre ya lo llevaba a aburridísimas juntas de trabajo de la empresa, pero ¿Los F4? Un alfarero, un chico interesado en música, y el heredero de una constructora ¿Qué tenían que ver todos juntos? El cerebro de Joon Pyo hallo rápidamente la respuesta.

-Todos los que estamos aquí, hoy, seremos socios principales del "Palacio de las Artes".-se le adelanto su propia madre. Los F4 se miraron entre si.

-Como presidente de la Constructora II Shin.-hablo el Señor Song, padre de Woo Bin.-hemos determinado el estudio de los terrenos y los presupuestos de lo que requerirá la construcción.-hiso unas señas mientras sus asistentes repartían carpetas con la información.-Presidenta Kang, los asociados han aceptado y estipulado las condiciones en el contrato.-determinó asintiendo.

-Muchas Gracias.-respondió sonriendo con su mueca de mujer de negocios.-"El Palacio de las Artes" será el primer edificio en Seúl que no solo era una belleza arquitectónica.-dijo haciendo que apagaran las luces para mostrar los planos y modelos 3D de lo que seria el edificio, en una presentación en una pantalla blanca.-Sino que también será el primer lugar de las artes en Seúl.

-¿Ahora negociamos con Arte?-pregunto irónico Joon Pyo en un susurro que solo su madre pudo escuchar.

-Así es.-le respondió.-Tendrá el mejor Teatro de Opera de Seúl.-miró a Yoon Ji Hoo.-Hemos hablado con los asociados de la Fundación y ellos están de acuerdo en invertir en este proyecto.-el chico miró al abogado de su Familia acercarle unos documentos.-No solo en entretenimiento, también tendrá uno de los mejores Museos, eso incluye el gran salón del mundo de la cerámica.-miró a los dos hombres So, los asistentes del padre de Yi Jung le entregaban una carpeta con hojas.-De aceptar, tendremos el placer de contar con la colaboración de la UNESCO, quienes están en arreglos de nombrar a "El Palacio de las Artes", como la ruta de la exquisitez artística, no solo por el Señor So, si no también por ti, Yi Jung.-el chico sonrió porque no sabia como responder ante tal tentadora propuesta, nada despreciable para su prometedora carrera como prodigio de las artes.-De aceptar la propuesta, La Constructora II Shin se encargara de la construcción.-Woo Bin miro a su padre quien sonreía, al parecer este nuevo negocio lo tenia casi orgulloso.

-No tenias que citarlos a todos, sólo para esto.-dijo de pronto Joon Pyo.-Un fax habría sido más que suficiente.

-Créeme que sus presencias son mas que importantes.-le sonrió su madre falsamente.-Ustedes niños, están aquí porque queremos terminar de trazar bien sus caminos.-dijo la mujer en tono de reproche también, mirando a los F4 que ayudaban a su hijo en sus caprichos con la plebeya de la escuela.-Esta bien que sean jóvenes y la escuela sea su preocupación, por ahora. Pero este proyecto será también su proyecto.

-¿Qué?-dijeron al unísono los F4, los gemelos reían por lo bajo mientras se balanceaban en los cómodos asientos reclinables.

-Ayudaran en la supervisión de "El Palacio de las Artes".-respondió el Señor Song mirando de paso a su hijo, el adulto sonreía observando la cara sorprendida de Woo Bin.

-Es bueno para sus carreras y sus negocios. Cada uno ayudara en la supervisión de su propio rubro.-aclaró la presidenta. Los F4 tornaron sus miradas sorprendidos, la idea de trabajar en algo que no tenga que ver con divertirse o la escuela, hacia que sus planes se desviaran un poco de su encarrilado y descarrilado camino que vivían, eran jóvenes y querían divertirse.

-¿Ellos que tienen que ver en esto?-preguntó Joon Pyo mirando a los gemelos sonrientes, muy divertidos de la escena de acorralamiento a los F4.

-El presidente de _Collete Company_ ha enviado a sus herederos a ayudar a la supervisión de su inversión, Joon Pyo.-aclaró la presidente Kang.

-¿Y por eso los pones en nuestra Escuela?-estaba realmente molesto.-Ellos no pueden quedarse con nosotros.

-Silencio.—ordenó con falsa ternura su madre.-La presencia de los Hermanos Collete en la Escuela Shinhwa es por dos razones; ellos desean terminar la escuela preparatoria en Corea y la otra es ocuparse de la construcción de este proyecto.

-Nuestro Padre llegará la próxima semana para conocerlos a todos y firmar el contrato con ustedes.-dijo Lily Collete, su coreano era bueno.

-Esto es mas que productivo, espero la respuesta de cada uno de vosotros.-determinó la presidenta.-Si me disculpan tengo una junta con unos asociados.-se levantó.

-Yo también, tengo que viajar a Singapur en dos horas. Tiene mi respuesta en dos días, la cual le aseguro será afirmativa, solo debemos formalizarlo.-sonrió también poniéndose de pie el Señor Song.-Woo Bin…-le dijo a su hijo para que se pusiera de pie junto a él. El chico se levanto inmediatamente aun sin entender en que se metía. Segundos después todos los presentes aplaudían terminando la junta.

-Pudiste decírmelo en algún momento.-dijo Yi Jung en un susurro a su Padre.-¡Oh ya recuerdo! ¿Cómo lo ibas a hacer si no vas a casa hace una semana? No podías.-le recriminó sin perder la elegancia al caminar hasta la salida de la sala de juntas.

-Siempre hayas una forma de echarme en cara mis errores, en los momentos menos precisos, Yi Jung.-le sonrió de igual forma su padre. Él también era un gran artista al igual que él, de manos y talento añejo, perfumados con la esencia de la experiencia.-Tengo la confianza en que aceptaras. Tu abuelo me encargo expresamente que quiere extender su Museo en "El Palacio de las Artes" y tú tendrás tu propia sala del mundo de la cerámica, eso es mas que perfecto para ti.

-Debe serlo, padre.-respondió el chico con resentimiento a su progenitor.-¿Iras a casa?-preguntó fingiendo desinterés. Sabía que la presencia de su padre en su hogar, bastaría para aliviar el estado frágil de su mamá.

-No, debo ir con tu Abuelo, insistió en saber los resultados de la Junta, él confía en que aceptaras hacer ese Salón en el proyecto.-asintió indicándole a sus asistentes que le siguieran.

-¿Y después?

- Tengo que ir un momento a la Escuela de Artes.-indicó el hombre refiriéndose al exclusivo _College _donde impartía clases, era su _hobbie _además de un excelente campo para emplear sus tácticas de mujeriego, cualquier cosa era mejor que llegar antes a casa. El College y la dirección del museo de su retirado padre, consumían su tiempo.-Quizás pase por casa.-le dijo como dejándole una esperanza, y Yi Jung quería albergarlo, solo por su madre.

* * *

><p>-Si es bueno para la Fundación, entonces se debe hacer.-dijo Yoon Ji Hoo cerrando la carpeta.-Ya veremos.-le dijo al abogado asintiendo con respeto lo cual emulo el adulto. El chico vio partir al hombre mientras el bostezaba, no le interesaba mucho algunas cosas, pero la Fundación era algo que había tomado como asunto especial. Miro a Joon Pyo discutir con su madre.<p>

* * *

><p>-Sólo lo haces para fastidiarme.-le reclamaba el heredero a su madre por la presencia de los gemelos en su Escuela.-Esos engendros iguales ¿Por qué los pusiste en nuestro Salón?<p>

-A ellos tienes que verlos como tus iguales, además como un reto, ellos son tu reto… ¿Sabes lo importante que es para nuestras acciones que su compañía haya deseado asociarse con nosotros? –Pregunto fastidiada de lo inoportuno que era su hijo.-Los aceptaras, les hablaras, serás su amigo por conveniencia, saldrán juntos y tu mismo serás el encargado de guiarles en este País.-le ordenó marcialmente antes de salir de la sala de juntas. Joon Pyo vió con una extrema cólera a aquellos gemelos que se reclinaban en los sillones, Luke Collete le observaba despectivamente. El heredero Shinhwa salía detrás de su madre, aun recriminándole a sus espaldas.

* * *

><p>-Esos son tus negocios…<p>

-No, niño… Nuestros negocios.-le afirmó el Señor Song a Woo Bin.-Iré a Singapur por unos días, espero que al regresar los futuros asociados hallan tomado una decisión, este plan será mas que beneficioso para la Empresa.-aquel hombre era alto y fornido, al igual que su hijo, ambos poseían un semblante altanero maquillado en elegancia y misterio.-Woo Bin, empieza a meterte en la cabeza que de concretarse este plan, serás mi mano derecha en la supervisión.

-¿En serio?-preguntó sonriente e incrédulo de recibir semejante responsabilidad.

-Es tiempo que vayas acostumbrándote al ritmo de trabajo que tendrás.-terminó de decir su padre haciéndole señas a sus asistentes. Y se fue.

* * *

><p>Yoon Ji Hoo rascaba su barbilla con indiferencia, esperaba que Joon Pyo terminara esa discusión absurda con su madre, ella jamás lo escucharía. Seguramente luego irían a la escuela, el heredero quizás se desquitaría mandándole una tarjeta roja a algún incauto chico del colegio, para desahogarse, aunque aquella posibilidad le parecía poco probable, él había cambiado desde la llegada de Jan Di, y el chico castaño claro también lo había hecho.<p>

_Jan Di_

Suspiró cansado, esperaba que fueran a la Mansión Goo para que los F4 jugaran billar, Joon Pyo maldecir a todos los vientos y él sentarse con su guitarra en alguna cómoda butaca o desperezarse y dormitar mientras algunos le hablaban.

Entonces notó como la mirada azul de aquella gemela lo observaba con disimulo. Siendo un chico solitario y descuidado de las relaciones humanas, entendía claramente cuando alguien le miraba ¡Era un F4! Cien miradas lo revisaban a diario en la escuela, pero esta mirada azul, esta en particular, lo miraba tímida y curiosamente, como si no le importara, pero si lo hacia. ¿Por qué lo miraba?

Ji Hoo torno su rostro y aquella mirada se desviaban hacia una revista trivial sobre la mesa.

* * *

><p>-Esto es estúpido.-dijo Joon Pyo entrando a la sala. Solo estaban los F4 y los gemelos, que en un rincón se hablaban en susurros.-La bruja no me hiso caso.<p>

-Creo que no se puede hacer nada.-susurró Woo Bin.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te vas a rendir?-se ofendió el chico.-¿No le dijiste a tu padre…?

-No puedo objetar nada con él.—encogió sus hombros el príncipe.-Mi jefe es demasiado testarudo, además estoy en deuda con él.

-Ah si.-susurró sonriente Yi Jung.-Aun no lo perdona de lo que hicimos en el club.-recordó el alfarero aquella fiesta clandestina que habían hecho junto a su compañero de conquistas. Unas amigas de su último viaje a Francia habían llegado a Seul, Woo Bin, emocionado y además muy amigablemente, cerró uno de sus clubes para una fiesta privada, sólo para cinco personas, Yi Jung, Woo Bin, y tres francesitas que eran unas diosas de Cannes. Eso obviamente arruinó un muy importante negocio de su Tío, que se ocupaba de una parte del rubro de los clubes nocturnos. Aquel día llegaría un muy importante auspiciador, pero lo único que encontró fue la fiesta extracurricular de un viernes por la noche de unos chicos. Aquella noticia llego rápidamente a los oídos del Señor Song.

-Que estupidez.-replicó Joon Pyo rodando sus ojos molesto.-Esto no se quedará así…-dijo fuertemente haciendo que los gemelos le miraran.

-Me encantaría quedarme a escuchar lo que estas diciendo.-dijo Luke en su buen coreano.-Pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer.-sonrió a Joon Pyo quien no le rompía el rostro porque su mente maquinaba un plan mas viable para destruirlo. Lily sonrió ante las amenazantes miradas de los herederos, empujando a su hermano, pretendían salir.

-¿Puedo decir algo?-preguntó la chica haciendo que todos le miraran. Sonreía como si fuera emancipada de la guerra de odios entre su hermano y Goo Joon Pyo.-Hace cinco meses compre una pieza tuya.-miro a Yi Jung quien le escuchaba atentamente.-Déjame decirte que a pesar de todo, me alegra poder estar involucrada en un proyecto donde esta un excelente artista como tu.-sonrió ampliamente.-¿So Yi Jung?

-Gracias.-le devolvió la sonrisa el chico. Ladeo la cabeza mirándole intensamente.-Que encuentren agradable una pieza mía es aun mejor si quien lo dice emula el arte, como lo haces tú.-Y fue como si mil estrellitas tintinearan alrededor del alfarero, la gemela se quedó impactada por varios segundos hasta que reaccionó para luego irse.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-volvió a ofenderse Joon Pyo.—Flirteando con el enemigo, So Yi Jung.-se quejó como un niño chiquito. Woo Bin sonreía con complicidad y Ji Hoo sacudía la cabeza divertidamente ¿Acaso el alfarero nunca cambiaria?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no nos vamos a divertir a pesar de todo?

-Brillante, idiota.-suspiró decepcionado mientras Yi Jung aún se preguntaba cual era lo malo en una simple galantería de su parte.-Ellos no duraran…-determinó ensimismado.-No van a durar.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué estas tratando de hacer, Lily?-preguntó Luke a su hermana mientras bajaban por el ascensor.-Flirteando con el enemigo.<p>

-¿Qué? ¿No lo viste? Parece un ángel.-sonrió encantada.-Cuando nos dieron las fotos de los F4, sabía que encontraría a chicos muy guapos… pero verlos en directo es… ¡Creo que nunca vi unos así en todo el maldito Londres!

-Por favor…-se burló su hermano.-Voy a demostrarles a ellos quien soy yo, nadie me dice que hacer y que no. ¡F4! _Please… i'll destroy them_ (por favo… los destruiré)-Su hermana rió cansadamente.-Sobre todo a ese Joon Pyo. Lo odio.

-Tu odias a todos, hermano.

-No sabe con quien se ha metido.-le respondió ensimismado-¿Qué es lo que mas le gusta a Goo Joon Pyo?-sonrió malévolamente, mientras su hermana se miraba las uñas sin mucha importancia.

Continuará...

**Hola! Disculpen la demora, las cosas de la universidad me tienen muy ocupada. ¿Que opinan? Las cosas no se estan poniendo mas faciles para los F4 ¿Que es lo que mas le gusta a Joon Pyo que Luke usará para molestarlo? Un acercamiento entre Gae Ul y Yi Jung que no tendra buenos resultados; Woo Bin y Ji Hoo trataran de ayudar a Joon Pyo en sus planes para destruir a los gemelos, aunque eso no sea de gran deleite para el principe****, pero cuando e****l heredero vea hablando a Jan Di con el chico ingles, las cosas se pondrán mas que tensas. ¿Que sentirá Ji Hoo?**

**Mucho mas**** historias, y comedia. Gracias por sus comentarios :) No saben lo bueno que es leer sus comentarios, animan a continuar el fic.**

**Un review es mas que bienvenido, para saber si sigo escribiendolo :) ¡Besos!**

**Billie.**


	3. Molestando a Joon Pyo

**Disclaimer: ****Boys over Flowers o Boys before flowers, no me pertence (naturalmente, porque si no haria una segunda parte) Le pertenece a KBS y esta historia es por diversion y sin fines de lucro.**

**Capítulo 3: Molestando a Joon Pyo**

Luke Collete estaba en su elegante Bentley, parqueado cerca de las puertas de la escuela Shinhwa, mirando de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor, esperando y esperando. En la mano tenia fotos que eran parte de la investigación especial que había mandado hacer a uno de los asistentes que su padre le había enviado desde Inglaterra. En aquellas fotos estaba Geum Jan Di, la chica a la que esperaba.

Una semana había pasado desde aquella reunión sorpresiva para los F4, una semana ya con aquellos gemelos Collete compartiendo una pieza con los guapos y selectos F4, soportándose ¡No! Fue realmente una guerra. Los F4 estaban realmente incómodos con esos dos, y aunque los niños ingleses siempre sonreían con cinismo y poca veracidad, lo notaban. Aunque solo estuvieron juntos por pocas horas, por lo insoportable que fue, la manera mas sensata de acabar con esa rivalidad, fue respirar y pensar en la forma de acabarse los unos con los otros, F4 versus Los gemelos Collete. Esta guerra que no tendría cuartel, debía ser pensada muy bien, ninguno de los bandos quería quedar mal ante sus tutores, eso les perjudicaría, debían halar una forma en que la destrucción no fuera su culpa. Pero la guerra en aquella aula especial de los F4 continuaría.

Joon Pyo pensaba en la mejor forma de acabar con ese engreído chiquillo, como él lo denominaba a Luke. Debía analizar la situación, un paso en falso y la bruja se daría cuenta de sus planes y el peor castigo seria que atacaran lo más preciado para él, Jan Di.

Luke Colette ya sabia que lo que mas le gustaba a Goo Joon Pyo era aquella chica que esperaba saliera de una vez, la misma chica que había sido fotografiada por sus espías y ahora estaba perpetua en la foto que sostenía con impaciencia.

Los había mandado a seguir, en primer lugar a Joon Pyo, pero resulto ser que el heredero Shinhwa había ido a la casa de aquella chica por lo menos dos veces a la semana, el resto de los días había inventado excusas ridículas para cruzarse por su camino y estar con ella. Eso debía ser más que un gusto físico, porque cuando ambos chicos estaban juntos, peleaban para luego reír, era extraño, era algo extraño para Luke.

Extraño también era el hecho de que Geum Jan Di asistiera a esa escuela, que se suponía era para la elite, elite, de Corea. Según sus investigaciones, era una chica plebeya que estaba en segundo año de preparatoria, su padre era dueño de una Tintorería, su madre trabajaba en un baño público, tenia un hermano pequeño, vivían en una casa moderna, y no tenían grandes posesiones ¿Entonces que hacia ella en la Gran Escuela Shinhwa? ¿Y las influencias, el poder, el apellido rimbombante, la alcurnia? Aparentemente esas cosas no tenían nada que ver con la chica Jan Di.

No le importaba, ella seria el objeto perfecto para molestar a Joon Pyo.

Entonces la vio salir, mientras sus compañeros reían y subían a sus autos, la plebeya caminaba pensativa pero con un brillo valiente en sus ojos. Daba pasos como arrastrándolos, casi taciturna o quizás ensimismada en sus propios problemas, ya casi estaba cerca del Bentley…

-Chuesong-eyo (lo siento)-dijo Jan Di al chocar con el dueño del hermoso auto, quien se había bajado de el.-Chuesong-eyo.-repetía mientras terminaba la reverencia y por fin mirando al chico de frente.-Chuenson…-se quedo estática al admirar al gemelo .

-Anniong (hola)-sonrió Luke sacándose los lentes y dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azules.-¿Te lastime?-preguntó con una falsa preocupación, ella negaba con la cabeza.-¿Geum Jan Di?

-Si.-respondió en un murmullo la chica, era extranjero pero hablaba muy bien su idioma.-¿Có-Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Tu eres la mujer maravilla, Geum Jan Di.-reía el chico ingles, había leído de aquel sobrenombre, del chico que salvo, y de la forma que había entrado a esa escuela, la cual era una incógnita aun ¿Solo por salvar a un chico?-Ya sabes esas cosas siempre andan por ahí, y uno las escucha mucho mas cuando se es extranjero.-encogió los hombros.

-No sabia que aún se decía eso.-le contestó la chica rascándose la sien nerviosamente. Luke se quedo callado, era notorio la humildad de aquella niña, alguna otra habría aprovechado la oportunidad para alardear de tal heroica situación que había hecho no hace mucho.

-Esta escuela si que es grande.-dijo él de pronto, queriendo romper ese silencio absurdo, no entendía porque se había quedado callado.

-Pues… si, yo también al principio me perdía pero luego me acostumbre.—le sonrió.

-Si supongo, la verdad no he hecho ningún tour por aquí, solo vengo directo a clases…

-Con…

-Los F4 ¿Lo sabias, no?-escrutinio en la mirada de Jan Di.-Son tus amigos ¿cierto?

-Pues…-¿SI eran sus amigos? Si lo eran.-Son personas muy agradables.-sonrió dándole crédito a sus palabas, la verdad que aunque muchas chicas se murieran por ellos, algunos chicos los admiraran y otros los odiaban, Geum Jan Di había descubierto el lado mas humano y sincero de los F4.-Son mis sumbaes y mis amigos.-se animó a decir sin mentir.

-Incluso Goo Joon Pyo ¿eh?-dijo irónico el chico.

-Goo Joon Pyo…

-No quiero perder el tiempo hablando de gente sin importancia.-le interrumpió Luke haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos de sorpresa, Joon Pyo se había quejado con ella varias veces de lo "estúpido y engreído" que era uno de los gemelos que su madre le había impuesto a trabajar con él, y ahora ella entendía que aquel odio era mutuo.-No te he dicho mi nombre, soy Luke Collete.-sonrió ladeando su cabeza. Jan Di no era inmune a los hermosos ojos azules del chico ingles, y tenía un encanto muy notorio. El muchacho bajo la cabeza como saludo coreano y luego le extendió la mano.-¿Ahora puedes saludarme al estilo occidental?-preguntó con la mano suspendida en el aire.

-Estas muy equivocada si piensas que te acompañaremos a donde…

-Joon Pyo, solo sígueme. —Le interrumpió Lily.-Ya les dije…-miró a los F4 que caminaban al lado de ella dirigiéndose a los estacionamientos.-Esto tiene que ver con algo del trabajo.-mintió la chica.

-Aun no se firma el contrato.-dijo Yi Jung con indiferencia.

-Lo se, pero es como si se hubiese hecho. Si son inteligentes aceptaran.

-Oye tu niña.-dijo cansadamente el heredero Shinhwa.

-No soy una niña, tengo tu misma edad.-le espetó Lily.-¿Acaso crees que iba a llamarte Sumbae?-se burló.

-¿Acaso crees que te llamaremos noona sólo porque estamos en el mismo negocio?-fue la voz irónica de Woo Bin, totalmente divertido con la situación, recibía la mirada molesta de la chica inglesa.

-Eh… ¿Por qué no pueden estar callados un momento? Miren a Yoon Ji Hoo, no esta molestando.—el chico solo le echo una mirada indiferente desde su ser solitario, totalmente emancipado de las ridiculeces de aquella chica.—Bueno.-trago saliva.-Solo quería mostrarles…

-¿No es Jan Di?-preguntó Yi Jung, Todos voltearon la mirada hacia el lugar donde la plebeya y el otro gemelo estaban. La chica sonreía tímidamente mientras que el otro tenia tomada de la mano a la chica, como un saludo de mano.

Joon Pyo no creía lo que veía ¿Qué hacia la chica de la Tintorería con el estúpido engreído Collete? Una fuerza muy independiente de la cordura, hizo que caminará hacia ellos.

-No sabia que Luke estaba aquí.-mintió la joven haciendo que los F4 le miraran con molestia.

-Si que eres una persona…-calló Woo Bin. Entendían el plan de aquellos gemelos, hacerlos salir para que el líder de los F4 observara aquella sorpresiva escena.

-¿Sales? Podría llevarte a donde quieras.-le sonrió Luke soltando su mano, después del prolongado saludo.

-No gracias, yo puedo irme sola.-contestó con respeto Jan Di.-Hasta luego, Sumbae.

-¿En serio? Porque… ¡Oh Goo Joon Pyo!-saludó con falsa alegría al chico que se les acercaba, la joven dio la vuelta mirando al heredero.-Que increíble coincidencia.

-¿Qué diablos haces hablando con él?-preguntó ignorando el saludo de Luke.-Geum Jan Di… ¿Acaso saludas a cualquier extraño?-dijo menospreciando al chico.

-En realidad no soy un extraño, hasta ya nos presentamos.-le sonrió.

-¿Así que saludas a cualquier imbécil que se te cruza?

-¡Goo Joon Pyo!-le llamó la atención Jan Di.-Solo estaba…

-¿Esa es la forma en la que siempre te expresas? ya veo de que clase de personas estoy rodeándome.-se burló Luke.-Entonces Jan Di ¿Te llevo?-preguntó mirando a la chica.

-¡Vas a llevar esto!-le gritó el heredero empujando a Luke. Los F4 llegaron a tiempo, y así evitando que Joon Pyo golpeara definitivamente al gemelo.

-Necesitas a estos para que te cuiden ¿cierto?-se burló Luke y el heredero trataba de zafarse de sus amigos.

-¡Déjenme!-les ordenó.

-Bueno Jan Di, nos vemos luego.-le sonrió limpiando se con una mano el hombro de su saco, ella no le dijo nada. El gemelo le hizo unas señas a su hermana la cual subiendo también a su auto, fue tras el bentley de su hermano, y ambos se alejaron de ahí a mucha velocidad.

-¡YA SUELTENME!-se quitó violentamente Joon Pyo.

-Oye, nosotros también queríamos que le rompas la boca a ese imbécil.-le dijo Woo Bin.-No es la forma de…

-¿En serio?-dijo irónico para luego mirar a Jan Di.-¿Qué diablos haces hablando con ese bastardo?

-Yo…

-¡Eh Jan Di! ¿Acaso eres como esas tontas que andan tras él?-dijo dolido y refiriéndose a la niñas de la escuela que siempre andaban suspirando por aquel gemelo, claro que primero por los F4, aquellas descocadas andaban deslumbradas por "el chico nuevo extranjero", ya luego se aburrirían.

-No soy una tonta, Goo Joon Pyo.—le respondió ofendida.-Él sólo me saludo, y no tengo porque explicarte por las cosas que hago.- Se dio la vuelta para irse, no sin antes despedirse de los demás F4 haciendo una reverencia.

-Tonterías.-se quejó en un susurro Joon Pyo, también yéndose en sentido contrario a la chica que le gustaba. Woo Bin y Yi Jung fueron tras él.

-Y además…-quería continuar discutiendo pero se quedo callada al ver que él se había ido con los F4, y solo se había quedado Ji Hoo.-Sumbae…-dijo tímidamente.

-¿No te das cuenta que sólo lo hace para molestarte?-dijo Woo Bin, estaban a lado de sus autos.-Si caes en su juego, solamente tu perderás.

-Ese bastardo.-susurró Joon Pyo.

-Sabe que te gusta Jan Di, y quiere usar eso para molestarte.-insistía Yi Jung.

-¿Y quien les ha dicho que me gusta Jan Di?-preguntó molesto el chico para subirse a su auto y hundiendo el acelerador, se fue.

-Vaya, Si que Joon Pyo es un idiota.-termino diciendo Woo Bin cruzándose de brazos.-No creo que Jan Di se preste para ese juego.

-Lo peor seria que ella no se de cuenta de eso.

-Gracias.-dijo Jan Di al bajarse de la motocicleta de Ji Hoo, se quitaba el casco y notaba la expresión del chico.-Todo está bien.-sonrió.-Es algo gracioso que cada vez que me vea con Joon Pyo, nos pongamos a pelear.

-Ten cuidado.

-¿Eh?

-Luke Collete, no me extrañaría que quiera usar una cercanía contigo para molestar a Joon Pyo, ellos se odian.-le aclaró a la chica la cual le devolvió el casco lentamente. Le sonrió a modo de despedida mientras ella caminaba hacia la entrada de la Tienda de Avena, aun pensando en las palabras de Yoon Ji Hoo.-Además…-susurró prendiendo el motor de la moto.-Tampoco quiero verte con él.-se sincero para si mismo cuando ya estaba a muchos metros de distancia.

-¿Por qué esos dos se odian tanto?-preguntó con inocencia Gae Ul.-Si que los ricos son extraños, siendo de la misma clase social ¿No deberían llevarse mejor?-infería la chica. Ambas amigas estaban cada una con la cabeza apoyada en sus palmas, como entre aburridas y pensando en aquella resolución extraña, pero es que los odios entre los poderosos era quizás mas grande que cualquier odio común y corriente de personas de clase baja.

-Porque son un poco parecidos.-dijo Yi Jung entrando sorpresivamente a la tienda de avena junto a Woo Bin.

-Sumbaes…-se sorprendió Jan Di al verlos entrar.-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Queremos saber, si no es mucha molestia ¿Qué es lo que te dijo Luke Collete?

-¿Eh?

-Es muy importante, Jan Di.-le continuó Woo Bin.-O Joon Pyo reventará.-rieron ambos.

-Sólo me saludo… y…-trataba de recordar aquel encuentro.-y luego me dijo que podía llevarme, pero le dije que no y ahí apareció Joon Pyo.-terminó de contar Jan Di.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Si.-Jan Di puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su delantal.-Sumbae… ¿Por qué dijiste que ellos dos se parecían?

-Porque los dos son igual de necios y muchas cosas mas.-le respondió el alfarero.-Jan Di, la madre de Joon Pyo ha hecho que esos dos estén con nosotros, y mas que nada para hacer enojar a su propio hijo.

-¿Ellos?

-Si, Luke tiene una hermana gemela ¿No la has visto?-preguntó Woo Bin algo sorprendido, Lily Collete le encantaba pavonearse por toda la escuela.

-No.-respondió Jan Di que la verdad no le interesaba las demás cosas de aquella engreída escuela.

-Entonces son dos hermanos.-susurró Gae Ul.

-Así que el problema es peor, doblemente peor.-dijo Woo Bin.

-Por ahora no sabemos de que es capaz su hermana.-Yi Jung revisaba su celular, se rasco la barbilla delicadamente y dejando el aparato en la mesa, continuó.-Debes tener cuidado de los Collete, Luke y Lily, ellos quieren molestar a Joon Pyo y al parecer hoy lo consiguieron.

-Pero Joon Pyo no puede estar diciéndome que hacer y que no hacer.-se quejó Jan Di ofendida.-¿Dónde esta?-preguntó con una falsa indiferencia.

-En su casa.-sonrió Woo Bin, esos dos realmente eran igual de necios, como Luke Collete, eso si preocupaba.-Quizás mañana puedan hablar… deja que se le pasa la cólera.-ambos F4 se despidieron y salieron.

-Que problema.-al fin dijo Gae Ul, que había escuchado atentamente la conversación.-¿En verdad crees que sean muy peligrosos esos gemelos?

-No lo se, debe ser como dijo Yi Jung sumbae, su madre quiere molestarlo o quizás…

-Quizás…-se quedaron calladas pensando en alguna respuesta ¿La presidenta Kang habría traído a esos dos hermanos para molestar a su hijo o quizás para alejarlo de Jan Di, poniéndole retos? Joon Pyo le había contando del proyecto que tenían los F4 y sus familias con Collete Company, y lo que la madre del chico le había dicho, que lo estaba instruyendo a concentrarse en su deber, el Grupo Shinhwa, y no a otras cosas, y ella entendía que se refería a ella, claro que el heredero le había dicho que lo que su madre haga o deje de hacer no le iba a competer ¿Pero cómo? El era el heredero, eso no podía cambiarlo.

-Yi Jung sumbae ha dejado esto.-dijo de pronto Gae Ul mirando el celular del chico. Ella salió del establecimiento, encontró el auto del dueño del celular.-Sumbae…-lo llamó y el chico bajo de su vehículo, Woo Bin ya había partido.-Olvidaste tu celular.-se lo extendió con una sonrisa tímida al alfarero, el cual recibió.

-Ah, gracias.-dijo apenas Yi Jung. Ella estaba por irse.-Espero que puedas aconsejar bien a tu amiga, no puede hacer amistad con ese chico.

-Pero…

-Ese es el problema de las chicas buenas, siempre quieren darle el lado amable y optimista a las cosas que realmente se notan mal.-sonrió con burla el muchacho. La chica arrugo el ceño.-No me mires así, sabes que es verdad.-dijo apunto de subirse a su auto.

-Y los chicos como tu, siempre van a pensar que todos están en su contra.-le respondió dándose vuelta para irse.

Yi Jung subió a su auto, asimilando las palabras de aquella chica "Los chicos como tu, siempre van a pensar que todos están en su contra." Al principio pensó que era una estupidez, pero como usualmente le pasaba con ella, Gae Ul hallaba casi siempre una forma de callarlo y hacerlo sucumbir a pensar en lo que le decía, cosas simples, pero siempre en lo cierto. No podía pensar en eso, pero pensaba. ¿Los chicos como él siempre pensaban que estaban en su contra? He ahí la respuesta a su supuesta frialdad.

Gae Ul lo había logrado otra vez, sabiendo de él, peligrosamente asertiva.

Lily Collete caminaba por los pasadizos de la gran Escuela Shinhwa. Tenia una sonrisa cínica y despectiva, a propósito se pavoneo por toda el colegio antes de llegar a su salón especial de los F4. Se escuchaba los sigilosos sonidos de su tacón, traía unas hermosas botas negras chanel, de una especial colección limitada que ella adquirió cuando viajo a la Semana de la moda en Paris. Solo pocas personas en el mundo tenían estas botas, eran perfectas.

Al llegar al salón, abrió la puerta y solo estaban los F4, el profesor ya se había ido, ella había llegado después de la tercera hora de clases.

-Hellou!-sonrió saludándoles.-Having a good time. (Pasándola bien.)

Joon Pyo estaba por ponerse de pie, había decidido que sus clases, para él, ya habían concluido.

-Hey Joon!-le dijo al chico, ella se sentó en su escritorio y el heredero no podía entender lo maleducada que era esta gemela odiosa.-¿No han visto a Luke? Lo estuve buscando toda la mañana pero no lo encuentro.

-¿Y por qué lo tendríamos que saber nosotros?-dijo entre dientes Joon Pyo.

-No lo se… aunque ahora que recuerdo, me dijo que saldría a pesar con su nueva amiga… ya saben, esa niña que conoció ayer… ¿Cómo me dijo que se llamaba?-se puso a meditar jugando con sus ojos azules. Woo Bin contaba los segundos, en cualquier momento explotaría el tensiómetro de la coronilla de Joon Pyo.-Jan… Jan Di ¿si?-miró al chico esperando una reacción, pero nada paso. El se levantó y salió junto a los F4.

Los F4 se desplazaban en el comedor de la escuela, Lily Collete iba tras ellos armando historias falsas de que su hermano y la chica Jan Di habían salido a pasear. Los suspiros se escuchaban y la cara de Joon estaba inerte y sin expresión, hasta que se detuvo de pronto y mirando algo en la mesa de buffet, sonrió.

-Es un helado de cerezas.-susurró una chica que no dejaba de ver cada acción de Joon Pyo.

-Y claro le dije a Luke que no fuera tan rápido con ella, aunque conociéndole él…-se quedó callada al ver la sonrisa ensimismada del heredero.-¿Te ríes?-Pero él no decía nada, sólo sostenía el vaso con el frio helado de cereza. La chica reanudo su perorata falsa y…-¡ahhhhhhh!-Joon Pyo sin aviso y en un acto veloz, vertió el helado sobre las hermosas botas chanel de la gemela, logrando, para felicidad de él, que se filtrara algo del postre dentro de sus piernas.

-Este helado es espectacular.-dijo apenas Joon Pyo guardándose su risa para cuando ella le mirara. Toda la población juvenil reía.

-Bloody hell (maldita sea).-gritó la chica. Sus ojos azules estaban mas abiertos que nunca, tenía un rostro desorbitado. En toda su vida no había conocido la humillación de una persona ajena a ella, sólo veía sus botas pero lo peor eran las risas, se reían de ella, de ella. Levanto la mirada y Joon Pyo se reía de ella. Woo Bin y Yi Jung sacudían la cabeza divertidamente, realmente luchaban para no carcajearse, pero al final lo hicieron. Yoon Ji Hoo observo muy bien la cara roja de la gemela y las botas chanel negras, y rio sin darle importancia.

**Continuará...**

**Si yo fuera Lily me vengaria jaaja, y eso hará. El próximo capítulo, la venganza de Lily y su hermanito odioso tendrá un encuentro con Jan Di que lo dejará impactado. Woo Bin tratará de zanjar una tregua entre los F4 y los gemelos Collete, pero todo resultará mal cuando la venganza de la chica les caiga a todos. La fiesta de la firma del contrato se aproxima, Joon Pyo no podrá llevar a Jan Di, pero Ji Hoo si ¿Qué pasará por la cabeza del heredero?**

**Muy pronto actualizacion!**

**Gracias por comentar, espero les haya gustado. Comenten ya que de esa forma sabre si continuarlo, y ademas es la unica retribucion, su conformidad :3 xoxo y comenten!**

**Billie.**


	4. ¿Tregua?

**Disclaimer: ****Boys over Flowers o Boys before flowers, no me pertence (naturalmente, porque si no haria una segunda parte) Le pertenece a KBS y esta historia es por diversion y sin fines de lucro.**

**Capítulo 4: ¿Tregua?**

-Noona eso es muy fácil de averiguar.-le dijo Kang sang a su hermana, tornaba los ojos figurándose que ella era realmente un poco obtusa a veces.-Internet.-le sonrió mostrándole su laptop.

-¿Puedes encontrar algo de ellos? No son coreanos.-Jan Di se sentó a su lado mientras su pequeño hermano abría su ordenador portátil.

-Ya antes te mostré información sobre los F4, definitivamente podre encontrar información de esos gemelos que dices, ¡gracias por existir Google!-sonrió ampliamente el chico. Con habilidad tecleo en la barra de buscador: _Collete Company_. Inmediatamente muchas webs aparecieron dando información, pero el chico escogió la oficial.-Aquí dice que es una compañía inglesa que dirige el campo bancario de Collete Bank, finanzas y seguros; es patrocinador oficial de Stewart Grand Prix de la formula 1 desde 1998…-los ojos del niño casi se desorbitaban.

-¿Te refieres a esos autos de carreras?

-Si noona.-apenas susurro el chico.-Están en la industria de las finanzas y seguros, están en el puesto número 10 de las mayores empresas con mas acciones en el mundo. En los últimos años su mayor ingreso se deben a operaciones realizadas en Asia.-silbo para luego sonreír.-Su sede esta en Londres y aquí dice que por el triunfo económico que esta teniendo en este continente, la segunda sede mas importante de Collete Company se abrirá en Seúl.

-Wao…

-Con importantes operaciones en banca personal, comercial, corporativa y de inversión y en el negocio asegurador, _Collete Company_ tiene más de 10.000 oficinas en 75 países en territorios de Asia, Europa, Américas y el Medio Oriente, con ya varias oficinas en África, con convenios bancarios.-parloteaba Kang Sang como hipnotizado.-Y aquí dice que esta compañía no solo incursiona en el campo financiero, sino que también al estar en el entretenimiento como la formula 1, es patrocinador y socio de…-se quedó callado.

-¿De que?—codeó a su hermano.

-Es uno de los socios del Manchester United.-hiso un puchero refiriéndose al equipo de futbol ingles.-No envidiaba así desde los F4 ¿Y dices que uno de los herederos te hablo… a ti?

-Si.-le miro de soslayo.-¿Hay algo de ellos… los gemelos?

* * *

><p><p>

-¿No se sabe nada de los gemelos?-preguntó Yi Jung sentándose al lado de Joon Pyo.

-No, yo creo que…-el chico movía frenéticamente el mando inalámbrico de su _Playstation home_.-Creo que aprendieron la lección, sobre todo esa chica… Lily.-se burló mientras sonreía al ganar otro juego.

-¿En serio? ¿No crees que este tramando algo?

-Woo Bin…-dijo cansadamente el heredero Shinhwa.-Ya pasaron dos días que no se aparecen por la escuela, apuesto que cuando retornen sabrán quien es el que manda.-Sonreía al empezar a jugar nuevamente.-Si me piden disculpas, quizás hasta los perdone…-Los F4 le miraron algo dudosos, la confianza de Joon Pyo era algo preocupante ¿Acaso un helado sobre unas botas caras era suficiente para vencerla?-Ya verán… ellos no están tramando nada.

* * *

><p><p>

-Claro que estoy tramando algo.-dijo energúmena Lily Collete dando vueltas mientras su hermano movía frenéticamente el mando de su Xbox 360 edición especial.-¿Me estas prestando atención?

-Si.-le empujaba con una mano porque la chica estorbaba su vista de la pantalla plasma.-¿Qué?-preguntó cansado y poniéndole pausa a su juego.

-Tu hablaste con esa niña, Jan Di… ¿Tiene una relación muy fuerte con Goo Joon Pyo?-le exigió.

-Le gusta.-Luke quitó la pausa y continuó.

-¿Sólo eso? ¿Nada más?

-Nada más…

-Pues necesito que vayas a conseguir más información…-se sentó a su lado.

-En mi auto hay una carpeta amarilla, el asistente Mckinie averiguó todo, lee lo que quieras acerca de ella.-dijo sin importarle.

-¡No!-se puso frente a él.-Hay algo que ese asistente jamás podrá averiguar…

-¿Qué cosa?-suspiró agotándosele la paciencia al chico.

* * *

><p><p>

-Cosas como querer entablar una relación con Geum Jan Di ¿No te preocupa eso?

-Yi Jung, no lo harían.-sonrió Joon Pyo.-No podrían atreverse a usarla para molestarme.-reanudo su juego.—Luke Collete no se atrevería…

* * *

><p><p>

-Te vas a atrever.-desenchufó la pantalla.

-Bloody Hell (maldita sea)-se enojo su hermano.-¿Tanta estupidez por unas botas? Créeme que invertiría mejor mi tiempo en vengarme de ese bastardo, pero no usare esa patética excusa… unas botas.

-¿Crees que eran unas botas que compras en un maldito almacén al 2x1?—Se acerco a él con una vena palpitante en su sien.-¡Eran unas hermosas botas Chanel! Pero eso no importa, incluso no importa si era edición limitada, incluso no importa si las compre en la semana de la moda en Paris, incluso no importa que se las gane a Kate Moss por 900 euros más, incluso no importa nada de eso.-frunció su ceño.-Lo único que importa es que él esta ahí en su casa pensando que me ha vencido, y no es cierto ¿Acaso no eras tú el que quería demostrarle quien mandaba en el proyecto y en su propia escuela?

-Si.—evadió esos ojos de su hermana tan iguales a los de él.-Entonces…-bostezó aburrido.-¿Quieres que hable con esa chica? ¿Exactamente qué…?

-Nos volveremos amigos de ella, eso reventará de cólera a Joon estúpido, tú te tienes que acercas _mucho _a ella.-se tumbó en el sillón blanco de su cuarto de juegos.-Eso es lo único que el asistente Mckinie no puede hacer.

-Supongo que no hay nada mas interesante que hacer por ahora.-se sentó al lado de su hermana.-Lily…

-¿Qué?

-¿Por 900 euros se los ganaste a Kate Moss?-preguntó incrédulo.

-Si, del precio oficial, tuve que aumentarle esa cantidad…

-Las botas de Katte Moss…

-Eran las botas de Lily Collete.-se puso triste, pero la verdad era que aunque esas invaluables piezas estaban en la basura, su aparente espíritu materialista no se comparaba a su dolor por las burlas.

* * *

><p><p>

-Luke y Lily Collete son los hijos del magante Auguste Collete Shilton y de la finada soprano Amanda Shilton. -le narraba Kang Sang a su hermana.-Ambos son naturales de Londres, Inglaterra. Estudiaron juntos la primaria, pero en la secundaria estuvieron dos años en distintas escuelas. Lily fue al Riddlesworth Hall y Luke a Eton College.-acercó su rostro a la pantalla.-Escuelas internados.

-¿Y luego?

-Luego comenzaron a estudiar los últimos tres años en New York, Francia, Japón y por último en…-rio y continuo.-ya figura acá que están estudiando su ultimo año en la Escuela Shinhwa en Corea del Sur. Noona, son muy famosos en su país natal.

-¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo con los ricos?-encogió los hombros Jan Di. El dinero, la fama y belleza casi siempre iban ligados, claro que muchos de la especie de "ricos" carecían de otras cosas que a ella le abundaban.-Eso quiere decir que hablan ingles, claro… se daba un coscorrón en la sien.-Ingles, coreano…-contaba con sus dedos.

-Francés y japonés… aquí dice que fluido.

-Vaya…-se puso de pie aun rumiando varias cosas sobre lo increíble de la vida de aquellos gemelos acaudalados. Busco su abrigo y su mochila.-Pues los que tuvieron suerte, que lo aprovechen y agradezcan.-hiso una mueca de no importarle y se ponía sus zapatos en la entrada.-Me voy a la Tienda de avena.-se despidió mientras su hermano le correspondía al adiós para luego concentrarse en la pantalla.

-¿Eh?-miraba la web.-_OTRO_ _ESCANDALO ENCUBIERTO DE LOS HERMANOS COLLETE_.-decía un titulo oculto en la pagina. Kang Sang le dio un click.-Noona no creerás lo que estoy leyendo…-sonrió.

* * *

><p>Yoon Ji Hoo estacionaba su moto cerca de la entrada de la escuela, su acompañante se bajaba y mientras le devolvía el casco, se acomodaba su uniforme. Trataba de arreglarse la corbata y el chico le miraba de soslayo, con los ojos como si le tuviera una fijación fascinante con ella, torno los ojos a sus dudosas manos, siempre dudoso él cuando estaba con Jan Di.<p>

Tenía miedo de si mismo, solo cuando estaba ella a su lado.

-Gracias, Ji Hoo sumbae.-le dio una reverencia sonriente. Su bicicleta la había dejado en su casa por falta de aceite en las ruedas, no había bus que la llevará desde la estación del subterráneo a la Escuela Shinhwa por ser una zona totalmente residencial y exclusiva. Ella estaba caminando algo distraída hasta que el claxon de la motocicleta del F4, le anuncio que su ángel salvador había llegado para llevarle a la escuela y así ahorrarle el extenso camino que le hubiese tocado caminar.

-De nada.-le respondió bajando de su vehículo. Ella no podía ser tonta al no presenciar la forma en la que el chico le miraba, una forma que él luchaba por amainar ese sentimiento, pero que a veces sucumbía a dejarse llevar. "Es la chica que le gusta a mi amigo", pensaba, "¿A ella realmente le gustará?", pensaba aún, "Porque Joon Pyo la quiere." Luchaba en su mente, "Pero ella… Jan Di… ¿Le corresponderá de la misma forma?", era una guerra entre dos voces para él, "A pesar de todo, ¿le querrá?"

-Ji Hoo sumbae ¿Estas bien?-preguntó ante el silencio del chico, y no era que sus silencios no fueran comunes en el solitario F4, pero este había durado mas de lo normal en él.

-Si…-susurró.

-En serio que aunque estamos en Otoño, hoy es un lindo día.-le sonrió estirando sus brazos tratando de que él riera, cualquier cosa que le preocupará, ella podría ayudarlo a asimilar mejor.-Si que es un lindo día.-se estiro aun mas haciendo que Ji Hoo esbozara una sonrisa de esas que a ella aún le estremecía el corazón.-¡Ahhh!-se quejó bajando su brazo rápidamente.

-¿Otra vez?-preguntó con una alarma sosegada, no podía exponerse tanto ante ella, aunque sus ojos le entregaran todo el amor que sentía por ella.-¿Jan Di?

-No es nada.-se tocaba su hombro adolorido.-Es que fue un calambre.-sonrió nerviosamente.-Muchas Gracias Sumbae, debo entrar a clase.-se despidió y corrió a la entrada. Ese dolor en el hombro de Jan Di sólo hacia que la preocupación de Yoon Ji Hoo creciera mas.

* * *

><p><p>

Luke Collete daba vueltas en el vestíbulo de una de las piscinas de la escuela, tenía en mente la petición de su gemela hermana, entablar una relación amical-convenenciera con la chica Geum Jan Di, con el objetivo mayúsculo de hacer reventar el tensiómetro frágil de su enemigo mortal, Joon el estúpido, como le decían.

Él no estaba tan seguro de aquel plan, desde la ultima vez que hablo con aquella chica, no le había gustado mucho aquella sensación de cercanía con la chica, porque era demasiado diferente a cualquier persona que habría conocido en sus casi 18 años de vida. No le asustaba lo inusual, sólo que siendo él de una clase alta y teniendo una visión del mundo social, algo restringida a pesar que había viajado mucho, pero sólo conociendo la misma porción elegante y millonaria, pero con diferentes culturas; Jan Di era como un safari a lo desconocido, donde las sonrisas espontaneas, los comentarios simples, calaban mas fuerte que cualquier imagen impactante o persona fascínate que jamás conoció.

Se armó de valor, porque no se definía en ser un huidor, aunque jamás había huido de algo verdaderamente ahuyentador, y decidió entrar. Era simple y sencillo, por mas diferente que podía ser, plebeya o multimillonaria, era una mujer y él no era un inexperto en esas andadas, aunque no había tenido muchas a pesar de las historias que se contaban a su alrededor, cuando la mayoría eran solo patrañas. Sus constantes viajes le habían impedido hacer amigos duraderos, sólo estaban esos conocidos que nunca faltaban a una fiesta suya, claro que él no se ponía a pensar en esas cosas. Y chicas, no tenía amigos duraderos, y las mujeres caían en el mismo destino.

Y se quedo estático al ver una escena que lo marcaria de por vida. Supo que era Geum Jan Di porque el protector de sus ojos los tenía en la mano y pudo detectar rápidamente aquellos ojos valientes que ya antes había conocido. La chica estaba mojada y goteando, sentada y agitada en el borde de la piscina, golpeaba con su puño la húmeda mayólica a un lado de ella. Estaba como frustrada y asustada, hasta que decidió echarse al agua nuevamente. Su nado era muy bueno al principio, pero a mitad del recorrido, de un punto a otro, se hacia torpe y forzoso, ella se detenía a mitad del agua y volvía a al punto de partida, repitiendo siempre aquella frustrante rutina involuntaria, no lograba completar un recorrido. Ni de mariposa, ni de costado, ni el convencional, ningún tipo de técnica o forma le funcionaba, algo en ella no estaba bien. Pero seguía intentando.

Luke Collete no había llevado la cuenta del tiempo que la llevaba observando, quizás una hora. Pero estaba pasmado y fascinado con la escena, que los minutos perdían su significado. Jamás había visto tanta determinación, nunca antes de esa forma. Esa chica tenia más pasión y fuerza en una sola porción de su vida que él en todo su ser. La veía volver al agua, equivocarse y volver al agua. Sin rendirse, sin entender el cansancio. Lo mas impresionante era que a pesar que perdía la esperanza en el agua, a continuar, lo hacia. Ella era más fuerte en su propio fracaso que él en un efímero éxito que ya nadie recordaba.

Trago saliva saliendo inmediatamente de ahí al escucharla quejarse pero continuar. Cuando llego a su auto, no entendía porque buscaba la foto de las investigaciones del asistente Mckinie, al encontrar una donde ella caminaba con su uniforme de la escuela, algo taciturna pero imponente, su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía faltarle el aire, pero las ventanas de su _Bentley _estaban abiertas. Seguía mirando la fotografía, y parpadeando varias veces, guardo la foto en la guantera, estaba temeroso de seguir viéndola. Pero lo que más temía no era a la foto sino a la imagen mental de la chica plebeya, su silueta mojada, su determinación y esa forma en que había hecho que su corazón latiera, como nunca pensó que podría latir.

* * *

><p>Song Woo Bin, desde hacia ya dos años, vivía en la casa de la piscina de la mansión Song. Su padre le había permitido instalarse ahí para tener mas libertad en cuanto a sus femeninas visitas, pero con la condición que no fueran muchas y jamás descuidara su instrucción académica y su responsabilidad como heredero, él entendía las necesidades de un chico joven y como lo era su hijo, guapo y popular. Claro estaba que le había recalcado que en cuanto a las quejas de su madre por las constantes citas que tenia su mayor hijo, le había recomendado ser más cauteloso y sobre todo, nunca armar escándalos. Sin embargo la libertad que le concedió su padre estuvo en peligro la vez que armó aquella fiesta privada en uno de sus tantos clubes nocturnos exclusivos, al lado de su compañero de conquistas. Gracias a su ingenio logró mantener su espacio, pese a los reproches de su madre la cual nunca fue molestosa o interfería en su vida, siempre trataba de respetar los discernimientos de sus hijos, lo que no le gustaba eran sus salidas libertinas, aquella mujer, su madre, no era tonta.<p>

Teniendo este espacio de libertad, aunque controlado, había decidido que para no hacer enojar a su madre, la mayoría de las amigas con las que salía las llevaba a casa de Joon Pyo, ahí no había ni una presencia adulta-aburrida que los molestara, el chico heredero Shinhwa no le importaba, es mas parecía a gusto entre tanto bullicio, Woo Bin sabia que a pesar de ser un chico que convivio con la soledad, por sus ausentes magnates padres, de vez en cuando necesitaba el bullicio humano, hasta que se satisfacía y era en ese momento en que Woo Bin despedía a las compañeras y se quedaba con los F4 haciendo compañía mas fraternal y verdadera al chico heredero.

Estaba tumbado en su amplia cama, él siempre era así. Eran raras las ocasiones en que compartía sus problemas personales con sus amigos, quizás era que siendo su padre algo estricto y su madre tan ocupada en la imagen del hogar y en su pequeña hermana menor, no podía quejarse del entorno "normal" y familiar que sentía en su casa, suponía que entre todas las cosas que sabia de su progenitor, era mejor no pensar mucho en la situación sentimental o acabaría uno demasiado angustiado, era un buen ejemplo Joon Pyo. Así que hablar mucho de él era una opción que la utilizaba cuando se sentía demasiado agobiado, lo cual era muy raro. Sin embargo la posibilidad de mejor escuchar y ayudar, era su excelente opción de escoger, era el porque de su reservada y misteriosa vida, pero no tan exagerado en aislamiento como su amigo Yoon Ji Hoo; era casi una proeza que siendo tan distintos los F4, se complementaran de una forma congruente y placentera.

Ese mundo ya había sido sacudido por una chica que aunque no tenia nada que ver con ellos en clase social, los había emulado en carácter y representación en sus vidas, de alguna forma Geum Jan Di se involucraba en sus vidas, y era divertido.

Le gustaba como habían estado sucediendo las cosas, hasta que llegaron los chicos ingleses, lo cual pudo ser divertido hasta que descubrió que no solo eran pesados u odiosos, sino que además de ser obstinados, podían ser crueles, mas de lo que podría imaginar. Woo Bin no confiaba en la relajación de Joon Pyo de haber vencido a la niña gemela, él mas bien pensaba que una mujer enojada podía ser peor que un tanque de guerra o quizás dos. Y aunque su política personal era la de no involucrarse en algo llegando a cierto punto, por los F4 podría transgredir sus propios preceptos personales.

No solo estaba en juego aquella misión de trabajo que les habían impuestos sus tutores, con respecto al "Palacio de las Artes", sino que también estaba en juego la tormentosa tranquilidad de Goo Joon Pyo, el cual arrebatado y siempre indomable, podía cometer actos de los cuales se arrepentiría luego.

Pero aun así, se sorprendió a si mismo cuando le solicitaba al chofer disponible que le llevara al Hotel Shinhwa en un exclusivo distrito en Seúl. A punto de subir a la camioneta negra, no deseaba conducir y mientras se ponía sus guantes, la voz de su pequeña hermana de once años le hiso detenerse.

-¡Oppa! ¡Oppa! ¿A dónde vas?-dijo la pequeña saltando los escalones de la entrada de su mansión.-¿Vas al centro comercial? ¿Vas al cine?-Era una niña de cabello castaño oscuro, piel muy blanca, ojos grandes y de facciones bellas, como su hermano.

-No, Sun Mye.-le contestó su hermano acariciando la cabeza de la niña.-¿Por qué quieres salir a esta hora?-dijo mirando su rolex.

-Es que estoy aburrida, quería ir al cine hoy ¡Se estreno otra película de Piratas del Caribe!.-le contó muy emocionada.

-¿Por qué no le dices a mamá que te lleve? ¿O a Jiyu?-preguntó refiriéndose a la niñera-guardaespaldas de tiempo completo de su hermana.

-Nadie me llevara, sigo castigada.-le respondió Sun Mye muy triste.

-Sigues castigada.—Woo Bin reía.

-No te rías Oppa.-le golpeó indignada su hermana.-Yo como iba a saber que esa cosa valía mucho para mamá.

-Pues era muy antiguo ese jarrón.-recordó el chico con una sonrisa.-Ya se le pasará.

-¿Por qué no le dices a Yi Jung Oppa…?-calló avergonzada. Woo Bin sonrió aun mas, a su pequeña hermanita le gustaba uno de sus mejores amigos, y no la culpaba, siempre que él la veía le sonreía o le traía dulces, aun no le salía lo "hermano celoso", quizás en unos años mas, cuando Song Sun Mye fuera adolescente, llegada esa etapa haría que las visitas de Yi Jung fueran pocas, aunque confiaba que su amigo jamás intentaría algo con su hermana, por la ética de la amistad, nunca se sabia con la necedad de Sun Mye.-Es decir a Yi Jung sumbae, ¿Por qué no le dices que le de uno de sus tantos jarrones que tiene? Los de él son mas bonitos.

-Pues si… quizás eso funcione.-le volvió acariciar el sedoso cabello de su hermana.-Me voy y no hagas mas travesuras.

-¡Oppa! ¿A dónde vas? ¿A ver a los F4?

-No…

-¿Cuándo viene Joon Pyo Sumbae o Ji Hoo Sumbae?—preguntó emocionada.

-¿No los viste la semana pasada?

-Mis amigas quieren saber cuando vienen para venir también.-reía pícaramente.

-Pensé que venían a verme a mí…

-Oppa, mis amigas están tristes porque saben que tienes muchas amigas y que no les harías caso…

-Eso es cierto, Sun Mye, porque seria un delito salir con niñas de once.-rio.-Nos vemos…

-¡Oppa!

-¿Qué, Sun Mye?-su hermana, cuando se lo proponía, podía ser muy molestosa.

-No me has dicho a donde vas.-Woo Bin bostezaba.-¿Los F4?-Woo Bin negaba con la cabeza ya dentro del auto y con la luna de la puerta baja.-¿Alguna de tus novias?—Woo Bin se horrorizaba.

-No, no es mi novia.-¡Gracias a Dios! Exclamaba el príncipe.

-Entonces debe ser un enemigo.-acertó su hermana.

-Pues voy a que se acabe eso.-sonrió por última vez y su hermana se despedía con la mano.-Ve a estudiar.-y el carro salía de la mansión.

La lujosa camioneta negra se estaciono frente a la entrada principal, el valet le abrió la puerta y Song Woo Bin salió sobriamente vestido de negro y sus gafas oscuras. Atravesando el umbral de la puerta del Hotel Shinhwa se dirigió directamente hasta la recepción, se identificó con el encargado y haciéndole una reverencia el empleado le dio el número de habitación que requería, próxima parada veinteavo piso del gran edificio.

Las puertas de metal se abrieron y desplazándose por el alfombrado piso, llegó a la puerta deseada, toco el timbre y espero.

-Mr. Song?-preguntó una mujer de ropas oscuras, Woo Bin asintió y entendió que era la guardaespaldas.-May you wait a moment, please? Miss Collete is going to be here (¿Puede esperar un momento, por favor? La Señorita Collete estará aquí.) El chico asintió entendiendo y dejando el vestíbulo, donde la guardaespaldas tenía una mesa y sillón y un walkie talkie, camino hasta la sala. Era un pent-house muy lujoso, la vista mostraba toda la ciudad iluminada, como una constelación terrenal, quizás lo era. Moderno y a la vez clásico, el lugar era realmente opulento, digno de dos herederos… de cualquiera que pudiera pagar caoba, cuero fino, decoración exquisita, artefactos de última generación, y el color, el color era acogedor. Totalmente alfombrado.

Woo Bin estaba con las manos en los bolsillos y podía escuchar lo que identificaba una parte de una opera. En realidad era la voz de Maria Callas, "Addio del passato", un aria de "La Traviata." Era escuchado en alto volumen. El príncipe noto claramente que al lado del equipo musical, estaban unas torres de CDs de música clásica, Operas, Operetas, Zarzuelas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-fue la voz de Lily Collete hablándole desde la puerta que daba a su habitación. Estaba vestida con una blusa negra, falda escocesa mostrando sus mallas negras y unos zapatos de tacón alto. Su cabello castaño un poco corto tapaba sus orejas, y sus ojos azules vislumbraban la pregunta. Woo Bin volteó y por fin la miró.

-¿Esta tu hermano?

-¿A eso viniste? ¿A preguntarme dónde esta mi hermano?-espetó bajando los tres escalones que daban a su habitación.-No está.

-Quería hablarle también.-respondió él.-No importa, te diré igualmente a ti.-Lily cruzó de brazos esperando.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué?

-Escuchaste bien ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues la presidenta Kang nos dio el pent-house mientras compran una propiedad para nosotros.-contestó cansadamente.-Por último eso no es asunto tuyo.

-No me refería a este lugar, sino a este país ¿Qué hace alguien como tú en Corea?-le sonrió.

-Negocios.

-¿En serio? Porque no pareces muy interesada en los negocios.

-¿Crees que sólo soy zapatos caros y ropa de diseñador?-le miró molesta.

-No, no lo creo.-volvió a sonreírle Woo Bin mirándole de pies a cabeza.-Debes ser algo más.-toció divertidamente.

-Tu sentido del humor me mata. —Esgrimó la gemela.-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué no le has hecho nada aún a Joon Pyo?-fue directo.-¿Qué estas planeando?-avanzó hacia ella suspirando.

-Pues tengo una vida también.-se quedó estática en la cercanía del F4.-¿Pero crees que burlarse de mi, amerita una venganza?-levantó su ceja recordando que el chico frente a ella se había reído también de su desgracia.

-Supongo, pero tu empezaste.-ladeó la cabeza divertidamente.-¿Qué esta maquinando tu mente?

-Eso es algo que no te importa.-se alejó de él para apagar la música.—Si eso era todo…

-Joon Pyo puede ser malvado cuando se lo propone.-dijo Woo Bin.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?

-No, no. Esas cosas no van conmigo.

-¿En serio? Claro que no van con la familia Song, el hacer amenazas.

-Veo que sabes un poco de nosotros.-le sonrió Woo Bin, no era la primera vez que un extraño hacia referencia a sus lazos con la mafia de forma sarcástica.-Toma lo que te dije como un concejo amistoso.

-¿Tú vas a ser mi amigo?-se volvió a cruzar de brazos bufando.

-No.- se volvió a desplazar elegantemente hasta ella.-Lo que sea que estés pensando, medítalo dos veces antes de hacerlo.-se refería a la posible venganza de la chica inglesa, ella reía.-Pues eso es todo, María Antonieta.-le calló la risa.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo me llamaste?

-No se porque.-miró al techo como pensando.-Me haces acordar a la delfina de Francia.-le sonrió seductoramente.

-Well, Well… _sweatheart_.-echó los ojos a un lado.-No todos los que venimos de Inglaterra somos de la realeza.

-Eso no importa, pero ahora mismo creo que estoy viendo a la reina de Francia. María Antonieta. Ha dejado Austria para llegar a Francia, no esta muy segura en que se esta metiendo.- se refería a que ella había dejado Inglaterra para estar en Corea, Lily Collete le miraba sorprendida.-¿Qué? ¿Crees que sólo soy trajes de diseñador y porte?-rió y Lily tuvo que toser para que él no notará que quería reír también, pero en la experiencia de Woo Bin, sabia ese truco en las mujeres, pero era algo que no veía hace mucho, porque hace mucho que ninguna mujer ocultaba una sonrisa ante él.

-No pensé que fueras un tipo de metáforas.-tomó el bolso del sillón.-Lucias mas como un chico analítico y frío.

-Pues déjame decirte que en las metáforas está el análisis.-sonrió para volver a acercarse a ella, parecía un cazador al que la liebre se rehusaba a dejarse disparar.-Si tienes razón, soy un tipo analítico, y tu archiduquesa, esto es Versalles.-carraspeó.-Es decir, un infierno si así lo quieres.-sonrió para luego irse.

Lily Collete parpadeó varias veces para tratar de deshacerse del encantador aura de Song Woo Bin que aun se sentía en el ambiente. ¿Ella María Antonieta? No había amenazas que valieran, su plan seguía en curso.

-¿Qué quería? ¿Tregua?-se burló mirándose en el espejo antes de salir.-El auto, tengo una cita con la presidenta Kang.-se dirigió a su guardaespaldas quien ya se movilizaba.-Y con Goo Joon Pyo, aunque él no lo sabe.-sonrió triunfalmente.

Una hora después aunque Jan Di se rehusará, sollozaba silenciosamente bajo las sabanas de su cama; Joon Pyo destruía los muebles de su lujosa sala en su mansión; y Lily Collete reía divertidamente mientras el chofer le llevaba de regreso al Hotel.

¿Qué había pasado?

**Continuará...**

**¿Qué creen que haya pasado? ¡Me encanta escribir de Woo Bin! Es por eso que siempre saldrá en este fic, ya que en el dorama no le dieron todo el protagonismo que me hubiese gustado ¬¬ En fin, el proximo capitulo seguirá esta guerra, ¿A quien creen que se les dará la targeta roja de los F4? ¡ja! Esa gemela se lo ha ganado, sin embargo leyeron que hay datos muy curiosos y que los gemelos tienen secretos que Joon Pyo podrá usar para vengarze o tenerlos en su mano. Se acercá la fiesta de la firma de contrato con los F4 ¿Quién llevará a Jan Di? ¿Joon Pyo, Ji Hoo o Luke? Lily tiene un gran secreto... y muchas mas cosas xD**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, aunque claro me gustaria saber que opinan todos aquellos que leen o tienen en favoritos este fic, en serio! Sus comentarios es el unico motivo para continuar la historia, asi que sean lindos y dejenme sus opiniones, Ahi esta el link de review ^^! xoxo**

**Billie.**


	5. Colandote en mis pensamientos

**Capítulo 5: Colandote en mis pensamientos**

Cuando Woo Bin llegó a su casa su intuición le indicó que, probablemente, algo malo había pasado. La casa de la piscina, que era su espacio de cacería, así como Yi Jung tenía si estudio de alfarería; esta casa era ahora un espacio de una cierta ansiedad de saber que había hecho finalmente aquella gemela inglesa. Se desplazó hasta el pequeño bar que había en la sala de su pieza, un _shot_ fuerte ni siquiera podía aplacar aquella intuición. Recordó a Lily que se preparaba para salir, recordó que Joon Pyo les había comentado que hoy invitaría a Jan Di a una cena que preparó con mucha anticipación, para hacer las pases; recordó los ojos azules de la chica inglesa, esos ojos que definitivamente tramaban algo, y como la conocía un poco, debía ser algo cruel.

Además que Joon Pyo no contestara el celular, era algo que también colaboraba para su pesimismo con respecto a esa noche. Pero ya no podía hacer nada, solo le quedaba el mañana, porque seguramente mañana sabría que paso.

* * *

><p><em>-¿A las 7 de la noche?—respondía Jan Di. Caminaba a las afueras de la escuela Shinhwa, iba ensimismada solo concentrándose en la llamada que tenia con Goo Joon Pyo.—Pero… ¿Qué te hace pensar que llegare tarde?-preguntó ofendida después que el chico heredero le recriminaba su falta de puntualidad, evocando anécdotas del pasado. Se paro en una esquina.-Además… De seguro ese lugar esta lejos de mi casa.-murmuró. Pegó mas el celular a su oreja y frunciendo el ceño, continuo.- ¿Vivaldi?-dijo tratando de pronunciar bien el nombre del restaurant.-Sunye-Go ¿Ahí?-frunció la boca después de repetir el nombre de aquel exclusivo distrito donde se encontraba aquel resturant.-¡No llegare tarde!-le gritó al celular.-¡7 de la noche! Goo Joon Pyo, no me amenaces.-sonreía al escuchar las palabras del heredero. Terminó la llamada y no pudiendo evitar un suspiro, siguió caminando dejando la esquina.<em>

_Ella había estado tan feliz de escucharlo, de poder verlo sabiendo que probablemente muchos lo vieran mal ¿Qué podía hacer alguien como él con alguien como ella? Jan Di misma se preguntaba ello cada día, pero cuando estaba con él, cuando le sentía próximo a ella, cuando de entre todas esas peleas absurdas que tenían y tienen, su pecho sentía tibieza y la felicidad mas extraña y volátil, poseía su ser, una felicidad que comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, con tan solo recordar a Joon Pyo. _

_Iría._

_Entonces Lily Collete la vio irse. El auto de lunas polarizadas había estado estacionado al costado de la esquina donde Jan Di había sostenido la conversación con el heredero Shinhwa. Ella no se había percatado que el ocupante del vehículo escuchó toda la conversación._

_-¿En Vivaldi a las 7?-se preguntó Lily divertidamente.-Yo no conozco ese lugar.-reía. Le indicó al chofer que la llevara al Hotel Shinhwa mientras su mente maquinaba ya un plan._

Joon Pyo llegaba al restaurante diez minutos antes de su cita con Jan Di, aunque todo estaba totalmente planeado y muy bien señalado, no podía permitirse que algo saliera mal hoy. El valet de la entrada del lugar estaba notificado de la invitada del heredero, aquel hombre debía escoltarle el mismo hasta el salón, la mesa para dos estaba reservada en un salón privado del restaurant, la comida ordenada de acuerdo a lo señalado por Joon Pyo, el chef mismo les serviría además que ya había ordenado una similar cena para que sea llevada a los padres y hermano de Jan Di, seguro ella se molestaría por no avisarle, pero ya se lo explicaría durante la cena. Sin interrupciones, sin molestias, todo tenía que salirle perfecto al gran Joon Pyo.

Así que se sorprendió mucho cuando le dijeron que su invitada ya había llegado y le esperaba en su mesa.

-Geum Jan Di, hasta que al fin llegaste temprano, debes estar muy ansiosa por verme.-sonrió el chico mientras caminaba el salón privado.-Muy ansiosa de estar conmigo.-se regodeaba pero la verdad era que él estaba mas feliz por estar con ella sin molestias. Abrió la puerta y notó que alguien de espaldas veía los hermosos cuadros Barrocos.-¡Geum Jan Di! No puedo creer que hayas llegado temprano…

-¡Goo Joon Pyo!-se dio vuelta la chica, pero no era la plebeya, ni la chica de la tintorería, ni la mala hierba que tanto amaba el heredero, no, era una chica alta de cabellera corta castaña, ojos azules, y sonrisa con malicia.-Tanto tiempo sin verte.-sonrió la gemela.

-¿Tú que haces aquí?-preguntó sin creerlo el chico.-Tú no tienes que estar aquí.

-¿Así tratas a tu invitada?-fue el reproche sorpresivo de la presidenta Kang que aparecía en el umbral del lujoso salón.

-¿Madre?-preguntó al ver a la mujer. Goo Joon Pyo casi podía afirmar que su pesadilla se había concretado, la bruja y la gemela odiosa juntas en un mismo espacio. La tenue música Barroca que prometió hacer la velada mas romántica, se tornaba en una banda sonora de su propia película de terror, debía ser una pesadilla.-¿Qué es esto?

-Pareces sorprendido.-le dijo de soslayo la mujer.-Pero la Señorita Collete pensó que seria bueno que yo supiera que la invitaste a una cena. Tuve que venir a cerciórame.-se aproximó a él para susurrarle.-Parece que has recapacitado, niño.-sonrió para saludar con dos besos en ambas mejillas a la chica inglesa.-La Señorita Lily es una chica realmente educada, aunque muchos dicen que la educación occidental es poco formal, los de nuestra clase sabemos de los detalles morales y formales.-la chica gemela sonreía haciendo una reverencia.-Veo que los dos cenaran y no quiero ser un mal tercero.

-Jamás seria un mal tercero, presidenta Kang.-sonreía ampliamente Lily.

-Gracias, los dejo y espero disfruten su cena y la velada. Muy bien Joon Pyo.-le sonrió orgullosamente a su hijo, afuera del salón le esperaban su sequito.-Parto para China ahora mismo, regresaré para la fiesta de la firma del contrato.-se despidió de ambos jóvenes y se retiro.

Joon Pyo todavía no creía lo que acaba de ocurrir, una vez que escuchó la risa burlona de la inglesa, recuperó su propio juicio.

-Hey Joon Pyo…-reía la chica.-_Touche.-_se burló.

-¿Qué diablos haces acá?

-Cuanta hostilidad, pues solo venia a hacerte compañía… ya que tu cita no podrá venir.-hiso un puchero falso.

-¿Qué? Jan Di…-susurró entre dientes el heredero.-¿Qué le has hecho?-se acercó a ella sin una pizca de diversión, estaba sepulcralmente serio.-Dime.

-¡Nada!-le gritó.-Pero supongo que tu madre lo estará haciendo por mi.-sonrió sin una pizca de misericordia.-Una chica como ella jamás podría entrar a un lugar como este.

-¿Qué?-Joon Pyo retrocedió pensando rápidamente cada palabra.

-_Touche_, Joon.-se cruzó de brazos la chica.-Espero que te encante la humillación, te la devuelvo porque la ultima vez… me la diste a mi.

Goo Joon Pyo salió del lugar, con el nombre de Jan Di entre dientes.

* * *

><p>-Veo que eres una muchacha muy persistente.-decía la presidenta Kang a Jan Di, ambas en las puertas del lujoso restaurant.-Venir a buscar a Joon Pyo hasta aquí, sabiendo que tiene una cita muy importante con una verdadera chica de nuestra clase.-la mujer miraba a la joven como un verdadero bicho.<p>

-Es que yo…-apenas decía Geum Jan Di.-Es que yo…-sus ojos amenazaban con dejar desbordar la frustración y humillación, en forma de lágrimas.

-Es que tu eres realmente un bicho que necesita ser aplastado.-le miró desafiante mientras el auto le esperaba.-Regresa por donde viniste.-le ordenó.-No me moveré de aquí hasta que te vayas.

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde esta?-preguntaba insistente al portero del restaurant, había salido corriendo del salón privado.-¿Llegó mi invitada?-preguntó insistente Goo Joon Pyo.<p>

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le dijo su madre cuando ya el auto estaba por partir. Su hijo viro hacia la voz y entendió totalmente el plan de la gemela.-¿Has dejado sola a Lily?

-¿Qué ha hecho, madre?-tragó saliva acercándose al auto.

-¿Cómo?-la presidenta meditó y luego asintió tratando de comprender que su hijo sabía que Jan Di vendría a ese lugar.-Te ahorre el trabajo de deshacerte de tus torpezas.-sonrió falsamente para luego indicarle al chofer que siguiera su camino. El auto se perdió entre sus similares.

Joon Pyo aun sin creer la frialdad con la que su madre había destruido su encuentro con la única mujer que ha amado desde que nació, sacó su celular y llamando a Jan Di, tirito de miedo. Ella no respondía.

* * *

><p>La arcilla húmeda giraba acorde a la velocidad que el hacedor necesitaba para crear lo que en mente tenia dispuesta, lo que sus talentosas manos moldearían, y lo que su espíritu ingenioso le guiaba; So Yi Jung estaba apartado del mundo cuando era poseído por el arte. Entonces sonó el celular y aunque se demoró en percatarse, contestó. Minutos después dejaba su estudio y manejaba su auto de colección hacia su casa. Hacia dos días que se había internado en un horario que no deseaba quebrantar, un horario que lo comprometía a diseñar y hacer lo que entregaría como primera exposición en su propio mundo de la cerámica. Por mandato de su padre y abuelo, debía aceptar la oferta de ser participe del proyecto del "Palacio de las Artes", no sólo porque agregaría mas honor a su egregio apellido, sino que era una oportunidad nada despreciable para que a su edad, tuviera un salón entero en un museo de arte moderno con su propio trabajo.<p>

A su edad era el titulo de diversas exposiciones, no sólo en su propio país, si no que su arte se repartía en cada exposición juvenil e importante de los más emblemáticos salones de exposición. Con la bendición de la UNESCO, Yi Jung era la envidia de cualquier alfarero maduro que había tallado en duro esfuerzo algún tipo de reconocimiento, en cambio el F4 a sus casi 18 años, era famoso en su país y en cada lista juvenil de artistas de la cerámica en el mundo, la Bienal tendría los trabajos próximos luego de su primera exposición en "El Palacio de las Artes". En su juventud tenia un gran cimiento de lo mucho que le quedaba por recorrer en años y experiencia, y se podía prever un éxito mas grande que él que tenia actualmente.

Pero no se encontraba trabajando arduamente ahora, no, se encontraba conduciendo su auto porque la llamada de la dama de compañía de su madre le había hecho saber que ella no se encontraba bien, y lo solicitaba a su lado.

Luego de pasar la entrada enrejada de su mansión y ya estacionado su auto, subió los escalones de esta de dos en dos, el mayordomo abrió la puerta y Yi Jung se aproximó hasta el segundo piso, exactamente hasta la habitación de los Señores So, donde hacia años sólo dormía la Señora So. Tocó la puerta con ansiedad y siendo abierta por la dama de compañía, el chico entro temerosamente hasta estar cerca a la mujer que le dio la vida.

-Madre…-susurró el alfarero a la mujer que estaba recostada, tenia el rostro pálido y los ojos hinchados.-¿Has estado llorando?

-Yi Jung… mi Yi Jung… ¿Dónde has estado?-volvía a llorar la Señora.

-Madre no llores, ya estoy aquí…. Recuerdas que te dije que estoy preparando una nueva exposición…

-Llámalo…-le cortó su madre.—Llámalo, Yi Jung…-decía refiriéndose a su ausente esposo.

-Pero…-susurró el chico, no estaba seguro si su padre le atendería una llamada.

-Llámalo, dile que tengo que verlo.

-Mamá, mejor tomate la medicina…-le trató de contradecir lo más dulcemente posible.

-No la tomare hasta que él venga.

-Mamá, toma la medicina, por favor.-le suplicó con el corazón latiendo de ira por su Padre.

-¡Quiero que venga! Llámalo…

-Sabes que quizás no quiera venir.-le apretó la mano a su madre y ella temblaba llorando.-Por favor, tómalo…

-¿Estas harto de mi, cierto?

-No, sólo quiero que tomes la medicina… por favor…-le indicó a la dama de compañía, quien trajo el frasco de pastillas.-Tómalo ahora, por favor.-trataba de sonreírle a ella.

-Llámalo.-volvió a decirle la mujer reconociendo en la sonrisa angelical de su hijo, las facciones de su ausente esposo.-Llámalo.

-¡No!-se levantó de la cama tocándose el rostro por la frustración.-¿Qué quieres de él, madre? Sólo te pone peor.

-¿Te iras? ¿Te vas a ir también tú? Primero tu Padre, luego tu hermano… tu también te iras Yi Jung… por eso necesito que él regrese para que este conmigo cuando tu también te vayas.-sollozaba la mujer.

-No me iré, no me iré mamá.-se postró. ¿Qué había hecho el amor con ella? La había hundido en una situación la cual era insana, su padre era la obsesión de su madre. Él era su placebo y su ponzoña, aquella mujer que en un tiempo fue una cálida y hermosa criatura, se había relegado a convertirse en una sombra desesperada, ansiosa y enfermiza de los nervios, era su marido con su desinterés quien jugaba con los hilos de la cordura de su esposa. Las infidelidades, el abandono y la traición eran un sabor perpetuo en la garganta de la mujer, pero ella necesitaba aunque sea eso, si era la traición de su marido lo que le unía aun a él, lo aceptaba, sólo porque necesitaba estar unida a él, la separación definitiva seria su lecho de muerte.-Toma la medicina.-rodaba una lágrima por la mejilla del chico que era testigo de la autodestrucción de su propia madre.-Por favor.-una sola lágrima podía salir de aquellos bellos ojos, que siendo jóvenes y exitosos, no compensaban para nada el infierno que debía vivir al ver a su progenitora en ese juego mortal de una obsesión. El chico frío sólo se desmoronaba en esto, y le parecía justo, de alguna forma era aquella mujer quien le hacia pagar sus aventura de Casanova, pero era que la maldición de su padre lo había envuelto, se convertía en la persona que destruía a su madre, y que tanto resentimiento le tenía. Se tornaba en su padre, contradictoriamente.

Un rato después de que su madre durmió apretándole la mano a su menor hijo, y el único que se hacia cargo de aquella familia de apariencias, aunque la reputación y resultados eran la comidilla de los chismes de la alta sociedad, el éxito del chico era lo único que podía acallar las sinvergüencerías de su padre y las recaídas nerviosas de su madre; Yi Jung salió de la habitación para desplazarse a la suya, estaba demasiado cansado para regresar a su estudio, que no sólo era su espacio de cacería, así como Woo Bin tenia la casa de la piscina de la mansión Song, también ese estudio era su escape de su problemática casa. Muchas veces había propuesto la idea de estar muy atareado con sus realizaciones que debía quedarse en su estudio, era una forma de ahuyentarse el mismo de la histeria enfermiza de su madre. Es por eso que su estudio tenía un ambiente con una habitación cómoda para que él durmiera en sus jornadas largas y también para aquellas salidas, aventuras y fugaces chicas que tenia. Novias nunca entraban en su vocabulario, se negaba a entablar una relación seria y convencional, dudaba que el amor fuera una real respuesta para la felicidad. Veía lo que el amor le hiso a su madre, veía lo que hacia su padre con el amor, el amor complicaba la vida de Joon Pyo, martirizaba a Ji Hoo, humillaba a Jan Di y hacia soñar estúpidamente a Ga Eul.

Ga Eul… ¿Por qué de pronto la mencionaba entre sus cavilaciones?

Recostado en su cama de su casa, miraba el techo con una expresión perdida. La idea del amor sólo era una utopía extraña y molesta, y mencionar a Ga Eul entre sus pensamientos, como parte de una lista de pobres enamorados, sólo determinaba que aquella niña tenia al amor en un altar pulcro y divino, así que entraba a encajar en aquella lista. Esa era la razón, si… incluso para tener que pensar porque la mencionaba y analizaba del motivo de su presencia en una porción de sus pensamientos.

-Tonterías.-dijo con indiferencia para suspirar. Así que se apoyaba en la resolución que una vez había tenido con Woo Bin, no sólo su compañero de conquistas, e integrante del F4, sino que su mejor amigo y hermano; El amor era una cosa extraña que no valía la pena llegar a fondo con ello, si se podía vivir con espejismos vagos de este amor, era genial. Eso era a lo que ellos determinaban como atracción, lo que sentían por las chicas con las que salían. Eso era lo único que necesitaban, espejismos veloces que no necesitaban ser investigados. Él se rehusaba a hacerlo, no después de toda la experiencia que tenia con aquella lista que había mencionado en su mente.

"_Ese es el problema con los chicos como tú, siempre piensan que todos están en su contra."_ Era la voz de Ga Eul, colándose en su mente otra vez.

So Yi Jung pedía a sus parpados que se cerrasen de una buena vez, pensar esa noche solo hacia que cosas tontas se apoderaran de si mismo.

* * *

><p>-¡Geum Jan Di!-exclamó Joon Pyo en la entrada de la casa de la chica. Había conducido a toda velocidad hasta la vivienda, y aunque llego antes, se quedo esperándola.-¡Oye yo…!<p>

-No puedo hablar, adiós.-lo evadía tapándose con su gorra el rostro.

-Espera… Jan Di, es que…-pero ella se iba.-¡Jan Di!-le agarró del brazo pero ella lo esquivó y se quedo quieta a espaldas.-La bruja y….

-No.-le hablaba a espaldas.-Te dije que no puedo hablar.-la chica lloraba pero ni un gemido podía ser escuchado por él, no iba a permitirlo.

-¿Entonces cuando?

-Nunca, nunca mas Goo Joon Pyo.

-¿Qué?-la chica no pudo continuar y con las lagrimas bañando sus mejillas, lo dejó a las afueras de su casa, y él estaba confundido, luego enojado, finalmente con la ira corriendo por cada litro de sangre de su ser. Mas tarde destruía los lujosos muebles de su imperiosa sala de la mansión. Cuando la sangre se le había subido a la cabeza y ya había desahogado su propia frustración en el mobiliario, y sus puños estaban raspados por las astillas de la madera, pensó.

Y pensó, e iba pensando porque algo haría, y Lily Collete sufriría, mas de lo que él lo hacia.

* * *

><p>Lily Collete salió de la ducha, un nuevo día comenzaba. Aun conservando su buen humor a causa del triunfo preciso que tuvo contra Goo Joon Pyo, iba con la cara relajada y sus ojos azules tenían el brillo de la alegría, alegría en la desgracia ajena. Pero su propia alma egoísta no hacia que tuviera remordimientos.<p>

Eligió unos zapatos Jimmy Choo de su colección, un corto vestido negro y un sacón gris oscuro, quería decirle un chiste al caído Joon Pyo. "Visto de negro porque estoy de luto con tu patético romance con una plebeya". ¡Si! Había pensando toda la noche en ese chiste, y se lo diría en la cara.

Ya en la sala se miraba por ultima vez en el espejo rectangular, su cabello corto y castaño lucia especialmente lindo esa mañana, todo le iba bien.

-Ojala nos mudemos pronto, odio los lugares pequeños.-le dijo a su guardaespaldas quien se le acercaba.-¡LUKE!-gritaba.-Luke hoy si quiero llegar temprano a la escuela.-sonreía.

-Miss Collete.-le dijo la mujer a su lado.-Su hermano ha salido de viaje, fue algo inesperado.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamó la chica.-¿A dónde?

-Londres, su padre solicitó que fuera.

-Pero…-la chica inglesa tomo su bolso y ubicando su celular encontró el mensaje de texto de su hermano.- "Li, papá dice que tengo que ir a Londres, regreso mañana… lo prometo."

-Miss…

-Claro.—susurró la chica.-El Señor Collete no hubiese querido ver a Lily.-sonrió fingiendo desinterés.-¿Para que querría a Lu?

-Creo que hoy es la firma de ampliación… seguramente necesitaba a su hermano para que firmara junto a él.-le respondió la guardaespaldas. Refiriéndose que el Señor Collete ya entrenaba a su hijo para su destino como presidente de Collete Company, pero evadía ese entrenamiento con su hija.

-Claro.-carraspeó la chica pensando en que solo necesitaba un gemelo para ello, pero siempre era Luke y nunca Lily.-¿Para que querría a Lily?-encogió sus hombros.

-¿Irá a la escuela?

-Claro que no… si, si iré.-tragó saliva evadiendo cualquier resolución de que estaba sola, pero podía enfrentarse a los F4 por si sola, no necesitaba a su gemelo para ello.-El auto.-ordenó.

Estacionó su _Bentley_ en la entrada y bajando de su vehículo entró al plantel donde iba a estudiar. Haciendo ruido con sus zapatos, sólo porque quería llamar la atención, sabía que era estúpido e impropio hacerlo pero le gustaba llamar la atención, pero no había nadie en el lugar. Estaba acostumbrada a que las niñas coreanas la miraran comentando la envidia, odio o admiración que tenían por ella, los niños coreanos mirándole por todas sus aristas, ella estaba feliz con eso, pero ese día no hubo nada de miradas, ni presencias, el lugar estaba vacío. Se quedo estática mirando a ambos lados, sus ojos azules como canicas rodaban por todos lados, pero ninguna respuesta sonora. Caminó hasta el lujoso comedor y también lucia vacío, excepto por algo inesperado. Una gran pancarta roja con una calavera dorada y que rezaba F4, estaba colgada en lo alto de la pared cerca a las mesas.

-For you? (¿Para ti?)-decía a un extremo de la pancarta.-¿Qué?

-¡Lily Collete de tercero tiene una tarjeta roja!-dijo una voz masculina. Vitoreó, aplausos y gritos se escucharon desde cada esquina, la población estudiantil se reunía en el lugar.- ¡Lily Collete de tercero tiene una tarjeta roja!-volvieron a gritar.

-Nuts… (Raros)-susurró aludiendo al extraño comportamiento de los jóvenes. De pronto se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado por todos ellos, le miraban riéndose o casi burlándose, no dejaban de aplaudirle a la pancarta de los F4.- ¿Qué?-preguntó, pero los estudiantes seguían en lo mismo. La gemela dio la vuelta y nerviosa decidió que pospondría los chistes que había preparado para Joon Pyo, regresaría a su _Bentley_ y partiría al Hotel, a las afueras de la escuela Shinhwa estaba su guardaespaldas con dos tipos mas, esperando que termine su jornada en el colegio. Haciendo sonar sus zapatos de tacón, caminó apresuradamente mientras las risas y gritos la acompañaban hasta afuera.-What? (¿Que?)-exclamó casi fuera de si, su hermoso auto, su precioso Bentley negro parqueado en la entrada estaba totalmente acabado. Habían llenado el auto de basura, pero eso sólo lo notaba porque esta se rebalsaba por las ventanas. Estaba totalmente sucio y lleno de tierra, lodo en las luces traseras y algo verde y asqueroso se resbalaba por la capota.-What did you do with my car? (¿Qué le hicieron a mi auto?)-gritó energúmena, y la respuesta le fue de lleno, la misma basura liquida verde la bañaba de la cabeza hasta sus zapatos caros. Lily Collete gritaba y la suciedad entraba hasta en su boca. Ahora era más parecida a una vagabunda verde con un auto sucio, como una desgracia misma, desgracia ajena, los demás se burlaban de ella.

-Quizás pueda recomendarte un buen lugar para que laves tu auto.-le gritó Joon Pyo apareciéndose entre la multitud que se aplaudía así misma por su logro, y aplaudía aun mas porque quien les había encargado la tarea ya aparecía.-¿Si?-sonrió y los F4 venían detrás de él.

-You bloody bastard! (Maldito bastardo)-le gritó tocándose el cabello.-No.-decía Lily.-Mi cabello.—se tocaba la verde basura liquida de su castaña cabellera. Oía todos las risas y aplausos, podía ver la cara triunfal de de Joon Pyo, el desinterés de Ji Hoo, el rostro fríamente divertido de Yi Jung y la cara de Woo Bin, quien tenia la expresión "Te lo dije". Y aunque tenia toda esa asquerosidad en el rostro, lo agradecía, porque de alguna forma cubrían las lagrimas que se le escapaban.—You fuckin'…-dio dos pasos y resbalo, haciendo que todos se desencajaran de risa.

-No te muevas.-de pronto le dijo Jan Di, corría hacia ella y le cubría con un sacón azul oscuro.-Tranquila.-le decía mientras ayudaba a ponerla de pie.

-¡Eh Jan Di!-exclamó Joon Pyo sorprendido.-¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?-pero ella no respondía nada.-¡Jan Di!-gritó aun mas. Ya de pie la chica de la tintorería se giro hacia él mirándole con odio, como un tiempo atrás ella le solía mirar, incomodidad, hastío, pena y resentimiento.-¿Qué…?-tartamudeó el chico heredero.

-Basta ya.-le contestó.

-¿No sabes quien es ella?

-Todos deben estar muy felices.-miró al resto ignorando al chico.

-No hables si no sabes…

-¡Eh Joon Pyo!—le gritó y todos callaron.-Supongo que el gran Goo Joon Pyo no puede almorzar tranquilo si antes no ha humillado a alguien…

-¡Te dije que no hablaras si no sabes de que se trata…!

-Si se de que se trata, se trata de que si no pisoteas a alguien… nunca podrás estar en paz.-le determinó abrazando a Liy Collete, que lucia mas pequeña que la chica por estar encorvada. Se abrió paso entre la multitud y antes de irse, paso de lado del heredero, susurrándole.-Pensé que habías cambiado.-y se la llevo hasta la escuela.

* * *

><p>-Podrías usar el uniforme de deportes…-sugirió Jan Di mientras le secaba el cabello con una toalla.-O…<p>

-No, no…-se alejaba de ella aun tambaleándose por el shock causado.-Tengo que llamar a mi… tengo que llamar a mi…-tenía su celular entre las manos pero estas temblaban haciendo que se le cayera el móvil al piso.—Es que…

-Tranquila.-Jan Di recogía el celular y se lo extendía.-Si quieres puedo llamar a quien quieras.-le sonreía sinceramente.

-¿Por qué estas ayudándome?-fue directa entre su ataque de nervios, ¿Acaso no se imaginaba que ella fue la culpable de su fallida cena romántica con Joon Pyo? ¿Acaso no se figuraba que gracias a su auspicio le había dejado a merced de los insultos de la madre de Joon Pyo?-¡Responde!-le gritó.

-Solo trataba…

-¡Responde!

-Sé lo que es ser humillada entre tantos.-le contestó.-Y mas en esta escuela.-escondió la mirada y le alcanzo otra toalla.

-Ese ha sido su plan.-Joon Pyo no dejaba de dar vueltas en el salón de juegos de su mansión.-Hacer que Jan Di se ponga en mi contra.-determinó.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Yi Jung.-Porque ella también parecía sorprendida que Geum Jan Di le ayudara.

-Creo que no previo que alguien le ayudaría.-le siguió Woo Bin.

-No, No… ella planeo eso.-repetía el heredero.

-Quizás…-dijo por primera vez Ji Hoo desde que llegaron al lugar.-Quizás también sea que Jan Di la ayudó porque es casi igual a lo que tú le hiciste cuando entró a la escuela.-se cruzó de brazos para recargarse en el espaldar de la butaca donde estaba sentado.

-¿Qué? No.

-¿Por qué no?-le refutó el castaño claro, a veces Joon Pyo se podía perder en su propia estupidez.

-Porque… No, esa chica hiso que se pusiera en mi contra. Ella arruinó la cena que iba a tener con Geum Jan Di, si esa tonta lo hubiese sabido jamás habría pensado en ayudarla.-El F4 dudaba de la teoría del chico, él siempre terminaba de resolver las cosas en sus propios conceptos, no quería aceptar que se equivocaba con Jan Di.

-Debiste prever que el sentido de moralidad de Jan Di jugaría en tu contra.-dijo Yi Jung, a quien al igual que el resto del F4, se le había notificado del castigo a la gemela cuando recién llegaba a la escuela.

-¡No!-le gritó.-Esa odiosa gemela lo ideo todo.

-Aunque Jan Di supiera que Lily Collete fue la culpable de lo de ayer, igualmente la habría ayudado.-se levantó de su sitio dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿Eh… A donde vas, Ji Hoo?-preguntó Joon Pyo enojado y tratando de evadir la respuesta mas correcta para con la actuación de la plebeya con la chica inglesa.

-Parece como que no la conocieras.-concluyó retirándose.

* * *

><p>Luke Collete ya había regresado hace un dia al penthouse en Seul, lucia extraño y pensativo, asi que no noto el comportamiento ensimismado de su propia gemela. Ambos no iban a la escuela hacia ya dos días, y aunque con cierto temor los guardespaldas de cada uno les habían sugerido que ya debían retornar a sus estudios, ellos no respondían nada. Ambos chicos ingleses, de mismo color de cabello, de mismo color de ojos, con la misma sangre conrriendo en cada vena y arteria, pensaban en la misma persona.<p>

Geum Jan Di.

Aquella persona les estaba llevando a meditar en cosas diferentes, en diferentes ámbitos. Luke no podía sacar a la chica de su mente, imaginándola todavía de aquella forma, con su silueta mojada, continuando en quizás una guerra perdida (nadar), pero sin querer asimilarlo. No podía quitarse de la cabeza a Jan Di, recordándola como una amazona de un mundo perdido donde él no podía entender la persistencia cuando no se tiene nada, por lo menos no lo que él tenía.

Si le gustaba.

¿Y si solo era un capricho que se disiparía en cuanto tuviera algo con ella?

No.

Tenia casi 18 años y su experiencia con mujeres era algo corta pero nula. Aunque muchas noticias le habían relacionado con diferentes chicas, algunas actrices en asenso o modelos británicas que solo buscaban una tapa en un periódico, él no podía evitar aquellos estúpidos chismes porque su padre le gustaba que aquel chico mostrará su hombría en cuanto a la cantidad de chicas tenia. Claramente controlaba el escándalo en cuanto se ponía mas pesado, ser accionista de unas cuantos medios de comunicación era bastante rentable.

Pero Geum Jan Di no se presentaba en su mente de una forma convencional cuando te atraía alguien, no, ella se colaba en su mente de forma diferente, eso le daba mas miedo. Porque ella no era la persona que se ajustaba a sus requerimientos, entonces eso era lo que mas le gustaba de esa niña, porque sus requermientos siempre eran predichos por su padre.

Geum Jan Di, le gustaba, pero quizás era solo un gusto, pero se moria por hablar con ella y robarle un beso, si un beso, se conformaba con besarla solo una vez y hablar con ella. Maldita sea se volvia tan simple con ¿El amor?

Lily solo quería saber porque ella le ayudó, no era simple para ella asimilar que una chica extraña le ayudara, quizás porque nunca le habían ayudado así, sin ningún motivo. La ayuda que ella había tenido a lo largo de su vida no era gratuita, siempre se facturaba en cada cheque de todos los sirvientes que tuvo. Seguramente la plebeya no sabia que ella había arruinado su cita con Joon Pyo, entonces jamás le habría ayudado. Si, si, debía ser eso.

Tomó un taxi, su auto aun estaba en deplorable situación, así que sin ningún tipo de asistencia y de por si sola, fue hasta la casa de Geum Jan Di, sabia la dirección gracias a las investigaciones que había hecho su hermano previamente.

-Noona, hace días que quiero decirte algo pero nunca me haces caso.-le decía Kang San a su hermana mayor.-¿Ahora si me podrás escuchar?

-¿Qué es?-le respondió cansadamente la chica. Su hermano acercaba el laptop hasta ella.

-Kang san, estamos cenando.-le reprochó su papá.

-¿Los hermanos Collete?-pregunto Jan Di viendo la foto de los gemelos en la pantalla del ordenador portátil.

-¿Los extranjeros que nos contaste?-preguntó con interés su mamá.

-Si, noona… no sabes lo que encontré de ellos en la web… Ellos realmente no son tan…- El timbre de la casa sonó y apuradamente Kang San corrió para abrir la puerta, era ella. El niño miró a Lily Collete en la puerta de su casa y cerrándola corrió otra vez hasta su laptop, cerciorándose de quien se trataba.

-¿Quién es?-le preguntó su hermana con la boca llena.

-Ella.-dijo indicando la foto de la gemela en la web. La familia Geum, mirándose entre si, corrieron a abrir la puerta y era verdad, Lily Collete estaba ahí, con una ceja alzada y taconeando el piso donde estaba.

Un rato después estaba frente a frente a Jan Di, mientras su familia estaba escondía en la habitación contigua, tratando de escuchar cada palabra que tendrían. La chica inglesa estaba sentada en el suelo, sin zapatos como era acostumbrado en la mayoría de la cultura asiática al entrar a una casa.

-Fui yo.-dijo sin rodeos la extranjera.-Fui yo quien arruino tu cita con Joon Pyo en aquel restaurant.-explicó desafiante.-Así que debes arrepentirte de haberme ayudado.-desvió la mirada esperando la reacción de la joven.-Sólo podrás insultarme tres veces porque ya que me ayudaste supongo que te debo un favor, así que solo puedes hacerlo tres veces.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendida la chica.

-Si, así estaremos a mano, me insultas tres veces y así no te deberé nada por ayudarme.-resolvió la inglesa evitando la cara dudosa de Jan Di.

-Pero…-la chica de la tintorería se preguntaba porque era tan difícil para los ricos decir "Gracias" o complicarse la vida de esa forma, llegando a conclusiones que en verdad no venían al caso, aquella chica se parecía un poco a Joon Pyo.-Es que…

-Hazlo, solo tres veces.

-No, lo hare.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no.

-Yo arruine tu cita con Joon Estúpido.

-No lo sabía.

-Pero ya te lo dije, así que desquítate, rápido.

-No lo hare.

-¿Por qué no?-insistió la gemela.-¿No entiendes que me ayudaste en vano?

-No lo hare, no es mi estilo.

-¿Tu estilo es ayudar a las mujeres que arruinan tu cita?-fue irónica.

-No, pero ya te dije lo que es la humillación. Sólo quise ayudarte porque parecía que nadie quería hacerlo.-fue sincera.

-¿Y si hubieses sabido lo que hice, me habrías ayudado?

-Si.-no lo pensó Jan Di, fue algo inherente a ella.

-Ah…-se quedó callada Lily sin saber que ocurría, que pasaba, el porque.-Pero…-volvió a callar. De pronto la puerta se abrió y salió la familia de la chica.

-¡Ella es así! ¡Jan Di es así!-dijo la mamá de la chica abrazando a su hija y todos los Geum sonreían.-Nuestra Jan Di siempre es así, para ayudar es la primera.

-Mamá…-murmuró su hija.

-No seas modesta, Jan Di.-dijo su papa viendo a la gemela.-Esta Señorita elegante demanda la verdad.-le sonreía inocentemente a la inglesa.-english?

-Ella entiende el coreano papá.-decía avergonzada.

-Por Favor Jan Di, debes decirle a la Señorita la verdad de cómo eres.-la Señora Geum sonrió ampliamente a Lily.-Ella siempre quiere ayudar a todos.

-Noona podrá ayudarla en lo que quiera.-fue Kang San aferrándose al brazo de su hermana.

-¿Esto es cuero fino, cierto?-la mamá de Jan Di se acercó a la gemela y con su índice tocaba su caro bolso.-Debe ser de esos que se venden en Francia.-abría la boca de admiración al igual que su esposo.-¿Por qué no la habías invitado antes, Jan Di? No me habías dicho que eras amiga de esta elegante Señorita.-le reprochaba a su hija.

-¡Oh nuestra Jan Di es amiga de una Señorita tan elegante!-exclamaba el papá. Lily veía la escena tan extrañamente posible. Era una vivienda realmente modesta, nunca había estado en un lugar así, pero aunque las carencias, que eran demasiadas para ella, pero normales para cualquier persona, se sentía la calidez y tibieza en el ambiente. No podía notarlo en si misma, pero ya sonreía al ver como un padre acariciaba divertidamente la cabeza de su hija, y una madre la regañaba graciosa y dulcemente, un hermano hablando de lo buena que era su hermana. Eso era una familia.

-Yo realmente lo siento…-decía entre las voces, Jan Di. Lily sonreía ampliamente.

A las afueras de la casa de Jan Di, ella se despedía de la chica inglesa. Era ya de noche.

-No quería causarte problemas, sumbae.-dijo con respeto a la chica inglesa.

-Ahora me siento estúpida.-dijo Lily con sinceridad.-Porque de alguna forma yo quiero decir que lo siento.-se mordió los labios.-Y no se si esta bien decirlo, cuando me siento tan tonta.-miró al cielo la chica y luego tomo el taxi.-le sonrió raramente a Jan Di y el auto se perdió en el trafico.

* * *

><p>Jan Di salía de su casa muy temprano, ya se le había hecho tarde para la escuela, así que debía correr si no quería llegar tarde. Aquella mañana estaba algo fresca, el otoño se sentía, y el definitivo invierno se acercaba.<p>

-¡Jan Di!-le llamó Lily, un Bentley negro estaba estacionado tras ella.-¡Por aquí!-la plebeya no entendía que hacia ella ahí, algo confundida y dando pasos lentos se acercó a la inglesa.-Good Morning!-saludó.-Te llevare a la escuela.-le sonrió abriéndole la puerta.

-Creí que tu auto estaba…-se refería que hace días lo había visto sucio y totalmente inusable.

-Ah si, lo cambie.-respondió Lily con una naturalidad que hiso que Jan Di frunciera el rostro, aquella chica había dicho que cambio su auto como si hubiese cambiado un botón de una camisa.-Entra.

-Es que… no se si…

-¡Ella entrará!-dijo su mamá empujando a Jan Di dentro del auto.-Jan Di, debes hacer caso a lo que te diga esta elegante Señorita.—le sonrió a la extranjera.-¿Eso es como un mercedes?-miro el auto de la gemela mientras su hija protestaba dentro del auto.

-No, es un Bentley.-le respondió la chica subiéndose al vehículo.-Los mercedes no son mi estilo.-le sonrió a la mujer y se fue.

-Sumbae, disculpa a mi mamá, ella…

-Tu mamá es muy graciosa.-le sonrió la chica conduciendo.-Tu papá esta siempre sorprendido, y tu hermanito siempre habla bien de ti.-le narraba.

-Sumbae…

-¿Cómo le dicen acá?-meditó la chica.-¿Unnie?

-¿Quieres que te llame Unnie?-se sorprendió Jan Di.

-¡Si!-exclamó ella yendo a mas velocidad.-Jan Di, si quieres puedo venir todos los días a recogerte. Aunque yo entro a clases mas tarde, pero no importa.

-No es necesario…

-No seas tan buena conmigo, te doy permiso de que me digas lo que piensas.-dijo Lily orgullosamente.-Solo dos personas en el mundo pueden decirme lo que piensan de mi.-le sentenció mirándole.-Mi hermano gemelo Luke y mi hermana mayor Lorraine. Así que es un honor para ti.-reía y Jan Di estaba confundida.-Pero también es un honor para mí que estés en mi auto, y me digas lo que piensas de mi.

-Sumbae…

-¡Unnie, Jan Di!-gritó feliz.

-Si, Unnie.-sonrió finalmente Jan Di.

* * *

><p>-¿Crees que se aparezcan por acá?-preguntó Woo Bin cerrando la puerta de su auto.-Ya son casi dos días.<p>

-Quizás entendió la lección, y le contó a su hermano quien manda aquí. Si son inteligentes no regresaran.-dijo fríamente. El F4 caminaba hasta la entrada de la escuela cuando el sonido de unas llantas que casi quemaban el suelo, los hiso virar. Un Bentley negro de lujo se estacionó a casi un metro de ellos, Lily Collete salió del auto apresuradamente para abrirle la puerta a su acompañante.

-¡Jan Di!-exclamó el F4 al ver salir de aquel auto a la chica.

-Ah Sumbaes…-tragó saliva nerviosa observando a los jóvenes sorprendidos.

-¡Ah Hola!-le siguió Lily viendo burlonamente a Joon Pyo y al F4.-Si nos disculpan tenemos prisa.-Joon Pyo estaba por tomarle de la mano a la chica que le gustaba, pero Yi Jung lo detuvo.-Jan Di ¿Creo que conoces a mi hermano?-preguntaba la inglesa subiendo las escaleras de la entrada y los F4 aun podía escucharla. Jan Di asentía.-Pero apuesto que no has tomado el te ingles, con unos verdaderos ingleses.-le sonrió agarrándole del brazo y caminando con ella.

-Joon Pyo…-dijo Woo Bin al zafarse violentamente de Yi Jung.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan tonta?-se dijo así mismo el heredero Shinhwa. Ji Hoo aun veía por donde habían subido la gemela y Jan Di, realmente estaba preocupada por ella.-Woo Bin…-el chico le miró y Joon Pyo continuó.-Necesito que uno de tus hombres la investigue.

-¿Investigar?—musitó el alfarero.-¿A…?

-A ella, no puede ser investigada por ninguno de mis hombres o la bruja se enteraría.-determinó fríamente sin dejar su postura quieta.

-Joon Pyo… Cada vez que tu haces algo, ella responde, tú se la devuelves y ella responde.-le respondió Woo Bin.

-Es por eso que esta vez le daré algo con lo que no pueda responder.-el rostro apuesto del heredero lucia duro y harto.-Encarga que la investiguen, que la sigan… algo debe tener que podamos usar.-Woo Bin asentía porque discutir con su amigo seria en vano.-¿Lo harás?

-¿Ahora mismo dices?

-Si, Woo Bin.-contestó rodando sus ojos. El príncipe tomo su celular y haciendo las llamadas respectivas, encargó a uno de sus hombres la tarea de seguir a Lily Collete, sin decirle a nadie, especialmente al Señor Song, su padre. Goo Joon Pyo pateó el parachoques de su auto, mientras apretaba los puños, tratando así de aplacar la ira e impotencia que sentía.

Lily Collete reía porque extrañamente jamás una maldad le había sabido tan bien. Molestaba a Joon Pyo y al mismo tiempo la cercanía y simpleza de Jan Di le hacían sentir tan bien, como si tuviera una amiga. Recordaba su fiesta de dieciséis años, las fiestas ocasionales que organizaba por insistencia a su padre y el encargado de la imagen de la empresa, diciendo que reforzar los lazos entre los futuros herederos y los demás millonarios que conocían era definitivo y las fiestas caras y reuniones eran necesarias. Así que en aquellas fiestas siempre estaba rodeada de gente que siempre le sonreía, que siempre estaba de acuerdo con ella, que siempre estaba ahí porque tenía miel para esos amigos abejas, y luego terminaba la fiesta y se quedaba sola con su hermano en una locación vacía.

Jan Di estaba ahí, y quería pensar que de la forma tradicional y humana, como nunca lo había hecho y jamás se habría interesado hasta que la conoció, ella podía tener una amiga.

Molestaba a Joon Pyo y tenía una amiga.

* * *

><p>Luke Collete veía que su hermana se aproximaba con una acompañante y era nada mas y nada menos que la chica que había hurtado su mente, la chica que le gustaba ¡Podía decirlo abiertamente! Claro que solo para sus adentros.<p>

**_Continuará..._**

**Hola! Pues si quieren odiar a Lily y Luke pueden hacerlo, pero no creen que ellos se parecen un poco Joon Pyo? un poquito, por ser obstinados. El proximo capitulo! ¿Que habra en el proximo capitulo? Gracias a las investigaciones de Woo Bin, se descubrirá algo de la gemela, y él tendrá que pensarlo dos veces antes de darle la informacion a su amigo. Él vuelve a hablar con ella pero Lily no le hace caso, asi que Joon Pyo descubrirá algo de Lily que hara que ella este en la mano del heredero, ¿Qué será? Luke tratará de entablar una conversacion con Jan Di hasta que Joon aparece y lo trata de evitar usando algo que el no mas puede usar, sus tonterias de niño rico, dos chicos ricos peleandose por Jan Di, necesitará a su angel salvador para que le ayude y entonces Luke sabra de lo importantemente peligroso que es Ji Hoo para Jan Di, ya veran se reiran. Lily conocerá a Ga Eul y Yi Jung querrá advertirle que ella no es buena, asi que algo gracioso e interesante saldrá ahi.**

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y POR LOS FAVORITOS, OJALA PUEDAN DEJARME SUS SUGERENCIAS Y DEMAS OPINIONES, YA QUE ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI, ES LA UNICA RETRIBUCION QUE SE OBTIENE, SUS OPINIONES. ASI QUE UN REVIEW ESTA MAS QUE BIENVENIDO! MUCHAS GRACIAS :)**

**Billie.**


	6. Teorías acerca de las chicas buenas

**Capítulo 6: Teorías acerca de las chicas buenas.**

Aunque las tensiones podían ser cortadas por un cuchillo muy filoso, este no era el caso para el espacio donde esos chicos se encontraban, chicos con un destino de oro y resplandecer de plata, los F4 y los gemelos Collete. Estaban en el salón especial y más importante dela EscuelaShinhwa, recibiendo sus clases especiales, clases avanzadas, fuera de nivel para cualquier hijo de vecino.

-Well, Today we're gonna practice in small groups of two (Bueno, Hoy vamos a practicar en pequeños grupos de dos)-decía un alto hombre caucásico mientras se levantaba de su escritorio, con sumo respeto le hiso señas a sus millonarios estudiantes.-Let's see (Veamos)… Mr. Goo.-miro a Joon Pyo.-And Miss Collete.-sonrió con amabilidad uniendo a los dos chicos.

-No…-rechazó mirando con molestia a la gemela que rodaba los ojos con impaciencia.-No way (de ninguna manera).-revisaba a la joven de pies a cabeza con un fastidio presente en cada pestaña.

-It's okay, Sir. I can see that… (Esta bien, Señor. Puedo ver que…) Mr. Goo.—dijo Lily con asco.-He can't talk with a real english lady (Él no puede hablar con una real dama inglesa)—Los gemelos reían.

-But… Where's the lady? (Pero ¿Donde esta la dama?)-dijo Joon Pyo acompañado de la risa de los F4, Luke entrecerraba los ojos dispuesto a empujar al otro heredero.

-Ok… please…-suplicaba el maestro.-Mr. Song?-miró a Woo Bin suplicante.-Maybe you could work with… (Quizás podría trabajar con…)

-No, actually i can handle this…(No, en realidad puedo manejar esto…)-le sonrió desafiante a la gemela.

Minutos mas tarde, Joon Pyo y Lily se miraban frente a frente, emulándolos estaban Ji Hoo con Woo Bin y Yi Jung con Luke. Las indicaciones eran claras, conversaciones sobre el clima, deportes, cine, trivialidades, lo que sea, pero debían mostrar fluidez y elegancia en su avanzado ingles.

-¿Terminaran peleando?-preguntó el príncipe a su compañero mientras se rascaba la sien.

-Creo que mientras mas pelea con ella, mas pierde Joon Pyo.-le respondió el castaño Ji Hoo.

-Where did you learn your english, Joon dumb? (¿Donde aprendiste tu inglés, Joon tonto?)—presionaba la chica de ojos azules. El aludido torcía los labios conteniéndose, quería ahondar mas en el juego.

-It doesn't matter, what i would like to know is where did you come from? Some British Slum? And suddenly you became rich (Eso no importa, lo que me gustaría saber es ¿De donde vienes? ¿Algún basurero británico? Y de pronto te volviste rica)-Lily se mordía la lengua para evitar insultarlo con alguna frase grosera, pero quería usar su ingenio.

-Your imagination is killing me… I… (Tu imaginación me esta matando… Yo…)

-Switch (Cambio)-indicó el maestro y haciendo quedar con las palabras en la boca a Lily. El heredero Shinhwa sonrió triunfalmente y cambio de sitio, Woo Bin se movió a su lugar, y ahora Yi Jung conversaría con Ji Hoo, y Luke con su colega heredero, Joon Pyo.

-What are you saying to my sister? (¿Qué le estas diciendo a mi hermana?)-esgrimió el chico ingles directamente.

-Why don't you ask her by yourself? (¿Por qué no le preguntas tu mismo?)-le espetó el chico coreano. Ambos se miraban desafiantes. De la misma altura, Joon de contextura delgada pero fornida, casi igual a la de Luke; desafiantes, altaneros y bellos. Era como encontrarse frente a un espejito pedante, misma sensación que Joon sentía cuando miraba a Lily Collete.

-Be careful, Joon (Ten cuidado, Joon)-se burló cruzándose de brazos.—If you do something to my sister, consider you dead. (Si le haces algo a mi hermana, considerate muerto)

-If you do something to Geum Jan Di, consider you and your nightmare twin… dead (Si le hacen algo a Geum Jan Di, considerate a ti y a la pesadilla de tu gemela… muertos)-le devolvió la amenaza Joon Pyo. Luke, quien había estado sonriendo de la cara seria del heredero, borró su sonrisa al escuchar nombrar a la chica de la tintorería.

-What are you doing, Queen? (¿Que estas haciendo, reina?)-preguntó burlonamente Woo Bin.-Are you expecting more pranks?(¿Estas esperando mas bromas?)

-Actually, i've been thinking about my personal revenge. (En realidad he estado pensando sobre mi venganza personal)-le sonrió Lily.

-Marie Antoinette never used inocent people (Maria Antonieta nunca uso gente inocente)-Song Woo Bin miraba el techo pensativo e invadiendo el espacio personal de la gemela, se acercó a ella. Él se refería a que la chica podría estar usando a Jan Di para molestar a su amigo F4. Ella sonrió sin querer contestar, observaba detenidamente al chico frente a ella, extremadamente guapo, con esa voz aterciopeladamente varonil, emanando esa inmensa lealtad por sus amigos, cuidándolos en cada oportunidad que se le presentase. Definitivamente no era como los jóvenes en general, no lo era.-What? I have something in my face? (¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?)-preguntó seductoramente ladeando la cabeza.

-I… (Yo…)-Lily abría los ojos expuesta.

-Switch (Cambio)-ordenó el maestro y la gemela volvía a quedarse con palabras en la boca.

* * *

><p>-Señor… tengo la información que me pidió.-le decía un tipo de gris a Woo Bin, estaba doblado a la altura de la semiabierta ventana de su auto.-Toda la información que encontrara realmente le será útil.-sonreía el hombre haciéndole reverencias, entregándole un sobre amarillo el príncipe lo recibió con sus guantes negros y su rostro serio. Hiso algunas señas a los hombres que venían en una camioneta tras él, y entregándole ellos algo de dinero al informante, su auto avanzo.-¡Señor! Si necesita algo… si necesita algo…-pero los guardaespaldas de Woo Bin lo empujaban y subían a su auto para ir tras el vehículo de su joven amo, debían protegerlo, era su deber y también su vida.<p>

Song Woo Bin se quitó las gafas negras, de su propio padre había aprendido que las transacciones y negocios, extracurriculares, se hacían usando aquello y también los guantes, donde no debía quedar rastro. Era su destino y quizás no pensaba muy a menudo en cavilar si estaba bien o estaba mal, era simplemente que era lo que era. Miró el sobre amarillo y abriéndolo revisó los documentos en el. Aquel convenido tipo que se lo había entregado, fue el encargado de seguir a Lily Collete por casi dos semanas, y aquellos papeles eran el informe final de su seguimiento.

Y durante esas casi dos semanas la chica inglesa había estado muy cerca de Jan Di, no sólo la llevaba a la escuela si no que también la recogía. La buscaba durante las horas de clase y almorzaba con ella. Lo peligroso de la cercanía con Geum Jan Di era que el chico Collete también estaba próximo, no notaron nada extraño, pero él siempre estaba cerca.

Los documentos de la investigación contenían informes que ya se imaginaba, fotos y horarios de salida donde en la mayoría aparecía Jan Di. La chica inglesa salía de su pent-house a la escuela, a la casa de la plebeya y retornaba a su hotel y a… Woo Bin abrió muy bien los ojos al notar la siguiente fotografía, era imposible lo que veía.

El horario rutinario de la gemela que era la escuela y Jan Di, se había roto dos veces, Lily Collete no había ido al cine, o comido en un restaurant elegante con su gemelo, o de compras en algún lugar exclusivo, sino que concurrió dos veces a un lugar que él jamás pensó que ella iría. La dueña de los zapatos caros no podía pisar ese lugar, sin embargo las fotografías hablaban, esas fotos donde mostraban a una Lily irreconocible, pero era ella.

Meditándolo dos veces, sacó su celular y marcando el número de Yi Jung, pensó en darle una segunda oportunidad a la chica inglesa.

-Archiduquesa, Si Joon Pyo ve esto… Versalles realmente será tu infierno.-sonrió de pena por ella, si le daba lástima. Y su compañero F4 contestaba su llamada.

* * *

><p>-¡Hey Pretty Girl!-exclamó la gemela de ojos azules. Llamaba a su nueva mejor amiga Jan Di quien venia acompañada de Ga Eul, estaban en una esquina esperando que la luz cambiara para poder cruzar la calle.<p>

-¡Unnie!-contestó Jan Di sonriendo y sorprendida de que también la siguiera en la calle.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No van a subir? Ni yo puedo detener el tráfico.-rió mirando como cambiaba la luz a verde y escuchando los cláxones impacientes de los conductores. Las dos coreanas se miraron y aunque dudosas, decidieron abordar el _Bentley_ negro.-Aunque soy la gran Lily Collete, claro que puedo detener el trafico.-reía mirándoles por el espejo del centro.

-Unnie… ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Jan Di algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué hago? Pues paseando y preguntándome que mas hace my new BFF (mi nueva mejor amiga)-dijo como algo obvio.-¡Oh! ¿Quién es ella?-y miraba a Ga Eul.

-Oh… Soy Choi Ga Eul.-dijo la chica mostrándole sus respetos tímidamente.

-Eres muy linda, la amiga de Jan Di también es mi amiga.-le sonrió ampliamente haciendo que la chica mirara a su amiga y mas confiada, dibujaba una sonrisa amistosa a la chica inglesa.-Tú también puedes llamarme Unnie, que no te de pena Ga Eul.-ella asentía con agradecimiento.-¿A dónde iban?-preguntó dando vuelta en una esquina.

-Al trabajo.-respondió la chica de la tintorería.

-¿Trabajan?

-Si, es un empleo de medio tiempo.

-¿Y así van a la escuela? ¡Wow! Que increíbles.—susurró con sinceridad la gemela.-El único que trabajo que he hecho es ser millonaria.-reía.-¿Supongo que eso también es exhausto?-Las dos coreanas miraban algo raras a la gemela pero finalmente reían.-No pensé que Corea seria tan fascinante.

-Unnie, hablas muy bien el coreano.-señalo Ga Eul observando a la elegante inglesa. Su cabello castaño sedoso, su seguramente ropa cara, y su aire de superioridad no empañaban sus ganas de ser amistosa, en verdad Lily era honesta con su nueva aventura de tener amigos.

-Lo mas gracioso es que lo estudie en Japón, estuve viviendo ahí un año, y debía aprender dos idiomas asiáticos. Después Luke y yo estuvimos unos meses de vacaciones en Seúl, hasta que el presidente de la empresa.-dijo refiriéndose a su padre.-nos dijo que debíamos terminar la escuela aquí.

-¿Qué otros países conoces?-dijo Jan Di sorprendida.

-Francia, Italia, Suecia…-suspiró hondamente.-La verdad es que ahora que lo pienso, conocer esos lugares habría sido mas emocionante yendo con amigos.

-¿Pero no fuiste con tu hermano?

-Si, pero Luke y yo siempre hemos viajado solos.-murmuró la chica inglesa, recordaba sus solitarias vacaciones de navidad en Mónaco, a penas recibiendo la llamada de su padre para saludarlos y volver a sus negocios, y las promesas desesperadas de su hermana Lorraine, diciéndoles que llegaría ahí pero debía cerrar el trato que le encargo su padre. Su hermana mayor que trataba de estar con ella y ser una figura materna para sus pequeños hermanos, desde que su madre falleció.-Dime Jan Di, si tuvieras la oportunidad de ir a un lugar ¿A dónde seria?-le miró por el espejo.

-A Los Campos Elíseos.-respondió la chica sin pensar, y es que ese lugar permanecía perpetuo en su memoria desde que Joon Pyo se lo había prometido.

-¡Dalo por hecho!-exclamó la gemela.-Jan Di, Ga Eul y yo…

-Unnie…-susurraron las coreanas.

-¿Quieren escuchar música? La verdad que solo tengo en la memoria del estéreo música de Opera, pero estoy segura que les gusta la radio local.-les sonrió prendiéndola.

-¡SS501!-dijeron al unísono ellas.

-¿Quién?

-Unnie, es un grupo que nos gusta mucho…-respondió Ga Eul avergonzada de haber gritado.

-¿En serio?-trato de escuchar la canción que sonaba.—No suena mal…

-Es "Love ya"-dijo Jan Di refiriéndose al nombre de la canción.

-Kpop… A Lily le gusta el Kpop.-sonrió hundiendo el acelerador y haciendo que las coreanas gritaran por la velocidad.

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde diablos estará Woo Bin?-renegaba por enésima vez Joon Pyo.-Ni si quiera contesta el celular. ¿Estará con Yi Jung?<p>

-También le llame a él pero tampoco contesta.-le respondió Ji Hoo.-¿Por qué…?

-Prometió que hoy me daría la información que le pedí.—el heredero lanzaba otro dardo, ambos estaban en el cuarto de juego de la mansión Goo. El castaño claro estaba sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones, cerrando un libro meditó en las palabras de su amigo F4.

-¿Lo de Lily Collete?

-Exacto.-dijo fallando con el dardo sin lograr darle al centro.

Volviendo a abrir su libro, el nieto del ex presidente no leía. Pensaba en aquella peligrosa cercanía que Jan Di tenía con la chica inglesa, y peor aun con la de su hermano. No se había atrevido a volverle a advertir algo, y es que él mismo se sentía como un peligro para ella, cada día sus sentimientos crecían mas, desgraciándole la amistad, la mente y su propia vida. Jan Di, volvía a gobernar sus pensamientos, volvía a centrarse en su entendimiento.

-Ji Hoo…-le llamó Joon Pyo por tercera vez.

-¿Eh si?-respondió recién escuchándole.

-¿Ese par tenían algo hoy?-el heredero pensaba en que tal vez la ausencia de sus amigos se debía a otra fiesta privada de los mas mujeriegos de su grupo.

-No lo se.-dijo sincero el castaño. Se levantó dejando su libro y dirigiéndose a la mesa de billar, decidió jugar para distraer su mente, eso era lo que siempre hacia, distraerse para que Jan Di no lo termine de dominar.

* * *

><p>-Sumbae…-dijo Jan Di al ver los dos F4 a las afueras de la Tienda de Avena.-¿Qué hacen aquí?<p>

-Queríamos hablar contigo…-respondió Woo Bin viendo bajar a la chica y su amiga de un lujoso auto.

-¡Anniong!- saludó burlonamente la chica Collete.

-Pero vemos que estas en compañía.-entrecerró los ojos el alfarero.

-Lily Unnie nos hiso el favor de traernos.-Jan Di caminaba hacia ellos.

-¿Unnie…?-murmuró Woo Bin pensando que quizás la relación entre esas chicas ya era demasiado intimo, tal vez ya era muy tarde.-Iba a ir a tu hotel…-miró a Lily.

-¿En serio? Que honor-se volvió a burlar la inglesa.-¿Y para qué?

-Ahora deseo hablar con Jan Di.-evadió a la gemela sin prestarle atención.

-¿Conmigo Sumbae?

-No puede, porque precisamente me iba a mostrar donde trabaja.-dijo Lily caminando imperiosamente hacia el grupo. Con su porte elegante y casi emulando al tamaño de los F4.-Lo siento. —fingió pena.

-Unnie…-susurró Jan Di ante la actitud de la chica para con Woo Bin.

-Yo lo puedo hacer, así que tú hablas con Woo Bin sumbae.-sugirió Ga Eul dulcemente.

Minutos después Lily, Ga Eul y Yi Jung estaban dentro de la tienda mientras Song Woo Bin mantenían una conversación con Geum Jan Di. El chico F4 se sorprendía a si mismo de lo que hacia, usualmente siempre evadía los problemas que se convertían demasiados dramáticos o tediosamente sentimentales, pero apreciaba demasiado a Joon Pyo.

-Geum Jan Di ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Lily Collete?-fue directo.

-Sumbae…-susurró la chica.-Ella es…

-Ella no puede ser buena para ti… Esta usándote para molestar Joon Pyo...

-No, te equivocas Sumbae… Lily Unnie es buena, a veces es un poco sincera con respecto a Goo Joon Pyo, pero es…

-¿En serio? ¿Y su hermano?

-¿Su hermano?

-Si, su hermano…-le respondió Woo Bin puntual.-¿Con él que tipo de relación tienes?

-Solo lo he visto algunas veces.

-Geum Jan Di… Ella es realmente…

-Es mi amiga…-sonrió sinceramente Jan Di viendo el aro que le había regalado Lily. Al principio había sido un costoso anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño zafiro al medio, pero el espíritu humilde de la chica le impidió aceptarlo. Y después un día, comiendo juntas en una heladería, Lily Collete le entregó a Jan Di un anillo que si podía recibir, no llevaba piedras preciosas porque la chica inglesa no cometeria un error dos veces, pero si tenía un infinito valor, era un anillo rosa con el nombre de ellas grabado en el.-Se que ella tiene un problema con Joon Pyo y ustedes, sumbae, pero es buena.-volvió a sonreír. Lily Collete era realmente torpe con respecto a expresarse con cariño, casi siempre repetía lo ostentoso de su vida o se sorprendía de las cosas simples de la vida, y a veces creía que tenia la verdad absoluta en sus labios; pero ella sonreía con sinceridad cuando estaba con ella, reía y carcajeaba, muy al contrario de las sonrisas burlonas que ella le mostraba al F4.-Ella realmente es muy solitaria…-y Jan Di entendía que aquella gemela no era muy diferente a Joon Pyo.-No la dejare de ver.-sentenció a Woo Bin quien cerraba los ojos ante su derrota, quizás podría razonar con la gemela.

-Jan Di…

-Sumbae, no te preocupes se cuidarme.-le sonrió con tranquilidad. ¿Era realmente Lily Collete diferente con Jan Di? Eso era algo que Song Woo Bin dudaba, y mucho.

* * *

><p>-En verdad es delicioso.-decía Lily cuando ya iba por la mitad del tazón de avena, especialidad del dueño, quien la miraba embobado pensando que quizás esa chica pertenecía a la misma Orden y halo de Andrómeda de los F4.<p>

-¿Entonces ella es tu nueva amiga?-le susurró Yi Jung a Ga Eul mientras ella doblaba unas servilletas a dos mesas de la gemela.-Es muy tierno.-rodó los ojos con sarcasmo.

-No entiendo que mal le ves, Unnie es muy amistosa.-le respondió sin dejar de hacer su tarea.

-En serio Ga Eul...-se sentó frente a ella.-Las chicas demasiado inocentes no ven lo que les rodea.-decía con una voz que jugaba en la línea del reproche y la indiferencia.

-O quizás es que las chicas inocentes vemos lo bueno en las personas.-le devolvió el dardo al F4.

-¿En serio puedes ver lo bueno en todas las personas? ¿Todas?-sonrió con pena, aquella chica pequeña y linda realmente rayaba en lo tierno, pero también en lo estúpido.

-En todas.-respondió sin un ápice de inseguridad lo que sorprendió a Yi Jung, quien borraba esa sonrisa malditamente sexy y angelical al mismo tiempo, esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a ella.—Incluso en ti, Sumbae.-sonrió desarmando a Yi Jung.

Del otro lado, Lily Collete observaba la forma enternecida y dulce en que Ga Eul miraba al F4, y la manera sorprendida y desarmada en que Yi Jung miraba a la chica. Esbozando una sonrisa de un descubrimiento el cual podía favorecerle, llamó a su nueva amiga.

-Unnie…-le respondió la muchacha.

-Realmente muy delicioso, nunca había comido algo como esto.-sonreía la chica inglesa, mientras el F4 Casanova se acercaba a ellas.-Ga Eul, en verdad me gustaría que visitaras mi casa.-miraba de soslayo al chico.—La próxima semana ya me mudare ahí.—Tocio falsamente mirando al F4 y tomando aire para una nueva maldad, dijo-Me gustaría que conocieras a mi hermano.

-¿El que es tu gemelo?-preguntó inocentemente la coreana.

-Si, es igual a mi… pero muy masculino, es muy guapo.-le acaricio la cabeza con dulzura sin descuidar que Yi Jung mirara sus ojos azules burlones.-Te agradara.

-Claro, Unnie.-le respondió con sinceridad Ga Eul. El alfarero se sorprendía de la facilidad de la chica en creer todo lo que esa gemela decía ¿Para que iba a conocer a su gemelo? Bufó buscando que no le importase.

-Yi Jung lo conoce, y aunque él también es divino.-Lily le indicaba divertida.-Puede que te guste mas la rosa inglesa que la rosa coreana.-obtuvo su revancha molestando a Yi Jung, aunque él rodaba sus ojos con indiferencia, y haciendo que Ga Eul se sonrojara.

* * *

><p>-Lo que ibas a decirme, hazlo ahora… pretendo ir al pent-house y dormir plácidamente.-La chica inglesa abría la puerta de su vehículo y mirando a Woo Bin, esperaba sus palabras.<p>

Él estaba con sus manos en los bolsillos y examinaba a Lily Collete, nunca antes se tomaba la molestia en emplear el escrutinio en alguna fémina, si le gustaba la abordaba hasta conseguir su objetivo, si le estorbaba, se disponía a utilizar sutiles pero definitivos recursos para apartarla; pero ahí estaba, observándola. Con su rostro precioso europeo, sus ojos azules pedantes, su atuendo de chica _fashionista_; por otro lado estaban las fotos del investigador, había una tremenda contradicción entre la chica que miraba al lado del Bentley con la mujer de las fotos de su espía, y también estaban las palabras de Jan Di, en que ella le creía buena y sincera, solitaria y ansiosa de tener una amiga; una tremenda incongruencia que le estaba hastiando, pero otra vez estaba ahí, queriendo darle una oportunidad.

-What?-dijo impaciente la joven.

Esa chica se parecía mucho a Joon Pyo, parecía que en ellos habitaban varias personas, y todas tenían su propio toque.

-Suerte, María Antonieta.-se despidió el príncipe yendo a su auto y partiendo.

* * *

><p>-¿Hola?-dijo Luke viendo Jan Di de espaldas.-Jan Di.<p>

-Sumbae…

-¿Estas esperando a mi hermana?-preguntó cerrando la puerta de su auto.-Me dijo que la esperaras… fue a hablar con alguien.-mintió. Estaban en el estacionamiento de la escuela. La muchacha asintió mientras el chico ingles se cruzaba de brazos y luego las soltaba, claramente nervioso.-Si quieres te puedo llevar donde quieras, quizás mi hermana tarde.-seguía mintiendo, y es que deshacerse de su gemela había sido difícil, quería hablar a solas con la chica maravilla sin su hermana de por medio.

-No es necesario, Sumbae.

-No tienes que llamarme así, solo dime Luke.-le sonrió. Jan Di reconocía en el muchacho las facciones de su amiga, mismos ojos azules, misma frente, nariz, labios y mentón, altura y porte. A diferencia de su hermana, el chico ingles era mas apacible, Lily siempre hablando y queriendo cubrir el silencio, riendo y demostrando lo grandiosa que era, Luke callado, distante y agradablemente tímido.-Quizás, Luke Sumbae.—le hiso reír.-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, lo exámenes ya vienen.-le respondió la joven queriendo deshacerse del nerviosismo que el chico le generaba.

-Los exámenes de segundo… si lo sé. El próximo año terminas la escuela.—decía Luke sentándose en la capota de su auto e invitando con un ademan a Jan Di, quien dudosa al principio acepto con su típico gesto.-¿Y ya estas aplicando para algo en la Universidad?

-Pues…

-¿O seguirás con el nado?-preguntó Luke como un reflejo. Viendo la cara sorprendida de la chica, se sonrojo.-Creo que te vi una vez nadando.-carraspeó nervioso.

-Ah si, no creo que pueda continuar con el nado.-susurró Jan Di con una tristeza profunda que el gemelo pudo reconocer, y es que sabia que ella ya no podía nadar porque la vio intentarlo muchas veces.-He estado pensando estudiar medicina…-dijo ensimismada.-Pero no se si pueda obtener la beca.

-¿Beca?

-La facultad de Medicina de la Universidad Shinhwa otorga pocas becas para los mejores puestos en los exámenes.-narró con tristeza la joven.

-Ya veo.-susurró Luke, notando la expresión sin ánimo de ella.-Ya veo que vio mi hermana en ti.-trataba de llamar su atención.

-¿Eh?

-Lily no sólo me dijo que Geum Jan Di era genial, sino que muy valiente… y puedo notarlo. —Le miró de soslayo sonriente.-Por algo es la chica maravilla.

-Creo que ya estoy chocando contra mis limitaciones.-se rio de si misma.-Pero no puedo rendirme tan fácilmente.-alzo el puño mientras los ojos le brillaban.

-Gracias…

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Jan Di sin entender.

-Por eso que hiciste.-le emuló levantando el puño.-Ningún maestro privado, o profesor del extranjero jamás me mostró la persistencia de la forma en que tú lo haces.-se refería a su conversación y también a las ocasiones en que nadaba y a pesar que no lo lograba, continuaba. —Hasta ahora…

-Sumbae…

-Y por eso.-Luke le tomó la mano inesperadamente.-Creo que no volveré a ser el mismo, eres una persona maravillosamente persistente.-le besó el dorso de su mano logrando que ella se sonrojara y quedara estática. —Bella y fuerte.-sonreía.

Del otro lado Ji Hoo y Woo Bin observaban la escena de distintas formas, el primero con el pecho partiéndose en los celos; el segundo confirmando su teoría de que el gemelo ingles era realmente peligroso.

Yoon Ji Hoo se quería quebrar en la forma en que el ingles sostenía esa mano, en como la miraba, en como su boca chocaba con la blanca piel de ella; y lo peor era que Jan Di no le rechazaba, todo lo contrario parecía absorta a la magia de Luke Collete. El castaño no podía creer a esos ojos casi hipnotizados por aquel, no era justo, no lo era. Pero él otra vez se quedo quieto, sin hacer nada, sintiendo como su corazón se volvía a conmocionar de dolor por ella, solo por ella.

Woo Bin por otro lado culpaba de aquella escena a Lily, seguramente la gemela había creado ese ambiente, y su hermano utilizaba a Geum Jan Di para molestar a Joon Pyo ¿Cómo pudo creer en un segundo de sinceridad de esa engreída niña? No le importaba haber querido o si quiera haber pretendido ser compasivo con la desorientada archiduquesa Lily, no le daría mas oportunidades, la entregaría a su enemigo el heredero Shinhwa, como los franceses entregaron a María Antonieta al juicio de La Nación, ella había traspasado la línea, y le era mas leal a su amigo que a su voluntad de misericordia.

Pero Lily no había sido culpable, y Luke no usaba a Jan Di.

Sin embargo le daría la información y fotos que contenían el secreto de uno de los gemelos, Lily Collete estaba perdida.

* * *

><p>Era una madrugada fría, seguramente casi las cinco de la mañana. Era un barrio popular en el centro de Seúl, un distrito el cual no se proclamaba residencial o privado, era un sitio poblado de gente buscando diversión nocturna, lechuzas de las noches duras de baile, alcohol y otras sustancias. Era un boulevard donde las discotecas y clubes nocturnos populares mas no lujosos, se repartían la vida de la noche y a las personas con ansias de fiesta. Eran esos locales donde no se hacían colas porque el lugar estaba lleno, o había una celebridad VIP; era de los espacios donde las mujeres no pagaban por ser <em>lady's night<em>, donde a veces la entrada era solamente cuanto licor consumirías, del servicio de cervezas o bebidas nada complicadas o muy caras, no, no era un boulevard de sitios caros. Música electrónica, Hip Hop, etc, _DJs_ voluntariosos y talentosos rogando ser reconocidos y que les pagasen mejor, gente de seguridad que coqueteaba con las meseras, si, de ese tipo era ese boulevard. El público concurrente eran en su mayoría: trabajadores de tiendas, cajeros de bancos, empleados de oficinas, universitarios cansados, chiquillos de escuelas públicas creyéndose grandes, gente normal.

Entonces la gran incongruencia iba saliendo de uno de los locales. Usaba un vestido negro corto, una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color, pero no eran de diseñador ni edición limitada o de alguna subasta millonaria; no llevaba unas botas _Chanel_ o nada por el estilo, eran simples y sin tacón; el cabello castaño corto estaba despeinado y olía a cigarrillos por haber estado expuesto tanto tiempo a ese ambiente cerrado; el rímel y lápiz de ojos estaban corridos, ennegreciendo el área baja de sus ojos, como grandes ojeras con hollín.

Lily Collete iba vestida así y salía de un club con esa facha, tenía los brazos cruzados para tratar de calentarse con el frio mañanero, había pasado toda la noche en esa discoteca de música electrónica, y parecía una chica común con resaca, los ojos rojos e iba sola. Era su tercera salida en ya mas de dos semanas desde que la investigaban, rompiendo todo protocolo de niña buena, chica de alta sociedad y heredera de esa índole. Se divertía cada viernes en la noche en el mismo local, a la misma hora, con ese mismo atuendo, viernes tras viernes, como la habían fotografiado.

Soñolienta, esperaba en la esquina un taxi que previamente había contratado, cuando una lujosa camioneta se intercepto en la calle. Bajaron cuatro personas ataviadas en abrigos por la fresca mañana, y reconociéndolos, Lily mostró el horror en sus azules ojos.

-Vaya, vaya…-bufó Joon Pyo frente a Lily Collete con su atuendo barato, su trasnochada y su secreto expuesto.-_Touche_. —se burló el chico pensando en que le devolvía su venganza.

-What the fuck are you doing here? (¿Qué carajos hacen aquí?)-gritó sorprendida la chica mirando a los F4

-Te tengo en mis manos, Lily.-sonrió ampliamente tras ganar esa batalla pero ¿Y la guerra?

**_Continuará..._**

**Hola! Pues Lily no resulto ser la chica que todos pensaban que era, ¿Buena o mala? ¿Una chica elegante yendo a antros de plebeyos? Ahora que Joon Pyo sabe su secreto ¿Podrá detenerla? Luke no puede evitar enamorarse de Jan Di y Ji Hoo esta reventandose de celos ¿Acaso por fin se enfrentara a si mismo y luchara por lo que mas quiere? Ga Eul y Yi Jung se acercan y a la vez se apartan.**

**Woo Bin me encanta, siempre sutilmente y grandemente, al mismo tiempo, ayudando a todos, pero quizas esta vez no pueda hacer mucho ante la llegada de alguien que sorprendera a todos y que ponga en peligro la poca paz que Joon Pyo lograra chantajeando a los gemelos.**

**GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y POR LOS FAVORITOS, :) Son geniales!**

** DEJENME SUS SUGERENCIAS Y DEMAS OPINIONES, YA QUE ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI, ES LA UNICA RETRIBUCION QUE SE OBTIENE, SUS OPINIONES. ASI QUE UN REVIEW ESTA MAS QUE BIENVENIDO! MUCHAS GRACIAS :)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, se viene el viaje (Si! los ricos creen que todo se soluciona con los viajes ¿Por qué no? y La fiesta del Contrato) ^^**

**Billie.**


	7. Y Lily parecia un fantasma

**Disclaimer: ****Boys over Flowers o Boys before flowers, no me pertence (naturalmente, porque si no haria una segunda parte) Le pertenece a KBS y esta historia es por diversion y sin fines de lucro.**

**Capítulo 7: Y Lily parecía un fantasma**

El trato fue fácil, ella seria dócil con Joon Pyo, y a cambio las fotos e información de su secreto no serian expuestos en una web o llegarían vía mail rápidamente hasta el presidente de Collete Company, el padre de Lily, el magnate, Auguste Collete.

Ella mordió sus labios mientras el heredero Shinhwa le decía paso a paso lo que debía hacer, claro que al principio le insulto y maldijo en todos los idiomas que sabia, salto tratando de coger las fotos de la divertida mano de Joon Pyo, pero obviamente fracasó. Los F4 observaban la caída de la gemela, y eso era lo que mas odiaba.

-¡Te dije Lily! Bloody Hell, Lily!-gritaba Luke Collete a su hermana, quien envuelta en las sábanas de su cama, se mordía los labios para no gemir porque lloraba.-¡Te dije que no lo hicieras mas!-daba vueltas en la habitación de su hermana.-Ese bastardo de Joon Pyo ¿Cómo es que te siguió?-golpeó su puño en el buro de la pieza.-Maldito bastardo, maldito Goo Joon Pyo.

-Ya… Luke… déjame.-murmuró.

-¿Qué te deje? ¿No te das cuenta que estas en sus manos?

-¡Ya me di cuenta!-se levantó de pronto, despeinada y con los ojos hinchados.-No pude evitarlo…

-Si pudiste, pudiste cuando te dije que no lo hicieras mas.—le reprochó.

-Pero tu me estuviste ayudando…-se limpiaba el rostro con lagrimas, derrotada y perdida.

-No debí, no debí.

-Pero lo hiciste… tú conseguías mis taxis.-musitó Lily desposeída de optimismo, el heredero coreano la tenia en sus manos, y nada podía hacer.

-Te dije que dejaras de hacerlo, te lo dije en Francia, te lo dije en Japón y te lo dije cuando llegamos a este maldito país.-gritó apretando sus puños. Lily Collete se escapaba semanalmente a pasar la noche a antros, discotecas o clubes nocturnos, no era de extrañar salvo que no pertenecían a su nivel social. Vistiendo el mismo atuendo barato y estrafalario para la común chica de sociedad que pretendía todo el tiempo ser, acorde más bien a la vestimenta de una chica de algún club británico donde la música electrónica era su única sangre.

-Ya Cállate, Luke… no digas nada.-se le volvían a inundar los ojos de rabia y hastío, el porqué iba a esos lugares era un tema que le dolía tanto, que odiaba incluso recordar porque. Quería olvidar, olvidar toda esa histeria de ella misma, pero eso era una historia que mas adelante se debía narrar.-Déjame.

-Hablare con ese bastardo, ningún imbécil va a chantajear a mi hermana.—se levantó decidido.

-¡No! ¡Te prohíbo que lo hagas!-se puso de pie interceptándolo en la puerta.-Eso será mas humillante para mi.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres escuchar de su boca todas las estupideces que dirá de mi? No quiero que él le diga a Jan Di esas cosas, porque ni siquiera podre decirle a ella mi versión, me ha prohibido hablarle.

-Lilian…-apretó los dientes el chico ingles.-No se si pueda soportar no golpearlo…

-No quiero que Jan Di lo sepa… por favor… Debes intentarlo… Promételo.

-No prometo nada.-susurró en respuesta para salir. Lily, tan parecida a él, debía guardarse su orgullo y bajar la cabeza en presencia de Joon Pyo.

* * *

><p>-Estoy preocupada por Lily Unnie.-susurró Jan Di mientras limpiaba una mesa.-Ya es casi una semana que no se nada de ella.<p>

-¿Ni siquiera en la escuela?-preguntó Ga Eul llevando unos platos.

-Nada… Solo he visto a su hermano pero ya no me habla.-Jan Di detenía el aseo ensimismada, no sabia porque pero cuando recordaba a Luke Collete, recordaba el beso que le dio en su mano, y esa sensación de electricidad que recorrió su espina dorsal.-Pensé que estaría ocupada, pero mañana la buscare en el salón de los F4.

-Quizás…

-¿Eh?

-Quizás Joon Pyo sumbae hiso algo…-meditaba la chica ojos dulces mientras su amiga miraba al techo pensativa.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar mal de Goo Joon Pyo?-negaba con la cabeza su jefe.-Esos chicos ¿No has visto sus caras de ángeles?-se acercó a ellas.

-Pues Joon Pyo siempre ha estado molestando a Lily unnie desde que llego a su escuela.—levantó los hombros mirando a Jan Di.-¿Acaso escuchaste de algún problema que tuvieran?

-No… pero quizás Goo Joon Pyo si tenga algo que ver.-golpeó la mesa molesta.

* * *

><p>Fue excepcional para Woo Bin ver a Lily Collete callada y pensativa. En las clases de idiomas, solo decía lo que las instrucciones demandaban; en clase de equitación, ya no hacia maniobras con el caballo; las clases de literatura eran mas silenciosas, puesto que la gemela ya no se pavoneaba con su extenso conocimiento del Renacimiento; y las clases avanzadas de administración de empresas, la cual siempre había sido ignorada por ella, ahora Lily las atendía con un rostro inerte.<p>

Ya no era ella.

_Quizás, sólo quizás… a Joon Pyo se le haya pasado la mano_, pensaba Song Woo Bin.

Relacionado directamente con la desgracia de la gemela, por ser quien prácticamente la entregó a su amigo, sentía, por primera vez, remordimientos de una travesura, al parecer la chica inglesa si tenía sentimientos.

_Le hace falta Jan Di_, pensó. Recordaba que Joon Pyo había llevado la misma expresión de Lily cuando peleaba o cuando sentía que la alejaban de Geum Jan Di, por su madre, por las torpezas, por el orgullo. Esa misma cara ahora la tenía la gemela.

Por otro lado estaba Luke Collete quien llevaba dibujado en sus cejas el odio acérrimo contra el heredero, tremendo odio que solo retuviera para no empeorar la situación delicada de su hermana. Él, que sintió un gran avance con la chica maravilla, ahora no podía si quiera mirarla, no sólo ya conocía la frustración, sino que también el dolor de no poder hacer nada.

-Creo que es una tontería.-susurró sinceramente Ji Hoo.-Hacer lo que le haces.

-¿Qué?

-Joon Pyo, déjala en paz… a Lily.-dijo con indiferencia, pero preocupándose por otro ser vivo que no fuera Jan Di o sus amigos F4.-Esa chica parece un fantasma.

-¿Qué diablos dices Ji Hoo?-el heredero Shinhwa se levantaba de su asiento asombrado.-Estoy protegiendo a Jan Di… ahora que ella esta lejos de la inglesa, nada…

-¿No recuerdas como torturabas a Jan Di?

-No protestaste ni una vez cuando hice el trato con la gemela.-evadió el tema Joon Pyo.-¿Por qué la estas defendiendo?-y en verdad Yoon Ji Hoo no entendía porque lo hacia, una parte de él se sentía aliviado de no verla rodeada de los ingleses y sobre todo por Luke, pero otra parte sentía lastima por la inglesa, quizás también porque le recordaba a vivo ser, el tiempo en que Jan Di era sometida por su grupo, claro que ella se enfrento hasta el final, pero Lily no podía.-Estaba protegiendo a esa tonta de Jan Di…

-Yo también estaba preocupado por ella…-dejo a un lado la revista que leía y desplazándose hacia la puerta, el otro F4 se viro para verlo.-No cometas el error de pensar que eres el único que se preocupa por ella.

* * *

><p>-¡Lily!-gritaba Jan Di al verla subir a su auto e irse rápidamente.-¡Lily!-pero ella se había ido. Mordió sus labios de impotencia ¿Por qué la evadía?—Sumbae…-susurró al ver inesperadamente al castaño claro de los F4.-¿Cómo estas?-trato de sonreír.<p>

-¿En serio es tu amiga?-preguntó el chico directamente.-¿La extrañas?

-Sumbae… ¿Acaso sabes por que…?-calló de pronto meditando.-¿Esta su hermano todavía en la escuela?

-¿Luke?

-Si.-contestó la chica.-Me gustaría hablar con él para…

-¿Para qué?

-Quería…-farfullaba. —Quería preguntarle de su hermana…

-¿Sólo eso?-le miró de soslayo desconfiado, últimamente a veces sucumbía a ese amor que sentía.-No creo que tengas nada que hablar con él…-dijo con indiferencia.

-Es que estaba preocupada…

-Si estas preocupada ve a verla a ella, no a él… Están a punto de mudarse a su nueva casa…-hablaba con molestia.

-Claro…-carraspeaba extrañada de la leve hostilidad de Ji Hoo, arreglándose el uniforme pensaba en la razón de su enojo. —Pues me voy…-le hiso una reverencia para irse.

-No hables con él Jan Di, no se si pueda soportarlo.-dijo entre dientes cuando ella ya se había alejado. Siempre fue tan calmado e indiferente con los demás, pero estando próximo a ella, sentía miedo de si mismo, miedo porque ella lo hacia sentirse tan diferente.

* * *

><p>Al estacionar su auto en la que seria su casa la próxima temporada, Lily Collete apagaba su vehículo para luego sentir el <em>ringtone<em> de su celular, era Jan Di… por enésima vez. Sólo atinó a apagar el móvil con violencia.

-¿Quieres jugar sucio, Joon Pyo?—se dijo así misma buscando en la guantera de su auto, saco la carpeta donde estaban las fotos de la investigación previa que había hecho su hermano.-Aquí estas tú, Joon Pyo con Jan Di ¿Qué diría tu madre si ve que te ves con ella?-sonrió maliciosamente. Arrugo el ceño, imposible en su discernimiento, y luego guardo las fotos. Si lo hacia, también lastimaría a Jan Di, y eso no quería.

Ya no estaba llorando, ahora estaba rompiendo todo lo que veía a su paso. Estaba en la sala de la nueva casa donde viviría, pero aunque el recibidor era demasiado amplio y lujoso, ella arrancaba las cortinas de diseño y los jalaba haciendo que se rompieran, los tiraba al piso y los pateaba, e incluso algunas piezas de cerámica que habían comenzado a ser parte de la decoración, ya estaban hecha pedazos en el suelo, desperdigadas con ira e impotencia. Tenía en su auto las pruebas para someter a su enemigo, pero al mismo tiempo ponía en peligro a alguien que apreciaba y ya casi quería, otra persona que no fuera ella, su hermano, o su hermana mayor, una _amiga_. Así que era una impotencia sofocante, destruir a Joon Pyo también significaría poner en peligro a Jan Di con la fría presidente Kang. Por primera vez, Lily Collete, sentía miedo de hacer daño, sentía que debía reprimirse, aunque eso significaría humillarse, era que quería bien por primera vez.

-Odio este lugar, no me gusta esta casa.-dijo agitada mientras su hermano la había estado observando desde la escalera.-Nos iremos a otro lado.

-No, ya estoy harto de buscar casas.-Luke se aproximó a ella para alejarla del desastre que había hecho.-Es la cuarta que rechazas. No hay mas… salvo que quieras esperar otra semana mientras el agente inmobiliario busca más.

-¡Odio este lugar!-exclamaba sintiendo sus palmas arder por lo que había hecho antes.

-¡Basta!—le zarandeó su hermano evitando el berrinche violento de su gemela.-Basta…

-Limpien, por favor.-ordenó un pelirrojo a las domesticas que pasaban por ahí, él bajaba por las escaleras.-Señorita… Espero cumpla sus expectativas.-miró a Lily.

-¿No pudo encontrar nada mejor?-espetó la chica malcriadamente, se cruzo de brazos mientras miraba el piano de caoba de la sala.

-Las que ha visto son las mejores mansiones de la ciudad, La Inmobiliaria Il Shin hiso la selección.-indicó el hombre, era el asistente de aquellos gemelos, en realidad uno de los brazos derechos de su padre, el cual lo había delegado para echarle un ojo o dos a sus jóvenes hijos.-Son las mejores, créame.-asintió con formalidad. Era un pelirrojo maduro, era escocés y trataba de ser paciente con aquellos niños.

-¿Il Shin?-Lily recordaba algo.-¿De la familia Song?-el escocés asentía.-De Woo Bin…-susurró.-Le gustaría verme viviendo en un basurero.-espetó engreídamente. Pero el inmueble no era un basurero, era un verdadero palacio. Un modelo de arquitectura moderna, de la elite que las clásicas familias millonarias tenían. Sala espaciosa, comedor cómodo, una cocina que era una obra de arte del buen gusto, mas de quince habitaciones, sala de juegos, sala de cine, sauna y spa, una piscina olímpica, y un jardín exquisito.

-Lily…-le llamó su hermano.-Me ocupare de esto.-sonó serio y harto.

-Te he dicho que no te metas.-se apartó hacia la ventana. Luke podía hacerle daño a la chica de la tintorería en su afán de vengarse de Joon Pyo, eso era lo que Lily pensaba.

-¿Así?-dijo irónico.-Dime ¿Desde cuando te hago caso?-dijo Luke logrando que su hermana sonriera divertidamente.-¿Extrañas a Jan Di?

-No quiero que hagas nada, no quiero que algo le pase…-respondió ensimismada.

* * *

><p>-Entonces no pudiste hablar con ella.-dijo tristemente Ga Eul a casi media cuadra de llegar a la Tienda de Avena, venia caminando con su mejor amiga.<p>

-Y también sigue sin responderme las llamadas.-le emuló Jan Di.-En verdad empiezo a sospechar que ese tonto de Joon Pyo le hiso algo.-suspiró a punto de abrir la puerta de vidrios del local.

-¿Señorita Geum Jan Di?-le llamó un hombre de traje negro, tras él un auto.-¿Es usted Geum Jan Di?

-¿Quién es?-dijo con desconfianza, le olía a otro rapto de Joon Pyo.

-Vengo de parte de la familia Collete.-respondió el hombre haciéndole una reverencia.-Me han pedido que la lleve a un lugar.

-¿Un lugar…? Espere ¿Collete?-preguntó reconociendo el apellido.-¿Lily Collete?

-Por favor suba.-le abrió la puerta del vehículo.

-Pero…-miró a Ga Eul entre nerviosa y curiosa.

-La otra Señorita también debe venir, me ordenaron llevar a dos jóvenes.-le interrumpió el hombre indicándoles la puerta abierta.-Suban, por favor.

* * *

><p>-¿Ustedes también?-preguntó Yi Jung mirando a sus amigos bajar de sus respectivos autos, mientras sus choferes les habrían la puerta.<p>

-A mi me dijeron que era algo de un negocio.-se encogió los hombros Woo Bin.—No habría venido si no fuera porque mi padre me llamó personalmente para asistir.-les indicó con sus ojos a su chofer.

-¿Y alguien sabe de que se trata?-preguntó incomodo Ji Hoo.

-Eso mismo exijo saber.-fue la voz de Joon Pyo harto. Los F4 se encontraban a las afueras de una hermosa casa, pero nadie salía a recibirlos.-Que estupidez, no habría venido a no ser que…-porque la bruja misma le había amenazado de asistir a esta cita, una llamada casi marcial que recibió desde Singapur, donde se encontraba su madre.

De pronto la puerta principal se abrió y salió el escocés pelirrojo, sonriendo diplomáticamente.

-Buenas Tardes, Soy Thomas Mckinie.-se presentó el hombre en un fluido coreano.-Por favor si pudieran acompañarme.-dijo el hombre haciéndole señas al grupo.

-¿Qué es esto?—preguntó como una orden el heredero Shinhwa.

-¡Oh justo a tiempo!-se alegró el escocés al ver llegar un auto negro. De el bajaban Jan Di y Ga Eul.

-¿Tú que estas haciendo aquí?-dijo asombrado Joon Pyo.-¿Qué es esto?-volvió a exigir al pelirrojo mayor.

-Joon Pyo…-susurró Jan Di sin entender también.

-Por favor, síganme… Cuando lleguemos a los jardines, lo sabrán.-sonrió el asistente logrando que el grupo de jóvenes los siguiera, movidos por la morbosa curiosidad.

Cruzaron el recibidor y la hermosa sala, hasta llegar a unas puertas blancas de vidrio que permitían ver el extenso jardín. Ahí, dos siluetas idénticas estaban de espaldas.

-They are here (Ellos están aquí)-señaló McKinnie, y entonces las miradas azules de los gemelos se cruzaron con la de los F4 y las dos chicas.

-¿Qué es esto?-se escandalizó Lily y Luke de ver a los F4 pisando su nuevo jardín, de su novísima Mansión. Miraron desconcertados al asistente, misma expresión la llevaban los apuestos F4.

-¿Planeaste esto?-preguntó Joon Pyo mirando a Lily, ella negaba con la cabeza, pero dejando ya de ser dócil ante él.-Entonces…

-No le hables así a mi hermana.-le espetó Luke a su colega millonario.

-Unnie…-susurraron al mismo tiempo las jóvenes.

-Jan Di, Ga Eul… ¿Cómo es que…?

-¿Por qué le estas hablando?-sonrió con triunfo Joon Pyo haciendo que la gemela adquiriera una expresión avergonzada y enojada.-Shhhhh.

-Goo Joon Pyo ¿Qué es lo que…?

-Jan Di… es mejor que no le hables a ella porque…

-¡Cállate!-le gritó Lily explotando, había estado demasiado tiempo reprimido, y para alguien como ella, había sido una eternidad. Observó la cara ofendida de su enemigo, estaba a punto de abrir la boca y ella debía callarlo. A escasos metros de ahí, tres jardineros tenían varias mangueras que usaban para regar a las flores blancas que bordeaban el jardín, y dando tan sólo dos pasos se los quitó de las manos. Con gran sagacidad, como la malicia se lo permitía, apuntó el chorro de agua hacia Joon Pyo logrando que fuera mas profuso ya que los dedos la gemela hacían presión en el extremo de la manguera.

-Unnie.-Jan Di y Ga Eul tenían los ojos muy abiertos, y los F4 reían al ver al mojado Joon Pyo escurriendo, no se reían así desde que la chica de la tintorería lo había pateado con aquella voltereta mortal.

-Estas muerta…-le gritó Joon Pyo levantándose del piso. Mckinie no daba crédito a la osadía de la niña que cuidaba y Luke no dejaba de reír, misma risa y facción que la de su hermana.

-No me hables.-volvió a mojarlo, logrando mas risas del F4 y la indignación del heredero.-¿Ustedes de que se ríen?-les miró con esos ojos azules por fin descargando su ira contra quienes lo ocasionaba.

-Shoot, Twin. (Dispara, Gemela.)-le sonrió Luke ya con otra manguera en su mano. Lily rió mojando a los F4 mientras, Luke lo hacia con Joon Pyo. Los cuatro apuestos flores de Corea, eran regadas por el chorro de agua de la venganza. Era casi de colección ver a los mas elegantes chicos de la escuela Shinhwa y de la elite de la sociedad, húmedos y goteando en el jardín de la casa de Los Collete.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?-preguntó el alfarero perdiendo su elegante postura calculadora.

-¡Tú eres mi problema! ¡Todos lo son!—le respondió en burla Lily.

-Han firmado su sentencia hoy.-les gritó el goteante Joon Pyo.

-Joon Pyo… espera.-dijo asustada la plebeya mirando al mojado chico.

-La venganza es un platillo que se come en la guerra fría.-fue el refrán mal dicho del heredero, él sonreía pensando en lo siniestro e inteligente que había sonado, Woo Bin se limpiaba su rostro mojado con suma frustración de lo ridículo que había sonado Joon Pyo, Ji Hoo lo miraba de soslayo escurriendo, y Yi Jong sacudía la cabeza de vergüenza.

-¿Eh?-se miraron confundidos Lily y Luke.

-Ya escuchaste.-le espetó Joon Pyo para recibir otro chorro de agua por parte de Lily.

-You… evil twins (Ustedes, gemelos diabólicos.)-les gritó una voz femenina que se aproximaba desde la entrada trasera. Venia con compañía, y aquella voz de reproche inmediatamente le arranchó la manguera al anonadado jardinero que veía toda la escena.-Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.-sonrió mojando a los gemelos.

Las risas burlonas ahora venían del F4.

Minutos después el grupo de chicos ricos mojados estaban en una fila en el jardín, se miraban con el rabillo del ojo, odiándose e incómodos, mientras Jan Di y Ga Eul estaban al lado de la chica que se había atrevido a mojar a los gemelos ingleses, y a otra mujer que no era nada desconocida para un grupo de ellos.

-¿Se puede saber que es esta estupidez?-dijo de pronto Joon Pyo a Goo Jun Hee , su hermana quien le hiso una seña de que se callara y rápido, el grupo parecía un montón de niños que estaban a punto de ser castigados.

-Lorraine, Are you nut? How could you…? (¿Estas loca? ¿Cómo pudiste…?—eran las quejas de los ingleses.

-¡Coreano, niños! Basta de ser maleducados. —dijo Lorraine, quien los había mojado. Era su hermana mayor. Las sirvientas llegaban con las toallas, pero la inglesa las detuvo.-Antes de dárselos, quiero pedir disculpas a ustedes por el comportamiento de mis hermanos.-les hiso una reverencia haciendo que el F4 se miraran entre si sorprendidos.

-Pero Lorraine, estoy segura que tampoco son ellos tan inocentes.-dijo la hermana de Joon Pyo observando el rostro altanero de su menor hermano.-¿Si Joon Pyo?

-Mejor dime ¿Cómo es que los conoces…?

-Disculpen no me he presentado, soy Lorraine Collete, hermana mayor de estos engreídos.-indicó a los gemelos. Era una chica alta, elegantemente vestida, muy bella y con una sonrisa sincera.-Acabo de llegar de California.

-¿Tu no estabas en California?-preguntó el heredero Shinhwa a su hermana.

-Antes de responder ¿No podríamos secarnos antes?-dijo el alfarero recuperando su compostura.

* * *

><p>-Lorraine y yo estudiamos juntas en Cambridge.—le contestó a Joon Pyo su hermana. Los F4 estaban ya con sus ropas secas y bebían te ingles en la sala de Los Collete.-Somos muy buenas amigas, y es una suerte que este viviendo por ahora en California.- Jun Hee mencionaba el lugar donde pasaba su mayor tiempo, ya que su esposo americano tenia el centro de su negocio hotelero en aquel estado.<p>

-Asumo que estos niños han estado causando muchos problemas.-suspiró la chica inglesa con los mismos ojos azules que sus hermanos menores.-¿O algo peor?

-Lorraine…-dijo Lily con su usual vena palpitante en la sien.

-Supongo que esto debió ser un choque de egos ¿Cierto, Joon?-sonrió su hermana.-Y será una guerra de egos si no hay un arbitro decente de por medio.-miro al techo pensativa y sonriendo dijo.- Jan Di podría ser el arbitro.

-¿Qué?-dijeron al unísono Joon Pyo, Jan Di y los gemelos.

-Es cierto, Jan Di podría ser la indicada para esto.-dijo la hermana de los gemelos. Ya le habían presentado a Jan Di a la hermana inglesa mayor, pero Lorraine ya había escuchado cosas de la mujer maravilla antes de conocerla.-Perdona esta familiaridad que tengo contigo, Jan Di… pero es que me han hablado tanto de ti.-sonrió Lorraine. La chica de la tintorería dejo a un lado su te claramente tímida y nerviosa.-Podrías ser la arbitro perfecta para estos chicos. —Levanto la mano, al igual que Goo Jun Hee y Ga Eul a modo de votación.

-No puede, porque los que nos negamos somos mas.-le espetó su hermana.

-No, tú no tienes voto Lilian…

-Ustedes tampoco…-dijo Jun Hee mirando al F4 literalmente ofendido.-Se han portado muy mal, sólo las personas decentes podremos votar.—sonrió con triunfo.

-Eso no es justo.—se quejó Joon Pyo con su hermana.

-Oh lo siento, Joon… Estaba usando tu propio modelo de gobierno, La Autocracia.-le respondió haciendo que el chico frunciera el seño.-Esta mas que decidido… Salvo que…

-¿Qué?—dijo harto Goo Joon Pyo.

-Salvo que otra vez se estén disputando el cariño de Geum Jan Di.-dijo sonriente

Joon Pyo frunció en ceño, Jan Di se sonrojo nerviosa y Luke la miraba de soslayo al igual que Ji Hoo.

-No, Unnie… no es así…-se defendía tímidamente la chica.

* * *

><p>-¿Tenias planeado todo esto?-interceptó Joon Pyo a su hermana antes de que subiera ella a su auto.-La bruja dijo que trajo a sus gemelos para que sean mi competencia y mi reto este año, resumiéndolo… los trajo para molestarme.<p>

-No sé lo que te haya dicho la presidenta.-le contestó la mujer.-Pero si tengo que ver con que esos niños estén estudiando en tu misma escuela. —Se sinceró su hermana.- Joon Pyo… podrías aprender mucho de ellos y viceversa. No son tan distintos a ti.-Jun Hee le acariciaba el rostro a su hermano menor, quien permanecía extrañado de lo dicho por su hermana.-¡Ah! Y ¿Chantaje?-preguntó realmente hastiada mientras cambiaba la caricia con el pellizco en la patilla de Joon Pyo haciendo que él se quejara.-Si vas a tener una disputa por la atención de Jan Di, al menos has una guerra limpia, hermanito. Esas fotos han sido destruidas.

-¿Qué?-preguntó enojado para luego seguir quejándose.

-Si, no creas que eres el único que se atreve a investigar.—sonrió subiendo a su auto y soltando a su hermano.-Lily Collete no es muy diferente a ti, es mas… me atrevería a decir que son demasiado parecidos.-Se puso sus gafas oscuras.-Su hermana ahora mismo le esta diciendo a ella que esas fotos han sido depuradas, y que no será chantajeada por ti. Te prohíbo que uses ese recurso para tu disputa con ella.

-No puedes prohibirme…

-¿No puedo prohibirte?-preguntó la chica enseñándole el usual palo con el que le pegaba.-No fue difícil encontrar esas fotos ya que las dejaste encima de tu escritorio.-Joon Pyo enseñaba los dientes exponiéndose en su torpeza.-¡Oh si! Tómalo como una pequeña lección de tus tonterías…

-No sabes lo molestosa que ha sido ella, hasta…

-¿Joon Pyo has estado molestando a una chica?-se rio de él su hermana.

-Esa niña es una real pesadilla.

-Hermanito.-suspiró Jun Hee.-Es de tu edad, esos gemelos son de tu edad.-cerró la puerta de su auto.-Has que tu guerra sea limpia, si quieres que tu recompensa lo sea.-le sonrió arrancando su auto.

-¿Eh?-se quejó el chico viendo partir a su hermana.-Aishhhhh.-apretó sus puños perdiendo otra vez ante la gemela. Otra vez ella iba ganando.

* * *

><p>-¡Jan Di!-exclamó Lily bajando las escaleras en pocos saltos y abrazando a la chica casi levantándole del piso.-Estoy tan feliz.-sonreía como nunca lo había hecho, de esos momentos que solo se reservaban para circunstancias familiares, ella sonreía sinceramente.-¡Jan Di! ¡Ga Eul!—les abrazaba y las chicas sonreían también, aunque no entendían bien que sucedía, pero ella lucia feliz.<p>

-Mira…-le dijo Yi Jong a Woo Bin quien estaba apunto de abrir la puerta de su auto.-No se como pero seguramente el chantaje se termino. Los dos F4 observaron la escena, la inglesa abrazando alegremente a sus amigas, la dueña de los ojos azules sin querer cruzo la mirada con ambos, y ellos pudieron ver esa sonrisa sincera, Lily era trasparente por primera vez. Yi Jong no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal rostro de júbilo de la inglesa, Woo Bin notó que aquella sonrisa, había iluminado inexplicablemente ese atardecer casi noche, nunca la había visto tan bonita como ahora. Suspiró sin si quiera darse cuenta.

-Unnie…

-Mi hermana quiere seguir hablándome, pero mañana te buscaré Jan Di y podemos ir a almorzar con Ga Eul, como al medio día.-decía emocionada Lily.

-Unnie… a esa hora estoy en la escuela.-respondió dulcemente Chu Ga Eul.

-¡Que importa! No te preocupes, mi guardaespaldas lo solucionará.-les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una y se retiro a su casa.

-¡Geum Jan Di!-exclamo Goo Jun Pyo.—Vamos te llevare a tu casa.

-En realidad lo hare yo, mi hermana me dijo que lo hiciera.-Fue Luke quien bajaba de las escaleras.

-Debes estar mal de la cabeza si piensas que dejaré que ella se suba a tu auto.-le espetó el heredero Shinhwa.

-Oye Joon Pyo…-susurró Jan Di.

-Señorita Geum Jan Di ¿Me permite llevarle a casa?-preguntó Luke Collete obviando a Joon Pyo, le extendía su mano.

-Sumbae…

-¡Jan Di! Yo te llevare a casa.-ordenó el heredero Shinhwa.

-Jan Di aun no lo ha dicho.-Luke bufó sin verlo.-¿Te llevo?-le sonrió galantemente haciendo que la coreana tragara saliva con rapidez.

-¿Eres retrasado o qué?-se burló el chico.-Ella no ira contigo. Ambos herederos casi del mismo tamaño comenzaron a discutir, espetar ironías y sarcasmos que la chica de la tintorería miraba como si fuera un partido de tenis, derecha e izquierda, coreano e ingles. Luego ella ponía una cara harta, no deseaba ir con ninguno, ella se iría con Ga Eul.

-Toma.-Ji Hoo le entregaba el casco mientras le esperaba en su moto a un lado de la discusión. Jan Di lo miró sorprendida, pero no podía irse sin Ga Eul.

-Sólo ve o ellos te llevaran partida en dos.-sonrió dulcemente su amiga.

-Te llamaré mas tarde.-dijo Jan Di poniéndose en casco, montando en el vehículo y abrazando la espalda cálida de su ángel salvador.

-Jan Di ira conmigo.-sentenció Luke rojo de ira.-¿Jan Di?-y la miraba alejarse en el vehículo de otro.

-Claro… Ji Hoo se la llevo.-observaba con ojos asesinos por donde se había ido.-yo, yo le dije que lo hiciera.-mintió tratando que no le importase, camino a su auto donde su chofer le abría la puerta. Y se fue. Luke aun no quitaba los ojos del sendero por donde se había ido la chica que le gustaba. _Yoon Ji Hoo_, pensó ya preservando en sus ideas al chico callado de los F4, como alguien de quien cuidarse ¿Por qué Geum Jan Di se había ido con él? Le había dolido, pero aun tenía mucho tiempo para ganársela, y lo haría.

-Bro, Goo Joon Pyo debe estar reventando.-dijo Woo Bin acercándose a Ga Eul junto al alfarero.-Y esta señorita no tiene transporte.

-No te preocupes, Sumbae… Supongo que una estación de autobuses debe estar cerca de aquí.-dijo la chica inocentemente.

-Pero no podemos permitir que te vayas en bus ¿Cierto, Yi Jong?

-Claro…-musitó el chico.

-Ok, tú la llevaras.-le empujó a su amigo. Woo Bin sonreía mientras le daba un beso en la mano de Ga Eul a modo de despedida para luego subir a su auto e irse.

Ambos chicos se miraron de soslayo, Yi Jong se sentía estúpido de toda este nerviosismo absurdo que podría sentir, miles de chicas habían desfilado delante de él y subido en su vehículo, y solo llevaría a esta inocente, linda y tonta chica a su casa, y listo.

Mudamente la invito a sentarse al lado de él en su hermoso auto de colección, el viaje fue silencioso. Cuando el F4 se detuvo frente a la casa de la chica, quitó la seguridad de la puerta desde su sitio, ese era el procedimiento de todo caballero, de toco Casanova, ella era una chica y no podía ser tan diferente a las demás.

-Gracias.-susurró Ga Eul, rogaba que el chico a su lado no escuchara los violentos latidos de su corazón, y es que sentirlo tan cerca era como un acicate dulce.-No tienes que abrirme la puerta.

-No iba a hacerlo.—sonrió Yi Jung divinamente logrando la indignación de Ga Eul.-Una vez me dijiste que las chicas caían rendidas a mi con mi sonrisa o las cosas que hago.

-Y sigo pensándolo.

-Claro e hipotéticamente hablando ¿Jamás caerías con ello, cierto?-sonrió de soslayo hacia el frente.

-Jamás…

-Que soberbia…-volvió a esbozar una sonrisa encantadora.

-Es seguridad.-miro sus manos nerviosas.

-Claro.-inesperadamente el alfarero se acerco a ella sin mover un musculo de su desarmadora sonrisa.

-¿Qué… qué haces?-preguntó asustada la chica echándose para atrás.

-Esto.-dijo como en un secreto que hipnotizo a la chica, después… desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad de Ga Eul, sonrió con malicia e inocencia, solo él lo lograba y retorno a su sitio.-Cuídate.-se despidió fríamente, conservando la sonrisa de siempre pero sus ojos estaban distintos y su olfato guardaba el olor de Ga Eul, quien abría la puerta y se iba, también con el aroma del alfarero en su nariz.

* * *

><p>Lily inmediatamente había recuperado su engreída majestuosidad, incluso se vestía mejor que en los días que pareció un fantasma. Otra vez se puso parlanchina en la clase de letras, pedante en equitación, y ausente en la clase de administración de empresas, todo volvía a la normalidad.<p>

-Déjame decirte que aunque mi hermana me saboteó, estaré preparado para tu siguiente golpe.-sentenció Joon Pyo al verla pasar junto a su hermano por las escaleras.

-Y estaré mas que lista cuando quieras regresármelo.-se burló Lily mirándolo a él y al F4.

-Vámonos Lily, tenemos una reservación para el almuerzo… Jan Di y su amiga Chu Ga Eul nos esperan.-dijo con indiferencia Luke.

-¿Qué?-dijo fuertemente Joon Pyo mientras el alfarero no era nada exento a la burla sólo por escuchar el nombre de la chica inocente que siempre tenía razón.

-Yes, Mr. Goo.-se burló.-En realidad es en dos horas, pero ya sabes… somos ingleses, ser puntuales es como…

-Ser británicos…-le completó la frase su hermano, otra vez volvían a ser el dúo malditamente divino, conectado y soberbio.

-Tu niñ…-y como en Deja Vu, los celulares del F4 y los ingleses volvían a sonar.

* * *

><p>-Será el sábado de la próxima semana, todos los presidentes y encargados están de acuerdo.-dijo el secretario Jung, mano derecha de la presidenta Kang, a su lado estaba el asistente McKinie, el representante de la Fundación Yoon y de Construcciones Il Shin. Ellos se referían a la firma del contrato como alianza de aquellas empresas, se ofrecería una recepción y fiesta.-Pueden invitar a quienes deseen, aquí hay suficientes invitaciones.-sonrió diplomáticamente señalando las sobrias invitaciones negras de la mesa.<p>

Luke, Lily, Joon Pyo y Ji Hoo tomaron cada uno una invitación, el heredero Shinhwa veía con molestia a los gemelos, pero pensándolo mejor, no debía arruinar el almuerzo de los ingleses con Jan Di, debía pensar en una estrategia mejor, claro que eso no evitaría que los siguiera después de salir del restaurant, no confiaba nada en ese Luke.

-Olvide la invitación para Ga Eul.-dijo la gemela saliendo del ascensor donde su hermano se encontraba.-Se los quiero dar hoy mismo. Espérame abajo.-terminó de decir antes que las puertas de metal cerraran.

Ya con la invitación extra para su amiga, los guardo en su bolso Gucci y apretó impacientemente el botón que llamaba al ascensor. El timbre sonó y desplazándose sólo como ella sabia hacerlo apretó el número uno.

-Que suerte.-fue la voz de Woo Bin apenas tocando las puertas de metal haciendo que abrieran. La gemela notando su inesperada presencia se disponía a salirse pero el F4 ya apretaba el botón para que las puertas cerraran.-Hello Marie Antoinette.-le saludó imitando el acento británico.

-Es tan triste que estemos en el piso quince.-dijo con molestia la chica. El príncipe sonrió ante la ironía de la inglesa.-Tengo una curiosidad…-dijo cuando el elevador ya se movía.

-¿En serio? Yo también tengo una curiosidad. ¿Cuál es?

-Sobre que esta tramando Joon Pyo contra mi.-le miró de soslayo mirándose sus manos forradas en sus guantes negros.-Pero jamás me lo dirías…

-Eso es cierto.-miraba el cuadrito rojo que indicaba que estaban en el décimo piso.-¿Puedo expresar mi curiosidad?

-Se supone que este es un país libre.-bostezó la chica sin importarle. En un movimiento sutil, Woo Bin tenia acorralada a Lily, entre la pared del ascensor y el brazo derecho del F4, y la cercanía rompía con todas las reglas del espacio personal.-¿Qué… haces?-dijo casi inaudible.

-Expresando mi curiosidad… ¿Tus ojos son azules - azules o azules grisáceos?-preguntó con su voz aterciopelada. La inglesita casi podía sentir su aliento en su rostro, era fresco e hiso que ella le comenzara a temblar las rodillas.-A ver…-sonrió acercando aun mas su rostro, ella contuvo la respiración. Woo Bin ladeaba su cabeza observando esas pupilas azules, y eran realmente azules, bellos y sumamente nerviosos. Aunque Lily tenía guantes, sus manos estaban tan frías, aquel chico le había tomado por sorpresa y… estaba a una cercanía que no le privaba de ese rostro apuesto y divertido que le miraba con tanto afán. Song Woo Bin logró notar aquellas curiosas pecas cerca de la nariz de la chica, ocultas tras el leve maquillaje que llevaba, no entendió porque pero deseaba volver a ver esa sonrisa en sus labios, y luego besarla, era una chica linda, nada especial en querer besarla.

-Ya quítate.-dijo apenas Lily Collete. Pero sus ojos tiritaban mirándole cada facción del atrayente rostro del F4.

-Tienes algunas pecas.-le susurró Woo Bin tocándole el empiezo de su nariz y Lily dejo caer su bolso. Era la primera vez en toda su corta vida que un hombre que no era su hermano, tenía esa cercanía con ella y el príncipe pudo notarlo porque ella se estremeció. El chico no podía entenderlo, siendo ella europea y con ese historial clandestino, la chica estaba sumamente nerviosa. Woo Bin descubría otro de los secretos de Lily Collete, ella no era lo que parecía ser y no le desagradaba.-Archiduquesa…-le llamó como en secreto, casi rozando sus labios en su oreja. Ella estaba estática.

-¿Si?-habló como si fuera la última vez que respirara. La fragancia de Woo Bin ya la tenía hipnotizada, esos ojos miraban las manos temblorosas de la inglesa.

-Estas temblando.-se acercó a ella aproximando también su cuerpo. En un fino movimiento de ojos, dejo de concentrarse en las manos nerviosas de Lily para volver a los ojos azules de la chica. El también podía sentir el aroma de la inglesa, chanel nº5 y esencia de niña hermosa. Lentamente iba acercándose a los labios rosas de Lily quien tenia el corazón al borde de la taquicardia, el chico F4 la iba a besar, sentía su aliento fresco, su fragancia, su cuerpo rosando con la de ella con una calidez que le estaba quemando, así que atinó a cerrar los ojos para lo que pudiera venir.

-Eran azules – azules.-dijo Woo Bin dando pasos para atrás y ya fuera del ascensor. Lily no entendía que pasaba, abría los ojos y no había escuchado la campana de la llegada del elevador al primer piso ¿Y el beso?

-Pero…-tenía en su rostro la decepción, confusión y nerviosismo. ¿Y el beso? ¿Qué había pasado con el beso? Nunca había llegado el beso.

-Eso fue porque arruinaste mi Armani.-dijo Woo Bin refiriéndose a su traje que la gemela había mojado aquella tarde en el jardín de su casa. Lily le miraba desconcertada y mientras las puertas se cerraban, con ella aun dentro, Woo Bin sonreía y se iba.

-Tonta, tonta, tonta…-se repetía dentro del elevador mientras caía derretida al piso, aún sintiendo el duro palpitar de su corazón, el aroma de Woo Bin, y esa mirada que le había quitado el aliento. Miró el techo pensando en como habría sido besar a Song Woo Bin.-Tonta.—se reprochó pero recordar esa cercanía hiso que se tocara los labios.

**Continuará...**

**Espero estar cumpliendo con sus expectativas! Ahora que ando de vacaciones puedo actualizar mas seguido ^^ ¿Qué hay en el próximo capítulo? Si! prometo mas romance. La fiesta del contrato se acerca, ¿Quien llevará a Jan Di? que corran las apuestas xD Algo inesperado pasará, espero les guste y pues que la hermana de Joon y los gemelos sean amigas tiene mucho q ver en la historia. Se viene el viaje, y muchas mas cosas...**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y los favoritos, aunque claro me gustaria saber que opinan todos aquellos que leen o tienen en favoritos este fic. Sus comentarios son los**** motivo para continuar la historia, asi que sean lindos y dejenme sus opiniones,^^! xoxo**

**Billie.**

**pd. Gracias por tus sugerencias Hikari Yue. ^^**

**pd2. Lismir 71, actualiza tu fic T.T**


	8. Noche de fiesta I

**Capítulo 8: Noche de Fiesta I**

-No se que este pasando realmente.-le dijo Joon Pyo a la chica quien acababa de llegar de la tienda de avena a su casa, él la había estado siguiendo todo el día, desde aquel almuerzo con los Collete hasta ese momento.

-Joon Pyo…-susurro Jan Di tornándose a mirarlo.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oye chica de la tintorería…-le llamó ensimismado mientras se acercaba a ella.-Plebeya.-insistió haciendo que la aludida arqueara las cejas.-Tú, Geum Jan Di…-determinó el heredero.

-¿Qué?-se preparo para discutir otra vez con él.

-Ya no te alejes de mi.-se sinceró el chico casi como una suplica.-Necesito que estés cerca de mi…

-Joon Pyo…

-No me importan los gemelos, ni mi madre, ni todo lo raro que ha estado pasando… Solo que tu estés cerca de mi, eso es todo lo que importa.- le miraba los ojos que tiritaban, los cuales ya se humedecían, porque ella sentía lo mismo.-Promételo.-musitó para besarle tiernamente, Jan Di solo se dejaba llevar porque también su felicidad dependía de la cercanía de Goo Joon Pyo.

A varios metros de ahí, el zoom inoportuno de una cámara capturaba cada cuadro de aquella romántica escena, la cual mas tarde la presidenta Kang detestaría. Mandar seguir a su hijo, otra vez, había resultado, y las fotos lo eran.

* * *

><p>-Yo creo que debería también comprarle el vestido a Jan Di y Ga Eul, porque las invite.-razonaba Lily tumbada en la cama de su hermano quien miraba por la ventana. Una aria de la única Opera de Bethoveen se escuchaba en el espacio, Lily tarareaba cada letra cuando no hablaba directamente.-¿No crees?-preguntó si obtener respuesta.-Luke… ¡Luke! ¿En que planeta andas, hermano?-sonrió para seguir tarareando.-Te decía que le comprare su atuendo a Jan Di y Ga Eul.<p>

-Ah claro…-susurró el chico de ojos azules.-Sabes Lily, a veces hablas mucho…-se quejó en un pensamiento en voz alta.

-¿Qué?

-Lily…Yo también quería darle una invitación a Jan Di, pero como siempre estas hablando y hablando y no dejas de hacerlo… no pude.-le reclamó sin mirarle. Durante el almuerzo, camino a la entrada y durante el viaje a la Tienda de Avena, Lily había sido demasiado parlanchina que Luke había silenciado por auspicio de su gemela.

-¿Para que le darás otra? Yo ya se lo di.

-Pero yo también quería dárselo.

-Ahmmm Luke, acerca de eso… Verás, es mejor que usemos otras formas para molestar a Joon Pyo, no metamos a Jan Di en esto.-dijo su hermana sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-No.

-Luke… hablo en serio, no quiero que uses a Jan Di para molestar al idiota de Shinhwa.

-No…

-¡Luke!-le gritó su gemela mirándole con molestia.

-¡Me gusta!-exclamó el chico igual a ella, totalmente sonrojado.

-¿Qué?-se puso de pie lentamente, aun se escuchaba la canción lirica en medio de la confesión.-¿Te gusta Jan Di?

-Me gusta Jan Di.

-Pero a ti nunca te gusta nadie.-dijo Lily sorprendida.

-Lo sé, ya sé eso…

-For God Saint! (¡Por Dios Santo!)-exclamó su hermana volviendo a sentarse.

-Lily no se lo digas.

-Of course i won't. (Claro que no lo haré)-se frotaba su suave rostro entre sus palmas.-Es que…

-Jamás me había pasado esto, pero cada día me gusta mas…

-Luke, eres tan cursi…

-Lily, hablo en serio… ¿En serio demasiado cursi?-suspiró el ingles.-¿Es tan terrible?-le miró nervioso.

-La verdad no.-sonrió corriendo hacia su gemelo y subiéndose a su espalda.-Totally wicked (Totalmente genial)-My brother and my best friend (mi hermano y mi mejor amiga.)-reía su hermana.

-Tú eres la cursi.-decía su hermano riéndose. Al otro lado de la puerta, Lorraine escuchaba la conversación y una sonrisa tranquilizadora se asomaba en su rostro.

* * *

><p>-¡Son Cuatro invitaciones!-se admiraba Kang San.-Una de Goo Joon Pyo, una de Yoon Ji Hoo, otra de Lily Collete y la ultima de Luke Collete.-contaba el niño.<p>

-Jan Di, no sé que estarás haciendo pero continua así.-le dijo su mamá mirándole con orgullo.-Ahora no solo Shinhwa esta en tu futuro…

-También el Real Madrid.-se maravilló su pequeño hermano refiriéndose a Yoon Ji Hoo.

-Ahora los ingleses millonarios, una es tu amiga y el otro ¿Es su gemelo? Quizás quiera casarse contigo.

-¡Mamá!-le llamó la atención la chica, quien casi se atragantaba con la cena.

-¿Qué? Debes pensar en el futuro de esta familia.-le codeó su mamá.

-¡Oh querida! En serio crees que aquel chico tan elegante se interese en nuestra Jan Di.-preguntó con inocencia su esposo.

-Esta invitación lo dice todo.-respingó su nariz la señora. Una discusión, con el tema central de cual familia era la mas millonaria, fue parte ahora de la cena de la familia Geum, pero Jan Di, aislada de ahí, pensaba aun en el tierno beso de Joon Pyo, no el primero que se daban pero definitivamente atesorándolo ya como si fuese el único.

* * *

><p>Todo estaba listo, mas que preparado para la gran fiesta donde el contrato entre el Grupo Shinhwa, Construcciones Il Shin, El auspicio de la familia So, la Fundación de arte y Collete Company. No solo sería un festín de negocios, sino que consolidaba la alianza de las relaciones internacionales entre ambas empresas. El tratado de libre comercio entre Corea y el Reino Unido se fortificaba, "El Palacio de las artes" era solo una simbología de lo que después vendría.<p>

-¿Todo esta correcto?-preguntó el secretario Jung al F4 y los gemelos. Ellos miraban la sala de la recepción, una pieza inmensa de iluminación apropiada, piso brillante y mesas decoradas exquisitamente. Los jóvenes asentían, algunos indiferentes y otros casi bostezando.

-¿Cuáles son las referencias de ellos?-indicó Lily al grupo de músicos que se acomodaban a un lado del escenario. Veía violinistas, chelistas, dos saxofonistas, tres clarinetes, un pianista y el encargado de la persecución.

-Son del conservatorio de música de Seúl.-le contestó el hombre.-Su última presentación fue en la fiesta de bodas de la hija del Ministro de Economía.-Lily parecía no importarle aquel hecho.-Y también fueron parte de la Orquesta Sinfónica que acompaño la reciente temporada de Opera de la Ciudad.-la inglesita se viró hacia él sonriente.

-Deberíamos repetir el almuerzo del otro día, Luke. —Conversaba la gemela en voz alta logrando que el heredero Shinhwa los escuchara.-Jan Di lucia tan feliz, y Ga Eul también.-sonreía con malicia esperando cumplir con su objetivo.

-Si…-susurró Luke, luego su celular sonaba impidiéndole continuar el ataque a Joon Pyo, él y los F4 caminaban relativamente cerca a los ingleses, se dirigían a la entrada del local del evento.-Papá…-dijo el chico mirando a su hermana quien borraba su sonrisa divertida a una expresión menos festiva.-No sabía que ya habías llegado.-decía Luke indicándole con la cabeza a su hermana para que subiera al auto, el chofer los esperaba.-Entonces terminaste tu reunión con la asociación…

El F4 subió a sus respectivos autos, debían alistarse para aquella noche. El auto de los ingleses partía antes que ellos. Yoon Ji hoo, silencioso, observó el rostro trágico de la gemela al haber escuchado sobre su propio padre. Woo Bin también lo había notado.

* * *

><p>-Lily Unnie fue tan amable en obsequiárnoslo.-sonreía tiernamente Ga Eul en un bello vestido de coctel rosa que resaltaba su blanca piel.-Hasta una maquilladora vino a mi casa.-contaba algo avergonzada.<p>

-A la mía también.-le emuló Jan Di, para luego perderse en sus preocupaciones otra vez.

-¿Qué pasa Jan Di? ¿No estas feliz?-preguntó la chica, ambas iban en el auto que la gemela había mandado para que las llevara a la fiesta.

-Se que Lily Unnie nos dio la invitación personalmente, no quise ser grosera pero… habría sido mejor que no viniera.-susurró mirando por la ventana las iluminadas calles de Seúl.-Cuando la mamá de Joon Pyo me vea ahí, pues…

-Jan Di…-dijo su amiga apretándole una de sus manos.-En ese lugar hay seis personas que desean que estés ahí.-le sonrió con confianza.-Los F4, Lily unnie y su hermano…-se apoyó en ella dulcemente.-y si mi opinión cuenta, yo también.

-Ga Eul…-le abrazó Jan Di recuperando su alegría.

-Fighting!-exclamó Ga Eul.

* * *

><p>Auguste Collete era un hombre alto, contextura delgada, de cabello grisáceo e imponente mirada avellana. Vestía un traje azul marino y tras él iba un séquito de guardaespaldas, el asistente Mckinnie, y sus hijos: Lorraine y sus menores gemelos.<p>

La puerta de la limosina negra les esperaba afuera de su mansión, Los Collete y el asistente subían en el, el séquito subía a las camionetas.

-Eso es todo.-terminaba de decir el escocés a su jefe, le había narrado el programa señalado para la fiesta.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo con su voz ronca.-Pero me gustaría que cuando yo hable, Luke este a mi lado y diga unas palabras.-ordenó sobriamente.

-Yes Sir.-respondió el asistente.-Podría ser dos minutos.

-Suficiente.-sonrió el hombre a su hijo con orgullo.

-¿Y para Miss Collete?

-Ella no hablará.-el hombre miraba su reloj. Lily le observaba de soslayo.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Lorraine.

-No es necesario.

-Pero ambos trabajaran en el proyecto.

-No, Luke trabajará en el proyecto… Lily… digamos que mi nenita se verá bonita aquí.-le sonrió su padre con pena.

-Papá…-reprochó la mayor de sus hijos.

-Lily my sweet.-bufó el hombre sin perder su compostura.-Mira tu vestido.-se refirió a su vestimenta preciosa, un LBD (vestidito negro) de encaje y su cabello ligeramente ondulado cayendo elegantemente en sus hombros y las perlas en su delgado cuello.-Estarás mas que perfecta a lado de tu hermano, no tienes que decir nada.

-Podría decir algo…-Lily le miró atemorizada y al mismo tiempo desafiante.

-¿Qué podrías decir?-se burló su padre con una molesta paciencia paternal.-Tu hermano puede ser inteligente por ambos.

-Padre…

-Lily my sweet, no hagas que me enoje… Hoy en particular me siento feliz.-respiró hondamente volviendo a ver a su hijo con orgullo.

-Papá, Lily podría ayudarme con respecto a…

-¡No necesito tu ayuda Luke!-le gritó su gemela.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó exasperado el ingles mayor.-Dije que Lilian no dirá nada y punto. Nos vemos tan poco y solo quieren que me moleste. Tu niña, no me vengas con que quieres decir algo, que nunca te ha importado.

-No es eso…

-¿Quieres que te tome en serio ahora?-volvió a burlarse.-¿Cómo puedo tomar en serio a una niña engreída que pide que su fiesta Sweet sixteen sea en el mejor Hotel en Cannes y termina yéndose a mitad de la fiesta?

-Papá…

-O la que gasto mas de 30 mil dólares en un fin de semana en New York…

-Es que…

-¿No fue tu culpa que tuve que perderme el primer día del APEC en Perú para arreglar tu estúpido escándalo en Londres?

-Papá…

-No seas estúpida, Lilian… no vas a avergonzar más a la familia. Esta noche es demasiado importante para tu hermano, él que será mi sucesor… será mi mano derecha aquí.-le sonrió, pero Luke estaba por reclamarle a su padre.-Luke…-le miró imponiéndole miedo.

-Papá es injusto que…-farfullaba el gemelo.

-Ya llegamos.-sentenció el problema.-Tu Luke, harás lo que digo… igual que tú.-indicó a Lily.-Tu única función esta noche es lucir bien al lado de tu hermano, callada y sonriente. Arréglate antes de bajar.-sugirió enojado antes de bajar del auto, su hija casi lagrimeaba. Luego apretando el hombro de su hijo, lo obligó a acompañarlo. Los reflectores de los periodistas los esperaban.

La sesión fotográfica a los invitados de lujo no se comparo a la cantidad en que los F4 y los gemelos fueron enfocados con las cámaras de los principales diarios, radio, Tv e Internet que habían asistido aquella noche, de la prensa local e internacional.

Los apuestos y talentosísimos posaban casualmente a los lentes periodísticos, Joon Pyo respondiendo a algunos periodistas al igual que Yi Jeong, Woo Bin y Luke, los ausentes fueron Ji Hoo, indiferente al desfile de cortesía y adulación frívola, realmente le tenía sin cuidado; Lily Collete quien sonreía vacía.

-Creo que este proyecto también representa un gran reto para mi.-respondía el príncipe a las preguntas de un chico de lentes que sostenía un micrófono. Luego observó la sonrisa mas falsa que había notado en la inglesa. Usualmente usaba esa arma para molestar, enervar y hace poco para sentirlo interesado, pero esta vez, de todas las sonrisas de Lily Collete, esta tenía dolor, un dolor maquillado ahogadamente en la jovialidad de una sonrisa falsa.-¿Eh?—preguntó distraído volviendo a la entrevista.

El momento del clímax acontecía, las firmas se sellaban frente a la lluvia de fotos y lentes periodísticos, después seguían el F4 y los gemelos, como si fuesen el blasón fresco y juvenil que comprometía el proyecto. Como una visión y misión de ser la casa principal del arte en Seúl para el mundo, esos jóvenes lo debían representar, ya que una vez inaugurada se debía contar con la participación mayoritaria de la juventud, de cada estrato social, sin importar ello para que el arte sea accesible para todos. Eso era el ritual normal de palabras y compromisos no discriminatorios entre los ricos.

El F4 y el chico ingles habían tomado su tiempo tras el micrófono, cada uno brindando su visión de lo que representaba "El Palacio de las artes". Ji Hoo había sido conciso y casi demasiado breve, no le importaba alimentar mas adulaciones, sin embargo señalo algo emotivo con respecto a que la Fundación de arte de sus padres debía expandirse en todas las áreas posibles, así lo habrían deseado ellos. Luke había dicho sus palabras inmediatamente después que su padre lo había invitado. "Es entonces un honor ser parte de este proyecto humano como el arte." Había dicho. "Corea es tradición, crecimiento socio-económico y… el lugar donde encontré un hogar fuera de mi amada Inglaterra, así que con la bendición de estos magníficos visionarios.-se refería a los socios.-me comprometo ha ser parte de este sueño artístico… y de otros sueños." Determinó buscando el rostro de Jan Di entre las mesas del público.

Lily fue la única que no dijo nada.

Una hora después la fiesta había comenzado, aun las entrevistas abordaban a los presidentes y representantes, pero ya los invitados comían y bailaban de la música apropiada para la fiesta.

-No podía invitar a nadie, mi madre me dijo que este era un evento de sociedad demasiado importante y no para estar perdiendo el tiempo con chicas.-dijo Woo Bin divertido.—No se da cuenta que puedo con ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

-Claro presumido.-se burló el alfarero.-Yo creo que aquí todos quieren bailar.—fue irónico.

-Pues yo quiero confiar en que Joon Pyo no se enojaría en que invitase a Jan Di a bailar.-dijo Ji Hoo en la mesa.

-¿Bailar con Jan Di?-preguntó el chico tratando de ocultar sus celos.-La verdad es que…

-Que bueno.-sonrió indiferente el F4 extendiéndole la mano a la chica quien nerviosa acepto la invitación. Luke miraba con molestia aquel acto.

-¿Dónde esta Lily Unnie?-preguntó Ga Eul sentada en la exquisita mesa circular con un jarrón de flores en medio.

-No lo sé...-contestó su gemelo también preguntándose lo mismo.

Yi Jeong comentaba con su compañero de conquistas una apuesta de cuanto se demoraría Joon Pyo en reventar de celos. Ji Hoo observaba la cruel escena, así que se acercó nuevamente a la mesa, sosteniendo aun la mano de Jan Di quien se veía esplendorosa en una exclusiva Stella McCartney de fiesta color lila pálido con joyas que combinaban perfectamente con su vestido coctel.

-Creo que Ga Eul quiere bailar, So Yi Jeong.-dijo sonriendo y retornando a la pista de baile.

-Eso es cierto, Yi Jeong, my bro ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de invitarla? Con lo hermosa que esta noche.-suspiró elegantemente Woo Bin.-Antes que lo haga yo. —sonrió haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-Idiota.-le susurró su amigo antes de levantarse. Le extendió su mano a la chica quien mirando a ambos lados, accedió finalmente ante la sonrisa desarmadora del alfarero. Ahora era Joon Pyo y Woo Bin quienes reían de su amigo.

-No tenias que bailar conmigo.-dijo Ga Eul sintiendo la mano del chico en su espalda, otra vez sentía aquella percepción.

-Soy un caballero.-dijo el chico como un educado personaje, pero totalmente frio y calculador. Suavemente guió el paso al compas melodioso del vals que amenizaba la fiesta.

-Debo decir que has mejorado desde la ultima vez.-señaló Ji Hoo a Jan Di mientras bailaban.—Al menos ya no estas sobre mis pies.-logró hacer sonreír a la chica. Aquella sonrisa que lo hipnotizaba y por lo bella que se veía esa noche, el perfume combinado con su aroma natural, su cercanía peligrosa y lo inseguro que le hacia sentir.

-Sumbae…-se avergonzó la chica logrando esos hoyuelos que fascinaban a Ji Hoo y que Joon Pyo y Luke observaban muy cerca de ahí.

-Joon Pyo demora en enojarse. —se burlaba el alfarero mirando la escena no muy lejos de ahí.

-Es un poco cruel que te burles de ello.-le reprochó Ga Eul.

-Y también divertido.-hiso que diera una vuelta para volver a tomar su espalda baja.-Y esto también lo es.-se refería al baile.

-Sumbae…-trago saliva nerviosa.

-No tienes que avergonzarte, Ga Eul. Bailas esplendorosamente.-le susurró riéndose y volviendo a aspirar de su perfume como aquella vez en su auto. Le miro directamente como tratando de encontrar en ese par de ojos dulces, la respuesta de Ga Eul. Definitivamente ella era un cliché de inocencia, bondad, belleza y orgullo, un cliché de niña buena terriblemente cautivador. El sonido de las palabras de alguien en el escenario impidió finalmente que Yi Jeong hallara la respuesta, en ese momento.

-Lily…-susurró Luke viendo a su hermana en el escenario. Se levantó de su sitio temiendo lo peor.

-Buenas noches Damas y Caballeros.-saludó la inglesa logrando que las parejas detuvieran el baile y la orquesta dejara de tocar.-Me conocerán como el maniquí que acompaño a mi gemelo esta noche, pero si puedo hablar. —rió irónicamente logrando que los invitados murmuraran entre si. Su padre la miraba desde la mesa de los asociados quienes también se sorprendían.-Soy Lily Collete, la chica que puede hablar.-volvió a reír. Auguste Collete hacia señas a seguridad para que la sacaran.-¡Esperen! Mejor llévense esto.-se inclinó entregándoles una copa vacía cuando se acercaban al escenario.-Yo aun debo hacer algo.-caminó hacia la orquesta, segundos después tomaba el micrófono con determinación y en medio del escenario observaba a toda la población elegante que la miraba expectante, murmuradora y entre todas a la de su padre quien la miraba soberbio y molesto.-Sé que mi madre.-continuó Lily sin retorno.-la gran Soprano… Amanda Shilton le habría gustado estar acá.-miró a los invitados a punto de llorar pero no lo hacia.-Por eso les tengo una sorpresa.-sonrió triunfante.

-¿Qué haces, archiduquesa?-susurró Woo Bin para si, miraba al igual que todos a la inglesita en el escenario.

**_Continuará..._**

**¡Hola! falta la segunda parte de este capítulo, asi que ya prontito ^^ Gracias por los comentarios y ojala puedan seguir haciendolo. Opiniones y demás... un review es mas que bienvenido.**

_**Billie.**_


	9. Noche de fiesta II

**Disclaimer: ****Boys over Flowers o Boys before flowers, no me pertence (naturalmente, porque si no haria una segunda parte) Le pertenece a KBS y esta historia es por diversion y sin fines de lucro.**

**Capítulo 9: Noche de Fiesta II**

Encontró a la gemela bajando de su _Bentley_ negro, tenía unas gafas negras y Woo Bin la observó de soslayo, él también bajaba de su vehículo.

-Good Morning.-le saludó el chico imitando ese acento británico. Fue ayer que había hecho suceder aquella escena, donde la gemela casi se quedaba sin respirar y él casi la besaba, era un gran _casi_ porque Song Woo Bin jamás lo habría hecho, aunque tenia ganas pero… eso era combinar los negocios con el placer y una regla de su padre era que esos errores eran típicos de los imbéciles, y él no quería ser un imbécil. Aunque en el pasado había cometido ciertos deslices de tal calibre, no se repetiría mas, eso siempre se lo replicaba. Pero nada tenia que ver con que lo siguiera cometiendo.

-Hi.-le contestó Lily nerviosamente desde la puerta de su auto y se quitaba sus gafas, con esos ojos azules terriblemente fascinantes.-Va a llover otra vez.-susurró mirando el cielo para luego caminar y volver a ocultar sus ojos tras las gafas. Miro rápidamente al F4 y avanzó hacia la escuela. Su hermano parqueaba su también_ Bentley_, bajaba abruptamente.

-Lily! I told you… You must not drive in that way… (¡Lily! Te dije… no debes manejar de esa forma)-le reprochaba su gemelo para alcanzarla. Luke le dio una rápida mirada despectiva al príncipe y se alejó de ahí.

Woo Bin ahora veía, al igual que todos, a Lily Collete en medio del escenario, sostenía con afán el micrófono luego de unas palabras con el director de la orquesta que había ofrecido la música para la celebración.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la presidenta Kang, distrayéndose por completo de lo que su seguridad le explicaba. La mujer había creído ver bailar a Yoon Ji Hoo con aquella plebeya oportunista y por confirmación del encargado, lo había visto bien ¿Quién pudo invitarla? Y varios posibles sospechosos se asomaron a su mente. No iba a mandar sacarla ya que era una fiesta demasiado importante como para pasar una vergüenza, sin embargo ver a la hija del Magnate ingles con el que conversaba de futuros negocios, le llegó a sorprender. No estaba planeado que Lily Collete hablase.

-Sé que a mi madre, la gran soprano… Amanda Shilton, hubiese amado estar aquí.-sonreía para no llorar.-Es por eso que tengo una sorpresa.-concretó Lily mirando a su padre en la mesa principal de los asociados. Le echó una rápida mirada al director de la orquesta y éste, aun dudoso, prosiguió. Levantando su puntero, comenzó a dirigir a la orquesta.

_Vissi d'arte, vissi d'amore, (He vivido del arte, he vivido del amor)_  
><em>non feci mai male ad anima viva!...( ¡nunca le he hecho mal a nadire...!) <em>

Los violines empezaban su romántico canto, y los chelos acompañaban melodiosamente al compas de la voz de Lily, lírica y comprometida.

_Con man furtiva (Con mano furtiva)_  
><em>quante miserie conobbi, (cuantas miserias he conocido)<em>  
><em>aiutai... (He socorrido...)<em>

Lily Collete sujetaba el micrófono con mas confianza olvidando el rostro energúmeno de su padre, quien desde la mesa de los asociados, parecía ahorcar con la mirada a su hija.

_Sempre con fe' sincera, (Siempre, con fe sincera)_  
><em>la mia preghiera (mi plegaria)ai santi tabernacoli salì. (En los santos templos, elevé.)Sempre con fe' sincera (Siempre, con fe sincera)<em>  
><em>diedi fiori agli altar. (He llevado flores al altar.)<em>

Un arpa romántico y los instrumentos de cuerda acompañaban esa suplica del aria que la gemela interpretaba. Compuesto unos siglos atrás por Puccini, la petición de clemencia era el tema principal de esta parte de la opera.

_Nell'ora del dolore (En la hora del dolor, ¿por qué,)_

_perché, perché Signore,( por qué Señor, por qué)_  
><em>perché me ne rimuneri così? (me pagas de esta manera?)<em>

-Lily… Lily unnie… canta muy hermoso.-decía Ga Eul aun pasmada.-Es tan hermoso.- Jan Di miraba asombrada como aquella chica abría y cerraba la boca, cantando definitivamente de forma bella y a la vez dolorosa, ella sufría.

-¿De donde le sale la voz?-Joon Pyo decía frunciendo el ceño.-Como si una cajita musical estuviera en su garganta.-sólo él sonreía de su chiste, ya que el resto de la mesa seguía hipnotizado.

_Diedi gioielli (He dado joyas)_  
><em>della Madonna al manto,( para el manto de la Señora,)<em>

_e diedi il canto agli astri, (y he dado mi canto a las estrellas,)_

_al ciel, che ne ridean più belli. (Que brillaban tan radiantes.)_

Auguste Collete ahora miraba la escena con el rostro inerte, desprovisto de alguna emoción, sólo levantaba la ceja recibiendo el desafío de su hija, porque el magnate consideraba aquella presentación como un desafío que luego ella pagaría y muy caro. Ella le decía: ¿Por qué señor? Y su respuesta era porque si, porque así debían ser las cosas para ella.

_Nell'ora del dolore, perché,( En la hora del dolor, ¿por qué,)_  
><em>perché Signore, (perché por qué Señor, por qué)<em>  
><em>me ne rimuneri così? (me pagas de esta manera?)<em>

-No son falsetes.-susurró asombrado Ji Hoo quien no dejaba escapar nada a su buen oído de músico.

-¿Qué?-preguntó apenas Joon Pyo también atrapado por la voz lirica de Lily.-¿falsetes?

-Pues…-terminó de escuchar el agudo de Lily y prosiguió a explicar.-Muchos músicos amateur o aquellos que no llegan a un registro tan alto, usan falsetes… es como una voz falsa, solo los que si conocen de música pueden detectarla.-afirmó aun mirando a Lily en el escenario.-Ella no usa falsetes, eso quiere decir que para ser una persona con ciertos descuidos en su voz, tiene una tendencia real en sus agudos.

-¿Eso significa…?-preguntó el heredero harto. -Que para ser una principiante, lo hace muy bien… Quien le enseño debió ser un maestro real.-asintió luego de demostrar su amplio conocimiento sobre música. Como director de orquesta en ciertas veladas de beneficencia que organizaba su Fundación, tenía un envidiable conocimiento en el campo, no en vano era conocido como un joven prodigio de la música.

Al terminar de cantar un silencio ensordecedor reinaba, hasta que los aplausos comenzaron a bañar a Lily Collete. Luke se levantó de su sitio con molestia, dirigiéndose hacia donde iba su hermana que se retiraba del escenario.

-Wao esa chica si que tiene sorpresas.-dijo el alfarero aplaudiendo todavía.-¿Woo Bin? Oye…-codeó al chico quien sacudía su cabeza.-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-sonrió extrañado.

-¿Eh?-preguntó distraído.-Nada.-respondió por fin tomando de su copa y regresando su mirada donde hace poco Lily había interpretado una canción que le había quitado el aliento.

* * *

><p>-Lily… Lily…-le gritó su gemelo corriendo hacia ella. Caminaba a las afueras del Hotel Shinhwa.-¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?-le jaló del brazo.-Sabes que él lo odia. Lily…<p>

-Esa canción fue la última Opera que nuestra madre cantó.-susurró la chica pegándose a la pared.-¿No te gusto?-tenía la mirada perdida.

-Fue hermoso.-le confesó su hermano.-Pero sabes que no debiste hacerlo. Sé que fue injusto contigo por no dejarte hablar pero…

-No es por eso.-le miró con esos ojos azules tan parecidos a los de él.-Es para que se diera cuenta que si sirvo para algo.-Su hermano le abrazó mientras ella se negaba a llorar.

-Lily…-le llamó Lorraine para abrazarla.-La ultima canción de mamá.-dijo la hermana mayor llorando.-Casi pensé que era ella.-Le sonrió totalmente emocionada.-Es mejor que vayas a casa, Luke llévala a casa.

-¿Qué dijo él?-Ahora no Lily… solo ve a casa.

-Lorraine ¿Qué dijo papá?

-¿Quieres saber que dijo papá?-fue la voz ronca de Auguste Collete.

* * *

><p>-Jamás pensé que aquella niña poseyera una voz así.-dijo el padre de Yi Jeong balanceando la copa de vino en su mano.-Obviamente no es la mejor versión de La Tosca que he escuchado.—sonrio elegantemente refiriéndose a la Opera que había interpretado la inglesa.-Pero para ser tan joven lo ha hecho esplendorosamente.<p>

-¿Eso crees?

-Si.

-No me digas padre que ahora las inglesas menores de veinte son de tu agrado.-esgrimió su hijo disimulando su enojo en una sonrisa de saludo a las conocidas que pasaban por su mesa.

-Yi Jeong…-sonrió también el hombre mirando a las invitadas coquetear con su guapo hijo.

* * *

><p>-Una vergüenza no solo para mí, si no también para tu hermano.<p>

-Padre no, ella…

-¡Luke!-le calló el hombre.-¿Crees que eres una cantante?—se burló su padre. Los Collete desarrollaban su discusión familiar cerca del garaje del hotel, donde los proveedores descargaban los productos para los huéspedes.-¿Eso te crees?

-No.

-¿Crees que las artes me importan? ¿Crees que hacer becas de arte para pordioseros me importa?—le recriminó.-¿Crees si quiera que a los asociados les importa? Estos son negocios, niña. Asociarnos con los mejores y hacer esta estupidez hará que a la empresa se le exonere de los impuestos básicos de este pais.-sonreía con pena.-¿O crees que somos filántropos? Asociarse con Shinhwa es demasiado importante, Il Shin invertirá en el banco…-narraba cada paso de su plan.-Son negocios, no es arte…-el hombre ingles suspiraba dando vueltas en su sitio.-No es suficiente todo lo que tenemos que soportarte… encima para que dejes en ridículo nuestro apellido con esa demostración tan penosa.

-No fue penosa, padre.-le defendió Lorraine.-¿Cómo puedes decir que fue vergonzoso? Nuestra madre era cantante.

-El asunto de su madre es otra cosa. Lo que hiso esta… no lo dejare pasar. Debería enviarte a Londres ahora mismo.

-Si quieres hazlo, yo no quería venir aquí de todas formas.-le respondió su hija.

-Eso es lo que pasa contigo, nada te importa. Solo eres una chica engreída que tuvo la suerte de nacer con privilegios, porque ese es tu único talento… tener ese apellido que tienes. Nacer junto a tu hermano, ese es tu talento.-le sonreía con una falsa tristeza.-Lilian… te advertí que otra estupidez tuya no la iba a soportar.

-¡Basta, papá!-exclamó Lorraine llorando.

-¿Eso mismo le dijiste a mi madre?-preguntó de pronto Lily, sin ninguna lágrima en sus ojos.-Es por eso que ella se fue de gira ¿cierto?-su padre sonreía dándole tiempo para que se arrepintiese de lo que estaba a punto de decir pero ella jamás lo haría.-Le dijiste eso y luego se fue y nos abandono. Pero la disculpo… porque vivir contigo era un infierno.

-Calla.

-No, no me callare porque Luke ya lo hace por los dos. No me callare que fuiste el peor esposo y eres el peor padre.-dio unos pasos adelante para enfrentar a la cara a quien le dio la vida.-No soy un fantasma porque existo, aquí estoy padre… no vuelva a decirme que solo sirvo para acompañarlo.-miró a Luke quien abría los ojos asombrado.

-Eres una estúpida igual que tu madre.-Auguste Collete terminó abofeteando a su hija, aunque sus hermanos quisieron defenderla, había sido demasiado tarde.-Pero te quedaras aquí, te quedaras aquí y harás lo que digo, Lilian.—carraspeó arreglándose la corbata.—Eso eres, un fantasma con ropa cara, es por eso que todos creen que existes, porque ven tu ropa cara. A nadie le importa si Lily habla o no habla.

-Papá…-le grito Lily por última vez.

-No. Soy tu padre y se lo que eres, y no eres nada sin mí.

* * *

><p>La fiesta había terminado. Los ilustres y famosos invitados hacían su retirada, y aunque la noticia grandísima era la firma de los asociados coreanos con el banquero multimillonario de Collete Company, el chisme mas caliente era la actuación sorpresa de la menor de sus hijos, la gemela muda había cantado como un ángel, eso aparecería en todos los diarios y demás, los que cubrieron el evento.<p>

Woo Bin ya casi daba la vuelta en la esquina del Hotel, había esperado que la mayoría de los choferes descongestionaran el tráfico que implicaba llevarse a sus jefes.

-¿Archiduquesa?-preguntó de pronto mirándola por los espejos de la puerta de su lujoso automóvil. No podía ser ella, Lily debía estar en un auto con su familia dirigiéndose a su mansión, seguramente más parlanchina que nunca y pavoneándose de lo hermoso que había cantado esta noche. Pero era ella, la chica estaba aun en el garaje del Hotel Shinhwa, sentada entre las sombras de una columna, solitaria y callada. Quizás se arrepentiría mas tarde, pero el príncipe ya estacionaba su auto y bajaba de el.-¿No hace demasiado frio para que estés aquí?-sonrió con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.-¿O estas esperando a los periodistas?-ella no respondía nada.-¿Estas llorando?-preguntó sorprendido tras unos gimoteos que rogaban por no ser escuchados.

-¿Puedes irte?

-¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué lloras?-replicó queriendo acercarse pero ella se introdujo mas a las sombras.-¿Qué te pasa?-tosió entendiendo que ella no jugaba.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.-dijo apenas tratando de no ser escuchada en su solitario llanto.-Vete.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-Eres la última persona a la que le pediría eso.

-Lily se nota que no estas bien, puedo llevarte… eso no quiere decir que me deberás un favor…

-Estoy bien.

-No lo estas…

-¡Dije que estoy bien!-le gritó saliendo de las sombras y mostrándose con la cara llorosa, los ojos hinchados. Frágil y con los ojos tiritando, su mirada azul caía directamente a las pupilas de Woo Bin quien veía el dolor y la frustración en la inglesita, que no lucia pedante ni graciosa, sino mas bien rota y triste.

El sonido del claxon del taxi que Lily había pedido, ya la llamaba. El chico la observó caminar hasta el vehiculo, entonces los primeros copos de nieve caían del cielo, la primera nevada de la temporada de invierno. Lily iba abrazándose por el frio. El taxi se fue con ella, y pasaría toda la noche y madrugada en algún club del boulevard donde un tiempo atrás, los F4 la habían descubierto.

* * *

><p>-Espero puedan disculpar que los haya invitado tan temprano. —Decía Auguste Collete sentado en la mesa exquisita de su mansión.-Sé que ayer fue la fiesta y deben estar cansados.-hablaba con una amabilidad increíble a sus invitados.-Pero en unas horas debo volver a viajar.<p>

-Claro que entendemos su ajustado itinerario.-sonrió con educación la presidente Kang. En la mesa, los asociados y sus hijos, tomaban el mañanero desayuno.-El Señor Collete deseaba conocerlos.—dijo mirando a los F4.

-Absolutamente.-afirmó el hombre.-Los jóvenes más talentosos de Corea.-Joon Pyo y los demás hacían reverencias. Lo único extraño de aquella junta relámpago era que Luke no estaba con su gemela, pero nadie pregunto por ella, aunque ninguno dejaba de preguntarse donde estaba.-Esto es el comienzo de una gran sociedad.-el hombre miraba a los presidentes.-Y de futuros proyectos… espero.-determinó audazmente.

* * *

><p>-Tres días.-El Señor Song le respondía a su hijo acerca de su viaje al Reino Unido.-El Señor Collete me mostrará un proyecto en Escocia. —Sonreía el hombre.—Sabía que esta sociedad nos abriría mas puertas.<p>

-Que bueno papá.-musitó Woo Bin mirando la imponente casa que ya dejaban, entonces vio el reflejo de la gemela en una ventana del segundo piso. La miró directamente hasta que ella cerró las cortinas.

* * *

><p>La nieve ya había cubierto los techos de Seúl, la temporada de fiestas se acercaban. Los lugares ya era aderezados con motivos navideños, las oficinas ya señalaban los días de feriados y las escuelas ya tenían vacaciones.<p>

-¿Para que ir? ¿A que nos digan que hoy es el ultimo día de clases?-preguntaba Luke recostado en la cama de su hermana.

-Puedes ver a Jan Di antes de las vacaciones.-sugirió divertidamente Lily.

-¿Qué esperamos?-dijo animado.

-Te gusta mucho ¿verdad?

-Bastante, hermana.

-Ojala pronto estés con ella.-sonrió la gemela.-Mataríamos a dos pájaros de un solo tiro.-aplaudió.-Molestar a Joon Pyo…

-Y estar con Jan Di.-suspiró triunfante el chico ingles.

* * *

><p>Jan Di observaba curiosa los grandes libreros de la Biblioteca de su escuela, debía llevarse algunos libros antes de irse de vacaciones. Jamás fue de las mas estudiosas, pero debía aplicar sus notas para ingresar a su educación superior al terminar el colegio. Aun conservaba el miedo de no poder nadar como lo hacia antes, había decidido dejar de hacerlo por un tiempo, quizás después de vacaciones el dolor de su hombro desaparecería, claro que perdería practica. La rutina de natación quizás era lo que había generado su dolor en el hombro, no quería asociar su malestar con el accidente de su secuestro. Tenia que curarse, porque su sueño más grande dependía de ello.<p>

-¿Jan Di?-preguntó Lorraine, la hermana mayor de los gemelos.-Pregunte y me dijeron que te vieron por aquí.-sonrió la mujer ante la sorprendida chica. -Si que esta escuela es grande.-caminaban en los jardines del plantel.-Pareces sorprendida de verme.

-Bueno si un poco…

-Vine a darte las gracias.

-¿A mi?—se indicó ella misma sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haber soportado a mis hermanos.-le sonrió Lorraine, llevaba un elegante abrigo y guantes negros.-Sé que son terribles, pero son tus amigos ¿cierto?-Geum Jan Di sonreía tímidamente.-Luke es un poco frio e indiferente, y Lily puede ser cruel y egocéntrica.

-Son buenos.

-¿Lo crees?

-Si…-respondió segura la chica de la tintorería. Recordar a Lily era como recordar a Joon Pyo, ambos que peleaban tanto, tenían demasiado en común, pero buenos y solitarios en el fondo.

-Jun Hee tenia razón.-suspiró feliz la inglesa.-Sabes, mis hermanos no tenían planeado venir a Corea del Sur, ellos tenían que ir a Hong Kong luego de su temporada en Japón.

-¿Y qué paso?

-Paso que Jun Hee me dijo que había encontrado a alguien muy especial cuando fue a ver a su hermano.

-¿Especial?

-Si, una persona que había vuelto mas humano a su hermano.-le sonrió Lorraine.

-Tú.

-¿Yo?

-Ella me dijo que le hacías acordar a alguien que conocimos cuando estudiamos en la universidad.-la chica miraba el cielo recordando su temporada en Cambridge y la suerte que había tenido de conocer a Goo Jun Hee. Jan Di no entendía, pero ella tenia una personalidad muy parecida al muchacho que había cautivado a la chica coreana, ambas se habían vuelto amigas de él, hacia ya muchos años atrás.-Si, tenia la virtud de ver lo bueno en las personas además de nunca dejarse vencer.-sonrió con melancolía, ya que lo único que había perdido el chico de Cambridge, en una guerra desproporcionada, fue un futuro con Jun Hee. Ambos se había enamorado, pero rápidamente aquello fue desbaratado por la madre y presidenta Kang. El chico de Cambridge no era ni rico ni heredero, era un chico becado que estudiaba medicina. Lo último que supieron de él fue que había cumplido uno de sus ideales, en el cuerpo de paz en África, luego de haber perdido a Goo Jun Hee en su matrimonio con el magnate hotelero de California.

-Lily unnie… ella… ¿Está bien?-preguntó recordando el dolor que había demostrado al cantar, jamás la había visto así.

-Mi hermana es mas frágil de lo que cualquiera podría pensar… siempre quiere hacerse la fuerte pero a veces no siempre puede. Pero, eres la primera persona que le importa aparte de mi o Luke. Si ella ha prometido estar siempre contigo, entonces lo hará.

-Se parece a Goo Joon Pyo.

-Eso mismo dice su hermana… si esos dos vieran lo mucho que tienen en común, quizás muchas cosas se resolverían.-rio Lorraine.-Quiero pedirte un favor.

-¿A mi?

-Si.-le tomó de la mano.-Pase lo que pase, no la dejes sola. Ella puede ser torpe cuando quiere pero con un poco de ayuda lo puede hacer mejor. Es muy solitaria aunque no lo parezca.

-¿Lily unnie?-preguntó incrédula.

-Luke es mas confiado pero es frio.-recordó el diferente trato que su padre tenia con sus gemelos.-Y Lily es así por muchas razones, pero es buena cuando se concentra.—rió su hermana.-Creo que puedo regresar a Los Angeles mas tranquila.-suspiró la chica.

* * *

><p>-Debes estar loca.-le respondió Joon Pyo a Lily, iban discutiendo mientras salían al estacionamiento de la Escuela.-Tenemos una historia cultural de mas de dos mil años antes de Cristo.-le espetó.-¿Qué tiene el Reino Unido? ¿Años de quemar brujas?-dijo irónico.<p>

-Libertad anticipada para los ciudadanos.-Luke levantaba sus cejas ante aquella bala, Joon Pyo no podría contra la esclavitud que muchos años estuvo en Corea. Su discusión de fin de curso era Reino Unido vs. Corea del Sur.

-Y la reina que tienen y a la que todos deben venerar.-refutó Woo Bin.-Bonita libertad…

-Somos mejores en todos los ámbitos de la palabra.-reforzó la gemela, hablándole sin mirarlo. En su interior agradecía al príncipe que no haya comentado nada acerca del incidente después de la fiesta de la firma, no entendía porque no lo había hecho aún, esperaba escuchar las burlas de Goo Joon Pyo, pero nunca ocurrió. Woo Bin, por otro lado, aun formulaba en su mente el porque ella había estado llorando ¿Qué pudo suceder para mostrarse así, tan débil? Luego se reprochaba así mismo estar pensando en ello, existían cosas más interesantes por hacer.

-Dilo…-susurró Yoon Ji Hoo por primera vez hablando en la ridícula conversación y mirando desafiante a la inglesita.-¿Por qué son mejores?-bostezó indiferente.

-La reina, el triunfo en la segunda guerra mundial…

-Gracias a Estados Unidos.-carraspeó el alfarero logrando que Lily le mirara con molestia.-Prosigue.-sonrió encantadoramente.

-La reina, el triunfo en la segunda guerra mundial, la emancipación de los católicos, libertad, unión…-dijo con desesperación.-Cambridge, Liverpool, el Big Ben, el puente de Londres…-Woo Bin sonreía.-La puntualidad…-Lily se ponía roja.-Shakespeare, Oscar Wilde… Churchill… The Beatles…

-Bien Lily…-le animaba el gemelo.

-Harry Potter… ¡Manchester United!-exclamó triunfante.-Supéralo.

-Sólo diré, aunque hay miles de razones, pero solo diré… tecnología.-sonrió el heredero Shinhwa pedantemente.-Mira tu celular y dime que marca tiene.-Los gemelos se miraban mutuamente ¿Acaso él estaba ganando? Habían quedado entre ellos que harían enojar a Joon Pyo antes del almuerzo.-Y están locos si creen que Manchester United es mejor que Barcelona o Real Madrid.

-What?

-You hear me…(me escuchaste)-Joon Pyo imitaba el acento ingles y los F4 reían.

-¿Acaso saben que es el fútbol? ¿O son como los yanquis que lo llaman _soccer_?

-¡Buena esa, Lu!-aplaudió la gemela.-Para su información, el futbol es una religión en Inglaterra y el Manchester es el Mesías.-les miró desafiante.

-Creo saber mas de futbol que tú.-dijo el heredero emulando la mirada de la chica.

-Si estuvieses en mi país ya te habrían golpeado los diablos rojos.-la chica se refería a los fanáticos del Manchester.

-Yo me tengo que recordar que eres una chica para no hacerlo.

-¿Así?

-¿Qué crees que estoy pintado acá?-dijo Luke.

-¿Quieres pelear? Pensé que los ingleses arreglaban los problemas tomando te a las 5.

-¿Te encantan las ironías?-le empujó a Joon Pyo.-¿Nunca te ha roto la cara un ingles?

-No…-le regresó el heredero Shinhwa.-Esto será interesante…-Los F4 miraban la pelea, de lo que había empezado en una guerra de sarcasmos, concluiría en una guerra de golpes de dos herederos.

* * *

><p>-¡Pelea!-exclamó un chico entrando al comedor.-¡Goo Joon Pyo contra Luke Collete!-el cuchicheo se dejo atrás para que la población juvenil corriera hacia la entrada de la escuela.<p>

-¿Qué? Joon Pyo y…-Jan Di recién entendía lo que pasaba, dejo a un lado su caja de comida mientras corría aun masticando su almuerzo.

* * *

><p>-¡Repítelo!-exclamó Joon Pyo dándole un puñetazo al ingles haciéndole tambalear, pero este permanecía desafiante. Ya los rodeaban los curiosos estudiantes, entre ellos la chica plebeya.<p>

-Te voy a demostrar que soy mejor en todo…-le gritó Luke acercándose a su colega millonario.-¿Ves a Geum Jan Di?-preguntó dándose cuenta de su presencia.-Me gusta tanto…-sonrió haciendo que el otro chico se pusiera rojo.-Ella estará conmigo porque soy mejor que tú.-e inmediatamente ya recibía los golpes furiosos del chico.

-No te acerques a ella.-le empujó.

-¿Qué están diciendo? No puedo escuchar.-Woo Bin le hablaba a Yi Jeong. Lily se mordía las uñas cada vez que su hermano era golpeado.-Si no querías ver esto, no debiste empezar.—le reprochó a ella.

-Porque tu lo dices.-bufó el ingles limpiándose el hilo de sangre que escapaba de una esquina de sus labios.-¡No!—se rió de Joon Pyo para recibir otro puñetazo, pero pronto respondido.

El ruido de las llantas rechinando en el pavimento hiso distraer a los contendores, luego subieron velocidad asustando a los herederos. Lorraine Collete y Goo Jun Hee bajaban de sus respectivos autos.

-¡Paren ya!—ordenó la hermana de Joon Pyo.-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?—les preguntó a la muchedumbre.-El show se terminó, regresen adentro.—Tú no, Jan Di.

Minutos después los F4, los gemelos y Jan Di estaban frente a las hermanas mayores. Lily le entregaba su pañuelo a su hermano para limpiarle la sangre.

-Pensé que ya estarían llevándose bien.-dijo Lorraine mirando con desaprobación a sus hermanos.

-Llevarnos bien con estos…-Lily guardo su insulto ante la mirada asesina de su hermana.

-Entonces deberían arreglar este problema de forma civilizada ¿Joon Pyo?-le miraba Jun Hee.-¿Lo intentarías?

-Con ese…-Joon Pyo guardo su insulto ante la mirada asesina de su hermana.

-Tengo entendido que a los F4 les encanta pensar las cosas y meditar en diferentes aires.-sonrió la hermana de Joon Pyo.-¿Entonces…?

-¿Qué estas sugiriendo, noona?—preguntó el alfarero levantando la mano.-Que…

-Deberían aprovechar las vacaciones e irse de viaje por Navidad y Año nuevo.-le respondió Lorraine.

-Estas muy mal, Jun Hee.-le espetó el heredero Shinhwa.-Nunca iría de viaje con ellos.

-¿Qué tienes que perder?

-Mi valioso tiempo.

-¡Por favor!-se burló la chica.-Jan Di, ya te había dicho antes que tú podrías ser una excelente arbitro para estos niños.

-¿Yo?

-Cuando Joon Pyo se lo merezca, puedes golpearlo con toda libertad.—reía Jun Hee.

-Unnie…-susurró avergonzada la chica.

-¿Están hablando en serio?-dijeron conjuntamente Woo Bin y Lily.

-¿Qué les parece si los gemelos escogen el lugar para Navidad y los F4 para Año Nuevo?

-¿Por qué deben escoger primero ellos?-se quejó Joon Pyo.

-Porque si.-le respondió cansadamente su hermana.

-Entonces deben decirlo en menos de sesenta segundos.-miró a los gemelos Collete.-diez, once, doce…

-Eso no es justo…

-Hush, Lily (Calla, Lily)-susurró su hermana.-Piensen de una vez, evil twins(gemelos diabólicos)

-treinta, treinta uno, treinta dos…-se burlaba Joon Pyo.

-¡Paris!-gritaron los hermanos.

-Romántico.-sonrió Goo Jun Hee mirando a su hermano y Jan Di.-Los F4 decidirán en Paris.-determinó la chica mirando en complicidad con Lorraine.

-**Continuará...**

**Espero estar cumpliendo con sus expectativas! Y espero tambien les haya gustado la segunda parte del capítulo anterior. Paris, la ciudad del amor, ¿Lo será? Esperen el siguiente capítulo ^^**

**Gracias por sus valiosos comentarios, espero sigan con sus reviews que me animan a seguir :3**

**Billie.**


	10. Todo pasa en Los Campos Eliseos

**Capítulo 10: Todo pasa en Los Campos Eliseos**

-Señorita.-llamó una mujer a Jan Di quien terminaba de servir una mesa.-Pediré la numero cinco.-dijo indicándole el menú. La muchacha asentía sonriente para luego decirle a su jefe.

-Pues estaba pensando salir con Lily unnie.-decía Jan Di tratando de continuar su conversación con Ga Eul.

-¿Pero no dices que habían quedado en viajar por las fiestas?-preguntó la chica limpiando una mesa.

-Si pero no creo que Joon Pyo o ella acepten viajar juntos, la verdad dudo que pase.-encogió sus hombros convencida.-Por eso quería salir con ella. ¿Qué te parece?

-Ya sabes que ella me agrada y si me gustaría, podríamos hacer algo divertido ahora que estamos de vacaciones.-sonrió dulcemente la muchacha.-Bienvenido…-se alarmó al escuchar la campanilla de la entrada.-Unnie…-Lily entraba a la Tienda de avena con sus gafas negras y sus guantes de igual color.

-Anniong!

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó la chica de la tintorería acercándose a ella.

-Vine a buscarlas por una emergencia.

-¿Una emergencia?-Chu Ga Eul miraba extrañada a su mejor amiga, la cual tenia la misma expresión.-¿Qué sucede?

-Se los explico después. Vamos.-les sonrió abriendo la puerta.

-Es que estamos trabajando.

-¿Y?-no entendía la gemela.—Oh si es cierto.-la inglesa les miró directamente mientras tronaba sus dedos, tal y como siempre lo hacia Joon Pyo. De pronto cuatro mujeres muy altas entraban al establecimiento. Eran guapas y muy sonrientes.-Ellas las reemplazaran.-dijo con naturalidad.-Vamos.

-Unnie no creo que nuestro jefe acepte…

-¿En serio? Pero su jefe acepto rápidamente una vez que vio el tamaño y dimensiones de las jóvenes que ahora le ayudarían en la ida y venida de los tazones de avena. Las dos jóvenes trabajadoras se sorprendían de lo rápido que había aceptado, pero estaban realmente preocupadas por la _emergencia_ de su amiga.

Percatándose que llegaban al aeropuerto e inclusive a la misma pista de despegue, a Jan Di le olía a un truco de Joon Pyo, sin embargo era Lily la que estaba a su lado ¿Qué ocurría?

-¿Qué pasa?—preguntó ella bajando del auto. Atrás de Luke estaba un jet muy elegante que rezaba "Collete".

-¡Nos iremos de viaje!-exclamó feliz la inglesita poniéndose al lado de su gemelo.

-¿Nosotros cuatro?-Jan Di miraba a los gemelos y Ga Eul.

-Desafortunadamente, no.-Lily rodaba sus ojos al igual que su hermano, totalmente sincronizados.-Ellos también vienen.-indicó a los F4 que salían de sus respectivos autos.

-Me rehúso a viajar en eso.-se quejaba el heredero Shinhwa.—Si voy a hacer esto lo quiero hacer a mi modo.

-No escuchaste a tu hermana, nosotros decidimos primero.-le sacaba la lengua Lily.

-¿Así?

-Si…-contestó Luke.-Si quieres no vayas, créeme que soy el último que te dejaría entrar a nuestro jet privado.

-Oye pedazo de…

-Joon Pyo basta.-le codeó Jan Di tratando de evitar otra pelea.-¿Por qué siempre quieres pelear?

-¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿No ves que me están obligando a esto? Pudiste resistirte.-le reprochó mientras Jan Di abría la boca para refutarle.

-Chill out, chill out…(calma, calma…)-intervino Woo Bin.-Primero quedemos en algo ¿Haremos esto o no? La verdad que prefiero quedarme a pasar la Navidad en un lugar mas pacifico y no en una trinchera.-puntualizó el chico, el alfarero asentía lo que decía.

-Well… después de la metáfora bélica de Song Woo Bin, que a nadie le importa.-dijo Lily altaneramente haciendo que el príncipe le mirara ladeando la cabeza. Strike 1.-Es hora de irnos. Goo Joon Pyo si quieres puedes volar en clase económica, ese es tu problema.-Luke reía al igual que su hermana.

-Si piensas que viajare en tu chatarra.-le respondió el chico mirando el lujoso jet privado.-Cuando nos toque nuestro turno, yo…

-Pero no es tu turno, Joon Pyo.—le palmeó el alfarero.-Si vamos a hacer esto, hagámoslo juntos.

-Espera unnie… no le he pedido permiso a mis padres.-dijo Jan Di.

-Yo tampoco…-le siguió su amiga.

-No te preocupes de eso.-sonrió Lily abrazando el brazo de su gemelo.-Fui a ver a tu mamá y cuando le dije del viaje se alegro tanto que en un minuto me dio tu maleta.-mencionó mientras la guardaespaldas de esta bajaba una maleta rosa de la cajuela del auto.-Y luego tu mamá llamo a la madre de Ga Eul y después… ya tenia tu maleta.-la chica dulce miraba sorprendida a su amiga.-Aunque eso no importaba, yo les puedo comprar todo lo que necesitaran.

-Mamá…-farfullá Jan Di recibiendo su maleta, al igual que su amiga. La guardaespaldas también le entregaba una nota que había escrito la señora Geum.—"_Jan Di, recuerda que el futuro de la familia esta en tus manos. Sea Shinhwa o Real Madrid o Collete Company, no importa cual, pero debes pensar que podrías ser la siguiente dueña. FIGHTING!"_

-¿Todo esta bien?-preguntó Lily mirando la expresión ofendida de Jan Di.-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que…-la chica miraba la expresión ansiosa de la inglesa. Entonces recordaba la petición de Lorraine Collete, "Pase lo que pase, no la dejes sola."

-Claro, unnie.-sonrió accediendo.-Iremos de viaje.

El viaje en el jet privado fue anticipadamente bullicioso, entre las quejas de Joon Pyo, por no ser su avión, las burlas de Lily y las ganas de la chica de la tintorería de tratar de ganar la paz, se podía decir que por lo menos nadie había llegado a las manos aun.

-¡Unnie! Estas en esta revista.-dijo Ga Eul asombrada. Le mostraba Vogue UK.

-¿Recuerdan el viaje que hice la semana pasada? Tuve que ir a la fiesta de la fundación de beneficencia de mi mamá en Londres.-sonrió cambiando totalmente su rostro.-Hicieron un reportaje, supongo.—se fijaba en la fotografía, estaba junto a su hermano. Ambos vestidos sobrios y elegantes.

-"Los gemelos Collete en la gala de la fundadora de _Amanda amour_"-leía Yi Jeong traduciendo para las niñas que no sabían ingles.-"_Luke Collete comenta que mas de cien becas musicales se han entregado este año. Por otro lado Lily, su gemela, se ha rehusado a comentar del recital inesperado que hiso en la fiesta de contrato que recientemente ha hecho Collete Company con el Grupo Shinhwa y demás asociados en Corea, donde actualmente piensan terminar su senior. Suponemos que la elegante joven desea hablar con su propio porte"_-el alfarero sonreía mirando las fotografías de los ingleses.-"_Usando un Valentino, Lily Collete nunca falta a su estilo clásico. Gozando de un gusto exquisito, recordemos que lo demostró también en la Boda Real de su majestad el Príncipe Enrique._-¿Fuiste a la Boda?

-Si.

-¿Y a que fuiste?-preguntó burlonamente Joon Pyo.

-Eso no puedes saberlo, alguien como tu jamás entendería.-le contestó Luke.

-En realidad si, porque yo fui.-sonrió triunfalmente el heredero Shinhwa.-Habrán pasado desapercibidos.

-¿Estas loco? En la Abadía Westminster.-donde fue la Boda Real.-nos sentamos junto al presidente de Alemania.-dijo Lily desafiante.

-Yo me senté al lado Príncipe Alberto II de Mónaco.-contestó Joon Pyo emulándolos. Woo Bin bostezaba de las ridiculeces de su amigo y los gemelos, Yi Jeong reía mientras le mostraba una revista mas interesante a Ga Eul.

-Casi lo olvidaba.-dijo Jan Di acomodándose en el elegante asiento blanco del jet.-Podremos ver a Seo Hyun.-sonrió la chica ante el ensimismado Ji Hoo, verla otra vez luego que había dejado la solitaria Paris.

Llegaban en pleno ocaso de un día parisino, probablemente uno de los mejores momentos de Paris en la Isla de Francia, la región con mayor turismo en ese país. Era hermosa aquella ya casi noche porque descubría las luces de la ciudad, el brillo elegante y misterioso que encerraba cada arista de la ciudad famosa por los amantes del arte, los amantes de la buena comida, los amantes de la bohemia, los amantes de la soledad, los amantes del ingenio, los amantes del amor. Jan Di y Ga Eul miraban por las ventanas del auto, no podían evitar estar asombradas ante Paris soberbio y al mismo tiempo seductor, bellamente demostrativa y oculta.

Las calles eran añejas así como frescas, la nieve estaba pegada en el pavimento y las personas que caminaban abrigadas y distantes como impregnadas uno tras otro.

-La Torre Eiffel.-susurró Ga Eul mirando la imponente arquitectura del símbolo imprescindible de la ciudad.-Es mas hermoso que en la televisión.-le sonrió a su amiga que asentía.

-No te preocupes Ga Eul, vendremos aquí y a todos los lugares más importantes de la ciudad.-dijo Lily. Iban en un auto negro, los gemelos y las chicas coreanas, mientras que los F4 les seguían en un vehículo similar.

-_kansamida_.-dijeron al unisonó ambas, no despegan sus ojos de las calles.

El auto parqueaba en el 1er _arrondissement_ en el centro de Paris, El Hotel Ritz, el más lujoso y elegante de la ciudad y del mismo país, inclusive clasificado magnamente en el mundo. Luego de una discusión engreída entre los gemelos y Joon Pyo, ya que este ultimo insistía en hospedarse en su hotel que tenia en Paris. Shinhwa solo podía envidiar al Ritz su legado de pomposidad, ya que el hotel de dueños coreanos gozaba de todas las comodidades que el parisino podía ofrecer, sin embargo no había estado ahí nunca Hemingway o Coco Chanel(lo que lo hacia famoso), ya que en ese tiempo el Hotel Shinhwa no había sido construido.

Lo que no tenia Shinhwa del Ritz era su añeja popularidad. Sin embargo un hotel lujoso era un hotel lujoso, y los gemelos, insistiendo en que el viaje de Navidad lo realizaban ellos, se hospedaron en el Ritz, omitiendo a Joon Pyo y su hotel caro. Triunfantes entraban el lujoso establecimiento perteneciente al _Leading hotel of the world_, donde Shinhwa también estaba, Collete Company era la aseguradora de todos aquellos hoteles.

Los guardaespaldas resguardaban la entrada de los jóvenes, los F4 y los ingleses iban acostumbrados al lujo de la recepción, de los huéspedes, inclusive de los empleados, las jóvenes plebeyas no podían evitar abrir la boca.

-Aigoo (¡Oh Dios!)-exclamaba Jan Di abriendo las puertas del balcón de su habitación.-¿Qué lugar es ese?-preguntó señalando una plaza octagonal con una columna en el medio.

-Es la _Place Vendôme_.-respondió Lily.-¿Están seguras que pueden compartir la habitación? Porque en serio pueden tener una suite para cada una.

-Así esta bien, unnie.—le sonrió la chica.—Esto es como un sueño, estar aquí.

-Ustedes están realizando mi sueño.-saltaba la gemela hasta la puerta.-Te dije que me habría gustado ir de viaje con mis amigas y ahora lo estoy haciendo.—se despidió cerrando la puerta de la preciosa habitación iluminada.

A la mañana siguiente y luego de que las jóvenes del grupo tomasen desayuno en la habitación de la inglesa, los turistas comenzaron su recorrido por la ciudad. Fueron a _Notre Dame_, una grandísima y bella catedral donde la gente se amontonaba en su entrada, las cámaras y turistas miraban su majestuosa fachada, divisando las famosas gárgolas o sus dos torres principales, de cerca y a la luz del día. La siguiente parada fue Los campos de _Tullerias_uno de los máximos ejemplos de lo que es un jardín a la francesa lleno de colorido y estatuas que desembocan en famoso Obelisco Egipcio que Napoleón trajo como símbolo de victoria hasta París. Lily se desenvolvía como una autoproclamada guía turística, Goo Joon Pyo intervenía cada cuanto para mostrar su saber de la cultura parisina, sin embargo era obviado por la gemela.

-Perfecto.-sonreía Luke luego de tomarles una foto a su hermana y amigas. La chica inglesa traía un atuendo sencillo para el día, abrigo y minifalda con sus zapatos bajos, lucia simple y chic. Jan Di y Ga Eul traían sus conocidos gorros y abrigos, la nieve no caía pero el frio si era intenso.-Te ves especialmente linda hoy.-susurró el chico a Geum Jan Di al pasar a su lado. Ella le miraba como asombrada.

Luego de comer rápidamente en un precioso _bistrot_, llegaron al Arco del Triunfo, erigido en memoria de todos los soldados que dieron su vida por la patria, alberga en su centro una llama que arde eternamente por el soldado desconocido.

-Me siento como una hormiguita.-dijo ensimismada Ga Eul tomándole una foto a la arquitectura. Su sentimiento de asombro se hacia patente cuando lo miraba desde abajo entre sus dos enormes columnas.-Es muy bello.

-Si lo es.-se le acercó Yi Jeong con las manos dentro de su abrigo gris.-Uno se da cuenta que no importa cuan grande te sientas, el hombre siempre va querer hacer algo mas inmenso.-miraba el monumento.-No importa en que circunstancia.-sonrió caminando hacia Woo Bin.

Con una visón clara de París, se dirigieron a la espectacular Torre Eiffel, no tuvieron que hacer la enorme cola que formaban los turistas, los guardaespaldas hablaban con los encargados y en menos de cinco minutos ya se desplazaban en el blasón de la ciudad. Gigantesca, más de trescientos metros de altura que marcan el techo y el perfil de la ciudad. No tuvieron que pasar por la taquilla, y aunque Jan Di sugería subirse a ella pateando miles de escalones, decidieron por fin usar uno de los ascensores que albergan a más de cien personas, pero que esta vez solo era usado por los F4, los gemelos ingleses y las dos chicas asombradas. La vista era impresionante, a pesar del frio y lo nublado de la vista, pudieron apreciar la ciudad francesa en todo su esplendor navideño. Realmente hermosa.

La ultima parada del agotador día pero grandioso, eran Los campos Elíseos, la avenida por excelencia de la Ciudad de la Luz, con más de 70 metros de anchura; era la arteria que une a la Concorde con el Arco del Triunfo en ella se podían descubrir una multitud de tiendas de grandes marcas reconocidas, carísimos restaurantes, cafés, cines, y mas.

Joon Pyo le susurraba algo secreto a el alfarero y Woo Bin, y estos resoplando, parecían acceder a un favor que les pedía el líder de su grupo.

-Te va a encantar este lugar.-decía Lily abrazándole el brazo a la sonriente Jan Di mientras empezaban a caminar por aquella conocida avenida.

-Oye archiduquesa.-le llamó Woo Bin sin convencerse.-Tengo que preguntarte algo.

-¿No ves que ando ocupada?-dijo ella soltando el brazo de la chica y virando hacia el príncipe.-Y no me llames así.-para cuando daba la vuelta, Jan Di no estaba, Joon Pyo le había traído hacia si mismo. Luke miraba la escena desde el final del grupo, ahora entendía tanto secreteo entre el F4, Woo Bin distrayendo a su hermana, Yi Jeong haciendo lo mismo con Ga Eul, así ahora el heredero Shinhwa le tomaba la mano a Jan Di, el único abstraído del momento era Yoon Ji Hoo, quien lucia mas ensimismado que nunca.

-¿También te parecen bonitas?-preguntó el alfarero a Ga Eul, quien se había detenido en el aparador de la famosa tienda _Givenchy_, integrante infaltable en los Campos Elíseos.-A mi me parece que si.-sonrió el chico mirando a las modelos del aparador, luciendo vestidos de gasa.

-Me gustan sus trajes.—respondió sin dejar de observar a las que lo llevaban.—Ellas también son bonitas.-agregó.

-Ellas entran a la categoría de las mujeres bonitas que lo saben.-les sonrió haciendo que una de ellas se distrajera para sonreírle también. Su trabajo era ser un maniquí viviente, pero el guapo y seductor observador no les era inmune.

-¿Categoría?-preguntó con inocencia la chica mientras le miraba de soslayo.

-Hay tres.-carraspeó caminando a su lado.—Las mujeres que saben que son bonitas y que no lo saben, esa es la primera.-renovaba su sonrisa al ver como Joon Pyo le tomaba la mano a su novia.-Las mujeres buenas y las malas.-le echaba un vistazo a Woo Bin y Lily quien trataba de volver a obtener la atención de Jan Di pero era impedido por su amigo.-Y por último las mujeres que son inocentes y las que no.-rió elegantemente para concentrarse en la chica de al lado.-En esa categoría estas tu… la chica inocente, que también es buena. Dos categorías.

-¿Y todo eso lo habías pensado antes?

-La experiencia me lo ha hecho saber.-respondió con su típica frialdad que cubría sus secretos.-Pero todas ellas caen con una frase cursi.-sentenció So Yi Jeong observando un aparador donde habían abrigos y sombreros.-Simple lingüística y poesía.

-Entiendo.-meditó Chu Ga Eul desviando la mirada hacia la avergonzada Jan Di caminando con Joon Pyo.-Yo también tengo tres categorías.-asintió solemne y haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera. El alfarero se percato de ello y otra vez volvía a su estado indiferente.-Los chicos que saben que son guapos y que no.-enumeraba con sus dedos.-los chicos que son buenos y malos, y finalmente… los que son inocentes y los que no.-sonrió divertida.-Tú sumbae, estas en las tres categorías.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendido ante las palabras de la muchacha.

-Exactamente. Yo no necesito experiencia para decirte que todos ellos mueren por ser felices con la persona correcta.-contestó decidida.

-¿Con el alma gemela?-dijo irónicamente.

-Si. Lo sabes.-respondió para acudir al llamado de Lily y dejando al alfarero pensado una vez mas, y aunque lo detestaba y al mismo tiempo fascinaba, que ella era de las chicas que jamás caería con una estúpida palabra cursi. ¿Por qué siempre Ga Eul hallaba una forma de dejarlo así, sin su usual orbita?

-¿No deberías estar feliz, Marie Antoinette, de regresar a Francia?—preguntaba Woo Bin sonriente.-Quizás les tengas resentimiento a los parisinos… ya sabes, por lo de tu cabeza.-rió hablando del decapitamiento de la reina de Francia del siglo XVIII.

-Tu sarcasmo me mata.-le contestaba enojada.-¿Por qué caminas a mi lado?

-Lo último que supe de Paris es que era un país libre.—encogía los hombros con inocencia.-¿No te gusta que camine a tu lado, Archiduquesa?

-Es evidente que no. —le espetó la inglesa.

-¿No es este uno de los lugares mas románticos?

-Si…

-Entonces…

-¿Entonces qué?-preguntó alarmada sin mover un solo musculo de su rostro.

-¿Estas sonrojada?-le siguió divertido.-¿Puedes sonrojarte?—reía.

-Eso no es cierto.-volteaba su rostro.

-Nunca te había visto así… me equivoco.-su rostro atrayente hacia un ademan de recordar.-Te sonrojaste aquella vez.-le susurró acercándose a ella.-¿Lo recuerdas? En el elevador.—musitó con su voz aterciopelada.

-¡Ga Eul!-llamó Lily en cuanto la vio. Trataba de deshacerse del F4, porque sentía claramente como sus mejillas ardían.

-No iba a permitir que esa chiquilla odiosa te llevara por acá.-farfullaba el heredero Shinhwa mientras apretaba dulcemente la mano de Jan Di.-No en los Campos Elíseos.

-Oye Joon Pyo suéltame.—decía la chica un tanto avergonzada.-Puedo caminar sin que me agarres la mano…

-¿Lo olvidaste? ¿Cierto?-preguntó el joven a modo de reproche.-Lo sabia, ¿Por qué eres tan tonta, Geum Jan Di?-se quejaba el chico.

-¿Tonta?-se ofendió.

-Si. ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?-La larga avenida se aderezaba de luces ámbares y aparadores relucientes que daban mas brillo al lugar. El tráfico parisino a un lado y la nieve en la pista, eran exactos para propiciar un acercamiento más romántico, sentimental. Los arbustos de los arboles estaban enmallados con luces y aun mas por las fiestas, eran elegantes y bellos.- _La plus belle avenue du monde._-susurró Joon Pyo.-¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?-le acusó molesto. Aquel lugar él había tratado de emular románticamente, después que no había aceptado humildemente las disculpas de su novia, mando adornar el parque cerca de la cada de Jan Di, con muchas luces y flores, tratando de construir, improvisadamente, los Campos Elíseos que propicio y fue testigo de su primer beso.-¿Cómo pudiste?—trataba de ser acusador para no escucharse decepcionado.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, por eso Lily unnie insistió en venir.-respondió desviando la mirada.

-¿Por qué le pediste a ella traerte aquí?-reprochó aun mas evocando la promesa que le había hecho de venir juntos algún día.

-No se lo pedí. Ella me pregunto hace tiempo que lugar quería conocer y yo dije que este.—respondió Jan Di sonrojada. Joon Pyo se detenía para mirar el cielo de Paris, de pronto se sentía definitivamente feliz. Los Campos Elíseos, ella y él, pensar que pasarían la Navidad juntos, lo llenaba de una enorme emoción, pero que no era comparado con el hecho de que su novia había recordado esa promesa.

-Esa chiquilla.—dijo de pronto Joon Pyo.—Fue inteligente al venir de noche aquí, se aprecia mejor.-sonrió feliz apretando la mano de Jan Di mientras la atraía hacia él.

-Tonto…-susurraba Jan Di sintiéndose igual.

En el Ritz la mayoría de los huéspedes parecían dormir, a excepción de las lechuzas del bar del hotel, que podrían beberse todo el alcohol de Francia. La recepción estaba algo pacifica, los visitantes llegarían seguramente ya de mañana. Ga Eul estaba rendida así que rápidamente se había quedado dormida, sin embargo Jan Di sufría de insomnio de turista, no podía pegar los ojos. No se había dado cuenta pero ya estaba explorando el Hotel más caro de Paris.

Observaba los cuadros de los pasadizos, elegantes y sobrios; los tapices lujosos y las alfombras propias del lugar. La decoración era soberbia y monumental.

-Sumbae.-dijo sorprendida al ver a Ji Hoo sentado en un balcón donde había unas butacas pequeñas y preciosas. El chico se encontraba solo y atrapado por el cielo de invierno de Paris, hasta que escuchaba la voz de la muchacha.-¿Tampoco podías dormir?-sonrió acercándose lentamente.

-No.-sonrió mirándole sentarse en la butaca a unos pasos de él.-¿Cómo la has pasado hasta ahora?

-Es casi un sueño.-respondió Jan Di con sinceridad.-Creo que podría despertar en cualquier momento.-Ji Hoo sonreía ante la simple y transparente respuesta de la chica.-¿Has visto a Seo Hyun?—preguntó por la modelo.

-No.

-Quizás mañana…

-No lo creo.

-¿Por qué?

-Esta en Mónaco visitando a sus suegros.-contestó Ji Hoo volviendo a perderse en el cielo. Era por eso que había estado más callado de lo usual durante su turismo en la ciudad, quería verla, porque a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió, la quería pero ahora amicalmente, la dueña de sus verdaderos sentimientos estaba sentada a escasos pasos de él, pero otra vez no podía hacer nada.

-Que pena.-susurró Jan Di tratando de encontrar la mirada del chico.—Sumbae…

-Se siente como _Deja Vu_…

-¿Qué?

-Como que esto ya ha pasado antes.-sonrió mirando el cielo. Nueva Caledonia, estar triste por Seo Hyun, dos insomnios, Jan Di llegando en la noche, él solo, los dos en un mismo lugar, y un beso, pero el beso no llegaba (no podía llegar) y no era una playa paradisiaca, si no la ciudad del amor, una desventaja más.-Como esa vez en la playa…-se aventuró a decir haciendo que ella le mirara sorprendida y sonrojada.

Desde las escaleras, Luke observaba la escena. Jan Di y Ji Hoo mirándose, y él perturbado por ello.

Song Woo Bin sólo fumaba cuando se sentía melancólico, y ahora salía a la azotea del Ritz a fumarse unos cuantos cigarrillos, los necesitaba. La piscina del último piso del hotel estaba cerrada, si alguien deseaba nadar podía usar una de las tantas que estaban temperadas, por el invierno, en los pisos adyacentes. El lugar donde fumaba ahora, se mostraba algo desolado. La piscina estaba cerrada y las sillas de descanso estaban solitarias, excepto por alguien que estaba recostado en una de ellas. Ataviado en un abrigo costoso, Lily Collete miraba el frio cielo, recostada en la silla, sin notar nada a su alrededor.

-Este lugar también es bueno para una escena romántica.-dijo el chico divertido. Exhalaba el humo mientras la gemela se percataba de su presencia, sus ojos azules habían estado distraídos de todo hasta que aquella voz aterciopelada la traía al mundo otra vez.-¿Quieres?-se sentó a su lado y ella volvía a dejar de respirar.

**_Continuará..._**

**¡Hola! Aqui les traigo la primera parte del viaje de Paris, la siguiente trae la continuación ¿Que creen que pase? **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero puedan seguir apoyando esta historia, son geniales! ^^**

_**Billie.**_


	11. La mejor y peor Navidad

**Capítulo 11: La mejor y la peor Navidad**

-Este lugar también es bueno para una escena romántica.-dijo el chico divertido. Exhalaba el humo mientras la gemela se percataba de su presencia, sus ojos azules habían estado distraídos de todo hasta que aquella voz aterciopelada la traía al mundo otra vez.-¿Quieres?-se sentó a su lado y ella volvía a dejar de respirar.

Lily se quedó estática ¿Qué hacia él ahí? Todos estaban durmiendo y sin embargo ambos despiertos y solos, se miraban en la azotea del Ritz.

-Ehhh…

-Tranquila, es una broma.-rió Woo Bin dándole una bocanada a su cigarrillo.

-Claro, lo sabia.-respondió sacudiendo la cabeza concluyendo que lo del ascensor y todo lo extraño que le hacia sentir el F4, era broma. No había que pensar nada.-Dame uno.-exigió mirándolo.

-¿Quieres fumar?

-Si.

-Esto…-dijo Woo Bin mirándolo.-No es bueno para los cantantes.

-Yo no soy cantante.

-Cantas como una.-le respondió indiferente.

-Pero no lo soy.-Lily se recostaba en la silla, ataviada en un bello abrigo, deseaba ocultar su propia frustración. El príncipe le miraba de soslayo, aquella chica era un tornasol de emociones. Nerviosa, altanera y ahora triste, y lo curioso era que él único F4 que lo notaba, era él mismo.-Hay tantos lugares donde puedes fumar, vete.

-Sé muchos secretos tuyos.-sonrió el muchacho exhalando el humo y haciendo que la inglesita le mirara desconcertada.

* * *

><p>-La… la playa.-tartamudeó Jan Di.<p>

-Parece que fue hace tiempo cuando viajamos.-respondió interrumpiéndola, el cielo del invierno de Paris se emulaba a su propio corazón. Ahí estaba la chica que le gustaba tanto, quizás más de lo que él mismo podría determinar.

-Sumbae…-susurró Jan Di sonrojada al recordar el beso de ambos en aquella ocasión. El sonido del celular se escuchaba y la chica revisaba un mensaje.-Tonto…-sonrió al terminar de leerlo.

-¿Qué?

-"Geum Jan Di, mas te vale revisar la calefacción de este hotel o podrías morir de hipotermia, odio este lugar. Seguro estas durmiendo, así que despiértate temprano."-Leía el mensaje de Jon Pio con una sonrisa ensimismada.

-Jon Pyo si se preocupa por ti.-sonrió conformado el chico.-Es mejor que vayas a dormir. —agregó.

-Si, claro.-se levantó despidiéndose.-No te desveles.-y la chica se iba.

Las ridículas formas que Jon Pio utilizaba para asegurarse que su novia estuviese bien, no eran loables ante un conocedor de mujeres como lo eran Yi Jeong o Woo Bin, pero sólo él, heredero Shinhwa, lograba sacarle un sonrisa tan plena a Jan Di. Quizas Ji Hoo no podría hacer nada, quizás solo le quedaba ser espectador en la felicidad de sus dos amigos, porque antes que todo eran sus amigos. El músico se puso de pie y cerrando las puertas del balcón, dispuso a retirarse, hasta que se percato de la presencia del gemelo, Luke, quien lo miraba desafiante. Ji Hoo cruzó una mirada con él, e indiferente, se fue.

Luke entendia que no sólo tenía que competir con Joon Pyo, si no que otro F4 le interesaba Jan Di. No iba dejarse.

* * *

><p>-¿Secreto? Tú no sabes nada de mi.-le espetó la chica fingiendo desinterés.<p>

-Lo único que sé de ti es que puedes reír, sonrojarte, llorar, sentirte triste, y tan feliz que sonríes de forma diferente.-concluyó el chico a punto de acabarse su cigarrillo.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Joon?-hablaba sin rodeos.

-Lo importante es que no se lo dije.-sonrió sentándose a su lado, refiriéndose al incidente en la que le vio llorar. Lily miraba sus guantes negros, se sentía débil y que iba perdiendo, era cierto. Woo Bin sabia demasiado de ella, mas de lo que permitía a un extraño. No era justo.

-No me importa.-concluyó infantilmente.

-Sólo fumo cuando me siento un poco melancólico.-Woo Bin soltaba la colilla del cigarro mientras depositaba sus manos dentro de abrigo.-Estamos a mano, Archiduquesa.-y se fue. Lily se incorporó aun mirando la colilla en el suelo ¿Qué había sido todo eso? No quería saberlo. Carraspeó nerviosa para luego dirigirse a su habitación. Porque había ido a la azotea a tratar de calmar su propia soledad, para no tener que hacer lo que siempre hacia, pasar la noche en un antro de segunda. Y lo peor era que el F4, la había visto tratando de subsistir en su soledad.

El 23 de Diciembre fue una agenda realmente apretada. Desde la plaza Abbesses, en Montmartre donde tuvieron un desayuno muy parisino antes de admirar las vistas desde el Sacré-Cœur, a Versalles (donde Woo Bin le jugo varias bromas a Lily y su excelso parecido con la delfina de Francia decapitada). Pasearon por la calle Martyrs, llena de tiendas preciosas, hasta el barrio de Saint-Georges, donde se encontraba el Museo de la Vida Romántica. Luego se imponía una visita al Marais, uno de los barrios más antiguos de la ciudad: hoteles particulares, el museo Picasso, las tiendas de creadores, rincones secretos (como el Carreau du Temple) y la tranquilidad de la Place des Vosges le esperan. La magia del barrio surtía efecto, se rendían al gran clásico del París romántico: una cena a la luz de las velas a la orilla del Sena.

La memoria de la cámara de Ga Eul casi estaba al límite, todavía no asimilaba lo hermosa y fascinante que era aquella ciudad. Se sentía feliz de pasarla al lado de su mejor amiga y de Lily Collete, a la cual ya le tenía demasiado cariño, y era que muy aparte de las atenciones que le brindaba, la chica tenía una manera de expresarse y hacerlas sentir bien, que a Ga Eul le emocionaba. Jan Di por otra parte era casi dividida entre hacerle caso a Joon Pyo o a la inglesa. Era un espectacular viaje. A tan solo dos metros de ella, So Yi Jeong admiraba el Sena, la vía fluvial de Paris, lucia interesado a pesar de que eran concurridas las veces que había estado ahí. Se secreteaban cosas con Woo Bin ¿Qué estarían hablando? Por la forma en que sonreían, se dejaba notar que tramaban algo. Sin embargo ella dejó de pensar en ello en cuanto se quedo prendida de las velas y la luz que caía en el rostro apuesto del alfarero. Viéndolo reír con picardía, y bebiendo de su copa de vino, la chica no podía desligarse de ese encanto innato que el F4 tenía. Hasta que el volteó y cruzando miradas, Ga Eul no tuvo opción a evadir los ojos del alfarero, totalmente sonrojada.

El 24 de Diciembre el plan era simple, tendrían una gran cena en el restaurante Plaza Athénée, uno de los más caros, exquisitos y elegantes de Paris.

Lily las había llevado de vuelta a _Les Champs-Élysées,_ iba a transformar a Jan Di y Ga Eul. Ahí solo compraron zapatos. De las boutiques de _Vuitton (que no convencía a la gemela)_ de los Campos Elíseos, fueron a las tiendas de la _Avenue Montaigne_, donde sólo se puede entrar mostrando la VISA oro. Ga Eul finalmente se probaba un Dior y Jan Di, una de las tantas creaciones de Christian Lacroix, Lily por fin les daba el visto bueno.

Woo Bin se dirigía a la habitación de la chica inglesa, y el objetivo era simple ¿Estarían ellas a tiempo para cena? Conocía la puntualidad británica de la chica, pero estando con Jan Di, quien no gozaba de una reputación loable de llegar a tiempo, Goo Joon Pyo le exigió ir a preguntar. No podía ir él o se terminaría peleando con la inglesita, a Ji Hoo no lo encontraron y el alfarero estaba ocupado tratando de ubicar a sus amigas de Cannes, que con un poco de suerte, estarían en Paris para la alegría de los mujeriegos del F4.

-Ahh eres tú.-decía Lily cubriéndose la boca por un bostezo, él ya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud malcriada de la chica. La guardaespaldas del pasillo lo había identificado y ahora estaba viendo a Jan Di y Ga Eul, tratando de caminar con zapatos de tacón alto.- Vous n'êtes pas ici pour se moquer, mais pour les aider (No estas aquí para burlarte, si no para ayudarles).-regañó a la asistente que escondía una risita ante los tambaleos de Jan Di.-Ven.-le llamó a Woo Bin, ambos caminando hasta el balcón de la habitación.

-Veo que has estado ocupada.

-¿Ves algún progreso?-sonrió la chica ansiosamente al ver a las dos niñas practicar, siendo guiadas por una alta y respingada mujer.

-Pues, bajo tu tutela ya están experimentando la vida de los zapatos de tacón.-sonrió divertido el príncipe.-Ya veo lo que estas haciendo con esas niñitas, archiduquesa.-suspiró apoyándose en la baranda.

-¿Qué?

-Como tu mamá falleció, estas usándolas como tus muñequitas vivientes.

-Wow… wicked (genial). —rio la chica.-¿Eso es sicoanálisis avanzada?

-Me gusta leerlo cuando me aburro.-respondió Woo Bin tratando de emular el sarcasmo.-¿Por qué te agrada Jan Di?-él esperaba _un no es de tu incumbencia_ o simplemente una mirada de desdén, pero ella le sorprendía nuevamente.

-Hace tiempo me tope con alguien que se parecía a ella. Me ayudo y yo nunca supe entender porque lo hiso.-narró la chica ensimismada.-No quise cometer el mismo error. ¿Por qué le contaba sus privados pensamientos? No lo sabía.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando tenía dieciséis, Luke obtuvo su permiso de conducir antes que yo. Mi papá le compro un _Ferrari _y un estúpido_ Lamborgini_ que esta en su museo personal.-contaba la chica mirando ensimismada la calle por el balcón.-Me enoje tanto que comencé a practicar todos los días, incluso de noche. Un día estaba conduciendo al frente de la puerta principal, no sé que pasó… pero no pude frenar.-frunció el ceño como si se lo imaginara.-Choque contra el árbol del jardín principal… había tanto humo que no podía respirar… además porque el volante me había golpeado el pecho.-sonrió.-Pero recuerdo claramente como el hijo del jardinero me saco de ahí, y me hiso los primeros auxilios.

-Ya veo… ¿La clásica historia en la que te enamoras de tu rescatador pobre?-dijo Woo Bin irónicamente, no sabia el por qué pero se sentía fastidiado.

-No, aproveche que Lorraine no estaba en la ciudad y… despedí al jardinero y a su hijo.-respondió fríamente sin dejar de mirar la calle.—No quería verle la cara nunca. No entendía porque me ayudo… no entendí su preocupación.-Woo Bin le miraba extrañado.-Para la gente como nosotros, nos es difícil identificar la humanidad… la buena compasión. Odie que me ayudara porque me sentí débil.

-Lily…

-Cuando Jan Di me ayudo ese día en que me dieron una tarjeta roja, tampoco entendía… el por qué lo había hecho, pero… esta vez quise preguntar. Incluso cuando le dije que yo había arruinado su cita con Joon Pyo, ella dijo que igualmente me habría ayudado.-volteó para mirar en la sala de su elegante Suite, como la chica plebeya practicaba caminar con unos _hermosos __Manolo Blahnik_ plateados.-Supongo que si hubiese conocido mejor al hijo del jardinero, se habría vuelto mi amigo… y tienes razón, si soy Marie Anttoinette… y quizás encontré a Lamballe en Jan Di.-dijo refiriéndose a la mejor amiga de la reina francesa, antes de que ella pasara al lado oscuro de su vida.-Sólo cuando estoy con ella, no siento ganas de…

-¿De qué?

-Il se fait tard et il va contre mes principes (Se esta haciendo tarde y eso va en contra de mis principios)-les habló a las dos chicas y dejando a Woo Bin en el balcón.- Si vous me permettez-nous, Seigneur F4, nous devons changer.( Si nos disculpa, Señor F4, tenemos que cambiarnos.)-sonrió al chico que se desplazaba a la puerta.

-Oui (Sí)… Venia por eso…-carraspeó.-No van a demorar ¿cierto?

El F4 y el heredero de Collete Company esperaban en el lobby principal del Ritz, Joon Pyo estaba nervioso, así que era su quinto recorrido por la alfombra elegante del lugar.

-Tranquilo, amigo… ya llegaran.-dijo el alfarero.

-Lily jamás demora… sólo falta un minuto y ella estará aquí.-dijo Luke indiferente pero trataba de ocultar su ansiedad, deseaba ver a Jan Di.

Y exactamente como un reloj suizo, es decir uno británico, las puertas doradas del elevador se abrieron y tres jóvenes salían elegantemente de ahí. Jan Di con Christian Lacroix de gasa ámbar, de hombros descubiertos y que cubría la mitad de sus piernas. Ga Eul con un bello Dior de diseño diosa griega color púrpura, el color solo hacia que su piel blanca luciera mas tersa.

-Puntuales.-decía Lily acercándose a su hermano quien no dejaba de asombrarse por la transformación de ambas chicas, y aun mas por la de Jan Di.—Sólo hice que se vieran mas bonitas.-sonrió.

-Excelente trabajo.-le susurró Luke llevándose a su hermana del brazo hacia la salida.

Jan Di y Ga Eul se sentían fuera de entorno, y es que las miradas atónitas, las de los F4, hacían que se sonrojaran aún mas. Si Seo Hyun había hecho lucir esplendida a Jan Di aquella noche luego de que se vistiera de la mujer maravilla, ahora la chica lucia realmente exquisita y fabulosa, no había nada imperfecto en su vestuario. Joon Pyo sabia que era linda, le gustaba tal como era, pero verla así… así, de esa forma, incrementaba un deseo, el deseo de siempre estar con ella, de tener la suerte de estar con ella.

Ji Hoo no era inmune ante la mirada incrementada de su amigo F4, miraba a Jan Di como cualquier novio vería a su chica por lo bella que estaba. Porque lo estaba. No sabia hasta que punto había sido buena idea venir a este viaje. No estaba seguro si habría sido peor quedarse en Seúl e imaginarse lo maravilloso que lo pasaron su mejor amigo y la chica que amaba; o estar presente en la escena en vivo, siendo testigo ocular de la felicidad, una en la que él, por enésima vez, no podía estar.

Por otra parte, el trabajo de Lily había calado en el frio y calculador corazón del alfarero que no apartaba sus ojos fascinados de la mejor amiga de Jan Di. Un vestido _couture_, zapatos caros, y maquillaje preciso, podían transformar a una mujer… lo sabia. Pero Ga Eul, no parecía una mujer transformada, parecía una mujer que le daba sentido a toda aquella trivialidad. Que ella lo usase, hacia que todo lo caro sobre ella, tuviera sentido. No había error, estaba hermosa. Lucia, si se podía, más inocente y bella que nunca.

Plaza Athénée, era un restaurante demasiado elegante. Siendo una reservación para los hijos del Magnate banquero Auguste Collete, un cuarto especial para la cena navideña, había sido preparado por la misma gobernanta de meseros y el jefe de Chef cocinaría para ellos. También estaba en cuenta que… Collete Company aseguraba a la cadena de restaurantes Plaza de Athénée, y demás de tres estrellas, ensalzados por la guía _Michellin_, el top mas top en restaurantes.

Como en casi cualquier país, la comida que puede encontrarse en los restaurantes era por lo general más copiosa que la que consume la gente de pie en sus casas. Sin embargo, la cena de navidad de aquella velada… no sólo era pomposa si no que también abundante. Empezaron con _Apéritif_, los conocedores bebieron entre Oportos a Cocteles Kir. Jan Di le tenia un resentimiento único a las bebidas alcohólicas, pero sintió ganas de beber porque las miradas de tres caballeros en la mesa, la ponían nerviosa. No era necesario mencionar quienes.

-¡Yah! No bebas tanto… ya sabes como te pones.-le susurró Joon Pyo quien estaba sentado a su lado.

El _Entrée_ proseguía con un plato ligero de sopa o verduras. Llegaban al _plat de résistance_, el de fondo y principal, a la cual tanto esmero había ordenado la gemela. Nueve personas aguardaban en la elegante habitación del restaurante. Lily hiso señas para que lo sirvieran, así que la jefe de meseros hiso sonar una campanilla, y ellos colocaban los platos en frente de cada comensal; otro sonido de la campanilla y descubrían la deliciosa cena que les esperaba, _Pâté aux pommes de terre._ Sincronizado y justo como lo había pedido, Lily sonreía satisfecha.

-_Mercy_.-decía.

Las chicas que experimentaban por primera vez la comida francesa, degustaban cada platillo de forma curiosa, siendo guiadas por Lily, reían y saboreaban el plato de fondo.

-El estudio del terreno ha sido aprobado, la construcción empezara después de las fiestas.-decía Joon Pyo, refiriéndose al Palacio de las artes.

-El diseño fue aprobado por unanimidad.-acotó Luke queriendo llamar la atención de Jan Di.

-Si.—carraspeó el heredero Shinhwa atrayendo la mirada de su novia.-Ya sabes, la compañía de Woo Bin lo construirá. Woo Bin… Woo Bin…-lo codeaba.-¿Quieres hablar?

-¿De que?

-De lo que estaba hablando.

-¿De que estabas hablando?

-aishhh, olvídalo.-se enojó tomando de su copa. La mente del príncipe estaba ahí, junto a ellos, pero sus enteros sentidos se desplazaban hacia Lily Collete, mirándole disimuladamente. Era un as en ello, jamás haría un movimiento que lo dejara en evidencia, pero la miraba. Ella reía. Era un verdadero tornasol de emociones nuevamente: triste, altanera, solitaria, melancólica, contándole sus secretos, y ahora feliz. Ella era un misterio, de ese tipo de personas inconstantes que no apeteces conocer, pero de alguna forma, cuando te das cuenta, ya estas en medio de su caudal.

Lucia demasiado bonita. Siempre con sus atuendos sobrios, lucia un vestido de cuello recto y espalda descubierta, el negro no solo resaltaba su cabellera castaña y sus increíbles ojos azules, si no que su piel blanca se hacia deseable.

-Woo Bin…-le llamaba por enésima vez el alfarero.-¿Dónde estas?

-¿Qué?-dijo el chico aludido, cansado de estar pensando en ella, en su vestido, y como sería quitárselo suavemente ¡No! Ahí iba otra vez.-¿Qué?

-¿Sigue en pie lo de esta noche?-decía Yi Jeong bebiendo de su copa.-¿Las chicas de Cannes?

-¿Eh? Ah si claro, claro.-carraspeó Woo Bin.-Si esta noche. La mejor Navidad.-sonrió queriendo concentrarse. La visita de las amigas francesas era precisa, liberaría su mente y unas cuantas cosas más, y volvería a su estado natural.

Los minutos pasaron, Lily contaba la trama de una Opereta bufa que tanto le gustaba, increíblemente Ji Hoo opino un tanto, y es que ambos coincidían en esos gustos. Para el asombro, el grupo reía de las gracias de la gemela, de las peleas y sarcasmos entre ella y Joon Pyo y las ocurrencias de Jan Di.

-Les tengo un anuncio.—dijo la inglesita levantando su copa.-Quiero brindar por Jan Di y Ga Eul, por este viaje maravilloso y por lo que espero, será una maravillosa Navidad por ellas.-dijo tomando de su copa al igual que todos.-Sé que esperan el postre… pero es una sorpresa.

Ante las quejas de Goo Joon Pyo, ya dejaban el restaurante para encaminarse al Hotel. Según la inglesita, los postres aguardarían en cada habitación de ellos en El Ritz, pero su deseo tenia una doble intención.

* * *

><p>-¿No iras a dormir?-preguntó inocentemente Jan Di a Ji Hoo, esperando el elevador.<p>

-No… iré a caminar un rato.—le sonrió.-¿ Y Ga Eul?

-Le dije que vaya subiendo, Lily Unnie me dijo que le esperara.

-Bien… entonces, au revoir.-dijo el chico y Jan Di se despedía entendiendo que era un hasta luego.

-¡Jan Di-ah !-decía Lily abrazándole.-Que bueno que me esperaste ¿No te sientes cansada cierto?

-No, estoy bien.-sonrió la chica.

-Te tengo una sorpresa.—narraba Lily.-Quiero que vayas a la azotea del Hotel, y me esperes ahí. Yo iré enseguida.—le sonreía haciéndola entrar al asesor y apretando el botón por ella.-Espérame ahí.-le dijo antes de que se cerraran las puertas ante el rostro de pregunta de Jan Di.

* * *

><p>La primera experiencia de Ga Eul con el alcohol estaba haciéndole efecto en Paris, y así era. La chica tenia la tarjeta de entrada en la mano, pero los cuadros hermosos de la pequeña sala del piso de su habitación, le habían distraído. No sabia que significaba ese calorcito en su barriga, pero de algo estaba segura, no era para nada desagradable.<p>

-Que bonito.-susurró algo mareada al admirar un cuadro de marco dorado.-¿Son puntitos?-preguntó inocente al mirarlo.

-Es puntillismo.-le contestó Yi Jeong acercándose a ella.-Queda exacto para esta decoración.—se refirió a la técnica de pintura del cuadro.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sumbae… admirando los bonitos cuadros.—le sonrió dando unos pasos atrás.

-¿Estas mareada?

-No… Sólo que siento algo aquí.-reía tocándose su abdomen.-¿Tú no?-ladeó su cabeza con inocencia, incluso mareada seguía viéndose adorable, quizás él… ¡No! Jan Di lo golpearía hasta la muerte si se enteraba si quiera que el alfarero le había hecho tan solo una galantería. Además no se aprovechaba de las mujeres, por lo menos no de las ebrias y mas aun si no tenia su consentimiento.

-Te llevare a tu habitación.-suspiró divertido al verla así.-Ven.—le tomó del brazo para llevarla lentamente al corredor correspondiente.-Creo que el Oporto te gusto mucho.

-Sumbae…

-¿Si?-preguntó abriendo la puerta de la habitación.-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que…-suspiró, casi no tenia elocuencia.-¿Qué es puntillismo?-dijo acercándose al F4.

-Pues es…-mordió sus labios tratando de ser fuerte, era una chica bonita y aunque dos francesitas estaban esperándolo a él y Woo Bin, Ga Eul estaba ahí, expuesta.-Algo que te contare mañana.-le sonrió haciéndole entrar a su habitación.-Feliz Navidad.-se despidió cerrando la puerta y respirando dos veces. Pero era Chu Ga Eul, la chica que siempre lo dejaba sin palabras, y ahora lo hacia reprimirse, algo malo tenia que ser.

* * *

><p>Jan Di estaba atónita, asombrada, boquiabierta. El adjetivo era demasiado corto. Había llegado a la azotea, y encontró un sueño, tenía que serlo. Como un mismo cuadro barroco, flores, luces, y una mesa inmensa con pastelillos y postres que sólo había visto en la televisión.<p>

-¿Unnie?-preguntó pensando que Lily era responsable de ello.

-Ella no vendrá.-le contesto su hermanó acercándose a la escena. Todo estaba preparado preciosamente, la azotea, la magia dulce del entorno, y la Torre Eifell, como un testigo cercano. Una vista de ensueño.

-Pero ella me dijo que estaría aquí.-sonrió nerviosa la chica.

-Lo sé, yo le dije que te dijera eso… no te molestes con ella, solo me quería ayudar.-sonrió Luke Collete acercándose.-¿Te gusta? Creo que la vista es muy bella.—dijo mirando las luces de Paris, la ciudad luz una vez mas.-Pero no tanto como tú.

-Sumbae…-susurró sonrojada.-Yo…

-Jan Di, he preparado todo esto… porque tengo algo que decirte.

-¿A mi?

-Si.-sonrió. El chico estaba vestido de gris y con el rostro de Lily, pero masculino, era terriblemente guapo, ella lo sabía. Aun se acordaba del beso en el dorso de su mano que él le había dado. No entendía porque, pero Jan Di se sentía desarmada ante la sonrisa del ingles.-Ven…-le extendió su mano esperando que ella le tomase, y fue así.-Seguro que has oído esto antes pero… Jamás conocí a nadie como tú.

-¿Yo?

-Oui (Si).-decía el chico mostrándole la vista.-Eres la única persona que me ha hecho sentir que lo que hago no es suficiente.

-¿Yo? Lo siento, no quise…

-Por favor no te disculpes… porque fue algo bueno.-susurró para callarse. El silencio era aun más fascinante para él, Jan Di miraba la vista y de soslayo lo observaba.

-Toda esta ciudad, parece que recibiera la Navidad desde siempre. Con todas las luces, es como un sueño.—sonrió para tratar de calmar sus nervios y desviar el tema de conversación.-En mi casa, el árbol de Navidad debe estar lleno de adornos. Mi hermano Kang San y yo siempre lo adornamos y cocemos estrellas.-decía ensimismada.

-Gracias… ¿Lo ves Jan Di? Tienes mas determinación en un recuerdo que lo que yo tengo en mi vida.-dijo apretándole la mano.-No es necesario que hayas hablado antes y ya me enseñaste lo que es luchar por un sueño. Eres muy valiosa.

-Sumbae…

-Jamás me sentí bien con nadie, excepto con mi propia familia. Y ahora que te conocí, me has hecho experimentar el amor por primera vez, el verdadero… Nada de lo que hice antes vale, solo tú me has hecho ver el amor, nunca antes lo había sentido realmente, con nadie…

-Pero…

-Jan Di… estoy enamorado de ti.-le acercó a él, como hipnotizándole con sus ansiosos ojos azules.-Por favor, quédate conmigo. ¿Lo harás?-Jan Di podía sentir el aliento del chico en el dorso de su mano otra vez, era otra vez esa sensación en la que perdía las armas ante la sonrisa del ingles, pero inmediatamente la imagen de Goo Joon Pyo gobernaba su mente.

-Yo…

-¿Es un si?

-Es que… no… no puedo.-se soltó para retroceder.-Lo siento, yo no puedo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no? ¿Por Goo Joon Pyo?

-Joon Pyo...-le respondió aunque tímida pero segura.-No puedo.

-Pero yo te quiero.-le volvió a decir sin entender, experimentaba decir sus sentimientos y al mismo tiempo era rechazado por ello, todo al mismo tiempo.-¿Por qué?-Después de haber salido con algunas chicas de su mismo medio y un par de modelos, simplemente por obligación y gusto meramente frívolo y sin futuro y es que ellas jamás le llamaron la atención, era demasiado indiferente para demostrar sus sentimientos. Pero ella le rechazaba.-No entiendo. ¿Por qué Goo Joon Pyo?

-Tengo que irme.-dijo dándose la vuelta.-Lo siento.

-No digas que lo sientes.-le abrazó sintiendo un dolor punzante en su pecho.-Por favor… es la primera vez que le suplico a alguien.-le estrechaba.-Solo por ti puedo hacerlo.

-Suéltame, por favor.-suplicó la chica zafándose.-Luke sumbae… no vuelvas a hacer eso.-determinó corriendo hacia el elevador y yéndose de ahí.

-¿Por qué no?-Las flores, las luces, los postres, la vista, Paris mismo, se habían vuelto gris. Luke Collete entendía el rechazo, pero no la pérdida. Quizás había dejado ganar a lo contrario esta vez, pero abrazar a Jan Di solo le había reforzado sus ganas de estar con ella. Pero esa noche, solo le quedaba irse, aunque un desperdicio… no se daría por vencido. Algo haría, y esta vez lo haría bien.

Se alejo del lugar dejándolo todo, Paris no había sido la ciudad del amor para él, pero lo conseguiría. Joon Pyo no se quedaría con lo primero que le gustaba sin precedente alguno, porque en verdad le gustaba, le hacia sentir como sensible y cierto, verdadero.

* * *

><p>Lily sonreía satisfecha. Echada en la buhardilla de la suite de su hermano, se imaginaba que Jan Di y Luke la estarían pasándolo de maravillas. Si en algún momento ella tuvo algo con Goo Joon Pyo, no valdría de nada ya que su hermano, su gemelo apuesto, le pediría para salir. Eso no sólo le hacia su mejor amiga, si no que su cuñada.<p>

-Bonjour? (¿Aló ?)-dijo la chica alzando el auricular del teléfono. El sonido le había sacado de sus gozosas cavilaciones.

_-¿Luke ?_

-Papá…-susurró escuchando la voz de su padre.-Luke no esta…

-Entiendo, quería desearle una Feliz Navidad.-dijo el hombre.-Ya que tu estas aquí, te la deseo también a ti.

-Gracias.-Lily se emocionaba, aunque la ultima vez su progenitor se había ido sin despedirse de ella, parecía que él mismo quería la tregua.-Tú también, Feliz Navidad ¿Donde estas?

-New York, también le llamaba a Luke para contarle de algo que sé que le gustará.

-Dímelo y yo se lo digo.-Lily sonreía poniendo toda su atención.

-Lily… ¿En verdad crees que te querría tu opinión? Sweetie…

-¿Por que no querrías mi opinion ?

-Porque…

-¡¿Por qué? Soy demasiado estúpida para tu pregunta…-le gritó.

-Tu misma lo has dicho ¿Crees que todavía te perdono de la humillación de la fiesta? ¡Jamás!

-Pues tal vez me muera de una vez, así dejaras de avergonzarte de mí, y te quedaras con tu hijo favorito.-soltó el teléfono furiosa para estrellarlo contra el mini bar de la habitación.-Te odio.-dijo entre dientes para recoger del piso una botella de whisky. Cortándose con ella accidentalmente, la dejo caer para destapar otra y darle un breve sorbo mientras observaba el corto en su palma, un hilo de sangre nacía de la herida.

* * *

><p>Todo estaba listo, terriblemente listo, y Woo Bin sonreía ampliamente. Seria una Navidad súper fabulosa. Y si no lo era, no, tenia que serlo, eran dos francesitas preciosas. Irían al departamento de ellas en Paris, Woo Bin y Yi Jeong estaban mas que emocionados, no las veían desde aquel incidente en uno de los clubes nocturnos del príncipe, cuando ellas habían llegado a Seúl por trabajo, modelaban para <em>Whilnemina models<em>. Desde que había sido regañado por su padre, al haber cerrado uno de sus locales por una fiesta privada con ellas y su compañero de conquistas, no había podido comunicarse con ellas. Y era una pena, porque eran un sueño real, divinas y definitivamente… hechas a la medida del calor.

Esperaba a Yi Jeong a las afueras del Hotel, el chofer les llevaría a uno de los _arrondissement _mas elegantes de Paris, no seria una blanca Navidad, si no una muy colorada y casi roja fiesta.

-Le Bastille, pressé (apúrese)-decía una voz que Woo Bin reconocía muy bien.-Pressé.-ella no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del F4, cerraba la puerta del auto y apuraba al chofer. Su estado era desesperado.

-¿Archiduquesa?-susurró mirando aun el auto avanzar unos metros.

* * *

><p>Jan Di había bajado al piso de su habitación, aun pensaba en las palabras de Luke. Ella sin duda, porque así lo pensaba, no había hecho nada para provocar los sentimientos del chico ingles, aun así… aquella cercanía le había puesto nerviosa, y huir fue la mejor decisión.<p>

-¡Eh! Jan Di-ah.-le llamó el heredero Shinhwa mientras le jalaba de la mano para hacerle entrar en su habitación.-Por fin te encuentro.

-¡Goo Joon Pyo!-le reprochó abrazándose a si misma, estaba en la habitación de él.-¿Por qué has hecho que entre acá?-le miraba entrecerrando los ojos, si la explicación no venia pronto, lo patearía hasta que se arrepintiese.

-Solo falta una hora para Navidad.-le explico él caminando hacia el balcón de su habitación. Había un hermoso árbol con luces en la Suite del heredero.-Es la primera vez…

-¿De qué?-preguntó aun dudosa pero acercándose hasta el balcón.

-Que pasare la Navidad con alguien que quiero.-sonrió mirando la calle.

-Goo Joon Pyo…-susurró mordiéndose los labios.

-Cumpliste tu promesa. Dijiste que pasarías Navidad conmigo, y lo hiciste.-le miró fingiendo asombro.-Lo hiciste, debes estar enferma, cumpliste algo.-reía el chico logrando que ella frunciera el ceño divertida.

-¡Yah! ¿Por qué siempre piensas que no cumplo mis promesas? Goo Joon Pyo… por si no te diste cuenta, soy una persona que siempre…-pero quedo callada porque su novio la estrechaba con felicidad. Todo lo que siempre quiso, sucedía. Un árbol de Navidad y la persona que era dueña de sus pensamientos, de su corazón, de su amor… por primera vez, juntos.

-Gracias.-le susurro poniéndole alrededor del cuello un collar plateado.-Es tu regalo.

-Pero… yo no tengo uno para ti.

-Ya lo sabia.-le dijo el chico observando el dije.

-¿Una estrella?

-Es la estrella Joon Pyo que encierra a la luna Jan Di, así nunca se alejará de él.-sonrió.-Es única en el mundo, así que no lo pierdas o esta seria tu última Navidad.-reía abrazándole nuevamente.-Prométeme que nunca te alejaras de mi.-le estrechó deseando estar así por siempre.

Era la mejor Navidad de sus vidas.

* * *

><p>Era sin duda la peor Navidad de Lily. Estaba arrinconada en un extremo de una mesa circular llena de botellas de cerveza, casi una docena y de las cuales solo había probado tres, desde las dos horas que llevaba ahí. El club nocturno de segunda clase reventaba, y es que Lily contaba con la gente agnóstica que llenaba los centros nocturnos en Navidad, para apretar de ruido el lugar. La música electrónica y las luces bañaban sus oídos y su vista, y descansaba su mentón en una palma, aburrida pero feliz de no escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Ni si quiera bailaba, o bebía, solo estaba ahí… vegetando.<p>

-Where are you? (¿Dónde estas?)-preguntó Luke llamándole por el celular.-It's Christmas for God Saint (Es Navidad por Dios Santo)-le gritaba.-Regresa ya.

Lily guardaba su celular en su pequeño bolso, ya era suficiente y tampoco quería arruinarle la noche a Luke, sabia que seguramente él había pasado la víspera de la fiesta con Jan Di. Dejo casi cien euros en la mesa, y camino a la salida. Su andar tambaleante no impedía que sus sentidos despertaran. Evadir y escapar de sus guardaespaldas era su especialidad, pero necesitaba estar lejos de ahí, lejos de esa Suite que pagaba con la tarjeta ilimitada que le daba su padre, su padre… o su verdugo, no estaba segura.

Tropezó en la vereda, pero pudo estabilizarse. Diviso un taxi y antes que pudiese llamarle, alguien le sujetaba del brazo.

- Pourquoi seul? (¿Por qué sola?)-le preguntaba un tipo de gris mientras le sujetaba.- Vous ne voulez pas vous amuser avec nous? (¿No quieres divertirte con nosotros?)—le sonrió al igual que sus tres amigos.

-No.-le respondió indiferente para llamar al taxi.

- Je vous ai vu au club, je sais quelque chose que vous ne vous ennuierez jamais (Te vi en el club, sé de algo que nunca te aburrirá)-le dijo atrayéndole hacia él.

- laissez (Déjame)-Lily se intento zafar sin ningún éxito.- Etes-vous stupide? J'ai dit non. (¿Eres estúpido? Dije que no.)-decía con torpes movimientos de ebria.

-Stupide ?-le apretó el brazo el desconocido.-Stupide!-se burló arrastrándole a su auto, el lugar estaba desierto pero el vehículo parqueado en la acera, seria la última morada de esa madrugada para la inglesa.

-No, Let me… (Déjame)-balbuceaba asustada.-Let me !-gritaba pero nadie iba a escucharla. Casi estaba en la puerta del auto.-No.-se desesperaba pero el lugar seguía desierto.

**Continuará...**

**Hola! Sólo diré que este viaje aun no termina, y me han pedido acción, y creanme que lo estoy cumpliendo, sólo esperen el siguiente capítulo. **

**Gracias por comentar, realmente animan a seguir escribiendo. No dejen de hacerlo, asi que dejenme sus comentarios o reviews con su opinión... xoxo**

**Billie.**


	12. Todos desearon un beso

**Capítulo 12: Y todos deseaban un beso**

- Pourquoiseul? (¿Por qué sola?)-le preguntaba un tipo de gris mientras le sujetaba.- ? (¿No quieres divertirte con nosotros?)—le sonrió al igual que sus tres amigos.

-No.-le respondió indiferente para llamar al taxi.

- Je vousaivuau club, je saisquelquechose que vousnevousennuierezjamais (Te vi en el club, sé de algo que nunca te aburrirá)-le dijo atrayéndole hacia él.

- laissez (Déjame)-Lily se intentó zafar sin ningún éxito.- Etes-vous stupide? J'aiditnon. (¿Eres estúpido? Dije que no.)-decía con torpes movimientos de ebria.

-Stupide ?-le apretó el brazo el desconocido.-Stupide!-se burló arrastrándole a su auto, el lugar estaba desierto pero el vehículo parqueado en la acera, seria la última morada de esa madrugada para la inglesa.

-No, Let me… (Déjame)-balbuceaba asustada.-Let me !-gritaba pero nadie iba a escucharla. Casi estaba en la puerta del auto.-No.-se desesperaba pero el lugar seguía desierto.

El hombre que sostenía fuertemente a la inglesa caía de espaldas, al igual que Lily. Ella solo pudo divisar como una cuarta silueta empujaba a los siguientes que venían a atacarlo. Un puñete, una patada y finalmente dos hombres, que en un principio atacaban, ahora huían en el auto. Habían dejado a uno de ellos desmayado en el pavimento. La gente salía de la discoteca y las calles de _Le Bastille_ ya no estaban desiertas, toda la multitud veía al chico que había vencido a tres tipos.

-Lily… Lily mírame.-decía el hombre.-Lily… ¿Estás bien?-la inglesa estaba arrimada a un poste de luz, sentada en el frio pavimento de aquella madrugada de Navidad.-Lily…-le llamaba, pero ella aunque con los ojos abiertos, lucia como inconsciente.-Estas helada.-le dijo tocando su fría muñeca y viendo sus labios azules, había nieve en la vereda. Poniéndole su propio abrigo, la cargo entre sus brazos.

Woo Bin jamás creyó pasar así su Navidad. Nunca en algún bizarro sueño o pesadilla insólita, pensó actuar en una situación como esta. Y _no_ es que nunca en su vida jamás haya llevado entre sus brazos a una chica, algo ebria o completamente, pero el final de ello siempre le beneficiaba, en un ámbito imperativamente provechoso.

Pero esta vez no podría sacar provecho, no podía. ¿Por qué no? Porque era Lily Collete la que llevaba en sus brazos.

-Is she all right? (¿Esta bien?)-preguntó la guardaespaldas al ver llegar a la niña que custodiaba casi siendo cargada por el F4, apenas Lily podía caminar. Aquella mujer no podía más con sus nervios, y es que siendo entrenada mortalmente para proteger a la heredera, era algo herculino vigilar a Lily, quien se escapaba para concurrir a los _night clubs_ cada cierto tiempo.

-Yeah… she will. (Si, lo estará.)-respondió apenas Woo Bin, quien la traía luego de haberla salvado. Después de una rápida explicación, la mujer fue rápidamente a avisarle a Luke.

Song Woo Bin empujaba la puerta de la Suite de la joven, luego que la guardaespaldas la había abierto. La chica aunque delgada, no colaboraba mucho en el desplazamiento, así que el trabajo se hacia pesado. La llevó hasta la cama y recostándola suavemente, se dispuso a salir.

-Feliz Navidad, archiduquesa.-le susurró mirándole. Estaba despeinada y su vestido arrugado. Nada quedaba de aquella dama sobria y elegante que vio en la cena de víspera de Navidad. Lily cerraba y abría los ojos, moviéndose torpemente y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Y a pesar de su descuidado estado, lucia pequeña e indefensa. Sus cabellos castaños encima de su rostro eran apartados por la mano de Woo Bin, más como una caricia.

Su Navidad candente había sido reemplazada por el rescate de la chica inglesa a la cual siguió cuando la vio partir desesperadamente, mientras él esperaba a Yi Jeong para su encuentro con las francesitas. La había seguido convenciéndose de que era su mórbida curiosidad lo que le empujaba a abandonar a su compañero, para seguir a Lily. Y su asombro fue inmenso, la vio pedir una docena de cervezas, de las cuales tomó la mitad. No bailo ni nada por el estilo, sólo se depositó inertemente en medio del ruido de la música, mientras todo el mundo se retorcía sensualmente ante las canciones. Pero ella estaba como un ser insípido y ausente. Hasta que recibió una llamada, salió del local y el resto fue el rescate ¿Qué le habría pasado si no hubiese estado? ¿Dónde estaría ella si él no le hubiese ayudado? Probablemente en medio de una tragedia. No se lo quería ni imaginar.

Lily se movía echada y con los ojos entreabiertos.

-Am I dreaming? Again? (¿Estoy soñando? ¿Otra vez?)-balbuceó viendo a Woo Bin parado junto a su cama.-No, if you were a dream… i would have kissed you (No, si fueses un sueño… te habría besado.)-rió. El chico le miraba sin entender, o quizás haciéndolo pero si lo procesaba, también la querría besar… y no era apropiado. Las cosas apropiadas relacionadas al placer, no tenían mucha connotación para él, pero interfería con las propias reglas de él, que tanto su educación como principios propios, se lo impedían. Es Lily Collete, _no mescles placer con negocios_.

Ella se levantó aun con los ojos entreabiertos, miraba el techo y luego reía encorvándose. Woo Bin sabía que era el momento exacto para irse, no era niñero ni tampoco le parecía atractivo cuidar a una chica ebria sin control de su humor, no.

-¿Por qué no duermes?-le preguntó cuando ella le tomo de la mano.-Duerme…

-Pero si duermo tendría que despertar.-respondió subiéndose a su cama. —Tú eres el príncipe ¿right?-reía torpemente. Sus ojos azules prendían la mirada de Woo Bin, quizás no era tan seguidor de sus propios principios, un quebrantador de preceptos personales.

-¡Le diré a Luke que el _Prince _esta aquí!-exclamaba saltando en su cama, combinando los idiomas, atropellando su lengua mientras hablaba.

-Te cuidado.-dijo cuando ella resbalaba en el filo de la cama. Woo Bin sabía que este era el clásico cliché en que la chica ebria caía, el chico rescatador le sostenía, y accidentalmente terminaban en una posición comprometedora. Pero lo peor no era el cursi cliché, lo peor era que le sucedía a él. Lily le miraba sin entender, estaba totalmente inconsciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero Woo Bin si entendía. La inglesa descansaba en su pecho, con sus azules ojos ahogados en el cansancio.

-Necesito, necesito… que nadie me hable.-contaba torpemente.-Sólo necesitaba mucho ruido, para no escucharme a mi y a nadie, a nadie.-replicaba clavando su pupila azul en la del príncipe.-Y quería estar sola con la bulla… no quería pensar, quería bulla para no tener que pensar en papá.-sus ojos se humedecían, pero no lloraba.-Te besaría, príncipe. Pero creo que dormiré primero.-sonrió mientras se desmayaba en el pecho de Woo Bin.

Fue a las seis de la mañana cuando Woo Bin por fin dejaba la habitación de la inglesa. La chica le había sostenido su mano casi toda la madrugada, cuando por fin lo dejo, casi se sentía renuente a irse. Ella dormía, y a pesar de todo, parecía rendida a la paz. Veía sus labios rosas algo resecos pero deseables, totalmente deseables. Pero era un chico bueno y amable, Seo Hyun se lo había dicho una vez, su amabilidad algún día le haría daño, no estaba seguro pero no iba hacer nada. Aunque moría por concluir la noche con un beso. La bizarra noche de Navidad, donde había permanecido despierto en una cama, sin hacer nada, al lado de una bella chica desmayada, concluía.

Era de esos acontecimientos de los cuales se reiría en el futuro.

La arropo en su cama y se fue.

Tenía su propio atuendo arrugado y su cabello estaba despeinado, bostezaba al salir de la Suite, dos habitaciones a la izquierda y ahí estaba la suya.

-¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?-le preguntó Ji Hoo de pronto. Miraba por donde venía Woo Bin, ese era… ¿La Suite de Los Collete?

-Ya sabes, vengo de casa de mis amigas.-sonrió el chico bostezando.-Gran Noche.—dijo yéndose a su habitación. Yoon Ji Hoo no le había creído nada, pero porque mentiría. Él Se había quedado dormido en la salita un piso abajo y recién subía a su habitación. Conociendo a su amigo, como lo conocía, y siendo Ji Hoo un tipo callado pero muy observador, supo que mentía.

* * *

><p>Lily abrió los ojos, la luz del día se colaba por entre las cortinas de su habitación. Levantó la cabeza y descubrió una gran jaqueca. Volvió a recostarse para finalmente escuchar las doce campanadas del reloj de la Suite. Mordiendo sus labios, rodó hacia el filo de la cama para levantarse. Con ambas manos se tocaba su despeinado cabello, la resaca no era tan fuerte como las demás pero se sentía cruda y abúlica.<p>

Un rato después estaba en la tina del baño, el agua le llegaba a sus hombros. Ese era el ritual de cada mañana al despertarse de sus salidas semanales, dependiendo de cuando hablaba con su padre. Rodaba por su cama y casi arrastrándose, se metía a la tina para un baño pausado. Se sentía siempre insatisfecha, pero el jabón no se llevaba ello por la coladera. Cada salida no significaba nada, y aunque le aliviaba el espíritu, sólo por un momento, su realidad le caía como un peso arruinador y desagradable. La bulla y la multitud sólo funcionan un rato, después todo era silencio, donde la frustración era su trompeta mañanera.

Se sumergió en el jabón y la espuma, no podía recordar bien lo que había pasado. Ella casi nunca tomaba en sus salidas, solo recurría a ellas para no pensar. Pero la pelea con su padre, en Navidad, había sido como una horca del hastió, y había tomado.

-¿Qué paso?-se preguntó así misma sin recordar nada aún.

* * *

><p>-Te recompensare.—decía Woo Bin, usaba unas gafas oscuras para ocultar las ojeras de la amanecida que tuvo.<p>

-Eres un idiota.-le respondió Yi Jeong molesto.-Te busque y lo peor de todo es que ellas terminaron yéndose. Pase Navidad viendo televisión.-el alfarero bajaba en el ascensor junto a su amigo.-¡¿Dónde diablos estuviste?-le gritó.

-¿Yo?—Woo Bin bostezaba, las puertas del elevador se abrían y caminaba soñoliento.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo?-inquirió el alfarero.

-¿Dónde estuviste?—dijo Lily irritada a su guardaespaldas quien le traía una aspirina.-Te demoraste. Ya vete.-le dijo estampando su cabeza en la mesa del desayuno. Tenía sus gafas oscuras, y un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Buenos días.-saludó Ji Hoo antes de sentarse a tomar desayuno en el elegante restaurante del Ritz. Lily balbuceaba algo mientras tomaba de un vaso de agua.

-Solo dime… -iba exigiendo So Yi Jeong al cansado príncipe, ambos se sentaban en la mesa.-Espera… ahora mismo me lo dirás.-y fue a contestar su celular afuera de la pieza.

-Feliz Navidad.-susurró Woo Bin bebiendo un jugo, mientras el otro F4 asentía. Ji Hoo entendía que la fiesta navideña de su amigo no había sido compartida con el alfarero, eso era raro.

-Mi cabeza…-musitó Lily sin percatarse de nadie en la mesa. Bostezaba mientras se tomaba las tres píldoras.

-¿Dónde están todos?-le emulaba Woo Bin. Ji Hoo miraba de hito a hito a su compañero, luego de la misma forma a la gemela. Y como si fuese espectador de un juego de tennis, mirándolos a ambos, abrió los ojos sorprendido. Su rostro que siempre era indiferente, traicionaba sus preceptos para mostrar un evidente asombro. _Woo Bin nunca cambias._

-¿Qué?-preguntaba la inglesita percatándose de la forma en que le miraba el apuesto Yoon Ji Hoo.-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasa?-bostezó Woo Bin. Lily miraba de soslayo al príncipe Song, luego miraba el rostro atónito del otro F4 ¿Qué pasaba? Su dolor de cabeza dio a lugar una catarata de recuerdos que caían por su propio peso. Los ojos azules de Lily se desorbitaban y poco a poco los abría, _recordando_.

-Ahhhhhhh.-gritaba Lily atrayendo las miradas de los comensales de la mañana.-No…

-¡Unnie!-exclamaron Jan Di y Ga Eul entrando al lugar.-Feliz Navidad.-saludaron ambas. La inglesa asentía pero aun con la cara de la tragedia en sus mejillas, totalmente sonrojada.

-Qué bueno que están todos.-dijo Goo Joon Pyo entrando al restaurante junto a Ji Yeong.

-Falto yo.-le espetó Luke estándose al lado de su hermana.-Después hablaré contigo.—le regaño.

-¿Unnie?-preguntó Jan Di.-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si…-susurro mirando con odio a Woo Bin quien ocultaba una risotada mientras bebía de su jugo.

Luego de las explicaciones rimbombantes del heredero Shinhwa, ya se comunicaba el próximo lugar que visitarían para pasar el Año Nuevo.

-El lago de Como.-anunció Joon Pyo.

Pasaron dos días más en Paris, terminando de visitar por completo la Ciudad Luz. Luke no soportaba ver a Jan Di y Joon Pyo, pero tenía la esperanza de que en el nuevo viaje, las cosas cambiasen.

-Veras que cuando lleguemos a Italia, todo será diferente.—le animaba su gemela.

Por otra parte, ella no le daba la cara a Woo Bin. Recordaba ciertos eventos de aquella noche, pero había momentos de lagunas. ¡Era terrible! Pero se negaba a mostrarse más débil de lo que él ya conocía.

Estaban rumbo a Italia, específicamente a el Lago de Como en Lombardía. El avión privado del Grupo Shinhwa sobrevolaba los aires italianos, ese viaje realmente prometía.

Las sensaciones que podrían vivir en un destino como el Lago de Como eran a la vez sencillas pero memorables. Un paseo a través de magníficos jardines, una cena romántica con velas, una copa de vino entre el olor de las buganvillas, asomados al balcón con vistas al lago y a las montañas que lo rodean. Realmente, era uno de esos viajes interesantes e idílicos que podían realizar. El Lago de Como tenía unos 45 kiómetros de largo. Y la parte central es la más hermosa. Allí se encuentran las ciudades de Bellagio, Menaggio y Varenna, sólo separadas por un pequeño paseo en barco.

Joon Pyo era el autócrata director del viaje, así que inmediatamente ya se hospedaban en el Hotel Shinhwa de Bellagio. Era un edificio es del siglo XII a orillas del lago, rodeado de un precioso parque, junto a _Villa Carlotta_. Tiene tres restaurantes, piscinas exteriores e interiores, pistas de tenis y un spa.

Los huéspedes de lujo ya disfrutaban de un aperitivo en la terraza de la piscina flotante del lago, el cielo estaba hermosamente azul, un clima totalmente distinto al invierno parisino.

Los paseos en bote para visitar cada ciudad, las comidas en los sitios de antaño y el turismo en cada arista de la ciudad romántica, ocupaba todo su tiempo.

Estaban en _La __Pasticceria Bar __Rossi_, un bar muy interesante de más de 100 años. Era ideal para una comida ligera, en el paseo marítimo de Bellagio. Joon Pyo era el guía principal, atrayendo la atención completa de Jan Di y Luke empezaba a sentir que era el peor paseo y viaje de su vida. Lily que había estado más distante de llamar la atención, se decidía por fin a aclarar las cosas con cierto muchacho que se había mostrado, durante todo el viaje, fresco e indiferente. Aprovechando que él se iba a la barra, Lily lo siguió con la excusa de irse al baño.

-Tranquila…-reía Woo Bin mientras ella le jalaba del brazo hacia el baño de mujeres y cerraba la puerta. Era una medida extrema que ella misma no acababa de procesar, pero lo había hecho. Por otro lado no era la primera vez que a Woo Bin una chica le jalaba al baño de mujeres.

-Quiero que me digas exactamente qué pasó ese día.-determinó nerviosa.

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-Solo un poco. No sé por qué pero siempre te ríes cuando me ves y por algo debe ser… ¿Qué paso?-exigió.

-Pues…-quizás podría jugar un poco con la gemela, jugar tan solo un poco. _Jugar_, eso mismo le había murmurado Ji Hoo en el avión, luego del descubrimiento de este.

_Por favor_. Se había reído el chico músico luego de que Woo Bin le explicara que nada había pasado entre él y la gemela, e incluso le resultaba inverosímil al propio príncipe, pero era la verdad. Era la primera vez que estaba en una cama con una chica linda y ebria, y no pasaba nada.

-¿Qué?

-Pues…-y Woo Bin recordaba la sincera explicación de la joven y de porque hacia lo que hacía. El porqué de sus salidas. Sospechaba que Lily debía tener algún problema sin resolver con su padre, uno muy grande, y era por eso que se internaba a la vida nocturna y a la bebida casual, pero no era una alcohólica o una promiscua, era una niña asustada que le gustaba olvidarse de sí misma para no hacer más locuras, eso era ella.-Nada memorable.-concluyó.-Es en serio. Sólo te ayude a llegar a tu suite.

-Sí, eso lo recuerdo… pero ¿Cómo? Yo estaba… Yo había salido.-había una gran laguna mental en Lily, ella no recordaba que había sido Woo Bin quien le salvo afuera del _night club_, sus vagos recuerdos solo hilvanaban situaciones en las que él le cargaba por el Ritz, le decía que durmiera y nada más.

-No vale la pena que sepas más.

Cruzaron miradas por unos segundos hasta que la mente de la gemela se liberaba del humo. Recordaba una pelea y…

_-Lily… Lily mírame.-decía el hombre.-Lily… ¿Estás bien?-la inglesa estaba arrimada a un poste de luz, sentada en el frio pavimento de aquella madrugada de Navidad.-Lily…-le llamaba, pero ella aunque con los ojos abiertos, lucia como inconsciente.-Estas helada.-le dijo tocando su fría muñeca y viendo sus labios azules, había nieve en la vereda. Poniéndole su propio abrigo, la cargo entre sus brazos._

Y esos ojos azules le decían a Woo Bin que ella recordaba todo. Entonces abrió la puerta para irse.

-No me gusta deberle favores a nadie.-le gritó.—Nadie hace nada solo así.

-Quizás un _gracias_ por no dejar que abusen de mí, sería algo.-se detuvó de espaldas.-No es de mi incumbencia, como seguro me dirás, pero si vas a tener noches largas… deberías llevar a tu guardaespaldas. Algo malo te pudo pasar.-concluyó Woo Bin.

-Gracias.-dijo muy bajito Lily.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

-Dije gracias.-susurró mirando sus uñas.-Y no esperes volverlo a escuchar.—espeto para irse y dejar sorprendido al chico.

Era 31 de Diciembre, increíbles fiestas de armaban por toda la Orilla del Lago Como. La última mañana veraniega de aquel viejo año se alzaba en el cielo con el sol de ese día. Jan Di estaba algo nerviosa, ver la piscina inmensa de la terraza significaba para ella que aún no podía nadar, la preocupación estaba impresa en su rostro. Joon Pyo creía que no nadaba en solidaridad con él porque tampoco podía, además de que la tenía ocupada con todas las salidas.

Luke lo sabía muy bien, lo entendía perfectamente. La había visto luchar en la piscina de la escuela, su lucha y guerra contra su propia incapacidad. Ahora veía la preocupación en ella.

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó, le hablaba por primera vez desde su confesión en la azotea del Ritz en Paris.

-Sí.-respondió tratando de animarse.-Qué lindo viaje.—decía nerviosa Jan Di.

-No tienes que esconder tu preocupación.—Luke y ella estaban mirando la deseable piscina frente a ellos, el calor y el tiempo invitaban a disfrutar cada gota fresca.-Quería pedirte disculpas por…

-No tienes que decirlo, Sumbae.-dijo rápidamente.

-Pero no estoy arrepentido. Es la primera vez que me gusta alguien así y… si te tengo que esperar, lo haré. Lo haré siempre.

-Sumbae…

-¡Jan Di!-le llamó Ji Hoo entrando a la terraza.—Lily te está buscando.-la chica se apartó de él rápidamente y salió del lugar. Luke Collete se aproximaba al chico quien también lo observaba.

-Sé lo que quieres hacer.-dijo Luke.-Quieres separarme de ella, pero no por tu amigo, sino porque ella también te gusta.-Ji Hoo no decía nada.-¿Joon Pyo lo sabe?-le escrutinio el rostro tratando de encontrarlo en evidencia.- Sólo te diré que ella me gusta y mucho.-sonrió desafiante.-Yo nunca pierdo.

* * *

><p>-Si está bien.-respondía la gemela a las preguntas de Jan Di y Ga Eul. El grupo estaba en el balcón privado del hotel, el lugar era hermoso, casi idílico. Joon Pyo leía el Wall Street en una cómoda butaca mientras las chicas conversaban cerca del piano de la sala.<p>

-Ciao!-saludó una chica que venía agarrada de la cintura por Yi Jeong, tras él lo imitaba Woo Bin. Ambos con hermosas chicas cada uno a su lado. Dos modelos italianas, una pelirroja y la otra castaña, más que bonitas eran preciosas.

-Atención todos, ellas son Cleo y Lia.-anunció Woo Bin haciendo que las jóvenes que venían con ellos saludaran sonrientes. Joon Pyo bufaba tras su periódico.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Lily.

-Vai alla terrazza, siamo ora. (Vayan a la terraza, ahora vamos.)-dijo el alfarero.-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó cansado.

-Lo mismo pregunto.

-¿Alguna objeción con nuestras invitadas?

-No quedamos en invitar a alguien. No había invitados en el viaje, de lo contrario habría invitado... habría invitado...

-¿Habrías invitado...?-sonreía Woo Bin.

-A unos amigos.-espetó la chica desafiante.-Échenlas.

-Este no es tu hotel ¿Joon Pyo?

-No tengo ningún problema con tus amigas.-contestó el heredero tras su periódico. Lily estaba a punto de decir algo pero solo salió de ahí siendo seguida por Jan Di y Ga Eul. El F4 reía.

Lily tenía puesto un vestido verde corto y tomaba una bebida en la terraza con la excelente posición para divisar lo que divisaba. Para rabiar por lo que rabiaba. Para reventar por lo que le hacía reventar. En la piscina estaban las dos chicas italianas y sus monumentales cuerpos de modelos, remojándose y siendo secadas por el sol de Lombardía. Yi Jeong y su amigo estaban en las sillas de la terraza, observándolas. Y podía suceder que no solo el sol podría secar la tersa piel de las modelos, sino también la forma en que ellos la miraban.

-Suficiente.-dijo molesta la chica inglesa terminando de morder la pajilla de su bebida.

-¿Estas bien, Unnie?-preguntó a Ga Eul.

-Mira a esas dos ¿Que se creen? Y esos dos ¿Que se creen?-decía furiosa.

-¿No te gustan sus invitadas?

-No es que no me gusten, no me gustan las extrañas.-se escudaba Lily Collete.—No me importa.

Ga Eul observaba las miradas que se echaban la tal Cleo y Yi Jeong, definitivamente ese tipo de mujer era del gusto del alfarero, chicas como ella salían con él. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya suspiraba y no quería entender por qué.

-Si fuera mi hotel, ya las habría echado.—decía entre dientes la inglesa. Iba caminando en la sala y mirando la terraza y lo bien que lo pasaban ahí. Cruzada de brazos, e impotente. ¿Qué le molestaba tanto? Quizás era que perdía notoriedad y no fuera el centro de atención ¡La única europea en el grupo debía ser ella! Pero no era sólo eso, se sentía desplazada. Además cada vez que Lia abrazaba a Woo Bin, deseaba entrar y empujarla por el balcón o ahogarla en el mismo Lago De Como.

-¡Yah! Archiduquesa.—le hablaba Woo Bin saliendo de la piscina y notando la presencia de la gemela quien daba vueltas en la sala.—La piscina es lo suficientemente grande para ti.—reía.- ¿No tienes calor? ¿Qué haces medita ahí?-dijo indicando la sala. Su cabello estaba mojado y las gotas rodaban por su firme pecho. Sólo alguien de piedra podía ser inmune a lo que ella veía, así que no pudo evitar recorrer el cuerpo de Woo Bin con una rápida mirada. Esbelto pero de músculos definidos, perfecto.-¿Me escuchas?-sonreía dándose cuenta de cómo le miraba.

-Lily…-le llamaba su hermano.-Lily ven.-pero ella no le hacía caso. Luke observo la cercanía entre su gemela y el chico F4, no le gustaba nada como se miraban.-Te estoy llamando.—se aproximó a ella.-Lily… come on. (Lily… vamos)-le jalaba a su hermana quien recién reaccionaba.

* * *

><p>-Espero que mi segunda petición de ayuda si la recibas.-El alfarero sonreía sentándose al lado de Ga Eul quien intentaba ponerse en la espalda el protector solar. Le había estado observando desde el otro extremo de la terraza, antes distraído con sus amigas.-Entonces… ¿Necesitas ayuda?-agregó.<p>

-No, gracias.-contestó la muchacha. Se sentía algo indignada de la petición del chico ¿Quién se creía para siquiera insinuar ponerle las manos encima? Y claro que recordaba que en Nueva Caledonia, él entre bromas pero en verdades, le ofrecía su ayuda con respecto a la aplicación del bloqueador solar. _Por más guapo que fuese_, pensaba Ga Eul. Además debía estar muy ocupado con sus amigas, la de las piernas largas y torneadas. Eso era un asunto que también le molestaba.

-Como quieras.-dijo Yi Jeong riéndose para luego irse.

Jan Di había sido raptada por Joon Pyo ¿Quién sabe a dónde se la habría llevado? Seguramente estaban sobrevolando el Lago de Como, admirando los tejados naranjas de la Ciudad, etc.

Luke estaba ultimando los preparativos de la fiesta de Año Nuevo que tendrían en la noche y Ji Hoo estaba leyendo un libro en la terraza, mientras sus amigos F4 habían salido a la ciudad, con alguna intención de comprarles un regalo a sus amigas, quienes aún en la terraza pero ya no en la piscina, estaban sentadas en las sillas con sus gafas de sol, riendo y conversando entre ellas.

Ga Eul las podía ver desde la salita, claro que ocultaba su observar fingiendo mirar sus fotos en la cámara digital, pero no podía evitar verlas de soslayo. Ese era el tipo de chicas con las que sale _Yi Jeong sumbae_, pensaba. No entendía porque continuaba rumiando esa idea. Y también estaba Lily que había decidido salir de su habitación, luego de que Luke la había dejado ahí.

-¿Son de alguna agencia en Milan?-les preguntó la gemela luego de cruzar la sala y entrar a la terraza, directamente y decidida a lo que venía hacer.

-Elite…-respondió Cleo, refiriéndose a la agencia para la que trabajaban, una de las mejores en la Industria de la Moda.

-Que sorprendente que sepan inglés, usualmente ustedes sólo entienden de cosas brillantes o faldas de encaje.-se burló Lily.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-pregunto Lia quitándose las gafas.

-Elite es una empresa muy buena.-sonrió la inglesa.-Pensé que venían de _Madame Scarlett_, especialistas en escoltas A1.

-¿Qué?-se enojó Cleo poniéndose de pie al igual que su amiga.-¿Pensaste que éramos…?

-Sí.-respondió Lily caminando frente a ellas.-Saben con ese tipo de ropa que tienen y ese estilo.-les miraba de pies a cabeza.-Lo pensaría cualquiera. Sólo miren esos zapatos ¿Sabes que ese tipo de tacones son de la temporada pasada? Y Tú.-indicó a Lia.-Ese vestido es _Gaultier_ Verano pasado.-se burló.—Seguramente lo conseguiste a menos precio por ser de temporada antigua, pero te morías por usar algo de _Couture_, así que lo compraste. Deben ser modelos primerizas.- reía la chica.

Ji Hoo bajaba su libro mientras observaba quieto lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Escucha bien, niñita mimada… Nosotras somos…

-Ustedes son modelos junior de Elite, pero claro… seguramente conocieron al F4 en el sinfín de fiestas que hay, y obviamente esperan que sea su benefactor oficial mientras se hacen conocidas para poder comprarse atuendos más caros, _Io Capisco_… (Yo entiendo.)

-No sé quién diablos seas tú, chiquilla, pero Woo Bin y Yi Jeong nos invitaron personalmente. Debes estar muy celosa ¿Quién te gusta de ellos? Yi Jeonng quizás, seguramente él… y te entiendo es excelente chico.-sonreía con doble intención la modelo.

-O quizás es Woo Bin, no te imaginas como besa y además de otras cosas…-reían ambas.

-¿Quién diablos soy yo?-les gritó roja del enojo y de verse en evidencia de un certificado estado de celos.

-Unnie…-vino corriendo Ga Eul escuchando la pelea.

-Mira ahí viene tu amiguita ¿Por qué no se van a jugar a las muñecas y dejan a las chicas grandes jugar con los muñecos de verdad?-reía Cleo.-Capicci? (¿Entienden?)

-Sabes… mira esto.-dijo Lily mostrando su celular.-En menos de cinco minutos podría arruinar tu carrera ¿Sabes cómo? Llamaré ahora mismo al asistente de mi padre en Seúl, él me comunicara con el presidente de Elite, claro que puedo hablar con él, _Collete Company_ es asegurador de su agencia de modelos, de todas sus agencias en todas las ciudades que ni en sus sueños podrían conocer.—reía la chica.-Obviamente me atenderá, le saludaré y le pediré que las saque de su agencia y es más, que no les permita entrar a ninguna. Claro que Henry ¿Saben que así se llama el presidente? Henry dirá que estará encantado de hacerlo ¿Qué son dos modeluchas en comparación conmigo? Yo que tengo un asiento especial en cada Semana de la Moda en las mejores ciudades del mundo, y yo que compre a los trece años toda la colección _Versace_ de Primavera como regalo de cumpleaños a mi madre, y yo que contrate 20 modelos de Elite solo para que se probaran los atuendos que iba a usar en mi fiesta _Sweet sixteen_, yo que soy Lily Collete la hija del magnate banquero de Londres, la mejor empresa aseguradora de todo el maldito mundo, incluido el banco donde tienen sus patéticas cuentas y donde abonan mes tras mes el crédito que utilizaron para comprar sus prendas de temporadas pasadas, y podría seguir pero…-abrazó por el cuello a Ga Eul, quien estaba asombrada al igual que las modelos.-Pero mi amiguita y yo vamos a ir a jugar con los muñecos de verdad.-sonreía triunfante.

-Unnie…

-¿Siguen aquí? Quizás sus cerebros se han reducido por tanto fijador para el cabello que usan para los desfiles, los químicos de belleza afectaron su sicomotricidad.-reía Lily.-¿O quitan su gordo trasero o haré esa llamada de menos de cinco minutos, y concluirán el próximo año haciendo degustar embutidos en algún supermercado? Capicci?

Si Ji Hoo se había estado sintiendo algo melancólico, aquella graciosa escena le había levantado el ánimo. Si, Lily Collete era una engreída, pedante, y torpe, como Joon Pyo, pero de algo estaba seguro, era increíblemente curiosa y obtenía lo que quería, como su amigo heredero. No había dudas, a ella le gustaba su amigo F4, Woo Bin ¿También le gustaría la gemela?

* * *

><p>-¿Yo? Yo no hice nada.-se defendía Lily fingiendo inocencia. Los dos F4 la enfrentaban en la sala.-Son modelos, quizás vieron algo brillante por la calle y se fueron corriendo.<p>

-Oye, no sé qué haya pasado por tu mente… pero cruzaste la línea.-dijo el alfarero contando mentalmente.-Eran nuestras invitadas.

-Yo soy la anfitriona y yo decido quienes son los invitados.

-Joon Pyo es el anfitrión, tú lo fuiste en Paris.

-No, yo siempre soy anfitriona… siempre.-sonreía.-Pueden pedir lo que quieran, no hay nada que no pueda dar siendo anfitriona. Soy la mejor.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Woo Bin sacudiendo la cabeza. Lily asentía y tres segundos después se daba cuenta que sus palabras eran ambiguas y se prestaban para muchas interpretaciones.

-No, es sólo que…

El F4 se iba de su presencia, y ella se golpeaba su cabeza con un cojín decorativo del sillón de la sala. A veces hablaba muy rápido y sucedía esto.

* * *

><p>La fiesta de Año Nuevo había empezado. Una larga mesa en la terraza con los manjares más deliciosos y las bebidas más caras, la llenaban. Adornado por flores, y un sin de velas y candelabros a la intemperie, el clima era perfecto. El grupo estaba vestido para la ocasión, camisas abiertas y pantalones informarles, vestidos ligeros y zapatos bajos; una velada natural y fresca para recibir el nuevo año.<p>

La música que acompañaba fue una exhaustiva selección por parte de la gemela, se podía oír las mejores piezas de Chopin.

-Es hora de pedir un deseo.-decía -Lily alzando su copa de vino, Ga Eul y Jan Di solo bebían jugo. El grupo reía de la cursilería, mientras las chicas coreanas asentían que si era cierto el pedir un deseo antes del año nuevo.-Solo háganlo.-les obligó.

Las miradas de soslayo no se hicieron esperar, quizás quienes decían que era una cursilería, mas era su deseo de que se les cumpliese, el objeto del deseo estaba entre ellos, entre los mismos integrantes.

-10, 9, 8, 7, 6…-decía Lily mirando su reloj, todos se preparaban para alzar sus copas.-3, 2, 1… ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!-exclamaban todos alzando sus copas. Inmediatamente los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo de Lombardía. Azul, verde, naranja. Luke se había esmerado tanto en ello, lo preparo todo para sorprender a Jan Di. El grupo miraba sorprendido el espectáculo en el cielo.

-Yeah… well done, Joon Pyo (Si… bien hecho, Joon Pyo)-Woo Bin aplaudía viendo a su amigo besar a su novia, y dejando atónito a todo el mundo. Luke los miraba decepcionado, las luces artificiales para sorprender a la chica que le gustaba era aprovechado por su rival.

El gemelo terminó bebiendo su copa y retirándose a su habitación, todo le había salido mal. Lily fue tras él pero su hermano le pidió que le dejara solo. Jan Di y Joon Pyo estaban más unidos que nunca, apartados del grupo mientras el heredero le hablaba acerca de las estrellas, un extremo de la terraza estaba ocupada por ellos.

-Al menos dos de nosotros si la pasaron bien.-sonrió Yi Jeong sentándose al lado de Ga Eul, quien comía un postre de la mesa.

-Yo creo que fue muy romántico.-dijo la chica viéndolo beber una copa de vino borgoña.-Deben estar felices.

-Si deseas, puedo cumplir tu deseo.-el alfarero bajaba su copa mientras observaba lo bonita que se veía la muchacha, no era una modelo italiana, era Chu Ga Eul usando un vestido rosa y con su cabello suelto alumbrada por velas. Suficiente. —Creo que querías un beso.-reía burlándose de lo que pensaba él mismo.

-Sumbae.-susurraba Ga Eul sonrojada.

-Quizás lo quieras de tu alma gemela.-se ponía de pie.-Entonces no podré dártelo yo.-Yi Jeong miraba con indiferencia su copa de vino antes de dejarla en la mesa.

-Para ser una persona que no cree en almas gemelas, te cansas mucho en negarlo.-Ga Eul se ponía de pie.—Pero eso no justifica que seas cruel.-le miraba dolida.- O quizás solo estas asustado.-terminó para irse.

* * *

><p>Ji Hoo se acostaba en su cama, lo único que pudo hace fue sonreír resignado, pero en la oscuridad de su habitación mostraba su verdadero rostro, resignado también. Jan Di no iba a ser para él, tenía que asumirlo, pero ¿Por qué? Porque siempre era que… todo lo que amaba, nunca permanecía junto a él. A pesar de haber convivido con esa realidad la mayor parte de su vida, había ocasiones en la que todavía ser rehusaba a tomarlo como parte de su destino.<p>

-Otra vez sola.-dijo Woo Bin interrumpiendo la soledad de Lily en la ahora desierta terraza, a excepción de ellos. Eran más de las cuatro de la mañana, las velas se derretían y lo que había quedado de la comida, estaba fría y seca. De lejos se escuchaba el bullicio de las fiestas que concluían, ahora el Nuevo año era solo otro año.

-Hola.-saludó la chica inglesa sin ánimos de guerrear, estaba exhausta y es que lidiar con el corazón roto de su hermano le había dolido demasiado, sentía como si su propio corazón se quebrara, eran hermanos, gemelos… su conexión rebasaba la sangre.

-¿Qué te pasa? La noche romántica de Joon Pyo y Jan Di también te dejo pasmada.

-A mi hermano le gusta Jan Di.—le interrumpió, estaba sentada en una de las sillas cerca de la piscina.-Estaba muy triste.

-Entonces mi teoría era cierta.-sonrió mirando a la gemela y sentándose a su lado.-Cuando dijiste que todos pidieran un deseo, creo que la mayoría quería ser besado.-reía divertido.-Y la mayoría quería besar a Jan Di.-reconoció el príncipe recordando el rostro de Joon Pyo, Ji Hoo y el gemelo Collete.-Jan Di está muy solicitada.

-Ella es increíble ¿Quién no querría besarle? Además es la cursilería apropiada para estas fechas.—Lily alzaba los hombros resignada.

-¿Tu que pediste?-preguntó Woo Bin ladeando el rostro.-¿Pediste lo mismo?-rió.

-¿Por qué no? Si pido un auto nuevo dirían que soy una materialista de lo peor.—decía Lily.-Prometí ser más humana este año, y ser mejor. No estoy segura si lo cumpliré pero aun así la intención vale. No me mires así como burlándote.-La gemela le miraba fastidiada, sin embargo Woo Bin la miraba distinto. Con ese vestidito guinda y su cabello corto suelto, parecía una niña.-La mayor parte del viaje te has pasado burlándote de mí, para tu información… jamás, jamás dejo que se burlen de mí, quien se burle de mí prácticamente esta…

Song Woo Bin la besaba tiernamente. Atrapó su cintura sagazmente con una mano y con la otra sostenía el mentón de la gemela. Lily tenía abierto los ojos, él la besaba.

-¿No es esta la mejor forma de dejarte callada?-le preguntó sonriente alejándose un tanto de ella. Volvió a mirar sus fascinantes ojos azules, suspiró y la volvió a besar, pero esta vez Lily le abrazaba el cuello. Woo Bin acariciaba dulcemente con sus labios la boca de Lily. Sentía claramente como la chica lo abrazaba y estrechaba su cuerpo con la de él, como si una desesperación antigua se disipara con lo que pasaba. Lily Collete escuchaba su corazón como un galope fuerte, y su abdomen se entibiaba no sólo porque Woo Bin abrazaba su cintura, sino que era algo más allá de los físico, tenía que ver mucho con el hecho de que besarlo y ser besada, por él, era la sensación más cálida y placentera que pudo hacer, lo mejor que le había pasado desde que cantaba, solo se percibía así cuando cantaba, pero no más… había algo mejor que cantar. Woo Bin. Porque le gustaba, le gustaba tanto.

Se separaron, el chico le acariciaba el rostro, su piel suave, esa que tanto había querido tocar. Lily y todo ese entorno, esa niña engreída que le miraba ahora con deseo, pero no era uno que buscaba placer solamente, la mirada de Lily eran de unos ojos que descubrían algo. Había sido su primer beso. Woo Bin lo había sentido así, y no sabía porque pero sonreía como aliviado y enternecido. Esta vez la volvió a besar, no entendía la razón pero deseaba hacerlo delicadamente, con cuidado. Escuchaba los suspiros de Lily, respiraba de su perfume y sentía su cuerpo pegado a al de él. Besarla, tenía que admitir, fue mucho mejor que hacerle el amor a la francesita de Cannes o a Lia, la modelo de Elite. Y era gracioso, porque se sentía satisfecho de sólo besarla, y de hacerlo con cuidado.

Los labios de Woo Bin eran suaves, su aliento era cálido y al mismo tiempo embriagador, los movimientos de su boca le hacían querer más. Quería abrazarlo, quería preguntar mil veces si era otro sueño, porque ya antes había soñado esto, y despertaba abrazando su almohada. Pero era Woo Bin, era él, y sus manos acariciando su espalda, sus manos le quemaban pero con una sensación de liberación, era un sueño estar así con él.

Volvieron a separarse y esta vez fue él quien se levantó y dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Si continuaba, si continuaba así, probablemente podría aprovechar la entrega de la gemela a las nuevas experiencias, pero no deseaba hacerlo, era algo que era más fuerte que el deseo de llevársela a su habitación y satisfacerse él mismo, y no lo quería, la veía y no quería eso para ella. Lily no le miraba a los ojos, se miraba las uñas, sonrojada, dándose cuenta de todo.

-Si quieres que me olvide de lo que acaba de pasar, lo haré… si quieres.-dijo el príncipe guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos, tenía que retener sus deseos.-Pero…-la chica inglesa levantaba su rostro.-Puedes tomar esto como tu deseo cumplido y el mío también.-se sinceró tomando su mano para que se levantase. Tenía que irse porque no prometía contenerse al verla, pero otra vez, increíblemente, besarla, solo besarla le había llenado el pecho de una satisfacción inmensa, como si fuese un logro único, y lo era. Se dio la vuelta para irse. Lily quiso abrazarle y pedirle que se quedase, exactamente para qué, no sabía. Pero aun sentía que los labios de Woo Bin seguían acariciando los suyos. Cayó a la silla de la terraza, con las últimas velas derritiéndose, como su propio corazón, como ella misma, cayendo al encanto fulminador del chico, y peor aún, sintiendo todavía su abdomen arder por su ausencia.

**Continuará...**

**Hola niños (debe haber) y niñas (muchas) que leen este fic ¿Qué tal me va quedando? Sé que estoy haciendo sufrir a ciertos personajes, pero muchas cosas van a pasar asi que... solo esperen. Gracias por sus comentarios, espero puedan continuar y decirme ¿Qué les pareció? xoxo**

**Billie ^^**


	13. Chicos malos

**Capítulo 13: Chicos malos**

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ella.-le confesó Luke Collete a su hermana quien miraba a un costado entendiéndolo perfectamente, ella no podía dejar de pensar en Song Woo Bin, de la misma forma en que su gemelo no apartaba sus pensamientos de Jan Di.-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó ante la expresión de su hermana.

-Nada, solo que debemos hacer algo.-mintió la chica, no podía decirle que le gustaba mucho uno de los F4.

-Toda la culpa lo tiene ese imbécil de Goo Joon Pyo y los idiotas de los F4.-dijo entre dientes.-Lily ¿Me estas escuchando?-le llamó volviendo a observar a su gemela.-¿Qué te pasa?—reiteró.

-Nada.-le respondió levantándose del filo de la cama. Luke sabía perfectamente que algo le pasaba, es decir, eran gemelos, la convivencia de nueve meses en una sola barriga no bastaba para determinar la estrecha relación más allá de la sangre que ambos poseían.

Y ella había estado extraña. Desde verla reír de la nada, tratar bien a los empleados, hasta mirar películas de Disney que ella solía detestar. Un día la encontró mirando _Wall- E_, y hasta llorando al final de la historia. Algo muy serio le pasaba, y todo sucedió desde que llegaron del viaje en Europa _¿Le habría pasado?_ Pensaba su hermano.

-Luke, creo que debemos preocuparnos más por la fundación.-le dijo Lily mientras cenaban una noche. Y ella jamás puso mucha atención en ello, lo hacia por respeto a la memoria de su madre, pero nunca por un interés genuino.

-Si, seguro.-le contestó.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué?-dijo Goo Joon Pyo casi escupiendo su café de la mañana viendo ingresar a Lily Collete a su salón privado en la Escuela Shinhwa, ella llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela. Los F4 se tornaban para ver el blanco que había sorprendido a su líder. También se impactaron.<p>

-Anniong!-saludó la chica sonriente ante su asombro. No era que se le viera mal aquel atuendo, la falda tableada corta y el saco azul resaltando su cintura no molestaba a los playboys del F4, y Woo Bin pensaba que aquella chica trataba de llamar su atención, quizás era su culpa por haberla besado en Italia. Si, si, había cometido un error, mezclar placer y negocios era una lección importante que su padre le enseño, y era joven propenso a los errores. Y si, aceptaba que le gustaba, era guapa. Pero esas cosas no encajaban con su estilo de vida, a pesar que algunas veces pensaba en la gemela inglesa.

-Lily…-le jalaba a un lado su hermano quien acaba de llegar con ella. Él venía vestido como siempre, elegante y soberbio.

- Hush (Calla).-le evadía la chica saludando a todos. Ignoraba a Woo Bin, pero con todas sus fuerzas deseaba que él la viera.

-¿Qué haces vestida así?—se burló Joon Pyo dejando a un lado su café.

-Es el uniforme de la escuela ¿No?

-Si, pero no puedes entrar así aquí, los uniformes están prohibidos en este salón.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó desafiante.

-Los uniformes de Shinhwa ni si quiera son dignos de estar cerca de mi.-le ignoró hojeando una revista.

-Pero Jan Di también usa uniforme.-le refutó Lily.

-Eso es algo diferente.-le susurró de la misma forma que antes.

-Pero que yo recuerde, no hace mucho… El gran Goo Joon Pyo se rebajo a usar el uniforme de la escuela para impresionar a cierta chica.-le recordó Woo Bin, no entendía porque ayudaba a la gemela en su disputa con el heredero Shinhwa.

-Es verdad, hasta cambio su estilo de…-decía Yi Jeong indicándose el cabello.

-Ya cállense.-le interrumpió el aludido tirando la revista al suelo, Lily reía y su hermano le miraba con pena.-¿Qué es todo eso?-les resondró a sus amigos, estaba sonrojado.-Ustedes usaron los uniformes conmigo.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Lily riéndose. Eso borro directamente las caras burlonas de los dos F4.

* * *

><p>El F4 y los gemelos Collete caminaban juntos hacia el elegante comedor de la escuela, los gritos usuales y el vitoreó hacia las celebridades de su escuela ya se escuchaban en la atmosfera. Los cuchicheos acerca del atuendo de la gemela ya se rumoreaban, mañana mismo las chicas copiarían el estilo de la forma en que Lily Collete llevaba la falda. Se veía adorable, incluso con sus aires altaneros.<p>

-¿Has visto a Jan Di?-le preguntó a una muchacha que no dejaba de mirarla con ansiedad

-Allí esta.-le respondió refiriéndose a la plebeya, a la quien envidiaba mas que a cualquier persona en el mundo, tenia un relación con el gran Goo Joon Pyo, con los príncipes F4 y los elegantes e increíbles gemelos ingleses.-Ahí.-decía molesta y Lily veía a la chica de la tintorería comer su almuerzo, apartada del resto.

-¡Jan Di!-le saludaba la gemela y la referida se daba cuenta y sonreía.

-Miren eso.-exclamaba un chico indicando las grandes pantallas LCD del comedor.

_**Les traemos la verdadera historia detrás de los creadores del "Palacio de las artes".-era la voz de una mujer surcoreana que se desplazaba en un set de televisión.-Lo que nos hicieron saber acerca de los extranjeros que en asociación con el grupo Shinhwa, la Constructora Il Shin S.A.C…-Joon Pyo estaba a punto de irse, escuchar hablar acerca de su empresa en la televisión era casi aburrido, hasta que…-Definitivamente han querido hacer pasar a estos jóvenes herederos como algo que no son. Hoy les traemos la verdadera historia de Luke y Lily Collete, herederos de la prestigiosa Collete Company de Inglaterra.**_

Los aludidos dieron la vuelta, se habían visto en varios noticieros y entrevistas en la KBS, MBC y demás señales de Sur Corea, pero el tono y propósito del narrador, parecía ser perverso.

_**Lily Collete es una verdadera joyita en su propio país natal y a pesar de sus constantes viajes por el mundo, aprendiendo idiomas y en sus aparentes obras de caridad por parte de la fundación de su fallecida madre, la soprano Amanda Shilton, esta joven heredera esconde una historia muy diferente. Las constantes fiestas que comenzó a realizar en el Reino Unido, las extravagancias como contratar a toda la agencia Elite Model Managment para que sólo desfilara la ropa que usaría, hasta sus constantes escándalos saliendo de Clubes nocturnos, junto a jóvenes estrellas de cine Ingles. Todo esto que contradice con lo que se discurso aquel día de la fiesta de la firma de contrato entre su empresa y los asociados nacionales. Sin contar el terrible incidente que ocasionó en Japón en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su majestad la princesa Kako de Akishino, a quien ofendió quitándole adrede toda la atención mediática al ir vestida de rojo cuando se sabía desde un principio que era una fiesta de blanco, y usurpándole como anfitriona de su celebración.**_

Lily volteaba a ver a Jan Di, trago saliva sintiendo vergüenza por primera vez.

_**Del otro lado tenemos a su gemelo, Luke Collete. Se sabe que este joven heredero es un playboy ingles, al ser él rico y muy guapo, muchas jóvenes estrellas en asenso y modelos, han sido ligadas personalmente con él. Desde el elenco femenino de la controvertida serie juvenil Skins hasta la fiesta de Año Nuevo que se realizó el año pasado en el Hyde Park Hotel, el mas caro de Londres, para variar.-reía la mujer.**_

-What the hell is this? (¿Qué diablos es esto?)-gritó Luke mirando a Joon Pyo. Pero la narradora seguía.

_**Estos niños son realmente una influencia peligrosa para cualquier persona joven. El año pasado, en dicha fiesta, casi destruyeron la azotea del lugar y entre las peleas que hubo, fue la del actor Tom Sturridge y Alex Pettyfer.-Pasaban imágenes del actor y modelo, ebrio y siendo empujado por Lily.-Producto de la escandalosa fiesta, la actriz Molly Coxie, falleció al chocar su auto cerca de Hyde Park, totalmente ebria decidió huir de los paparazzis, mientras Los Collete y sus amigos famosos, también evadían a los fotógrafos.**_

-Eso fue inteligente.-dijo por fin Luke, enrojecido y apretando los puños.-Y sucio…

-¿Me estas hablando a mi?-le miró de soslayo su colega heredero.

-Tú…-le indicó furioso.-Hacer que salgan todas esas cosas. ¡Apaga eso!-gritó mirando la gran pantalla que aun emitía mas imágenes de la vida de su hermana y él.-Lily…-observó a su hermana tomar una copa de una niña que le miraba impactada, para después lanzarla al LCD, haciendo que los estudiantes gritaran.

-Unnie…-le llamó Jan Di al verla salir de ahí.

* * *

><p>-¿En serio no lo hiciste?-preguntó dudoso el alfarero, el F4 estaba en la sala de juegos de la mansión Shinhwa.<p>

-No.-respondió aburrido, con la mirada fija en algún lugar perdido.-Ya me harte que me pregunten tantas veces.

-Es que…-murmuro el chico de la hermosa sonrisa.

-Parece algo que tu harías.-le completó la frase Ji Hoo. Joon Pyo no lo refutaba, porque era cierto, usualmente él hacia esas cosas.

-No puedo creer que ellos sean…-volvió a callar Yi Jeong. Aun todos estaban sin palabra, las cosas que aquellos chicos ricos habían ocultado eran grandísimas.

-No es muy diferente...-susurró Ji Hoo atrayendo la atención del grupo.-No es muy diferente a lo que hemos hecho nosotros.-les miró indiferente para luego irse.

-Casi.-respondió Yi Jeong entrecerrando la mirada.-¿Qué te pasa?-miró a Woo Bin.

-Nada.-dijo dejando a un lado el taco de billar, suspiró cansado.-Me voy.

* * *

><p>Quizás Lily estaba esperando que fuera de noche para pasarla en algún club nocturno, explotar su mente con música estruendosa para no reventar con su propia impotencia. ¿Cómo es que pretendió en algún momento ser buena? Buena o algo buena, pero serlo o pensarlo no podía calificar en su personalidad, no con todas las cosas que había cometido, ella y su hermano.<p>

Tenia su auto estacionado al final de un puente, mirando el atardecer grisáceo por el aun invierno.

-Miss…-le llamó su guardaespaldas. El grupo de seguridad la había encontrado, no opuso resistencia y dejo que se la llevaran.

* * *

><p>-¿Lily Unnie?-abrió sus ojos Ga Eul casi perdiendo el equilibrio mientras llevaba algunos platos.<p>

-Eran cosas algo…-susurraba Jan Di frunciendo los labios.-Ella es diferente ahora, quizás era un poco mala antes pero ahora…-se repetía porque sabía que Lily era buena, lo sabia, lo sabia bien.

-¿La has llamado?

-Si, pero su celular esta desconectado.

Ambas suspiraron dejándose caer en una de las sillas.

-Quizás ese tonto de Joon Pyo hiso todo esto.-arrojó las servilletas en la mesa.-Ese tonto.-se quejaba la chica.

-¿Estas segura?

-Parece un trabajo que él haría.—suspiró la chica dejando caer su cabeza en sus brazos.-Pero quiero creer que no lo hizo.-murmuró.

_Ella no puede recibirlas_. Fue lo que el mayordomo les había dicho a ambas chicas cuando al salir del trabajo, habían ido a verla. Luke veía desde las escaleras a las dos jóvenes retirarse de su mansión, sentía vergüenza y demasiada. Goo Joon Pyo pagaría cada lágrima que su hermana se forzaba en ocultar, en su vergüenza y su frustración.

* * *

><p>-Oppa, llévame al cine hoy.-sonreía Sun Mye a su hermano mayor quien desayunaba a su lado.-¿Si?<p>

-Ya veremos.-le respondía de la misma forma Woo Bin. Su pequeña hermana comía los hotcakes del plato de su hermano, mientras él bebía de su jugo. Ella era de las pocas personas que amaba a la cual prestaba mucha atención, era su hermanita.-Madre.-le saludó a la elegante mujer que se sentaba frente a ellos.

-Niños, saben que detesto verlos desayunar en pijamas.-le reprochó tratando de no ser muy severa.-¿Pasaste la noche aquí?—preguntó a su primogénito.

-Me quede en la habitación de Sun viendo películas.-sonrió. Si sus amigos supieran, pero no se arrepentía. Aun tenia algo de ropa en su antigua habitación de la Mansion Song, así que había decidido quedarse en el piso alfombrado de su hermanita, una maratón de la saga completa de "Piratas del Caribe" lo había rendido al sueño y la casa de la piscina, aunque a pocos metros de la gran casona, había decidido quedarse a dormir ahí.

-Y creo que es lo mas decente, dormir en una habitación de tu casa.-le sonrió la mujer quitando la servilleta de tela mientras la sirvienta acomodaba su desayuno en la mesa.

-Mamá, duermo a pocos metros de aquí, la casa de la piscina esta en la piscina.-le dijo encantadoramente, sabía que a veces lograba salir del pase con esa actitud.

-Sun Mye, una señorita no desayuna en pijamas.-le dijo a su pequeña evadiendo el trato de conquista de su mayor hijo, siempre usando esas tácticas. Y ella siempre aprovechando el momento exacto para convencerlo de que regrese a su habitación.

-Sí, pero Oppa me dijo que podíamos bajar así.-le respondió Sun Mye terminándose el hotcake de su hermano.

-Ya veo de quien estas aprendiendo malos hábitos.-miró a su hijo que sonreía con inocencia.

-¿Todavía no vuelve papá?

-Esta noche, cariño. —le respondió su madre.

-Señora, es el director Lee.-le dijo el mayordomo entrando inesperadamente al elegante comedor. La mujer tomo el teléfono y muy pronto su apacible rostro fue tornándose preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sun Mye ve con Jiyu a tu habitación.-le indicó la Señora Song mirando a la guardaespaldas de su hija.

-¿Por qué?

-Hazlo, rápido.-le ordenó acariciando la cabeza a su hija quien pronto subía las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa?-insistía Woo Bin.

-Ven.

Estaban en el estudio de su padre y con prontitud la Señora prendía el televisor de la pieza. Woo Bin se acercaba a la pantalla, entendiendo que ocurría.

_**Ayer les mostramos la otra historia, la vida secreta de los famosos Hermanos Collete. Hoy les traemos la otra parte del reportaje, la historia real de los también famosos F4, las celebridades y realeza de Corea del Sur, ojala su gran fama sea igual que su transparente vida, lamentablemente no lo es.**_

-¿Qué esto?-susurró Yi Jeong al prender el televisor de su habitación, en insistencia de un mensaje de texto de Woo Bin.

_**So Yi Jeong es reconocido por su precocidad artística, incluso la UNESCO lo ha nombrado uno de los mejores alfareros jóvenes del mundo. Su familia es dueña del museo mas importante del país, y la tradición y gran nombre de Los So es quizás opacada por la historia tras el egregio nombre. So Hyun Sub es también un reconocido alfarero, de tal palo tal hijo, a lo que implica que padre e hijo no solo se parecen artísticamente, si no que los múltiples amoríos de su padre, casi emulan la fama de playboy que tiene el apuesto y despiadado So Yi Jeong, de quien se le vinculan con múltiples modelos y actrices.-fotos y videos de paparazzis llenaban la pantalla. -¿También se parecerán en todos los gustos? Por lo que hemos sabido, el señor So prefiere las compañías jóvenes.**_

-Que mi madre no vea la televisión.-le ordenó furioso al mayordomo que acaba de entrar a su habitación.-¡Rápido!-exclamaba.

_**Todos conocemos la Fundación Swan, y de quien es heredero el joven virtuoso de la música Yoon Ji Hoo, hijo del ex presidente de la Nación. Su familia tiene una historia más complicada de lo que parece. Los padres del joven heredero fallecieron por un aparente accidente automovilístico, y las dudas siempre apuntaron a una venganza política y subversiva contra el ex mandatario; lo cierto es que el ex presidente Yoon ha desaparecido desde que su gobierno concluyó, dejando solo y en cuidados de tutores legales a su único nieto. Sabemos que el joven Ji Hoo se internó en un estado autista desde la muerte de sus padres, quizás la falta de su único familiar lo orillo a ese estado del cual ya salió gracias a la famosa modelo y amiga de la familia Seo Hyun, la cual siempre fue vinculada sentimentalmente por su joven amigo. Definitivamente el caos familiar también sucede hasta en las mejores familias.**_

-Las mejores familias.-susurraba Ji Hoo al terminar de ver las imágenes de él y Seo Hyun en la pantalla del televisor de su cocina. Agacho la cabeza apretando con molestia y enojo sus puños.

_**Todo ciudadano Surcoreano sabe que significa el Grupo Shinhwa, el conglomerado más famoso e importante del país, y uno de los mejores del mundo. Sus tratos internacionales y sus masivas ayudas humanitarias han tornado el rostro de la empresa en un carácter humano y sensible a los problemas sociales del país y la realidad mundial, lastimosamente esto se contradice con la oscura historia de Goo Joon Pyo, el heredero de la empresa. Desde conductas soberbias y violentas hasta la dominación sobre la Escuela Shinhwa, donde el director educativo es una pantalla, un peón controlado por el joven heredero, quien ya posee dos juicios por violencia y lesiones, las cuales fueron archivadas por arreglos extrajudiciales de los abogados de su empresa con las familias de los jóvenes victimas de Goo Joon Pyo. No hace mucho, un joven de su escuela casi acaba con su propia vida al querer saltar desde lo alto del plantel, amedrentado, sometido y torturado por los mismos estudiantes, dominados por él y el F4, donde él es líder. ¿Es este el verdadero rostro del heredero de una de las compañías más importantes del país? ¿Es Goo Joon Pyo el responsable futuro de miles de empleos y compañías agregadas? Es un futuro realmente tenebroso y corrupto, donde una escuela de alta alcurnia es más bien un mundo de autocracia conservadora y abrumante, comandada por el heredero del Grupo Shinhwa, Goo Joon Pyo.**_

-¿Qué es esa porquería?-gritaba el referido acercándose a la pantalla de su LCD.

-Joven.-entraba apresurado el secretario Jung a la habitación de Joon Pyo.

-¡¿Qué es?-dijo energúmeno mientras lanzaba al suelo la pantalla.

_**Por último, le traemos la historia de otro integrante en la asociación que se encarga de la construcción del ahora controvertido "Palacio de las artes", Song Woo Bin, heredero de Construcciones Il Shin. Conocidos como una de las familias más importantes e influyentes de Corea del Sur, Los Song realmente colman demasiadas expectativas, desafortunadamente no siempre serán en las mejores. Y siendo dueños de los mejores clubes nocturnos de la capital y principales ciudades, dueños de importantes valores inmobiliarios, responsables del conglomerado de lujo de la Isla Jeju, y sus expansiones a nivel internacional. Pero la historia de su familia ligada a la mafia coreana y demás, opacan grandemente los logros del clan Song. Desde protección política hasta dominación en el mundo del hampa, un tráfico de influencias siempre ha acompañado al Señor Song Hyun Bin, jefe principal. Cabe destacar que su joven y apuesto hijo, le está siguiendo los pasos y no sólo en el ámbito de negocios, si no en las relaciones extracurriculares que siempre acompañara a su familia, no importa cuánto se esmeren en legalizar todos sus negocios, no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo. Definitivamente las actividades desligadas a su manejo empresarial, como le habíamos hecho saber, encierran terribles relaciones con el crimen organizado e inclusive la protección policiaca y judicial a sus asociados en la venta de estupefacientes. Song Woo Bin, el chico playboy del F4 junto a su compañero So Yi Jeong, a quienes siempre se les vinculo en fiestas con modelos y actrices, esperemos que tu juventud no sea totalmente empleada en estos actos.**_

-¡Director Lee! ¿Qué es esto?-insistía fuera de sí la Señora Song mientras su hijo no despegaba sus ojos de la pantalla, miles de veces había escuchado hablar mal de su familia y en ocasiones tuvo que bajar la cabeza y en otras fue soberbio y altivo. Ya no le dolía la realidad de su familia, no juzgaba el camino que su abuelo y su padre tomaron, pero no perdonaba que su madre se alterara o que su hermana fuera envuelta en ello.-¿Quién es responsable de esto?-exigía la dama apretando el auricular.

-Los Collete…-susurró casi para si. Arrugó el ceño pensando que si la idea de una verdadera tregua había cruzado su mente, esta era descartada ahora mismo. ¿Quién más pudo hacerlo? Y aunque Joon Pyo había negado ser responsable del ataque a los gemelos, quizás este era una vendetta de parte de los inglesitos.-Lily.-pronunció Woo Bin saliendo del estudio para mudarse de ropa, ya sonaba el celular con las insistentes llamadas del F4. Lily se había vengado de él, quizás se lo merecía o quizás ella era una tonta. Nada tuvo que ver con el ataque a ella y su hermano, pero suponía que debía pagar por las tonterías de Joon Pyo. Fría y directa, Lily sabía o había adivinado como herir a Woo Bin, y lo había logrado, su familia era su talón de Aquiles, ellos y el F4. Estúpidamente, pensaba en ella y en que quizás el beso que le dio y estar pensando en ella, a veces, podía haber creado un nexo de… ¡No! Ella era una chica mala, al igual que él, eran parecidos en el rango de la crueldad, pero ella era simplemente despiadada, no sólo por todos sus secretos expuestos, sino por la forma en que le hacía sentir. Y también era su culpa porque busco eso de ella, burlándose primero, ahora atrapado en la venganza de ella, podría también vengarse. Se reprochaba pensar en ella, era sólo un negocio de la familia las relaciones con su empresa, y ahora estaba envuelto en un lío de honores y despechos, odiaba cuando todo se volvía dramático, pensaba que esas cosas solo le pasaban a Joon Pyo.

_-¿Ya saliste de tu casa?-_le hablaba Yi Jeong.

-Ya casi.-decía el príncipe tomando su billetera del buró.-Quizás fue…

-_Si, Los gemelos, Joon Pyo también cree eso, está furioso. Creo que esto es el fin._

-Se los buscaron ¿no?

-_Sí_.-le respondió el alfarero enojado.-_Quizás Jan Di no le hablara más, ella no sabía esa parte de Joon Pyo, podría estar asustada._

-Quizás sea lo mejor.

-_Siempre dije que era lo mejor, ella no es para a Joon Pyo_.-dijo fríamente el chico So.-_Nosotros no merecemos el amor. Ni nosotros, ni los Collete_.

-Sí.-respondió en un suspiro Woo Bin, y volvía a pensar en los labios de Lily. Por fin colgó para subir a su lottus de lujo, los guardaespaldas ya lo seguían en una camioneta.

Debia odiarla era lo mejor. Curiosidad, pereza, pena, lástima, interés físico, ternura, lejanía… odio; ese era un recorrido sentimental de Woo Bin hacia Lily, lo último no era algo definitivo pero que debía imponerse a sentirlo.

**Continuará...**

**Hola! Creo que me perdi por mas de un mes, mas o menos... Regreso como el ave fenix, con la segunda parte del fic. Despues de examenes y gripes, una actual(mientras escribo) **

**Se puede decir que Joon Pyo pudo empezar, y Los Collete lo siguieron, pero esperen sorpresas. ¿Han leido el nuevo summary de mi fic? No el que esta en el primer capitulo, sino el resumido _"Joon Pyo se va a Macao pero no cuenta con que Ji Hoo irá en serio con Jan Di, Luke querrá aprovecharlo también. Ji Yeong comenzará a salir con Lily, luego de un incidente. Pues Woo Bin y Ga Eul solos..."_ Diganme sus impresiones. No dejen de comentar, diganme que piensan, adios!**

**Billie**


	14. Jan Di, la salvadora

**Capítulo 14: Jan Di, la salvadora**

-No puede ser que esto continúe así.-perdía la compostura la presidenta Kang mientras arrugaba los periódicos en cuyos títulos degradaban enormemente el buen nombre de su hijo y heredero de Shinhwa.

-Sigue sin estar disponible.-le respondió el secretario bajando la mirada. Se refería al director de periodistas de la cadena de televisión que había transmitido las noticias de los gemelos y al día siguiente el de los F4.

-¿Quién y por qué?-le miró para luego sentarse en su cómodo sillón reclinable, había interrumpido sus negocios en Japón para venir a ocuparse de ello.-Lo único que puede hacer ahora es que se detenga esto, la prensa y lo que la gente diga se puede arreglar, pero el prestigio… el prestigio cuesta aún más.-señaló recordando lo que muchos canales habían dicho acerca de la nauseabunda plutocracia que ejercía el Grupo Shinhwa y sus asociados y a un peor, Collete Company. Pero eso era algo que todos siempre sabían, sólo que esta vez el honor y las buenas costumbres estaban en tela de juicio, los jóvenes más representativos eran la fresca cara de un proyecto de arte e inclusión social, lamentablemente aquellas caras eran las mas controvertidas que había.

* * *

><p>-¿Tu lo hiciste?-preguntó Lily entrando a la habitación de su hermano.<p>

-Yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo.

-No fui yo.-dijo Lily cerrando la puerta.

-Yo tampoco, aunque lo pensé pero… eso también nos perjudicaría.-Luke se rascaba la sien.-Aunque me alegro que todo el mundo sepa lo que realmente es el F4.

-El mundo te refieres a Jan Di y el F4 a Joon Pyo.-susurra Lily sentándose en la cama al lado de su gemelo.

-Ahora ella sabe quién es él realmente.-sonreía el gemelo.

-¿Crees que no lo sabía?—le miró de reojo a su hermano.

-Ella no estará con él después de esto. Mujeriego, escándalo político, juicios de violencia, mafioso… Solo a un idiota le gustaría un F4.-bufó el chico recostándose en su cama.

-Entonces…-musitó Lily pensando en Woo Bin.-¿Qué somos nosotros? Playboy mas frio que la hiel, y una engreída que solo es feliz cuando los demás lloran.-le dijo echándose a su costado.-Vámonos a Londres…

-No puedo creer que pasaran esas imágenes con Tom…-dijo Luke sonriendo mientras pensaba en aquellas imágenes de ellos mismos en problemas de ebrios con sus "amigos" famosos y celebridades.-Es que antes era tan divertido…-sonrió el chico ingles pensando en que jugar con esos niños de la fama, actores y modelos, fue su pasatiempo más preciado mientras vivían en Inglaterra.

-Molestar a las modelos en las cenas.-sonreía Lily recordando a las bulímicas chicas de las agencias de modelos que iban a sus fiestas.-Hice engordar a esa chica de 45 kilos a 69.

-Cuando casi haces que Tom Sturridge y Robert Pattison se peleen.-bufó su hermano.-¿Qué les dijiste?—carcajeó.

-Que justo antes de beber de la misma botella, Tom se había acostado con su novia.-rio la gemela.

-Si lo recuerdo.-rio más su hermano.-Y ese idiota de Alex.-refiriéndose al actor británico Pettyfer.-Se moría por ti.

-Ese tonto.-decía Lily.-Después que la yanqui de Emma Roberts te estuviera persiguiendo, termino con él ¿no?

-Y después tú le llamaste e hiciste que terminaran.-rieron ambos gemelos ante sus pasadas travesuras y maldades.-Se pelearon en nuestra fiesta de Año nuevo.

-Y después ella murió.-susurró Lily borrando la sonrisa de su hermano, se refería a la joven actriz que había fallecido luego de manejar intoxicada, tratando de huir de los paparazzis al igual que los gemelos y amigos, cualquiera pudo morir. Eso había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, su padre luego los envió de viaje por América, Europa y Asia (Donde se encontraban ahora mismo), estudiando, aprendiendo idiomas, culturas. Los alejo olímpicamente de los escándalos de tabloides de su país, era un peligro total dejarlos así a la deriva, o podrían convertirse en un ejemplo casi igual a Paris Hilton.

-No hay mucho de lo que me sienta orgulloso. —dijo Luke .

-Creo que nos sentimos así por Jan Di, es la primera persona decente que conocemos.-le siguió su hermana entendiendo la vergüenza que sentía.

Aunque lo primero que había pensando hacer el departamento de relaciones públicas de Collete Company era demandar a la televisora, el análisis final fue iniciar primero resarcir el daño, pero el juicio continuaría. Collete Company era una empresa que tenia muchos bancos en Corea del Sur, su siguiente paso era la inversión masiva, y el escándalo mediático podría representar un problema.

-Sé que papá piensa que yo fui la culpable de esto.-dijo Lily una vez que montaban en sus autos.-Soy mala y tú también.-miró a su hermano para hundir el acelerador.

* * *

><p>-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Ga Eul a Jan Di. La chica de la tintorería doblaba las servilletas con la mirada perdida.<p>

-Si…-respondió casi en un susurro.

-¿No sabes nada de Joon Pyo – Sumbae?-Se sentó a su lado acomodándose su delantal. Su amiga negaba con la cabeza.

-Ni de él, ni de ninguno de los F4… hace días que no van a la escuela.

-¿No lo quieres ver?

-No lo sé.

-¿Estas asustada de él?

-¿De Goo Joon Pyo? Jamás.-hiso una mueca ofendida.-Jamás habrá un día en que este asustada de él, ese tonto tendría que significar mucho para mí como para afectarme.-bufó Jan Di arrugando las servilletas.

-Pero si significa mucho para ti.-Ga Eul le palmeó el hombro entendiendo la actitud de su mejor amiga.

-Sé que él es diferente ahora… pero creo que por primera vez me siento inútil como para ayudarlo.

-¡Jan Di-ah!-le exclamó su amiga.-¿Hay algo en el mundo que no puedas hacer realmente?-le sonrió.-La Jan Di que conozco no sabe de ser inútil y puede lograr lo que quiera.

-Ga Eul…

-Incluso ser la salvadora de los F4 y Los Collete.-sonrió dulcemente su amiga.-No te animaría si no tuviera la certeza de que ellos son buenos, a pesar de lo que digan los demás.-Ga Eul sonreía al pensar en cierto alfarero, y es que sean verdaderas las cosas que había visto y oído de él en aquella noticia, a pesar de las cosas frías y directas que le había escuchado decir, e inclusive de la forma que le hacía sentir, So Yi Jeong tenía un brillo inocente en sus ojos y ella deseaba que él se diese cuenta de ello.

-¿Yo?

-Tú y nadie más. Apuesto que no han dado la cara por los comentarios, pero una verdadera amiga puede ayudarlos.

-Jan Di es la única que puede hacer que los príncipes F4 y los encantadores ingleses vuelvan al mundo.-decía su jefe al acercarse a ellas.

-Dudo mucho que quieran escucharme.

-Una voz sincera puede ser escuchada entre mil chismes y malos comentarios.-le sonrió su jefe.

* * *

><p>-¿Y la bruja?-preguntó Joon Pyo una vez que había subido al auto.<p>

-Esta tarde partió a Japón. Joven…-le llamó el secretario Jung.—La Presidenta ordenó que el proyecto de "El Palacio de las artes" siguiera, no piensa romper las relaciones con los asociados. Esta mañana el Señor Auguste Collete llamo para disipar a alguna duda de recisión del contrato.

-Debería alegrarme ¿No?-dijo indiferente el heredero Shinhwa.-Y yo que pensé que ya me había desasido de esos oportunistas.-agregó refiriéndose a los gemelos.

-Le agradezco que no haya hecho nada, Joven.

-Según dices, ellos no fueron. Pero…-El muchacho veía las aun frías calles de Seúl, lo que se decía, lo que se hablaba, lo que se pensaba, jamás antes le había importado que se rumoree de él o sus amigos, el dinero siempre funcionaba para callar a quien sea; Era ahora que ya había en el mundo una persona que si pensaba o hablaba de él, si le interesaría. Jan Di, seguramente ella no iba a querer verle mas, varios días se había paseado delante de la puerta de su tintorería, con la disyuntiva de llamarle para que saliese y explicarle, explicarlo algo que por todos lados sólo lo dejaban como un canalla.-No me importa.-determinó dándose cuenta que habían llegado.

"El Palacio de las artes", la cuna del arte de Seúl y lo que soñaban sería el centro artístico de Asia. Era casi de noche, los obreros estaban retirados y se dejaba ver la construcción ambiciosa de un futuro. Los cimientos ya estaban concretados, las columnas y demás se armaban cuidadosamente, la pieza se centraba en un exclusivo espacio cerca a una universidad privada de la ciudad.

Joon Pyo caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos mirando la construcción en penumbras por la sobrevenida noche, sus guardaespaldas y el secretario lo observaban desde el auto de ventanas polarizadas.

-No crees que esta perfecto para jugar a las escondidas.-le dijo Woo Bin saliendo de las sombras.-¿Recuerdas que mandabas apagar todas las luces de tu casa solo para que el juego saliese bien?-sonreía el príncipe acercándose.

-Y tú nunca lo juegas bien, para empezar… debiste decirle a tus guardaespaldas que no se mostrasen tanto. Ya sabía que estabas aquí.-sonrió burlón echándole un vistazo a la camioneta con los hombres de su amigo F4.

-Creo que todo esto ha sido demasiado drama para mí.-suspiró el chico Song mirando la maquinaria y el gran cartel de la construcción: **"Aquí se esta realizando el sueño artístico de la Nacion"-Construcciones Il Shin. **

El gran panel mostraba el símbolo de su empresa así como la de Shinhwa y los Collete, por otro lado los blasones familiares de los So y Yoon.

-Demasiado drama para una sola vida.-agregó Yi Jeong bajando de su auto.

-No me digan que ya se están rindiendo.-fue Ji Hoo dejando a un lado su motocicleta.-Jamás lo pensaría de ustedes.

-¿Quién se esta rindiendo?-se sobre exageró Joon Pyo apoyándose en las rejas de la construcción.—Jamás me he rendido.

-Entonces…

-Qué tontería…-bufó el alfarero pensando en todas las cosas que se había dicho de su familia.-Como si alguna vez nos hubiese importado lo que dice la gente de nosotros.-miró a sus amigos.

-Esa es la actitud.-les gritó Geum Jan Di al grupo de muchachos. Venía corriendo junto a Ga Eul quien se quedó dos pasos atrás.-Si no los conociera diría que andan algo deprimidos.-sonrió.

-¿Deprimidos?-se burló Joon Pyo sin mirarle al rostro.-¡Yah! ¿De donde has sacado esa idea tan tonta Geum Jan Di?

-Pues solo mira tu cara.-le contestó de la misma forma la chica.-Los famosos F4, se supone que no tienen defectos.

-Se supone.-susurró Woo Bin.

-Sólo vine a decirles algo importante.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Joon Pyo.

-Yo soy Geum Jan Di, la hija de un tintorero, rechazada oficial de la prestigiosa Escuela Shinhwa, mi única esperanza es nadar para las olimpiadas juveniles, quizás no sea muy buena para los estudios…

-Eso es cierto.—agregó el heredero SHinhwa.

-No he terminado.-le gritó con la mirada asesina.-Pero eso soy yo, una chica sin dinero que sabe quien es y que obtendrá todo lo que desea en la vida.-sonrió optimista.-Siendo ustedes mis superiores, a excepción de Goo Joon Pyo, ya deberían saber quienes son y que obtendrán por la vida, no dejen que un montón de chismes sin remedio los haga desviar de su camino.

-Camino…-susurró Ji Hoo. Y aunque las palabras de Jan Di eran hermosas y verdaderas, el F4 presente sabia de un camino, pero este camino no lo había elegido, fue dibujado desde antes que nacieran. Pero tenía razón.

De pronto un auto se estacionó y dos gemelos ingleses bajaron de el, caminaron juntos hasta el grupo. Rostro y mirada iguales.

-Venimos por una tregua.-habló primero Lily dándose cuenta de la presencia de Jan Di.-Por lo menos hasta que esto termine.-mencionó refiriéndose al escándalo mediático.

-Como saben y nosotros también, los responsables fueron enemigos de la empresa, algunos de Shinhwa también.-dijo Luke.-Pero lo más inteligente es…-mordía sus labios y es que era difícil de decirlo.-No hacernos nada por lo menos mientras dura el escándalo.- El F4 se observaba entre sí, Joon Pyo miraba a sus parásitos europeos de soslayo ¿Aceptaría?

-Sólo es por un tiempo, no pienses que es para siempre.-dijo Lily rudamente.

-Esta bien.-murmuró Joon Pyo.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Lily abriendo sus ojos azules al máximo, no podía creer que él haya aceptado tan rápido y es que también le costo.

-Si.

-¿Eso es bueno?-preguntó Ga Eul acercándose a Jan Di. La forma en que los gemelos se miraban con el F4 distaba mucho de la hipocresía, pero aunque se olía a competencia, había algo de calma.

-Espero.-sonrió Jan Di preocupada. El grupo observaba la construcción entre sombras, en unos meses seria un imponente edificio que prometía ser la importancia artística. Una idea, una idea que los había unido indirectamente se estaba construyendo. Tan diferentes y al mismo tiempo iguales.

* * *

><p>-Usualmente no me habría importado todo esto.-dijo Lily sentada en su Bentley negro, Jan Di y Ga Eul estaban detrás de ella, escuchándola.-Jamás me importo lo que los demás decían, pero esta es la primera vez que si ¿Saben por qué?-Ellas negaron con la cabeza.-Porque es la primera vez que conozco a alguien decente y sentí vergüenza.<p>

-Unnie… todos cometen errores…

-No Jan Di, los míos no son errores, lo hacía apropósito-miraba al frente cogiendo el timón del auto con fuerza.-Recuerda, hazlo. Yo fui la que arruino tu cita con Joon Pyo y deje que su madre te humillara a propósito, y quise que te pelearas con él para que salieras con mi hermano, esa soy yo, así soy yo. Y he hecho peores cosas, peores. Si realmente las entendieras, ni tu ni Ga Eul estarían sentadas en mi auto, tratando de hablarme.

-Unnie…-susurró Ga Eul.

-¿Cómo podrían ser amigas de alguien como yo?-carcajeó con pena de sí misma, por primera vez sintiendo vergüenza de si, y es que nadie había valido la pena antes.

-Yo sí.-dijo Jan Di tocándole el hombro y la inglesita volteaba sorprendida.-Porque si ahora eres diferente, entonces no me importa lo que hayas hecho antes.

-Opino lo mismo.-sonrió con dulzura su amiga.

-Perdón…-musitó para echarse a llorar, quizás sus disculpas no era suficientes para tapar el daño que había ocasionado en otros lugares, pero decírselo a las primeras personas decentes y buenas que conocía, valía la pena.-Perdón…-lloraba aferrada al timón mientras sus primeras y únicas amigas salían del auto para aproximarse hacia donde estaba sentada la inglesa y abrazarla, era solo una chica asustada.

* * *

><p>-Deberías ir con Joon Pyo-sumbae, hace rato que está parado ahí.-dijo mirando al heredero fingir que miraba su celular apoyado a la capota de su hermoso auto.<p>

-Pero ¿Y tú Ga Eul?-pregunto tímida.

-Ya sabes que yo me las arreglare.-le codeó divertida a Jan Di.

-O Yi Jeong podría llevarla.-sonrió Woo Bin aproximándose con Ji Hoo.

-¿Qué?-le miró de soslayo el alfarero.

-Está decidido, él lo llevara. Jan Di es mejor que vayas con Joon Pyo, o se le acabara las ideas.-rió el príncipe observando las tácticas tontas de su amigo para darse importancia.

Luke encendía su auto mientras Lily subía, su guardaespaldas conduciría el de ella, no se sentía con ganas de manejar, pese a estar más tranquila consigo misma. Ambos observaron cómo Jan Di subía al coche de su colega heredero.

-No lo entiendo.-dijo Luke mirando la escena con fastidio.-A pesar de lo que sabe de él, Jan Di…

-Yo si entiendo.-le contestó su hermana.-Hermano, ella le quiere.-parpadeó ensimismada.

-Pero él le hará sufrir.-golpeó con furia el volante.

-Sí, quizás.-miraba a través de la ventana a Song Woo Bin subir a su respectivo auto, él no le miraba, iba tranquilo, aparentemente.-Ella sabe que no le conviene, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que siente.-decía ensimismada observando al príncipe irse.

-What the hell are you saying? -le reprochó su hermano.-¿No merezco a Jan Di? ¿Estás conmigo o en mi contra?

-Estoy contigo, Lu.-le miró a su gemelo.

-Of course. Nunca me traicionarías.-le miró serio para encender su auto.

* * *

><p>Joon Pyo miraba de reojo a su novia, ambos apoyados en la capota del auto. No había mucho que decir con respecto a excusas, pero ¿Eran tan difíciles de pronunciar?<p>

-Yo…-se animaron a decir los dos al mismo tiempo, sonrieron tímidamente para luego mirar al frente.

-Pero si te equivocaste.-bufo Joon Pyo para mirar a Jan Di.-Aunque fue cierto eso de que eres una plebeya no muy inteligente…-repitió burlón haciendo que Jan Di arrugara el ceño.-La mujer maravilla en verdad, si, eso eres.-sonrió para abrazarla inesperadamente.-Nunca antes me importo nada, nada realmente y ahora sé que pedir perdón es muy difícil.-La chica de la tintorería estaba por hablar pero su novio la estrechaba con más fuerza haciéndola callar.-Y es difícil porque pedirte perdón implica que te hice daño, así que no quiero volverlo a decir nunca más…

-Joon Pyo es un tonto que siempre comete errores.-reía tratando que sus lágrimas no se desbordaran de sus ojos.-¿Crees que no lo sé? No me importa.

-Jan Di eres…-acarició sus mejillas para besarla.

De lejos Ji Hoo los veía aun montado en su motocicleta, y se repetía mil veces que debía quitársela de la mente, si eso debía hacer. Era demasiado tarde, fue demasiado tarde cuando comprendió sus sentimientos, ahora no había oportunidad para retroceder el tiempo o hacer algo, no, así no funcionaban las cosas. Verlos besándose no sólo destrozaba su corazón, si no que la resolución de una eterna soledad impregnaba su mente otra vez.

* * *

><p>-kamsa hamnida.-pronunció Ga Eul bajándose del auto deportivo. Yi Jeong la imitaba, aproximándose a ella.-¿Estas bien?<p>

-Sí. —el alfarero se dio vuelta y dejo escuchar una risita entre avergonzada y burlona.-¿Quién lo diría? Una niña de segundo año y su amiga salvaron de la depresión al F4. Definitivamente es algo que siempre recordare ¿Por qué me miras así?-sonrió viendo la expresión de la chica.

-Solo quisiera saber algo, sumbae.-dio unos pasos frente a él.-¿Cuánto puedes soportar sin parpadear?-sonrió como una niña pequeña.-¿Eh?

-¿Qué?-preguntó si entender, estaba esperando algo como una frase típica de ella, de esas optimistas y dulces.-¿Sin parpadear?

-1, 2, 3…-sonrió abriendo los ojos al igual que el sorprendido Ji Yeong.-Siempre gano ¡Start!-alzo el puño iniciando un infantil juego donde los participantes debían verse fijamente sin parpadear, el primero que lo hacia perdía automáticamente. Ga Eul tenía una sonrisa tierna. El alfarero compartía con ella el juego, aunque su mirada era entre cortada, tenía pensado no perder ¿Por qué le seguía el juego? No lo sabía, era infantil y cursi, pero ahí estaba… jugando.

-Perdiste.-rio la chica tapándose los labios, el joven F4 le observaba sorprendido, pero también sonrió entre enternecido por ese gesto y al mismo tiempo por la sonrisa de ella. Era una chica completamente diferente a las que usualmente frecuentaba, y aunque la inocencia y lo der ser _chica buena_, era predecible, Ga Eul sabia sorprenderlo. Ahora mismo sonreía como un idiota, totalmente alejado de su plan de playboy calculador y frio.- kamsa hamnida.-volvió a decir Ga Eul por haberla llevado a casa.-Anniong!-se despidió desplazándose hasta la reja de su casa.

-La próxima no perderé.-sonrió sinceramente, sin plantillas o maneras, como él era y la joven lo notaba.

-Quizás.-sonrió viéndolo subir a su auto.-_Sumbae si solo vieras esa sonrisa y esa mirada, entonces no tendrías nada que arrepentirte_.-dijo para sí la chica. Entonces era que había descubierto un poco del verdadero rostro del alfarero tras la máscara.

Después de unas semanas, el escandalo había minimizado y aunque aún se hablaba de las joyitas de "El Palacio de las artes", el problema acarreo más fama al F4 y los extranjeros, los índices de popularidad, de alguna forma, habían beneficiado directa o indirectamente.

Lily caminaba tranquila por las afueras de la Escuela Shinhwa, dirigiéndose a la piscina de la escuela. Jan Di había vuelto a las practicas, luego de los exámenes y mas que nada por una molestia persistente, pensaba que dejando descansar su cuerpo, ella prodria luego volver a intentarlo. Lily Collete iba a su alcance para llevarla a la Tienda de Avena, tenia pensado dejar a su guardaespaldas en el lugar e invitar al cine a sus amigas.

Estaba a punto de entrar en el edificio consiguiente y noto la presencia de él, estaba con las manos en los bolsillos dentro de su abrigo caro. Sus gafas oscuras impedían notar que miraba, así que cuando se aproximó a ella supo que le había estado observando.

-Hellou.-saludo imitando su acento británico. Lily se detuvo, quería ignorarlo pero no se fue.-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien.-respondió poniéndose sus gafas Gucci.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí.

-Qué bueno.-Woo Bin se quitaba las gafas negras y se aproximaba a Lily ¿Qué quería? No sabía exactamente, la estuvo viendo en clase de historia, no tan bulliciosa como siempre pero una sonrisa diferente brillaba en sus labios y eso le fascinaba aún más. Ladeó el rostro sin quitarle su profunda mirada.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó a la defensiva. Woo Bin invadió su espacio personal, así que pudo percibir su perfume. Le quito las gafas para volver a esos ojos azules que si te descuidabas, podían fácilmente hipnotizarte.

-No deberías ocultar tus ojos.-le susurro acercándose a ella. Lily dejo que le tomara del rostro y recorría cada facción atrayente del príncipe, y es que él tenía un magnetismo mortal. Entonces Song Woo Bin le beso dulcemente para luego aumentar la intensidad, acorde a las ganas que había tenido desde que volvieron de viaje. Lily apretaba con sus dedos los hombros del chico, y sentía la electricidad en su espalda y el aliento de Woo Bin llenarla en todo su cuerpo. Cuando se separaron, el joven F4 le acariciaba el castaño cabello de la inglesa.

-Sé que yo no soy una buena persona.-pronunció Lily dando dos pasos atrás.-Pero tú no eres mejor que yo, te estas burlando de mí.-le sentenció poniéndose sus gafas.-No lo hagas más porque tengo experiencia en vengarme de la gente.—se dio la vuelta para entrar al edificio.

En su vida había recibido peores amenazas, insultos o improperios de las chicas que dejo. Pero la mirada fría y dolida de Lily si le hiso pensar. Si, estaba pensando en llevarla a la casa de la piscina y hacerle todas esas cosas que había pensado en La Isla Como, si le gustaba y jugar con ella también fue su opción, claro si la inglesita estaba de acuerdo, y aparentemente no lo estaba. Era una pena, pudieron divertirse. Volvió a escuchar en su cabeza la advertencia, _te estas burlando de mí_, era un eco. ¿Y ahora por qué diablos pensaba que quizás no pudo ser un juego? Lily ya se había ido. Después de todo lo que supo de ella, después de todo lo que ya conocía de la inglesa, no solo la deseaba, si no que la impresión y su imagen revoloteaban de vez en cuando en su mente.

-No debí besarla.-se reprochó a si mismo pero el sabor de Lily en su boca decía lo contrario.

Lamentablemente, Luke los había visto de lejos.

**Continuará...**

**Hola! Esta vez no me demore :) La proxima se pone buena, i swear! xD Joon Pyo ya se va, pero Luke no se quedara quietito pese a la disque "tregua", algo pasara con la familia de Woo Bin y Ga Eul ira a ver a Ji Yeong en San Valentín.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, sus alertas, sus favoritos. Espero sigan dejandome sus reviews, me alegra y me anima a seguir el fic. **

**Billie.**


	15. Noche de corazones rotos

**Disclaimer: ****Boys over Flowers o Boys before flowers, no me pertence (naturalmente, porque si no haria una segunda parte) Le pertenece a KBS y esta historia es por diversion y sin fines de lucro.**

**Capítulo 15: Noche de corazones rotos**

El Señor Geum se fumaba un cigarrillo a las afueras de su tintorería, no se lo permitía hacerlo frente a su familia, sobre todo por su esposa quien siempre le daba una palmada en la sien cuando lo veía así, fumar es dañino. Pero más dañino era lo que se avecinaba, dañino, perjudicial e injusto, sobre todo para sus hijos. Acaba de hablar con el dueño que le alquilaba el espacio para la tintorería, le daba menos de dos semanas para retirarse de su espacio, ya no podría estar más ahí. Fue la actitud arbitraria del dueño lo que más indigno al padre de Jan Di, pero nada podía hacer. El problema aumentaba en que no tenían dinero suficiente para alquilar otro espacio y dejar deposito por arrendamiento para reubicar su local, recién se estaban recuperando de las deudas de hace unos meses. También estaba las nuevas deudas adquiridas por él, él y su irresponsable manía de apostar en el hipódromo.

Todo iría mal.

-Kang San, ya deja eso.-decía Jan Di viendo a su hermano mirar y remirar una camiseta del Manchester United, original y firmada por el capitán del grupo.-Se ensuciará de tanto tocarla.

-Noona, esto es un sueño.-sonreía el chico estirando la camiseta en la mesa para doblarla.-Lily Noona, esto es aún mejor que el regalo de Navidad que me diste.-le brillaban los ojos.

-Hermanito no es nada, te prometo que te conseguiré unos tennis de edición limitada del equipo.-le decía la inglesa sentándose a su lado.

-Unnie ¿No crees que esos regalos deberían ser premios? ¿Cómo andas en los exámenes?-preguntó la chica a su hermano.

-Muy bien…-levantaba ambos los pulgares.-¿Las Nike rojas y doradas?-preguntó apretando los puños.-¿Las de Nemanja Vidic ssi?-agregó refiriéndose al capitán de los diablos rojos.

-Yeah! Y las de Park Ji Sung.

-El mediocampista del Manchester.-sonrió ampliamente.-Creo que llorare noona. Kansa Hammida.

-Hermanito, un día te llevare a ver un juego en vivo.-le guiñó el ojo al chico, mientras Jan Di sonreía por los engreimientos de su amiga, se había vuelto muy cercana a su pequeño hermano.

-Kang San, date prisa o llegaras tarde.-Jan Di se ponía la mochila para ir a la escuela.

-Lo podemos llevar.-dijo Lily levantándose.

-No te preocupes Lily noona, papá me llevara porque tiene que ir a visitar a alguien, nos vemos después.-sonrió el niño colocándose su chaqueta.-Ojala también te quedes otra vez todo el fin de semana con nosotros.-se despidió.

-Lo haré, Anniong!-rió la chica.-Jan Di, fue el mejor fin de semana de mi vida.-abrazó a la plebeya.

-¿En serio? Dormir con mi familia, el kinchi, los palitos con pescado de la calle ¿Eso?-sonrió Jan Di.

-Sentir una familia.-le besó en la mejilla.-Es como descubrir un mundo nuevo.-sonrió la inglesa poniéndose sus guantes de cuero.-Un papá, una mamá y un hermano… me sentí parte de tu familia.

-Unnie…

-Thank you so much.-sonrió a un más para luego salir.-Me despediré de tu mamá para irnos a la escuela.-saltó saliendo de la pieza.

-Unnie si supieras lo mucho que te pareces a Joon Pyo.-susurró la chica.

* * *

><p>-Y hasta ayude a su mama a cocinar kinchi.-narraba fuertemente Lily en el intermedio de la clase de Ingles y Estadística, estaba sentada encima de su escritorio reluciente, con las piernas cruzadas y jugando con sus dedos.-Soy una experta del kinchi.<p>

-¿Crees que lo eres sólo porque pasaste un fin de semana en casa de Jan Di?-le refutó su colega heredero, sentado desde su escritorio.-Te advierto que dejes de intervenir en los fines de semana de Jan Di.-le indicó con su dedo, ya que por culpa de Lily no había visto a su novia en todos esos días.

-Que yo sepa, Jan Di es libre para hacer lo que sea.-le contestó Lily.-Como te seguía contando Lu, Jan Di y yo fuimos a comprar a una de esas ofertas sobre rebaja, hubieras visto… fue como una guerra salvaje.

-¿Really?-preguntó con desgano su hermano, sus alardes y su estadía con la chica que le gustaba por todo el fin de semana, tampoco lo habían beneficiado a él.

-Sí, pero fue divertido. Toda la gente quería comprar porque estaba más barato.-contaba sorprendida.

-Niña, te crees una experta de la vida plebeya ¿No?-bufó Joon Pyo desde su sitio.

-No me creo, lo soy. Tú eres alguien que cree saberlo todo.-refutó la chica.

-Para tu información yo también pase un fin de semana en casa de Jan Di, e hice muchas más cosas.

-Pues no parece, Joon Pyo.-comenzaba la tonta discusión de siempre.

-Yo apuesto a que Lily gana esta vez.-decía Yi Jeong.

-Yo apuesto que Joon Pyo.-contradecía Woo Bin, ambos divertidos. Ji Hoo salía del lugar, bostezaba aburrido de la absurda discusión de ambos chicos, buscaría un buen lugar para dormir o podría terminar de leer el libro que llevaba en una mano.

-¿Has estado en una cita de plebeyos?-preguntó Joon Pyo indicando a Lily.-Te apuesto a que no durarías ni una hora.-le toreó. Él sabía de las citas plebeyas, y es que había estado en una, aunque terminó muy mal esa vez, también sirvió para unirlos más.

-Y yo te apuesto a que sí.-contradecía la chica.-Y deja de llamarme niña, que tengo tu misma edad.-le sacó la lengua bajándose del escritorio, noto claramente como Woo Bin la mirada de reojo. Aun no olvidaba lo que le había dicho.

* * *

><p>Era de noche y Yi Jeong tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas, la más importante era ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Referida a él mismo. Estacionaba su lujoso auto deportivo frente a una casa de clase media, lucia hogareña y acogedora, muy parecida a la muchacha que estaba a su lado, en el asiento contiguo. Chu Ga Eul, lucia también algo nerviosa, jugaba con sus manos blancas mientras miraba a través de los vidrios.<p>

¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué decidiste bajarte del auto al verla llorando en la calle? ¿Por qué la llevaste a tu estudio y le hablaste? ¿Por qué le ayudaste a que se desquitara de su novio quien le había hecho llorar? ¿Por qué la vestiste así? ¿Por qué lo hiso? Como si esa actitud fuera de él.

-¿Esta es tu casa?-preguntó el alfarero sin quitar las manos del volante.-Es bonita.—agregó.

-Kansa Hammida.-susurró aun nerviosa.-Por todo, en realidad. Kansa Hammida, Yi Jeong sumbae.-inclinó el rostro, aumentando el carmesí de sus mejillas. Estaba en un hermoso vestido que él le había comprado y maquillada de una forma que resaltaba su belleza natural.

-No tienes porqué.

-Te devolveré la ropa en cuanto pueda, mañana…

-No, no.-sonrió el alfarero girando en su asiento para mirarla.-Todo esto es un obsequio.-la chica estaba por protestar pero la sonrisa prolongada del F4 la terminó convenciendo.-Lo digo en serio. Mejor ya ve a tu casa, se está haciendo tarde.-pensaba en que las chicas buenas, como ella, tenían un turno de llegada y salida.-Espero haberte ayudado.

- Lo hiciste, sumbae.-sonrió tímidamente sintiendo el suave pañuelo de Yi Jeong en su cuello, se lo había puesto por el viento ¿Debía devolverlo a pesar de que todo fue un regalo?

-Adiós.-sonrió bajándose del auto para abrirle la puerta.

-Anniong-hi gueseio-se despidió la chica.

-No estés nerviosa, para ser una cita falsa…-suspiró.-Me divertí.-determinó subiéndose a su auto y partiendo.

-Una cita falsa, eso fue.-se dijo a si misma al verlo irse por la calle.-Pero todo pareció tan…-se calló pensando en que lo único que no era falso era lo que comenzaba a sentir en su pecho, más intenso que nunca.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Jan Di a Ga Eul. Su mejor amiga tenía en una mesa de la tienda de avena, chocolates bitter y colorantes.-¿Harás chocolates?<p>

-¿Lo olvidaste? Mañana es el Día de San Valentín ¿No le darás unos chocolates a Joon Pyo sumbae?

-¿A Joon Pyo?-arrugó el ceño pensándolo.-¿Y tú a quien le darás?

-¿Para mí? ¿Es para mí?-dijo su jefe emocionado mientras se acercaba a ellas.

-Esto es para alguien que me ayudo de verdad.-sonrió ensimismada Ga Eul. De pronto el celular de Jan Di sonó y ella se apuró en revisarlo.

-Es un mensaje de Joon Pyo.-dijo Jan Di.-_Mañana a las tres de la tarde, le probaré a la gemela del terror que yo soy el mejor. Ni se te ocurra faltar_.-decía el mensaje de texto.

-¿De qué se trata eso? No entiendo.

-Es una apuesta que hiso Joon Pyo con Lily unnie.-suspiró la chica pensando en que su novio había olvidado también aquella fiesta mundana del amor, ahora sería testigo de su competencia con la persona que más se parecía a él. ¿Haría los chocolates?

Lily bajo de su lujoso auto e iba acompañada de su guardaespalda usual. Llevaba un vestido azul y unas hermosas botas marrones claras.

-Empezaste mal.-se burló Joon Pyo señalando a la inglesita.-Debes decirle adiós a tu seguridad.-agregó.

-Ya lo sabía.-le contestó ella riéndose nerviosamente. La seguridad no protesto pero sintió un poco de alivio al dejarla con Joon Pyo, quizás un poco preocupada también.

-Bien, ella se llevará mi auto ¿Qué hace él aquí?-preguntó la chica percatándose de Woo Bin quien se acercaba a ellos.

-Necesitaba un testigo, llame a Yi Jeong pero estaba ocupado.-explicó el heredero Shinhwa.

-Mi curiosidad es grande.-sonrió el príncipe.-Y se ve que esto será divertido.

-Veo que no tienes nada mejor que hacer.

-No, No… no me malinterpretes.-le corrigió el chico.-A esta hora no, pero más tarde si tendré mucho que hacer.-sonrió con picardía.

-Disculpen se me hiso tarde.-dijo de pronto Jan Di, estaba agitada porque había venido corriendo.

-Sería extraño que llegaras temprano.-le reprocho su novio.

-¡Yah! ¿Vas a empezar?-le esgrimó la chica caminando y Joon Pyo yendo tras ella.

-Repito que será divertido.-reía Woo Bin viendo discutir a su amigo con la chica que amaba. Lily parpadeaba extrañamente.

La cita de plebeyos que era la apuesta entre Lily Collete y Goo Joon Pyo daba comienzo oficialmente. Comenzaron a pasear por el parque de diversiones y viendo los espectáculos de baile y mimos del lugar. Jan Di convencía a su novio de subir a la montaña rusa, Lily tuvo que hacerlo y Woo Bin se resistió alegando que su reputación estaba en juego ¿Qué dirían sus admiradoras si se enteraban que estaba en un juego como ese?

-He subido a peores.-Decía Lily arreglándose el cabello.-¿Qué sigue?-agregó altanera.

-La rueda de la fortuna.-le retó Joon Pyo.-Mejor hubiera alquilado todo el lugar para una tarde.-dijo el chico viendo la cola para el juego.

-Joon Pyo, dijiste que sería una salida perfectamente normal, lo normal es hacer la cola.—le ilustró su novia con una indignación divertida.

-Si claro, soy Joon Pyo… nunca espero.-le sentenció dispuesto a pagarle a los de seguridad para que pudieran pasar primero.

-Se ve que no puedes esperar, estás perdiendo.-se rió Lily quien estaba tras él.-Yo gane.

-Jamás mientras viva.—refutó el chico. Lily usualmente habría reventado la mano de quien sea para pasar rápidamente. Nunca había esperado por nada, e inclusive en los clubes nocturnos, su sitio VIP ya estaba reservado. Pero ganarle a Joon Pyo era algo que podía amainar sus ganas de mandar al diablo la paciencia.

-Te divierte todo esto.-susurró la chica viendo a Woo Bin en sus gafas negras, con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-Pues la verdad si, las citas de los plebeyos son realmente graciosas y supongo que lo son más cuando ustedes están cerca.—reía. Lily le miraba de soslayo, pero en algo podía estar de acuerdo con él, si se estaba divirtiendo.

Subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, era un gigante circular y la ya sobrevenida tarde, matizaban un bello ocaso, aunque gris aun. Se podía escuchar los comentarios de Joon Pyo acerca de que las estrellas se podían ver en el día, y a Jan Di escuchándole atentamente. Tiernos y perfectos uno del otro.

-Acepta que te estas divirtiendo.-Woo Bin le sacaba de sus pensamientos a Lily quien los había estado observando con una sonrisa, quizás lo que tenían era verdadero.

-Primero acéptalo tú.-le miró de soslayo, ambos suspendidos en los cubículos del parque de diversiones.

-Solo soy un espectador.

-Just forget it (olvídalo)-susurró desanimada.-Seguro tienes mejores planes más tarde.

-Yeah.-sonrió recordando a quien vería esta noche.

-Yo también tengo muchos planes.—mintió cruzando los brazos.

-¿Una cita por San Valentín?-preguntó algo burlón.

-No necesito esa fecha cursi para salir con quien quiero.-puntualizó cortante.

-Me parece genial.

-Yes, wicked (Si, grandioso)-dijo por ultimo Lily.

El grupo estaba en un lugar que Lily jamás pensó pisar en su vida. Una cosa había sido comer palitos de pescado en la esquina de la casa de Jan Di y otra muy distinta estar sentada en un restaurante ambulante de comida. La mesa era simple y sin mantel, las sillas pequeñas, pero lo más impactante era lo que descansaba al medio del mueble, esperando ser comido.

-Di una vez más qué es.-dijo Lily mirando con recelo un tazón de comida.

-Tripas.-Joon Pyo lo decía triunfante porque sabía que ella no podría comerlo.

-¿Tripas?-tragó saliva.-Tripas…

-El intestino de la vaca, es suave.—reía el heredero.-Ahora cómelo.

-Unnie, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.—le trató de consolar Jan Di.

-Si exacto, solo que perderías la apuesta. Esto comen los plebeyos en sus citas.-le toreó divertido. Lily le miraba asesinamente, Jan Di le negaba con la cabeza de que no lo hiciera y Woo Bin trataba de retener una risotada, no se dejaría tan fácil. Rápidamente, la inglesa tomo los palillos y cogiendo un pedazo del potaje, el cual lucia grasiento y marrón, se lo metió con prontitud a la boca.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó su amiga viendo la expresión de ella.

Un rato después, Lily Collete vomitaba asqueada.

-Lo siento Jan Di, es que… Lo siento, prometo que lo comeré. No te estoy ofendiendo.-decía mientras escupía en la calle.

-Unnie, no te preocupes… bebe esto.—le decía palmeando su espalda.-Cuando Joon Pyo lo comió por primera vez tampoco le gusto.-le volvía a consolar.

* * *

><p>-¿Ya te vas?-preguntó el alfarero corriendo tras Ga Eul, quien se mordía los labios para no llorar.<p>

-Mianhe.-susurró la chica.-No debí venir.

-¿Qué te parece si guardo esto hasta que encuentres a tu alma gemela?—preguntó cruelmente él, como lo hacía siempre, jugando con las chicas. Entonces tomo de sus manos la bolsa de papel que contenía su regalo por San Valentín.

Ga Eul aún se protestaba haberse atrevido a buscarlo aquella noche, incluso segundos antes de verlo dudaba de estar ahí, fuera de su estudio, esperando por él. Sin embargo una tibieza en su pecho le justificaba sostener los chocolates que le iba a regalar. Hasta que vio a So Yi Jeong abrazando a dos bellas mujeres, iban con él mientras ambas reían de lo que el alfarero les susurraba alegremente.

-Yi Jeong sumbae…-le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

El F4 le miraba invulnerable, debía dejarle claro las cosas. Cabía la posibilidad que aquella niña frente a él, había confundido las cosas y la cita falsa la haya ilusionado de alguna forma, pero eso debía esclarecerse, no salía con chicas buenas. Aunque se jactaba de conocer a las mujeres y saber manipular los sentimientos, jamás se atrevería con por dos razones claras: Era amiga de Jan Di y era una chica demasiado dulce que no merecía que jugaran con sus sentimientos. Entonces en realidad no era malo con ella, sino le hacía un enorme favor. Pero ¿Por qué no se sentía bien?

Se dio la vuelta para volver con sus amigas, sabía perfectamente que ella aun le miraba. Volvió con sus hermosas compañeras, pero una hora después llamaba a un taxi para ambas, las despedía cansadamente.

Se dejó caer en la cama que tenía en su estudio personal, miraba el techo sintiéndose absurdo, todo lo que había planeado hacer con aquellas dos se había ido al tacho, todo por ella. Ga Eul.

-Que estupidez.—rió de sí mismo.-Woo Bin-ah, espero la estés pasando mejor.

Woo Bin conducía su auto para encontrarse con aquella estudiante de hotelería que había conocido en su club, era muy hermosa y habían quedado en verse en uno de sus locales, hacía tiempo que deseaba estar con ella, prácticamente desde que la conoció. Esta fecha, aunque cursi, había servido de un pretexto exacto para salir con ella, aunque la verdad la joven también lo deseaba y mucho. Joon Pyo y Jan Di se habían ido luego del incidente vomitivo de Lily, siendo San Valentin seguro necesitarían estar solos.

Estaba a punto de dar vuelta, apretar el acelerador para llegar rápidamente, fue entonces cuando vio a Lily caminar distraídamente en la acera contigua. Tenía su cartera jugando entre sus manos, y lucia algo melancólica.

-Yes?-contestó la chica su celular notando que era Woo Bin.—Pensé que estarías ocupado.

-Estoy en camino de ocuparme.—rio el chico.-¿Y tú qué haces?

-¿Yo?

-Si ¿Y tú cita?

-¿Mi cita? ¡Mi cita! Muy bien, justo ahora estoy con él.-rio.-Fue por unas bebidas.

-¿En serio? Escucho autos.-Woo Bin sonaba inocentemente divertido.

-¿Eh? Sí, es que… estoy en un bar ecléctico.-respondió la chica nerviosamente.

-Tu bar eclético es interesante.-dijo Woo Bin atrás de ella, Lily viraba hacia él, cerrando los ojos con suma vergüenza. El príncipe había estacionado su auto y la siguió unas cuadras preguntándose a donde iría.

Minutos después, estaban sentados en el auto del F4, en silencio y con la mirada concentrada a la calle.

-Puedes burlarte.-rompió el silencio Lily.

-Otro secreto que sé de ti.—sonrió Woo Bin.

-Otra vergüenza que sabes de mí.-dijo entre dientes la castaña.

-Tienes imaginación para crear lugares.-rio.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Tú cita?

-Mi cita…-silenció su risa pensando en la mujer que le estaba esperando en su club ¿Qué hacía entonces perdiendo el tiempo con Lily?—Ella me esperara toda la noche.-agregó evadiendo la mirada azul de la chica, ella bufaba ante ello.-Te llevaré a tu casa.-dijo encendiendo su auto.

Jan Di caminaba cabizbaja, casi pateando el aire que le rodeaba. Tenía en su mano la bolsa que contenía los chocolates que había hecho para Joon Pyo, ocultos en su bolso, decidió dárselos cuando Woo Bin y Lily se habían ido. Pero ahora caminaba triste, y Joon Pyo era escoltado arbitrariamente por su seguridad luego de que su madre los había descubierto en el concurso de cargadas, con la intención de que Jan Di ganara un celular.

No quería llorar, no deseaba darle ese gusto a la circunstancia, pero cansada mentalmente se puso de cuclillas, deseando retroceder el tiempo.

-Pareces un poco perdida.-le dijo Ji Hoo mirándola desde su motocicleta. Jan Di se puso rápidamente de pie ¿Desde qué momento la habría estado viendo? El F4 era sigiloso y de movimientos pausados.

-No, yo solo…-calló queriendo llorar. Suspiró entonces para mirar el oscurecido cielo, era una noche de corazones rotos.

Un rato después, Jan Di estaba montada en la moto de Yoon Ji Hoo, quien conducía velozmente. La muchacha de la tintorería se sujetaba de él por sus hombros, se sentía nervioso por la cercanía, pero la satisfacción de tenerla cerca, incluso en aquellas circunstancias. Aunque sea solo por mientras. La estaba aprendiendo a conocer, esa expresión y silencio en sus ojos le decían que su cita con Joon Pyo había acabado mal, quizás las tonterías de él o la testarudez de ella, o algo peor.

-Kansa Hammida.-agradeció Jan Di bajando de la moto y entregándole el casco, había olvidado los chocolates en el vehículo del F4.-Mejor ya ve, estoy bien… estoy bien.—sonreía forzadamente.-Es tarde, sumbae.-decía fingiendo diversión. Ji Hoo respeto su dolor y decidió entender lo que trataba de comunicar, ella quería estar sola. Se frustraba por no poder ayudarla, pero ya hacía bastante con estar con ella. Entonces se fue.

Geum Jan Di suspiró sentándose en el escalón de la entrada de su tintorería, le picaba la nariz en señal de querer sollozar, su orgullo persistía en negarle ese desahogo. Cubrió con ambas manos su blanco rostro ¿Por qué quería tanto a Joon Pyo? Lo quería, quizás era más que eso… era incluso más fuerte que el amor, pero ella tardaría en darse cuenta.

-No tienes que sufrir así.-dijo Luke apareciendo delante de ella. Había seguido de cerca la apuesta de su hermana y su enemigo, y también pudo observar como claramente Joon Pyo era escoltado por su seguridad y Jan Di se iba del edificio, en su San Valentin arruinado.-Creo que Joon Pyo no es suficientemente hombre como para defenderte.

-¿Sumbae?

-Lo vi todo.

-Tengo que irme, es tarde.-se levantó despidiéndose rápidamente, pero él le tomo la mano.-¿Qué haces?

-Tratar de entenderte.-le abrazó.

-Por favor…

-Yo te pido a ti que me dejes abrazarte. Si, primero pensé que solo era una competencia con Joon Pyo, ahora sé que en verdad me enamore de ti.-le apretó a su cuerpo.-Cuando tu sonríes, yo sonrió, si te sientes mal, yo me siento mal ¿Correcto?

-Aniyo…-le respondió Jan Di cortándole las alas a Luke Collete.

-Incluso si sabes que con él solo sufrirás…-le dijo sin dejar de abrazarle.—Cuando sabes muy bien que su familia jamás te aceptará.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?

-Jan Di…

-Entiéndelo…-se alejó de él.-Es algo que no puedo explicar porque no sé lo que es, pero le prometí a Joon Pyo que no dejaría que su madre nos alejara.

-Entonces yo los voy a separar.-Jan Di dejó de mirarlo y decidió irse, incluso cuando sabía que él había dicho la verdad.

* * *

><p>-Son casi la una de la mañana.-dijo Lily dejándose abrazar por Woo Bin, llevaban un buen tiempo besándose en el auto, frente a la Mansion Collete.-¿Y tú cita?<p>

-Te dije que ella esperaría toda la noche por mí.-le susurró aterciopeladamente al oído.-Si que este lugar es cómodo.-sonrió.

Lily acarició su rostro con placer y con una mezcla de odio, se estaba burlando de ella y lo peor es que se lo permitía. Y a pesar de las amenazas y sus palabras de orgullo, ahí estaba en el auto del F4, seguramente siendo un pasatiempo. Irónico, ella solía manipular a las personas por pasatiempo, seguramente era esa cosa llamada karma, de la cual había escuchado antes cuando le prometían venganza por sus travesuras junto a su gemelo.

-¿Qué te parece si…?-sí, Woo Bin estaba a punto de invitarla a la casa de la piscina ¿Por qué no? La entrega de la inglesa era intensa, sentir sus labios y su tersa piel cerca a la suya era una bienvenida plena al sexo. Pero no lo hiso.-Creo que es tarde…

-¿Tu cita cierto? Claro, yo también tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer.-dijo bajándose de su auto.

-No iré a ninguna cita… eres hermosa Lily.-le dijo antes de irse, dejando perpleja a la chica.

-¿Eres hermosa?-se preguntó Woo Bin así mismo cuando ya había cruzado la seguridad de la mansión. Lo gracioso era que fue muy sincero, no le interesaba ir a ninguna cita, aunque no había llevado a Lily a su casa, su sabor en sus labios, eso era una sensación distintiva, sublime. No quería aceparlo, pero suficiente.

Lily entraba a su casa con una sonrisa en sus labios ¿Por qué se sentía así? Deseaba abrazarlo cuando no estaba y besarlo cuando él estaba ausente. La sala estaba en penumbras, seguramente todo el mundo ya dormía.

-¿Te divertiste, Lily?-preguntó Luke sentando entre las sombras de la pieza.

-Luke, pensé que ya estabas durmiendo.

-Sabes este lugar es muy gracioso, porque me están pasando muchas cosas graciosas.-explicaba torpemente dejando en la mesa un vaso con algún vestigio de whisky.-Mi hermana haciéndose amiga de los F4 y yo siendo despreciado…

-¿Amiga de los F4?

-Te vi.

-¿Qué viste?

-¿No querías que viera algo, Lily?

-Pero si hice cosas que valían la pena, trate de sabotear la cita de Joon Pyo y Jan…

-Sí, sé que te esforzaste.-rio sirviéndose más licor.-Solo que parece que todo el mundo gana y yo no.

-Es que…-la inglesa había sido testigo de la felicidad de su amiga y Joon Pyo ¿Cómo podía negarlo?-Creo que si se quieren, Lu.

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste decente?-se hartó arrojando el vaso.-Antes nunca te hubiera importado. ¿O ya olvidaste lo que hiciste en Japón o lo que hiciste a nuestra prima?

-La próxima vez me esforzaré.-dijo tratando de quitarle la botella a su gemelo.

-Yo sé que nunca me traicionarías.-sonrió acariciándole el rostro a su hermana.-Lily ¿Jamás lo harías?

-Nunca.—tragó saliva.

-Entonces deja de besuquearte con el mafioso de Song.-le sonrió con pena.-Deja de hacerlo.-le empujo para tambalearse hacia las escaleras.

-Luke, no… lo que pasa es… lo que pasa…

-Lo que pasa es que quizás si eres débil, como dice papá.-decía dándole la espalda, subiendo las escaleras en su dificultad, en su ebriedad.-Pero no, tú estás conmigo. Solo no dejes que juegue contigo. ¿Ya olvidaste lo que acordamos cuando nos dijeron que vendríamos a Seúl?-se detuvo mirándola desde lo alto del segundo piso, Lily le observaba recordando.

-The F4 will burn. (El F4 arderá)-dijeron al unísono los gemelos, quizás si se estaban apartando de su objetivo. Luke en su obsesión con Jan Di, portándose como su padre le decía que fuera, El fin justifica los medios, y era persistente en su decisión maquiavélica. Lily encontrando su lado humano y también estaba lo que sentía por Woo Bin, el buen amigo F4, el de los labios deseables, un buen chico a pesar de todo. Ella lo sabía bien.

-No me gustaría tener de enemiga a mi gemela.-le sentenció. Una gran envidia, germinando en su corazón, invadía la mente del inglés, irónicamente produciéndose. Él siempre fue el favorito de su padre, pero no podía quitar aun de sus memorias, la forma en que el mafioso y su hermana se miraban en Italia. Envidia, irreconocible envida, para él.

-Luke…-le llamó Lily.

-Jamás te tomaría en serio, además…-dijo su hermano antes de irse.-Eres Lily… mi hermana, los dos somos iguales.-agregó.

Lily se quedó un largo rato de pie, procesándolo, pensándolo y rumiándolo. Era cierto, Song Woo Bin jamás podría tomarla en serio, y ella, probablemente también ¿Entonces porque no se sentía en paz con su resolución?

**Continuará...**

**Con miles de tareas, no podia dejar de escribir. El proximo capitulo lo dedicare mayormente a Woo Bin ¿Por que? Porque lo amo xD y le diremos adios a Joon Pyo, asi que los pretendientes saltaran a la luz, mas demostrativos que nunca.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, no dejen de hacerlo porque es genial saber que piensan de cada capitulo, es muy dificil escribir, asi que sean lindos y dejen uno!**

**Billie Espiritu.**


	16. Los valores de la familia Song

**Capítulo 16: Los valores de la familia Song**

-Ya he hecho esto antes.-reía haciéndose fuerte Jan Di.-No es la gran cosa.-sonrió tratando de ocultar un bostezo.-Anniong!-exclamó yéndose a su empleo nocturno en la gasolinera. La situación financiera en su casa iba de mal en peor.

La noche era muy fría, y corría un vientecito que hacia tiritar a los pocos transeúntes que salían a las calles aquella noche. Jan Di subía a su bicicleta, estaba enrollándose en el cuello una bufanda.

-¿Y qué es?-preguntó Luke en el auto negro a unos metros de la lavandería. Su chofer lo miraba de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor, mientras el asistente McKinie le daba un informe requerido por el hijo de su jefe.

-Al parecer, la presidenta Kang es la responsable del cierre. La Señora Geum esta trabajando doble turno en los baños públicos.—narraba el escocés.-Y en las tardes, ella y su familia vende bollos de arroz en la autopista de la ruta 45.-le mostraba fotografías de Jan Di ofreciendo comida a los conductores.

-Le dije que él le haría daño.-susurró refiriéndose a Joon Pyo. Levantó la cabeza y la veía a punto de irse en su bicicleta, a dirigirse a su empleo nocturno. Las deudas eran demasiadas.-Ji hoo…-dijo al ver al chico F4 llegar en su motocicleta, le hablaba como tratando de convencerla. Jan Di había estado evitando salidas y paseos con su hermana gemela, pero no le había explicado nunca a Lily de que no podía salir por ahora, debido a sus empleos o sus problemas financieros. Era muy orgullosa.

-Joven…

-Vámonos.-dijo el ingles entre dientes, al observar como la chica que quería se iba en la motocicleta del amable Yoon Ji Hoo, quien se había ofrecido a llevarla.

* * *

><p>Song Woo Bin acababa de salir del Estudio de alfarería de su hermano y compañero F4, Yi Jeong, habían tenido una reunión demasiado buena. Aquellas chicas con las que pasaron toda la noche, era realmente exquisitas, y aunque debía pasar un tiempo para volverlas a llamar, para que no se emocionasen, extrañaría a Shin Nae, una de ellas, la de la piel suave.<p>

Habría deseado ir a su casa a dormir, era sábado y prefería desmayarse hasta la tarde, pero no podía. Lo que había hecho con esa chica, fue de todo menos dormir, pero no iría a descansar, no. Tenía una cita con su padre, lo había requerido, casi amenazado, de que debía estar a las 9 en punto en Construcciones Il Shin, para verificar algo, relacionado a informes de la construcción del Palacio de las artes. No ir seria desobedecer a su padre, y no podía darse ese lujo, no cuando estuvo furioso varias semanas, debido al escándalo mediático de su familia y los F4.

_-Quizás fue la gente de Teuk ssi.-había dicho Woo Bin a su padre queriendo encontrar los responsables del escándalo._

_-No, jamás les convendría, el escándalo también les embarraría a ellos.—le respondió su padre. Decidir salirse del ámbito gansteril le estaba costando ganarse enemigos entre su propia gente._

Llegó al gran edificio, casi era las nueve. Subió por el elevador llegando al piso de la presidencia, sonrió seductoramente a la recepcionista, saludó rápidamente a la secretaria de piso, al asistente de ella, y a la secretaria de presidencia, casi ni le hiso notar sus respetos, debía llegar a las 9.

-Anniong Haseyo!—exclamó entrado a la pieza, tuvo que hacer la típica reverencia de 90 grados, su padre estaba acompañado de varios gerentes de la compañía.

-Siéntate.-le indicó Song Hyun Bin.

-Son recién las 9.-le susurró Woo Bin mirando su reloj.

-Para un hombre de negocios…

-… los relojes están adelantados cinco minutos.-le completó la frase de su padre, una de sus tantas lecciones.-Miahn Hamnida.-se disculpó.

La reunión continuó, Woo Bin sabia que era su destino y no se quejaba. Eran cosas por las que nunca preguntó, al igual que Joon Pyo, su educación siempre estuvo fundamentada en la de ser el heredero de la Constructora mas importantes de su país, y una de las mejores en Asia, abriéndose camino exitosamente fuera de su continente de origen.

Salió del gran edificio, su padre tenia un almuerzo importantísimo con un banquero, pero su hijo ya había realizado su buena cuota de responsabilidad, y aunque el presidente Song no quiso mostrarse tan complaciente y adular demasiado a su hijo, éste sabia que el informe de su heredero, con respecto al avance del Palacio de las artes, había sido certero y muy bueno.

Conducía su lottus amarillo, ahora si pensaba en dejarse caer en su cama y recuperar las horas que tan bien se lo había robado Shin Nae. Entonces su celular sonó, era Joon Pyo.

-Yo, what's up?—preguntó tratando de conservar su buen humor, a pesar de estar tan cansado.

-De todo…-le contestaba.

-¿Qué paso?-seguro se trataba de Jan Di.-¿Pasó algo con Jan Di?

-¿Jan Di?-reía fingidamente.-No.—dijo cortante.-Sabes, voy a vengarme de esa gemela del terror.

-¿Lily?

-Si, se cree mejor que yo. Además es una persona con demasiado tiempo libre.

-¿Qué dices, Joon Pyo?

-Debe serlo, porque ha acaparado todo el tiempo de Jan Di ¿No tiene nada mas que hacer que andar con la lavandera todo el día?-dijo harto.

-¿Y no tenia nada que ver con Jan Di?-dijo irónico Woo Bin. No sabían que la responsable del acaparado horario de la chica no era Lily Collete, si no sus propios problemas económicos.

Eran casi la una de la tarde, Woo Bin había tenido que almorzar con su amigo y líder del F4, debía calmar sus ánimos o estaría, ya de por si, preparando algún macabro plan contra la inglesa. La defendía, otra vez. Excusaba sus razones en _para no crear problemas futuros_.

Ya divisaba su casa, los muros y la seguridad electrónica de siempre, pero había algo extraño.

-¡Es el joven amo!-exclamó uno de los guardaespaldas identificando a Woo Bin, cuando él bajaba el vidrio de la puerta de su auto, extrañado de ver a tanta gente con armas alrededor de su casa. No era que se sorprendía, su casa siempre estuvo bien resguardada, pero estaba vez había una cuota extraña.

-¿Por qué tanta cara nueva?-preguntó al ver al jefe de seguridad de su mansión. Estaba acostumbrado de ver armas y demás cosas de esa índole, desde niño, pero hacia tiempo que no veía tanta seguridad.

-Es que…-bajaba la cabeza. Algo pasaba.

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Woo Bin olfateando problemas.

-¡Oh! Joven Amo.-corrió hacia él un hombre de mediana edad, bien vestido y al parecer el mayor de todos los empleados que rodeaban a Woo Bin.

-Señor Lee ¿Qué ocurre?

Un minuto después entraba a su casa, y era inmediatamente abrazado por su madre, lo revisaba detenidamente, ansiosa y llorosa.

-¿Qué pasó con el celular? Casi me matas de un susto.-le gritaba a su hijo mayor. Woo Bin, sin entender, miraba su teléfono, estaba apagado y recordaba que la batería había estado baja luego de hablar por casi una hora con Joon Pyo.-¿Dónde estuviste?

-Tenía una reunión en la compañía.-susurró confundido.-¿Papá no te lo dijo?

-Estábamos a punto de buscarlo por el GPS de su auto.-intervinó el señor Lee.

-¿Qué pasa?-miró a su madre agitada, le abrazaba contra su pecho para tratar de calmar el temblor del cuerpo de su progenitora.-¿Dónde esta Sun Mye?

-Esta arriba.-contestó ella.-Woo Bin… acataron a tu hermana y tu prima.-rompió a llorar mientras la ama de llaves le daba el agua que había solicitado.

El chico Song sintió que la presión se le bajaba, su hermanita, su preciosa hermana. Subió a tropezones por las escaleras, y llegó a la habitación de ella. Dormía al lado de su primita, de la misma edad. Un medico y enfermera velaban el sueño de las niñas. Sin importarle las indicaciones del medico, de que hiciera silencio, se arrodillo al lado de la cama, debía saber por él mismo que estaba bien.

Sun Mye dormía. Su pecho se elevaba y bajaba, al igual que su prima, la hija del hermano de su padre.

-Señor.-le llamaba con respeto el medico al joven heredero, quien besaba el dorso de la mano de su hermana, y acariciaba los cabellos de ella misma. Cercioró que su prima estaba bien, y recién le hiso caso al doctor.-Señor.

-¿Qué paso?

-Solo fue la conmoción, temimos un estado de shock permanente, pero han respondido satisfactoriamente a lo sucedido. Ahora duermen, tuvimos que darles calmantes.

-¿Calmantes?—dijo alarmado, calmante a un par de niñas traviesas.

-Fue una emboscada.-le dijo el Señor Lee llamándolo al pasadizo de la habitación.-Las niñas iban al centro comercial, interceptaron la camioneta y les dispararon.

-¿Cómo es que…?-tartamudeó el apuesto F4, perdiendo el poco color que le quedaba en el rostro. Imaginarse aquello era materializar sus más temidas pesadillas.

-Los guardaespaldas escondieron a las niñas debajo de ellos. El chofer y Jeju fallecieron.-dijo el hombre refiriéndose a la guardaespaldas de su pequeña hermana.-La única que sobrevivió fue la de la Señorita Eun Seo.-hablaba de la mujer que cuidaba a la primita de Woo Bin. El suspiraba pegando su espalda a la pared del elegante tapiz.

-¿Quiénes fueron?

-No estamos seguros, tengo a un grupo de hombres investigando. Pero podrían ser del grupo de Teuk ssi.

-¿Dónde esta mi padre?-preguntó casi desorbitando sus ojos.

-El presidente esta bien, por ahora está en la compañía, en cuanto sea adecuado, lo sacaremos de ahí.-dijo haciéndole la reverencia para irse.

-Seguro que encontraran a los responsables.-decía Yi Jeong palmeando a Woo Bin quien hacia guardia en la sala de su mansión, su padre aun no regresaba, y es que no era seguro aun, su madre velaba el sueño de su hija.

- A Sun Mye-ah dáselos, por favor, cuando despierte.-dijo Ji Hoo dejando unas flores en el buro de la sala de espera.

-Lo mas seguro es que no salgas de aquí.-decía Joon Pyo desde una esquina de la pieza.

-Lo mas seguro es que no estén aquí.-dijo de pronto Woo Bin mirando a los F4, que estén ahí, junto a él, era lo mas peligroso del mundo. Se arriesgaban a ser atacados por ser amigos de él, por más famosos e influyentes que sean, a este punto ya no sabia que tanta vendetta querían contra la familia Song.

-¿Qué diablos dices?-preguntó Joon Pyo.

-Les agradezco que estén aquí, pero no es lo mas sensato.-dijo levantándose dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-Tenemos nuestros propios guardaespaldas.-le refutó el heredero Shinhwa.

-Si, y la de mi hermana esta muerta.-les sentenció avergonzado de si mismo. No se animaba a verlos ¿Qué hacían ahí? ¿En este lugar? Queriendo ser buenos con él. El tiempo de paz que hubo se estaba acabando. Él entendía que aquel atentado solo significaba algo, jamás podría, la familia Song, dejar de ser lo que era, miembros de las familias mafiosas de Corea del Sur, de Asia y demás. Era su verdad, la verdad.

Subió las escaleras encerrándose en su antigua habitación de la mansión, no podía irse a la casa de la piscina, no podía porque temía por la vida de las mujeres de la casa, aunque aquella casa solo quedase a menos de veinte metros de la mansión. Él era la cabeza de la familia Song, cuando el presidente no estaba.

Oyó un ruido de pasos, se alertó mientras dormitaba sentado en un sillón de su habitación. Salía apresurado de la pieza y vio a su padre, llorando, abrazando a su pequeña hermana, quien dopada de los tranquilizantes, aun no deportaba.

-¿Todos están bien?—repetía varias veces el presidente.

-Si, todos.-respondía su esposa viendo a Woo Bin en el umbral de la puerta.

* * *

><p>-¡Los quiero muertos! Quiero sus cadáveres aquí mismo.-gritaba Song Jong Bin, hermano menor del presidente de Construcciones Il Shin, y padre de la pequeña prima del F4.—Ahora mismo.<p>

-¿Quieres calmarte? Nuestras hijas están en el piso de arriba.-le indicaba su hermano mayor.

-¡Hyung! Ya sabemos que fue la gente de Teuk ssi, solo da las ordenes.-dijo tratando de sentarse.

-Estoy tratando de pensar.-El estudio del Señor Song estaba repleta: El presidente Song, el vicepresidente, el heredero Song Woo Bin, el Señor Lee (director de las actividades extracurriculares de la familia) así como los jefes de seguridad y hombres de confianza.

-El traidor es el chofer Park.-decía Jong Bin, exaltado.-Él debía llevar a las niñas y se excuso justo ese día. Él las vendió.-golpeaba con el puño el escritorio.-Lo quiero muerto.-sentenció mirando al Señor Lee quien asentía.

-Se reporto enfermo hace dos días.

-Tráelo, no me importa como este, si respira… tráelo.

-Si, Señor.

-Maldito bastardo…

-¿Van a matarlo?—preguntó Woo Bin en medio de la discusión.

-Woo Bin no te metas.-lo calló su padre.

-Y quiero que vayan por Teuk ssi…

-Espera, eso debemos pensarlo bien…

-¿Qué vas a pensar? Doscientos pistoleros en todo Seúl, cuando lo vean que disparen.-dijo su hermano riendo y apuntando con su mano.

-¿Quieres crear una guerra sangrienta?

-¿Qué?

-Si matamos a Teuk ssi, los demás querrán alzarse también.-decía el presidente Song, rascaba su barbilla.

-Nadie debe meterse.

-Los Kang lo harán, ellos protegen a Teuk ssi, él trabaja para ellos.

-Suponemos que Kang Suhro fue quien ordenó el atentado.-dijo el director Lee leyendo un informe.

-Entonces también pagará.-decía el hombre mandando a sus empleados.

-¡Aniyo!—dijo marcialmente Song Hyun Bi.-Estas tomando demasiado personal esto.

-¿Personal? ¡Casi matan a mi hija ayer! Es muy personal.-le gritó a su hermano mayor.

-Mi hija también estaba ahí, pero este atentado fue por negocios.-determino sentándose en su sillón tras su escritorio.-Tienen miedo de que al salirnos del negocio, queramos acabar con todos ellos.

-Quiero que paguen, Hyung.

-Yo también, pero empezar una guerra no es la solución.-el padre de Woo Bin trataba de ser racional y paciente con su acalorado hermano.

-Si la debemos empezar, entonces hagámoslo.-su hermano no se movía.-¡Hyung!-le gritó, pero su hermano mayor le daba una bofetada, dejando a Woo Bin y al resto, completamente estupefactos.

-Una semana.-dijo el Señor Song.-En menos de una semana, la familia Song seria historia, estaría aniquilada. Nadie, ninguna de las familias quiere una guerra, si la empezamos solo buscaremos que ellos acaben con nosotros.

Woo Bin veía a su padre dar indicaciones, el Señor Lee afirmaba con la cabeza. Escuchó claramente como mandaba acabar con el chofer, sólo como símbolo de que entendían su mensaje, y que solicitaban un reunión neutral con Teuk ssi, jefe del crimen organizado de Seúl, Inchon y Gyeonggi.

Todos los periódicos de la ciudad y del país, tenían en primera plana el atentado. Todo indicaba un ajuste de cuentas en el sub mundo de la cosmopolita Seúl, vendettas de la mafia. Mas muertos habían aparecido, y es que tener una conversación con Teuk ssi, requería mandar matar unos cuantos hombres, para recién decir: Vengo en son de paz. Solo la sangre podía expiar los pecados, o por lo menos limpiar el suelo por unos segundos. Su suelo, que era su mundo, ya estaba de por si percudido.

-Abeoji.-le llamó Woo Bin a su padre, el presidente estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la piscina, el clima era gris.-¿Estas bien?-preguntó al verlo ya un buen rato solitario, bebía un whisky en las rocas y notaba que fumaba, su padre nunca fumaba, pero esta vez lo hacia.

-Woo Bin…-sonrió apenas para volver a dirigir su mirada a la nada.

-El Señor Lee acaba de irse, dice que Teuk ssi acepto la reunión, hay tregua por ahora.

-Que bueno.-dijo con su voz ronca mientras fumaba otro cigarrillo.-Dime… ¿Qué piensas? ¿Crees que debí hacer lo que tu tío dijo?

-Solo pienso que hubiese pasado si Sun Mye fallecía.-murmuró el F4 pensando que la actitud pacifica de su padre, era extraña y casi discutible.

-Habría actuado igual.-le respondió a su hijo sólo para sorprenderlo.-Porque si mataba a Teuk ssi, a Los Kang y a todos.-sonreía.-En menos de una semana perdía a tu madre y a ti.

-Pero…

-No se trata de quien tiene mas gente, si no de quien piensa mejor las cosas.-bufó contrariado.—Aunque no lo creas, inclusive matar es una decisión difícil para la gente como yo, como Teuk ssi… La familia es lo mas importante de un hombre, nunca lo olvides.-miró a su hijo quien asentía.-El atentado a Sun Mye-ah, debieron estar demasiado asustados esos hijos de perra.—rio sirviéndose mas whisky.-Me negué a entrar al negocio de los narcóticos, pensé que seguir dándoles la protección política y policiaca seguiría protegiéndome de una aniquilación.

-¿Ya te estaban amenazando?

-Desde que empecé los negocios con los ingleses, ellos creyeron que tratando de tener socios extranjeros podría tapar el sol con un dedo.

-Abeoji, ¿Estabas…?

-Trataba de legitimar los negocios de la familia Song.-sonrió el hombre mayor, como si hubiese sido en vano querer salirse, poco a poco, de la mafia que oscurecía el apellido de su familia.-Siempre trate de ser un buen padre, un buen esposo… un buen jefe de familia, nunca me arrepentí de cuidar a mi familia.-sonrió melancólico, fumando otro cigarrillo.-Tu bisabuelo, cuando empezó en esto, tambien lo pensaba. Fue un pensamiento que pasó de generación en generación. Un hombre que no cuida de su familia, no es un hombre de verdad.-exhalaba el humo.

-Lo has hecho bien…

-Si quizás.-miró a Woo Bin de pies a cabeza, su guapo hijo estaba sentado a su lado, tenia las manos entrelazadas, mientras su semblante era serio.-Pero la verdad, jamás quise esto para ti Woo Bin. No quería que pasaras por las mismas cosas que pase. Yo sabia que debía, incluso tu tío lo sabia… pero tú… Adeul.—le llamó a su hijo acariciando los cabellos de su primogénito.-Cuando naciste pensé en… Diputado Song, Gobernador Song… pero no quería que tú…-los ojos de su padre se inundaban, no había llorado desde que su hijo había nacido. Nacido y marcado, humillado muchas veces por quienes los juzgaban, pero su padre no era muy diferente a cualquier hombre poderoso ¿Quiénes hacían el trabajo sucio de los políticos? ¿Quiénes resolvían y quitaban del camino a la competencia de mercado? Era una ayuda mutua.

-Solo son nombres, personas manejables.-trató de consolar a su padre, ya que diputados y gobernadores estaban al servicio de la familia Song.

-No sé que pasó… el tiempo no fue suficiente…

-Todo saldrá bien.-le animaba su hijo.-Prometo que todo saldrá bien.—abrazó a su padre. La intención del viejo Song había sido sincera y loable, legitimar sus negocios para poco a poco salirse de la mafia, pero iba a costarle mucho, quizás una generación más. Volvió a ver a su hijo, y tuvo la certeza que Song Woo Bin, no era lo que pensó que seria, ni lo que las gentes decían a sus espaldas, el príncipe, el hijo, el heredero de la mafia, Song Woo Bin iba a elegir lo que quería ser, y protegería hasta el final a su familia.

-No hagas esto.-sonrió pisoteando la colilla de un cigarrillo.—Solo fumo cuando estoy melancólico.-agregó, su hijo tambien lo hacia.-Pero mil veces mejor es tener en tu boca, los labios de la mujer que amas.-dijo levantándose y dejando pensativo a su hijo.

Lily solo podía pensar en Woo Bin, desde que el asistente McKinie había narrado lo sucedido con Los Song, un miedo profundo había atrapado el corazón de la chica inglesa. Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en inventar ideas para ocultar sus sentimientos, no, no podía.

-¿Terminará sus negocios con él?-le preguntó Lily insistente a su hermano.

-No, nuestro padre sabia que Song Hyun Bi era un mafioso cuando empezó sus negocios con él.-le contestó leyendo su periódico desinteresadamente.-En este caso, el escándalo no interesa. La capital que invirtió Il Shin con Collete Company es legítima, además… es una muy buena capital.

-¿Qué mas sabes?

-Solo eso, y créeme que es lo único que debe importarnos.-suspiró leyendo los resultados del ultimo partido del Manchester United.

-¡Luke!

-¿Quieres saber algo del mafioso?-bufó su hermano sin prestarle atención.-Hace una semana que nadie lo ve, ni los F4. Ahora mismo es la persona más peligrosa con la que se puede estar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lily… ¿No leíste los periódicos? La semana pasada hubo muchas muertes, todos relacionados con los Song. Estar cerca de ese mafioso, es muy peligroso. Está solo.

-¿Solo?-susurró para si. Sintió claramente como su corazón cabalgaba a la desesperación, imaginarlo solo o quizás a punto de ser victima de… ¡No! Necesitaba verlo, quizás los F4 eran un mejor consuelo, incluso se conformaba con estar junto a él y ser blanco de sus juegos y burlas, pero estar con él al fin y al cabo.

-¿A dónde vas?-dijo su gemelo levantándose al mismo tiempo que ella.-You're nut.-agregó al verlas sacar sus llaves de su bolsillo.

-Solo un momento…

-No iras a ningún lado, estás loca. Te acabo de decir que es peligroso…

-No me importa.-dijo avanzando a la puerta.

-¿Crees que estoy pintando, Lilian?

-Déjame pasar, Luke.

Ambos gemelos se veían desafiantes, parecidos y distintos al mismo tiempo ¿Cuándo habían comenzado a ser diferentes?

-Ve a tu habitación.

-No eres mi padre.

-Lilian…-apretó los puños el chico.-¡Go!

-¡No!-le grito empujándolo.-¿No entiendes? Necesito verlo. De la misma forma en que espías a Jan Di todas las noches, de la misma forma necesito estar junto a él, pensé que de todas las personas en el mundo, tú me entenderías.-le clavo sus ojos azules a esos que tanto se parecían a los de ella. Salió y bajaba rápidamente las escaleras de la entrada, tanto como sus zapatos de tacón se los permitían.

Corrió a su Bentley, interesándole poco lo que acarrearía buscar a Song Woo Bin.

Ya estaba por cruzar la entrada de seguridad.

-¿Qué diablos hacen? ¡Vayamos por ella!-les grito a la seguridad, entrando a la camioneta negra que iba conducida por su el heredero Collete, mientras a guardaespaldas personal de su hermana iba en la tripulación, además de otros de seguridad.

Sin embargo, despistar a su hermano era algo de lo que estaba completamente segura que podía realizar, eran momentos de experiencia en ello lo que le daban esa confianza.

Comenzó a llamar al F4 e inclusive a empleados de Il Shin, y demás contactos con la familia Song. El hombre correcto que podía darle la locación exacta de Song Woo Bin, era el jefe de seguridad y demás actividades extracurriculares, el Señor Lee en persona.

Tomo varias rutas, confundir a Luke era su primer objetivo, iba desviando las llamadas consecutivas de su hermano.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando el Señor Lee le contestaba el celular.

Bajo de su auto, sabia que era cuestión de tiempo que Luke le hallara por el GPS, así que dejo su automóvil en una ruta lejana al centro de la ciudad y tomo un taxi, eso debía darle tiempo.

Woo Bin leía con una sonrisita nostálgica los mensajes de texto del F4, aunque había estado lejano de ellos por mas de una semana, la falta y el vacio de sus hermanos, calaba hondo en él. Pero sabia que debía ser así, por lo menos hasta que el peligro pasara, aunque la tregua reinaba entre ambos mandos. Teuk ssi y El presidente Song habían llegado a un acuerdo, el sueño de legitimar completamente a la familia Song, llevaría mas tiempo. La "paz" había vuelto, pero él sabía que no duraría mucho. El miedo de la expansión de Il Shin crecía a pasos agigantados.

"Woo Bin-ah, espero estés mejor. De todas maneras iré esta semana a tu casa." Fue un amable mensaje de Ji Hoo.

"Hermano, pensé que el mas obstinado de los cuatro era Joon Pyo. Aunque no quieras, ahí estaré." Yi Jeong hacia dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro del príncipe.

"¿Cómo te atreves a no contestarle al gran Goo Joon Pyo? Mas te vale que estés bien." El rudo mensaje hiso carcajear al dueño del celular.

Suspiró.

El F4 se caracterizaba por ser distinto en personalidad. Él, aunque siempre tratando de hacer reinar la paz entre ellos, siendo consolador, confesor y conciliador, siempre había sido reservado con respecto a su vida privada. Demostrando un halo de misterio, el cual solo sus amigos intimos podían perforar cuando Woo Bin se sentía demasiado agobiado.

No eran amigos, eran hermanos. Song Woo Bin, sin duda, no solo era el protector y amable chico de los F4, si no que era el personaje que los mantenía unidos.

Estaba en la azotea de Construcciones Il Shin, pensativo fumaba un cigarrillo, siempre le gusto esa parte de la empresa, era solitaria, silenciosa y la vista era bella, el atardecer mostraba un firmamento urbano, el de las luces de la ciudad, y no la del cielo, por encontrase aun nublada. Ya no había peligro aparente, pero el protocolo de seguridad indicaba esperar una semana mas, para después inciar poco a poco con su vida y rutina usual.

-¿Archiduquesa?-le miraba sorprendido. Lily salía del elevador de servicio, estaba agitada y corría hacia él, como una niña ansiosa.-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo mirando ambos lados. Venia sin protección.

-¿Eh? Es que, solo quería… solo quería…-decía agitada, había corrido desde que bajo del taxi.—Solo…

-¿Viniste sin guardaespaldas?-pregunto asombrado, tanto que aun permanecía sentado ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?

-Song Woo Bin.—se acerco a él, se agacho poniendo una rodilla sobre el suelo y sorprendiendo aun mas al chico.-Le tomo de la corbata y jalándole hacia ella, le beso. Lily le abrazaba desesperadamente, queriendo cerciorarse por si misma que estaba bien, sin darle crédito a sus ojos, solo sentirlo así, de esa forma, le confirmaría que se encontraba bien.-Solo quería saber si estabas bien.-sonrió pegando su nariz con la de él, respirando de su respiración, contagiándose de su sorpresa, aspirando su aroma natural.

-No puedes estar acá… -le susurró pero fue cortado por otro beso. Sus bocas se acariciaron apasionadamente, pegándose en un estrecho acercamiento, Lily no podía dejar de sentir en su pecho, el acelerado corazón de Woo Bin. Su cuerpo rozaba a la chica inglesa y ella estremecía de tan solo sentir las yemas de sus dedos acariciando su cuello. Como si quemara en cada caricia.

-Tenia que verte.-le contestó una vez que se separaron. De alguna forma, en algún sentido extraño, desde que había llegado a Seúl, las veces que se había sentido sola y perdida, Song Woo Bin había estado ahí, apareciendo como una dulce brisa, como un calor confortante, como una idea sofocante y placentera, único y especial. Deseaba ser, al menos, la mitad de lo importante que fue para ella, que el F4 estuviese ahí.

-Miss Collete!-le llamó la seguridad que tambien bajaba del ascensor. Cinco personas, entre ella su guardaespaldas personal, le hacían levantar del suelo. Ella no puso resistencia, solo sonreía mientras era llevada por todo el grupo.

Woo Bin caminaba hacia Lily mientras era llevada al elevador, no quería dejar de mirarla. Haciéndola entrar al ascensor, se percato que dentro estaba Luke, quien lo miraba furioso. Las puertas cerraban y él le sonrió así como ella lo hacia.

Woo Bin arrojaba el cigarrillo al suelo, para luego pisarlo. Sentía que sostener el cigarrillo era profanar la percepción de la piel que aun se sentía entre sus dedos, con los que había tocado su terso cuello. Sus labios no necesitaban el consuelo de un solitario cigarrillo, tenia el sabor de Lily en su boca, y deliciosamente en su lengua, como un elixir de felicidad.

"Solo fumo cuando estoy melancólico.-recordó las palabras de su padre.-Pero mil veces mejor es tener en tu boca, los labios de la mujer que amas."

**Continuara...**

**Me muero de sueño, pero tenia que subir nuevo cap. Se supone que Joon se iba en este cap, pero ya saben como es... no se puede autoprogramar la inspiracion. Pero el siguiente cap, da un vuelco, no creian q todo estaba cantando, no? claro que no!**

**Pues espero me dejen un review, es un pago gratuito al esfuerzo de escribir, Un review es un gracias!, Gracias por dejar reviews y gracias por leer :)**

**Billie**


	17. El ataque de la chica escorpion

**Capítulo 17: El ataque de la chica escorpión**

**_-Luke… Luke.-llamaba una Lily de diez años, corría por el pasadizo de una gran mansión.-¡Luke!-gritaba tratando de buscar a su gemelo. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y encontró al chico de su misma edad sentado en un pequeño escritorio._**

**_-¿Por qué haces bulla, Lilian?—preguntó sentándose erguido ante una laptop negra que tenia grabado su nombre en la tapa._**

**_-Es que papá no esta, y mamá acaba de irse al conservatorio… No hay nadie._**

**_-¿Y? Sabes que papá es el presidente de Collete Company y mamá pronto se ira de gira con su nueva opera "La sonámbula".-le narró sabihondamente entretenido en su laptop._**

**_-Ya sé.-Lily se arrimaba al asiento de su hermano, tratando de observarlo.-¿Eso te regalo papá?_**

**_-Si._**

**_-Es bonito._**

**_-Si, debe serlo, es para mí._**

**_-Luke…_**

**_-¿Qué?_**

**_-Me tienes harta.-rió quitándole la laptop y corriendo por los pasadizos, mientras el pequeño Luke iba tras ella.-¿Me pregunto si esta cosa flotara?—carcajeaba yendo a la piscina._**

**_-¡Lily! Si lo haces te acusare con papá…_**

**_-No me importa, acúsame.-reía sabiendo que solo lo hacia para que el presidente la viera, la viera como una hija, no sólo alguien mas. Se suponía que los padres regañaban a sus hijos, y aunque su progenitor siempre lo hacia, si esa era la única forma de lograr que la viera, pues estaba bien. Solo se sentía como una sombra, una sombra atrás de su hermano, y no precisamente porque eran iguales._**

-No me importa, acúsame.-decía Lily sin reír, una vez que su hermano la empujaba a su cama y cerraba la puerta.

-¿Sabes lo horrible que fue esa actuación?—le gritó a su gemela.—Ir a buscar al mafioso, exponerte así, eres una inconsciente. ¿Me estas escuchando?-pero Lilian no le escuchaba, sonreía para si, al recordar los besos de Woo Bin.

* * *

><p>-Goo Joon Pyo…-dijo Jan Di saliendo de su casa, un mensaje de texto le había avisado que su novio estaba afuera.-¿No crees que es un poco tarde?<p>

-¿No crees que faltar dos días a clase ha sido demasiado?—le reprochó.-Tu celular ha estado apagado esos días, y por fin lo prendes ¿Qué te crees?

-¿Eh? ¡Yah! ¿Por qué me gritas? No eres mi padre.

-Responde.-le exigió. De pronto le abrazo urgentemente, solo estrechándole se sintió tranquilo.

-¿Esta bien Woo Bin sumbae?—preguntó con timidez mientras se dejaba llevar por el momento.

-Si lo esta.-le susurró.-Con todo lo que paso…-dijo con palabras entre cortadas, y es que la lección de aquellos días fue el valor verdadero de la familia.-Tú eres como mi familia.-le estrecho aun mas.-No me quites eso.—sonrió para darle un tierno beso.

El heredero de Shinhwa subía a su automóvil con la promesa de salir mañana con su novia, le había pedido – exigido, que le preparase aquella caja de comida que siempre llevaba a la escuela. Tendrían una cita.

Y Luke, quien de costumbre espiaba a la chica de lejos, terminaba de acabársele la paciencia. Eso era todo, simplemente todo lo que podía aguantar. Estaba perdiendo.

-Hello Dad.—saludó a su padre mientras el chofer le llevaba a otro lugar.

-My dear Luke.-sonrió el hombre al otro lado del mundo, New York.-Pensé que te habías olvidado de tu viejo, no has llamado desde hace mucho. La voz del magnate ingles se escuchaba por el celular.

-Lo siento, he estado ocupado con lo del palacio…

-Lo sé, estas cumpliendo con tu responsabilidad.

-Papá… llamaba para pedirte un favor.-sonreía Luke mirándose en el reflejo de la ventana del auto, ahí estaba él, y casi podía ver a su hermana.-Es sobre Lily…

-¿Qué ha hecho?-preguntó Auguste Collete cambiando su paternal voz a una molesta e irritada.

-No mucho. Pero me gustaría que…

* * *

><p>-Woo Bin-ah… ¿Estas sordo?-dijo el alfarero extendiéndole una bebida.-¿Qué tanto piensas?<p>

-Nada en particular.-le respondió. Ambos estaban en el estudio de Yi Jeong, él moldeaba una vasija y el otro F4 bebía a su lado.-¿Qué piensas de Lily Collete?

-¿Lily Collete?—le respondió preguntando, dejo un momento la arcilla mojada para luego seguir en lo suyo.-Que bueno que ya no haga nada.

-¿Te inspira confianza?

-No.-sonrió seguro.-Es de esas chicas escorpión.

-¿Qué?

-Se pasean en frente de todos, la ves devorarse a otros… y cuando crees que si pasas a su costado no te hará nada, te picara. Cuando ya estés confiado.-bufó entretenido en su hacer. Woo Bin lo veía algo estupefacto, nadie podía dudar de su don con las mujeres, pero el playboy de los F4 era realmente un chico muy frio, hablaba de las mujeres como algo mecánico, como si tuviera un manual para saberlas llevar.

-Eso es demasiado dramático.-dijo el F4 levantándose a una gran mesa, observando las vasijas ya hechas.

-Mi silencio significa que me digas por qué preguntas por ella.-dijo su mejor amigo con aires de suficiencias.-¿Qué piensas Song Woo Bin?

-Nada, sólo que parece estar calmada… sin hacer nada, ya sabes… contra Joon Pyo.—mintió.

-Y tú ya sabes que detecto cuando mientes desde que rompiste la tetera que hice para tu mamá en quinto grado.-se burló sin dejar de girar el torno.-¿Te gusta?

-¿Eso seria algo malo?-fingía desinterés revisando una pieza.

-No, ella es hermosa.-suspiró pensando en lo mucho que le había gustado cuando la conoció, sentimientos que desecho rápidamente debido a dos cosas: Ella era una engreída, y le aburría invertir su tiempo en ello; Goo Joon Pyo se volvería loco, y le aburría lidiar con las tonterías de las traiciones histéricas.-Solo te gusta ¿No?

-No he dicho nada aun.-rió el príncipe, dejando a un lado el trabajo de Yi Jeong.

-Cuidado.-dijo para volver a rodar el torno.-Peor que las chicas escorpión, son las chicas cocodrilo.-agregó.

-¿Y qué es eso?

-Esas son…-reía con suficiencia, al mismo tiempo que se lavaba las manos para traer mas materiales.-Las que te muerden las piernas.-terminó burlándose.

-Yo creo que hay algo peor que las chicas cocodrilo y escorpión.-le siguió Woo Bin marcando un número en su celular.-Peores son las chicas buenas y decentes.-rio al escuchar a Ga Eul contestar su llamada.—Si, soy yo… Hola… Yi Jeong se muere por hablar contigo, espera.—dijo poniendo en su oreja su teléfono.

-Idiota.—le susurró tapando un lado del celular.

_-¿Yi Jeong? Hola ¿Hola?_

-Hola…-dijo el alfarero nervioso mientras que el otro F4 reía al verlo en evidencia.

* * *

><p>La presidenta Kang era una mujer realmente ocupada. Solo pasaría tres días en Seúl antes de partir a Macao, estaban por inaugurar un gran proyecto hotelero. El edificio del Grupo Shinhwa aun estaba iluminado, la presidente no se iba todavía, revisaba los presupuestos que invertiría con Collete Company. Desde hace mucho que esta empresa inglesa era su aseguradora y reaseguradora, sin embargo hasta ahora habían decidido involucrarse en planes empresariales, y la verdad era una idea que no solo le emocionaba, si no que era una gran oportunidad para la expansión sin precedentes que tendría una de las empresas mas importantes del mundo. Nada podía empañar ese destino, Shinhwa se perfilaba a ser el mejor y ella lo conseguiría, y su hijo, Goo Joon Pyo, estaría en la cima de ello.<p>

-Presidenta, el joven Luke Collete esta aquí.-dijo el secretario Jung después de entrar a la lujosa oficina.

-Oh… Que entre.-dijo la mujer para ponerse de pie.-Joven Luke, es una agradable sorpresa.-dijo dando su sonrisa ejecutiva. El ingles daba su apretón de manos ejecutivo, luego de la cortesía, llegaba el grano del asunto.

-Es un placer. Verá presidenta, sé que es una mujer muy ocupada, la entiendo porque al igual que usted, mi padre también lo es. Él me enseño que no debo hacer perder el tiempo a las personas de negocios.-sonrió haciendo caso a la señas de la madre de Joon Pyo de que tomase asiento. -Iré al grano.—sacó un sobre y se lo entregó.-Por favor, revíselo.—agregó. La presidenta Kang abrió con brevedad el sobre, le resultaba todo esto extraño. Lo que contenía no le agrado en lo absoluto, ya que eran fotos de su hijo, el heredero, y Jan Di, la oportunista pobretona, como ella le denominaba.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo mirando en el papel fotográfico besos y abrazos por parte de los jóvenes.

-Presidenta, realmente yo admiro a Joon Pyo.—sonrió inocentemente.-A mi él me agrada, no me refiero como amigos… en nuestro mundo, la amistad es algo que se debe denominar asociación. En mi asociación con Joon Pyo, y por el respeto a usted, le entrego esta información. Quizás aun este a tiempo de salvar a su hijo de las distracciones.

-Esa pequeña oportunista…-dijo entre dientes la presidenta.-¿Cómo es que…?

-Al igual que usted, me gusta velar por los intereses de mi compañía. Si Goo Joon Pyo sigue así, apartándose de nuestra prioridad como empresarios, perdiendo el tiempo con cosas como esta.-levantó una foto.-Mis intereses también peligran. Esta no es una buena… imagen que pueda proyectar el heredero de una empresa tan prestigiosa, deja mucho que desear.

-Gracias, me ocupare en ello.-dijo la mujer aun con la mano temblorosa.

-Si me permite presidenta, tengo una idea que le podría servir.-se puso de pie para admirar por los grandes ventanales, los hermosos edificios de la ciudad.-Yo deseo, mi padre también, que nuestra familia no tenga un eslabón débil, eso compete a mi hermana.-la presidenta no entendía.-Después de todo, esta idea puede servirnos mucho.-sonrió.

* * *

><p>-¿Quién te enseño a cantar?-preguntó Woo Bin con las manos en el volante.-Ji Hoo dijo que solo un gran maestro pudo enseñarte así.<p>

-Fue un gran maestro.-respondió Lily sentada en su Bentley negro, el cual era conducido por el F4.-Cuando mi madre no estaba de gira, o en sus fiestas… solía enseñarme.-agregó jugando con sus dedos.-Ella…-suspiró un momento, ahí estaba… contándole su vida, como nunca imaginó hacerlo.-Cuando el presidente Collete supo que ella me enseñaba, entonces decidió enviarme al internado en Gales. El odiaba que se cantara en mi casa.

-Entonces…-Woo Bin por fin entendía lo que había pasado aquella noche de la fiesta de firma del contrato. El problema irresuelto entre Lily y su padre tenia que ver mucho con su talento para el canto, pero había algo mas doloroso en ello, no quería profundizar, deseaba que fuera algo espontáneo.-Yo creo que… cantas muy bien, deberías ser cantante de opera.

-¿En serio?—sonrió imaginándose ser como su madre, y al mismo tiempo veía el rostro burlón y de pena de su padre, lo cual borraba inmediatamente su sincera sonrisa.

-Lily, no dejes que alguien, aunque sea tu padre, arruine lo mejor que tienes.-le animó el F4. Su rostro le daba mas confianza.-No se puede escoger la familia, pero si lo que uno va a ser. Te lo digo yo que sé lo que es.

-¿Las cosas están mejores?

-Pues… no todas, pero se llego a un acuerdo.-respondió recordando el compromiso que había sellado su padre y Teuk ssi, no habría otro ataque, por ahora. Pero su instinto le decía algo diferente.-¿Crees que esta bien que estés aquí?

-Si.-le afirmó la chica inglesa.-Pero si quieres que me vaya, no debiste llamarme.—bufó nerviosa, ella y Joon Pyo se parecían demasiado, quedaban ridículos al querer ser orgullosos, y eran dulces en su torpeza y su espontaneidad.-¿No hay nadie en tu casa?—preguntó al pasar la seguridad de la mansión Song.

-Si están, pero… yo no vivo en la mansión.-contestó llevando su auto hasta la piscina, tras la gran casa.-Vivo aquí.-determinó apagando el motor ¿Por qué se sentía nervioso? Lo estaba y mucho.

-Es bonito.-respondió Lily aun mas nerviosa.

Un rato después estaban dentro de la pequeña salita de la casa, Lily jugaba tímidamente con las esferas de la mesa del billar, podía jurar que sentía un hormigueo en su espalda.

-Esto es una gran suerte.-sonrió Woo Bin acercándose.-Mi madre mando sacar todas las botellas de licor una vez mas.-suspiró.-Pero es bueno para ti, una cantante no puede tomar eso.—dijo alcanzándole un vaso con jugo de frutas. Esto era realmente extraño. Un chico como él, con esa reputación de Don Juan, solía tener los mejores elementos para una noche perfecta, y ello incluía el licor que alivianaría el nerviosismo de sus féminas compañías, sin embargo todo parecía jugarle en contra, y a eso debía acotar que se sentía como un colegial inexperto. Que idiotez.

-Gracias.-Lily y él bebían sin mirarse.-Es acogedor.-miraba el lugar y en verdad lo era.-Nunca aprendí a jugar billar.-sonrió nerviosa volviendo a la mesa de juego. Entonces cuando sintió la respiración de Woo Bin, muy cerca de su nuca, dio vuelta.-¿Prometes no olvidar mi nombre para mañana?-tragó saliva.

No le respondió, no podía hacerlo porque ya le estaba besando. Rodeó su cintura suavemente, le abrazaba delicadamente y acariciaba sus labios temblorosos. Lily se percató del filo de la cama del F4 ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No sabía, y tampoco le interesaba.

Su pecho ya estaba agitado, y el cuerpo de Woo Bin estaba pegado al de ella, sin dejar de besarle, fue echándola lentamente a la cama. Lily permanecía boca arriba observando como el chico se quitaba la chaqueta, entonces ella se sentó y con torpeza, se animó a desabotonarle la camisa. Cuando terminaba, miró desde abajo a Woo Bin, lucía como una niña tímida, eso hiso crecer su cuidado para con Lily. Se acostó a su lado, aun con la camisa abierta, comenzó con el cuello de la joven. Terso, pálido, así lo recordaba, y así lo había soñado.

Cuando Lily abrió sus ojos, se topó con la mirada café del F4, y su pequeño vestidito verde se deslizaba por sus hombros, pero aun tenia puesto sus zapatos ¿Lo estaría haciendo bien? La verdad es que tenía un miedo acérrimo, pero se dejaba caer entre los brazos del único hombre que había amado desde que nació. Sí, ahora lo sabía.

Woo Bin se quitó la camisa, la chica debajo de él observaba cada forma de su perfecto pecho y torso, acariciaba tímidamente su piel, y era como lo había soñado. Con suma sutileza, con sus manos llenas de recuerdos en sus experiencias, el chico deslizaba finamente el vestidito verde que llevaba Lily. Ahí estaba, en ropa interior, aun llevando sus mallas negras y sus zapatos de tacón.

El sonido de la correa siendo quitada hacia teñir de rojo las mejillas de la chica inglesa. "Tranquilízate, tranquilízate" se repetía.

Woo Bin sonrió más enternecido, entonces se proponía a disiparle todas las dudas, y la única forma de lograrlo, era hacerle el amor cuidadosamente. Algo nada sencillo, tratándose de él, y aun mas con lo que tenía en su cama: el cuerpo delgado, los pechos siendo cubiertos por un sostén de encaje y lo sexy y graciosa que se veía aun con sus zapatos y mallas. Moría por quitarle aquello y rendirse a la excitación que estaba ya recorriendo por su cuerpo. Se levantó poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama, y le sacó sus zapatos juguetonamente, Lily sonreía mordiéndose los labios.

Busco sus labios, jugando con su lengua con lo que tenía a su paso. Ya sobre ella, tenía un contacto exquisito con la piel, cuando sus manos exploraban toda la tersidad, elevando la temperatura corporal entre los dos. Usaba su boca como un arma de seducción perfecta, y su aliento y suspiros intensificaban cada beso recorrido en la piel de Lily. Le quitaba suavemente las mallas, y sus manos acariciaban sus muslos, recorriendo con sus yemas la tersa piel, apretando levemente sus piernas, casi llegando a las pantorrillas. Besó sus rodillas, sus muslos… Lily esbozaba una sonrisa, percibiendo cosquillas, estando nerviosa y avergonzada, por primera vez sintiendo que su abdomen ardía de esa forma, los labios de Woo Bin eran como una antorcha caliente que derramaba la cera a su paso, y era tan placentero sentir que besaba su abdomen, y sus manos al mismo tiempo acariciando sus cabellos.

Así que no lo percibió claramente, pero ya estaba desnuda, agitada y buscando con su mirada azul el rostro del chico que la exploraba por primera vez.

-You're beautiful(Eres hermosa)-le dijo Woo Bin en el oído, sintiendo el contacto de su pecho sobre el suyo. Lily sonrió rodeando el cuello del F4, rozando cada porción del rostro del chico con sus húmedos labios.

Entendiendo que aquello era un _continúa_, él prosiguió. Tener sexo, eso era fácil de decir, de hacer, con cualquiera. Hacer el amor, lo que le estaba haciendo, con esmero y cuidado; Woo Bin sentía una gran diferencia del simple _encamarse_, con tener a Lily Collete entre sus brazos. Sintió sus caricias en su espalda, el estremecer de su piel húmeda y el éxtasis que llegaba a cada uno de ellos. Estaba dentro de ella, moviéndose delicadamente, acariciándole los muslos, besándole los blancos pechos. Lily se sostenía de las sabanas, como si estuviese a punto de perder la cordura. Observó un pequeño gemido de dolor, entonces Woo Bin se detuvo esperando no haberle hecho daño, todo su cuerpo palpitaba. Lily arrugaba el ceño tomando con su mano el mentón del chico, su boca estaba entre abierta, como a punto de exhalar.

_Sigue_, ella dijo. Y él siguió.

Los movimientos dentro del cuerpo de Lily se hacían más prontos y rítmicos, un incomparable dúo que estaba incendiando el ser en Woo Bin, la inglesa se sujetaba de la espalda del chico, conteniendo una sensación enloquecedora que la sumergía en el placer. El sonido de su corazón latía al compás de un torbellino en su pecho, como si fuera a explotar.

Cuando él supo que estaba por llegar, la tomó entre sus brazos y la irguió pegándole a su pecho cuando se sentó en la cama, estando unidos como uno solo. Lily lo abrazó aún más fuerte, Woo Bin le estrechaba para sí, sintiendo la tibieza del cuerpo de aquella chica que le estaba haciendo tan feliz.

-Woo Bin…-le dijo en un gemido. Escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por ella, le hiso ver sus profundos ojos azules, entre abiertos y sumidos al deseo de su compañía, dilatados en la excitación. Volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, como tratando de liberar una energía más fuerte que ellos mismos, integrados sublimemente, aun siendo uno. Lily gimió una vez más, sintiendo como segundos antes le temblaba el cuerpo, para luego sentir como si toda ella explotara. Woo Bin percibía que aquella suave piel ya era parte de él, subiendo y bajando, fluyendo e internándose en un sinfín de indescriptibles sensaciones. No pudo más, y suspiró casi sin aliento.

Unos minutos después, aun con su agitado pecho, Woo Bin la recostó cuidadosamente en su cama. Le cubrió el cuerpo con las finas sabanas de algodón, pero incomparables con la majestuosa piel, tierna y lozana.

Lily lo miraba silenciosa, quizás tratando de recuperarse de lo que acababan de vivir juntos, con los ojos tiritando y brillando. Él jamás la había visto así de hermosa, con su cabello castaño desordenado y sexy, recostado en la almohada, tan suya. La volvió a besar, sellando con sus labios y su juguetona lengua, lo vivido.

La chica inglesa se levantó exaltada, era el timbre de su celular. Aunque la habitación estaba oscura, y el hombre con quien había pasado la noche, dormía profundamente, sintió vergüenza al verse desnuda. Busco su vestido verde, pero solo encontró la chaqueta de Woo Bin, apenas se cubrió y contestó.

-Hello.

-Father?-preguntó sorprendida la chica, escuchar la voz de su progenitor hiso que tratara cubrirse aún más, pero era inútil.-¿Qué pasa?

-Disculpa por llamarte tan temprano.

-¿Dónde estás?

-New York.-contestó Auguste Collete, desde el otro lado del mundo.-Necesito que vengas.

-¿A dónde?

-Aquí, Lily… Te necesito aquí conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú… me necesitas?-preguntó Lily no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba.-¿Por qué?

-My lovely Lily.-reía paternalmente el magnate.-Por dos motivos, la fundación de tu madre necesita atención, hace meses dijiste que te estaba interesando mucho.

-¿Y el otro motivo?-preguntó su hija ansiosa.

-Pues…-al otro lado, el hombre mayor tocia un poco.-Porque quiero verte, te necesito aquí.

-¿Me necesitas para ayudar?-volvió a preguntar casi con la voz quebrada.

-Yes, my dear.-dijo con amabilidad.-Ve al jet, tienes que estar a primera hora en Manhathan.-y colgó.

-Pero…-balbuceó volteando a ver a Woo Bin, en la penumbra, el chico se movía entre las sabanas.-No puede ser más de dos semanas.-sonrió con tristeza. Estaba llorando mientras con violencia se ponía las bragas y el vestidito verde de diseñador. Tomó su bolso y puso dentro sus mallas y sostén, no había tiempo.

Song Woo Bin dormía sin percatarse, su respiración era apacible y hermosa. Quería gritar de dolor, pero solo le quedaba seguir.

¿Qué había entre ambos? ¿El inicio del sexo casual entre dos personas que se gustaban?

Para ella había sido algo más. En esa cama había dejado a la niña, la niña engreída, la niña altanera. Quizás seguía siendo todo eso, pero ahora era una mujer. Lo miraba inmóvil y ya amanecía.

-¿Prometes recordar mi nombre cuando regrese?-le dijo en un murmullo, arrodillada a lado de su cama.-Te amo.-se limpiaba los ojos antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Miró el reloj _Guess_ de pulsera encima del buro y lo tomó, entonces salió poniéndose su abrigo.

Saco el control del auto y quito la seguridad, no sin antes caer de cuclillas sobre sus zapatos de tacón, no podía entender que ya lo extrañaba y solo estaba a pocos metros de la casa de la piscina.

Sun Mye, era la hermana menor de Woo Bin, observaba a la inglesa desde lo alto del balcón de su casa. Desde que se había recuperado del ataque, su personalidad había cambiado. Lo vivaz y alegre, había sido reemplazado por una actitud introvertida y algo lejana, su recuperación seria lenta. Sufría de insomnio algunas veces, esa era la razón por la que estaba despierta a las cinco de la mañana, viendo llorar a una chica que salía de la casa de su hermano. Sun Mye tenía un rostro inerte al ver a Lily llorar como una niña, apenas sosteniéndose con una mano de la puerta de su elegante Bentley.

La vio subirse e irse. La pequeña Song suspiró y volvió a la cama, pensando en su hermano y lo singular de la escena, siempre supo que las amigas de Woo Bin salían muy felices de su casa.

Raro.

**_-I'm sorry.—decía una Lily de diez años, siendo regañada por su padre por haber roto la laptop personalizada de su hermano, cuando corría por el jardín.-I'm sorry.—decia apretando unos puños para no llorar. Al menos había conseguido que su padre le viera._**

**_-Francamente mi querida Lily… si te sigues comportando así, no iras al viaje con tu hermano._**

**_-No lo volveré hacer, Señor.-le miraba triste.-Sé que necesita a mi hermano en su viaje.-dijo la pequeña viendo como su padre se iba por el pasadizo tapizado de su mansión.-¿Me necesitas a mí?-le gritó ansiosa.-Dímelo.—pero su padre nunca le respondió.-Papá…-agregó para llorar encerrándose en su habitación._**

* * *

><p>Jan Di llegaba a la escuela, estaba muy alicaída, su único consuelo era el mensaje de texto que Joon Pyo le había dejado antes de irse.<p>

_Espérame, no tardare. Te amo_.

Goo Joon Pyo había partido para Macao, su compañía necesitaba de su pronta colaboración. Yoon Ji Hoo hiso todo lo posible por hacerla llegar para una despedida, pero el avión había partido.

-Llegaste temprano.-le saludó Ji Hoo caminando hacia ella, la escuela Shinhwa comenzaba a poblarse.

-Sí.-sonrió amistosamente.-¿Tú también sumbae?

-Más o menos.-le devolvió la sonrisa.-Estaba durmiendo en la biblioteca, pero ya empezaron a llegar todos. Jan Di asentía aun ensimismada en su nostalgia.-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, claro que sí.-mintió.-Lo estaré.-se sinceró al ver el hermoso rostro del F4 ¿Le estaba empezando a conocer?—Gracias por todo.-le sonrió. Ji Hoo no quería otra cosa que decirle, lo verdaderamente propio era pronunciar un _todo estará bien_, pero lo impropio era quizás decir _yo estoy aquí para ti, siempre estaré aquí._

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó la chica viéndolo tan concentrado en ella.

-Yo…-quiso decir, pero tres autos se acercaban, los reconocía bien. Dos lottus deportivos: amarillo y naranja. El otro era el bentley de uno de los gemelos: ¿Sería Lily o Luke?

-Qué alegría verlos a todos juntos.-dijo Luke bajando de su lujoso automóvil.-Necesito hablarles.-sonrió al ver a Jan Di.-Mi hermana se ha ido.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Jan Di sorprendida.-¿Cuándo regresará?

-No creo que regrese, quizás venga para la inauguración del Palacio, aunque no sé. Ella se fue porque Joon Pyo se fue.-dijo mirando altanero al F4.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella con que Joon Pyo se haya ido?—preguntó el alfarero.

-Ella lo ocasionó.

-¿Qué?-intervino Woo Bin.-Joon Pyo se fue porque tiene problemas en su proyecto en China.-le refutó.-Su padre está totalmente imposibilitado es por eso que…

-Lo sé.-sonrió mirándolo con pena.—Toma Jan Di.-dijo Luke dándole un sobre.-Ábrelo.-Y así lo hiso. Saco casi cincuenta fotos de ella y Joon Pyo.-Lily las mando tomar y se las enseño a la presidenta Kang.

-¿Qué…? Pero…-farfullaba la chica de la tintorería.

-Lo siento Jan Di, pero sabía que Lily lo haría tarde o temprano. Ella siempre hace estas cosas cuando todos ya están confiados de ella.-entristeció su rostro.-Me dijo que le había enseñado esto a su madre para que Joon Pyo supiera quien mandaba.-bufó.-Fue una actitud infantil, lo sé…

-No.-dijo Woo Bin.-Ella ya no…

-¿Por qué entonces se iría?-Luke le miraba sarcástico.-Hiso lo mismo con mi prima en Gales, y en Francia con la hija de un empresario. Estas cosas son siempre su marca, le pedí muchas veces que no lo hiciera…

-¿En serio? Seguro que sí.-ironizó Yi Jeong.-Tú y tu hermana son del mismo tipo.

-Sí.-dijo el chico ingles sorprendiendo a todos.-Jan Di, no tienes ningún motivo para pensar que soy inocente, pero tú sabes mis sentimientos por ti… jamás habría hecho algo que te lastimara. No me importa si tus amigos F4 lo saben.

-¿Estás diciendo que quieres a Geum Jan Di y no hiciste nada para que Joon Pyo se vaya?-le refutó Woo Bin aun esperanzado en que Luke sea culpable y no Lily.

-Sí.-le miró con odio.-Aunque Joon Pyo no esté aquí, eso no quiere decir nada para mi… Jan Di jamás se fijaría en mí, ya lo sé. Quise detener a Lily porque aunque no tenga esperanzas con ella…-se acercaba a la chica quien no había dicho nada aun.-Nunca te haría nada malo. Pido perdón por mi hermana, Jan Di… espero puedas perdonarla.

-Es que ella… Unnie no lo haría.-dijo tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

-Pero lo hiso. Es mi hermana y la conozco, nunca se habría detenido.-se mordió los labios queriendo tomar la mano de la chica pero Ji Hoo le miraba directamente. Luke se quedó quieto y metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos.-Lo siento, ella se excedió esta vez. Jan Di, espero puedas disculparla.

-Quiero hablar con ella.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Woo Bin mirándolo de frente, ahí estaba Luke tan parecido a Lily ¿Quiénes eran realmente? Ahora el nombre de aquella chica era como un murmullo extraño y malvado.

-Lejos.-le respondió dándose la vuelta y subiendo a su auto. Quizás ninguno habría creído en su inocencia, pero ya lo harían, tarde o temprano; él se había quedado y su gemela se había ido. El culpable siempre huía, y aunque no era cierto, ella no estaba para desmentirle. Lily no volvería, según él y su padre, nunca más.

Woo Bin vio aquella mirada azul en los ojos del gemelo de Lily, por un momento pareció ver la misma expresión de Lily. Yi Jeong tenía razón, la chica escorpión, Lily Collete, había hecho su ataque, cuando todos ya confiaban en ella.

_Volveré pronto, mi padre me necesita_.

Era el mensaje de texto que la chica inglesa le había mandado, el cual lo despertó, el que envió antes de partir a New York.

Todo era mentira. Su rostro ingenuo, incluso la ternura de ella al hacerle el amor. Había estado con mujeres para nada inocentes, pero ellas lo sabían y no pretendían ser otra cosa. Ayer le había hecho el amor a una mentira, a una persona que ya no podía reconocer. La chica escorpión lo había distraído por un momento, haciéndolo creer que esa conexión que tuvieron en la cama y durante todo el transcurso de tiempo que lo llevo a ello, su orgullo, sus torpezas, su infantil actitud, su dulce silueta, incluso que se haya puesto en peligro para solo verlo en la azotea de su empresa; le hiso creer que ella era…

Todo era mentira. Era una manipuladora.

La chica escorpión se había ido, y debía aceptarlo, su veneno no solo arrastro a todos… si no que a él lo había herido.

Pero eso solo sería por un patético lapso de tiempo, un estúpido lapso de tiempo, corto y sin sentido. Luego, la odiaría. Sí.

**Continuará...**

**Lo sé, tarde mucho. No fue fácil escribir este capítulo, por eso quiero agradecer a Lismir71, me ayudo con sus consejos para poder mejorar el momento entre Lily y Woo Bin.**

**Bien llegamos al nudo del fanfic, claro que faltan muchas mas cosas que complicaran todo, asi que esperen. Actualizare con mas frecuencia, porque estoy de vacaciones. FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO A TODOS :) GRACIAS POR COMENTAR.**

**Sigan haciendolo ¿Que les parecio?**

**Billie**


	18. Cuando un sueño se termina, empieza otro

**Capítulo 18: Cuando un sueño se termina, empieza otro**

Cuando una persona desea que los días pasen con más celeridad, sucede todo lo contrario. Los segundos son minutos, las horas son días, y los días años… el tiempo es una tortura lenta y burlona. Todos querían manejar el tiempo a su antojo, pero el tiempo no era ayudante de nadie en esta ocasión.

Ya habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde que Joon Pyo y Lily habían partido hacia diferentes destinos cada uno. New York y Macao, con el padre y la madre, dejando en Corea la incertidumbre, y era el amor.

Todos tenían resoluciones distintas acerca de los eventos y como el tiempo no colaboraba para aligerarla. Jan Di no había vuelto hablar con Joon Pyo, desde el entierro de su padre, la comunicación entre ellos se volvió nula. El F4 simplemente continuo sin su líder, y la falta de éste se sentía hasta en el aire. Si no hubiese sido por Woo Bin, quien siempre fue el comprensivo y el apaciguador entre el grupo de diferentes personalidades, la brecha entre ellos habría sido mayor.

Ji Hoo se volvió aún más unido a Jan Di, esa era la felicidad más ponzoñosa que pudo gozar. La cercanía de la plebeya era vital, pero el saber que ella era de otro, lo devolvía a la aplastante realidad.

So Yi Jeong se internó en la alfarería, mucho más. Se dedicó de lleno a sus proyectos individuales y su sala propia en "El Palacio de las artes", no deseaba hablar más de lo necesario, nada que tuviera que ver con Los Collete, Jan Di y lo que le rodeaba. Había concluido que lo que le pasó a Joon Pyo fue que no entendió el procedimiento de sus vidas, sus mundos eran demasiado diferentes, eso era.

Woo Bin, él siempre estaba ahí. No solo se convirtió en el motor que mantenía unido al F4, sino que se dedicó de lleno a su trabajo. "El Palacio de las artes" lo era, cumplía con sus padres, el F4, su vida social y la privada, siendo siempre él. Estaba bien.

Y entonces se acordaba de ella.

Recordar a Lily era agridulce. Por una parte estaba sonriendo levemente cuando recordaba lo que ella era, y de pronto venía a su mente lo manipuladora que había sido, y de pronto era mejor no pensar en ella.

Pero no era posible evitar no acordarse. En clases, en los patios y pasillos en Shinhwa, sus lujosos atuendos, sus sabihondos discursos en clases, las pecas de su rostro y los hermosos ojos azules que te podían elevar. Su bulla y presencia, al igual que Joon Pyo, hacían falta.

Woo Bin estaba en su auto, las clases del F4 habían concluido. El año escolar, y sus idas a la escuela, la graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Recordaba haberse quedado viendo su salón. El escritorio de Joon Pyo y Lily estaban frente a frente, era una mirada perfecta para cada vez que se desafiaban. Entonces volvía a sonreír sin darse cuenta.

_Luke Collete, Joon Pyo y él, leyendo el Wall Street. Yi Jeong y Ji Hoo revisando en el periódico los eventos culturales de la sociedad alta de Seúl. Lily Collete miraba con desinterés el Wall Street, revisaba los eventos y bostezaba graciosamente, solo se emocionaba al ver algún concierto de música de cámara o alguna temporada lírica. Siempre terminaba por doblar el Wall Street en un avión de papel y se lo lanzaba a Joon Pyo riéndose de él. Luego salía del salón para buscar a Jan Di, el heredero Shinhwa ya le marcaba a su novia para evitar que lo plantase por la inglesa._

Si… pero ella era una manipuladora, lo era… traicionaba, y atacaba… solo deseaba pensar en ello.

Por otro lado estaba Luke. Él sabía que las cosas con Jan Di tardarían, pero ya le parecía demasiado ver que habiendo pasado casi cuatro meses, ella no se fijase en él. Y no ayudaba tener que verla siempre con Yoon Ji Hoo, pensaba haber terminado con los obstáculos al deshacerse de Joon Pyo y su gemela.

Era demasiado. Ni las flores, ni las llamadas, mensajes… nada. No había nada a cambio.

-Qué casualidad.—le dijo a Jan Di al bajar de su auto, pero él le estuvo siguiendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Jan Di lo sabía, es decir, estaba acostumbrada al espionaje con Joon Pyo, eso y el secuestro solo para tener una cita con ella.-Solo estaba conduciendo…

-No puedes detenerte en medio de la calle.—le respondió a un lado de su auto.-La luz va cambiar.

-Entonces sube y te llevaré.

-Sumbae…-susurró exhausta, los días no eran fáciles. Aunque su economía no había vuelto a ser golpeada, desde que Joon Pyo se había ido, su ausencia era una angustia severa.-Tengo que trabajar.-Ya se escuchaban las bocinas de los autos.

-Quiero hablarte de Lily… por favor.-le abrió la puerta.

Minutos después, ella estaba en su auto. A pesar de todo lo que había escuchado aquella vez, la traición y manipulación, ella a veces creía en su inocencia.

-Necesito un favor.-le dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Relacionado con Lily unnie?

-Sí.-mintió el chico.-Hay un lugar donde quiero que me acompañes…-murmuró pensando.-¿Podrías ir? Es en la noche.

-¿Dónde es?-preguntó totalmente insegura, pero necesitaba saber de Lily.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul estaba enternecida viendo la escena, el alfarero mojando y formando en la cerámica algo que solo un verdadero artista pudo visualizar. So Yi Jeong hacia rodar el torno, sus manos moldeaban exquisitamente su creación.<p>

-¿Tan guapo soy?-le preguntó ya no pudiendo ocultar su pequeña sonrisa burlona, esa chica, al igual que muchas, siempre quedaban embobadas cuando lo veían así.-Las chicas se enamoran de mi después de verme así.-sonrió.

-¿Eh?-susurró la chica despertando del encanto.-Yo… no…-farfullaba encontrándose en evidencia.-Yo solo vine a decirte algo.-respingó la nariz alejándose de su mirada.

-Adivino… tiene que ver con Joon Pyo y Jan Di ¿Cierto?-dejo a un lado el torno y prosiguió.-Dímelo… aunque ya sé lo que es.

-¿Y qué es?-dijo confundida la chica.

-Tus ideales utópicos te están llevando a reflejar tus sueños en tu amiga… ¿En verdad crees que ella es la pareja ideal de Joon Pyo? ¿Su alma gemela?-rio fijándose en ella.

-¿Por qué siempre lo estás negando?-Ga Eul daba unos pasos frente a él.-Para alguien que se burla de eso, lo niegas demasiado.-sonrió la chica.

-Si creyera, quizás invertiría mi tiempo en eso… pero francamente es una tontería.-bufó irónico.

-Estoy casi segura que mientras más digas no… siempre será un sí.-sonrió logrando la extrañeza del alfarero.-Tú crees en eso más que yo… pero tienes miedo de que sea verdad.

-No hables como si me conocieras.-le sentenció tensando los músculos de su bello rostro.

-Nunca antes había visto este lado sensible tuyo… creo que lo que vine a decirte de Jan Di, podemos dejarlo para otro día.-volvió a dibujar una sonrisa.—Anniong, sumbae.—y salió dejando pasmado al F4. Simplemente se había armado de valor para ir a verlo a su estudio, su razón era animada por la deprimida actitud que tenía su amiga desde la partida de Joon Pyo. Sólo quería preguntar si So Yi Jeong sabía algo, quizás ahora que el F4 eran chicos universitarios, el heredero Shinwha ya no estaba interesado en su amiga. Pero una cosa había llevado a otra, un inocente y sensible lado del alfarero fue descubierto por ella.

-Almas gemelas.-volvió a bufar mientras retornaba al torno.-Niña pretenciosa.-refunfuñó sonriente, no quería aceptar que en verdad tenía miedo de ello. Si era cierto de la teoría idílica de la amiga de Jan Di, solo había una persona para él en este mundo, y estaba perdiendo el tiempo bobeando por ahí.-Tonterías.-se regañó así mismo.

* * *

><p>La chica nadadora llegaba a las afueras de un gran centro de convenciones en Seúl. Un lujoso auto la había recogido y entre suspiros agotados, subió pensando en que se trataba de Lily. Lo particular fue que antes de llegar al lugar, habían hecho una pequeña parada en otro espacio que no conocía. Media hora después, estaba vestida con un corto vestido coctel de satén color champagne, zapatos negros de tacón y totalmente maquillada y arreglada como para una fiesta o ceremonia; aquello solo le hacía recordar a Joon Pyo, así que rápidamente lo asociaba a una ocurrencia de la chica Collete, seguro era una maniobra de ella. Había preferido verla en un lugar callado, pero si esa era su manera… solo deseaba hablar con ella y aclarar todo.<p>

Le abrieron las puertas del auto y al salir, fue invadida por los flashes de una muchedumbre de fotógrafos, casi estaba cegada. De pronto sentía claramente como su cintura era rodeada por un brazo ajeno, apunto de golpear al desconocido, quedo estática al ver que era Luke. Las luces y el chico ingles amainaban sus fuerzas, e incrementaban su asombro ¿Qué diablos era todo?

-Solo sonríe.-le decía Luke al oído. Escoltándola con elegancia hacia la entrada, saludaba altanero y aburrido a las cámaras.—Es la fiesta anual de Vogue Korea.-le narraba al oído a la chica sin dejar su cintura.-Solo es una fiesta, podremos ir a un lugar más cómodo después.-sonreía clavándole sus ojos azules. Jan Di trataba de zafarse pero era demasiado el control y su confusión. Las luces le hacían sentir agotada, los zapatos apretados al igual que su atuendo, solo le dejaban más confundida entre todos. El lugar era simplemente chic, la música era conocida y lo eran aún más las personas que la rodeaban. Actores de los _doramas_ que solía ver con su mamá_, idols_ que solo en sus sueños se imaginó ver a su lado, modelos nacionales y extranjeros, así como prensa internacional.

-¿Kim Heechul?-se tapó la boca al verlo pasar por su lado. El famoso miembro de Super Junior bebía mientras dos modelos, aparentemente, le saludaban animadamente.-¿Rain?-casi se derritió al verlo llegar con una acompañante. Las integrantes de Wonder Girls, Daniel Henney y los ex _idols _de _Fly to the sky_; era como estar en la constelación.

-Luke Collete, el elegante visitante ingles que está en Seúl desde hace mucho.-decía una periodista coreana mientras le sonreía a la cámara que filmaba.-Debo preguntar… ¿Dónde está tu hermosa gemela?

-Ella tuvo que viajar… pero en cambio traje a alguien muy especial…-sonrió presentando a Jan Di quien estaba distraída viendo a la gente famosa del lugar.-Se llama Geum Jan Di.

-Anniong!-saludó la reportera atrayendo la atención de la chica.-¿Acaso es tu novia?

-No podría decir eso… por ahora.-respondió apretando la cintura de Jan Di, tratando de que no negara lo que él decía.

-Espero este acostumbrada al comportamiento afectivo ingles…-reía la periodista viendo a la alarmada Jan Di.-Bueno… ¿Qué estas usando?-agregó.

-Dolce & Gabbana.-contestó Luke.

Luke y Jan Di salían del ascensor que directamente los había llevado al último piso del hotel de la fiesta, el penthouse tenía una soberbia vista. Luke caminó hasta el espacioso balcón y prendiendo un interruptor dejo que se iluminara una hermosa mesa que revelaba que era una cena para dos.

-Ya quería terminar con mi presencia en esa fiesta.-le sonrió acercándose.-¿Quieres cenar?

-¿Me ibas a decir algo de Lily unnie, sumbae?-cerró los ojos comprendiendo todo, en realidad ya se lo estaba imaginando, no era estúpida.

-Mmmm después de terminar la cena.-contestó el dándose la vuelta.-¿Te gusta el faisán?

-No puedo quedarme, tengo que trabajar temprano mañana.-dijo Jan Di.-¿Qué me ibas a decir de Lily unnie?

-El faisán es delicioso, pero me gusta más con las salsas de…

-Sumbae…

-¿Por qué?-preguntó bajando la cabeza de espaldas.-¡¿Por qué tienes que arruinarlo hablando de Lily?—Golpeó la mesa enojado.-Organice todo esto para ti.

-Yo sólo vine para saber de ella.

-¿De alguien que te traiciono?-bufó mirándole.-Ella te mintió…

-Me gustaría que ella me lo dijera.-respondió retrocediendo.-¿Por qué su número de celular esta desconectado?-Luke reía para no tener que echarse la culpa de ello.-Después de todo este tiempo… aun piensas en Joon Pyo, es por eso que no quieres…

-Sí. Quizás nunca deje de hacerlo.

-No entiendo… ¿No se supone que él usaba estos métodos para llamar tu atención?-dijo mirándole ataviada en su lujosa facha.

-Debo irme.-se dio la vuelta.-Te hare llegar el vestido y todo…

-No.-le detuvó ansioso.-Dime, dime porqué.

-Porque…-le miró.-Tú no eres Joon Pyo, es por eso.-y se fue. Luke quedo estático, segundos después reaccionaba pero el elevador, con Jan Di dentro, se cerraba en sus narices.

Yoon Ji Hoo había llegado lo más rápido que pudo a la fiesta de Vogue, había ido a buscar a Jan Di a la tienda de avena, entonces Ga Eul le había contado adonde fue, casi perdía su buen juicio al enterarse con quien se había ido.

-¡Geum Jan Di!—le llamó al verla salir triste, como usualmente estaba.

-Sumbae.-se sorprendió al verlo ahí.-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó avergonzada y abrazándose a sí misma, hacia demasiado frio.

-¿Ya lo olvidaste?-dijo acercándose y quitándose su abrigo.-Escuche tu llamado desde lejos.—agregó abrigándole.-Te llevaré a tu casa.-le tomó de la mano haciéndole subir a una camioneta blanca, el chofer cerró la puerta y arrancó. Unos minutos después, Luke corría pero ya se habían ido, claro que reconocía la placa del dueño del vehículo.

-Ji Hoo.-lo dijo entre dientes.

* * *

><p>-Gracias.-Jan Di veía que habían llegado a casa.-Gracias.<p>

-¿Por qué fuiste con él?-preguntó. Miraba al chofer por el espejo retrovisor haciéndole señas de que lo dejara solo, éste ya bajaba del auto.

-Quería saber de Lily unnie.

-¿De Lily?

-Sí.-sonrió sintiéndose patética.

-Te dije que no te acercaras a él.-escondía su puño cerrado.

-Miahne.-susurró con los ojos rojos.-Pero soy tan estúpida que no pensé que todo siempre se relaciona con él.-no podía retener las lágrimas.-Porque todo siempre tiene que relacionarse con Joon Pyo. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada… como todos estos meses.

-No eres estúpida.-dijo limpiándole las lágrimas, Joon Pyo había ahondado en Jan Di, asi como ella lo había hecho en él mismo.

* * *

><p>-Sino te sorprendía así, quizás no ibas a aceptar.-sonreía el F4 ante el rostro apenado de la chica de la lavandería.-Podemos irnos.—ordenó al chofer mientras que un anciano de gorro de pescador, quien salía de la tienda de avena, veía las lunas del lujoso auto, quizás era su desgastada mente o simplemente había visto Ji Hoo, su nieto.<p>

La siguiente parada era una clínica, Jan Di pasaría por todos los exámenes posibles. Ji Hoo la estuvo observando ayer, ella luchaba en el agua y no se debía a su depresión por la ausencia de Joon Pyo o lo empeorado de su estado de ánimo con respecto a la fiesta a la que le llevo Luke, desde hace mucho que ya estaba mal, pero había dejado el asunto aparte después de sucedido las cosas. Estos cuatro meses le sirvieron para confirmar que ella no estaba bien.

-Señorita Geum Jan Di.—dijo un doctor de anteojos.-Tenemos los resultados… según lo que me dijo… ¿la lesión fue meses atrás?

-Sí.

-Bien.-dijo una vez que terminaba de ver los resultados de los rayos X. Suspiraba de impotencia por lo que estaba a punto de decir, y peor tratándose de alguien tan joven.—Veras…

-Doctor, solo dígalo.-sonrió Jan Di aferrándose al asa de su bolso.-¿Qué le pasa a mis hombros?

-Lo siento.-dijo el médico bajando la cabeza.-Tus hombros están muy dañados ¿Por qué no te hiciste un chequeo cuando sucedió?-preguntó insistente.—Si recibes un tratamiento ahora, no afectara tu vida diaria.

-Pero ¿Y la natación?-intervinó Ji Hoo sin dejar de ver a Jan Di quien apretaba más los puños.

-La natación será…

* * *

><p>Eran más de las cinco de la mañana, Jan Di pedaleaba su bicicleta entregando diarios en las puertas de las casas.<p>

-Imposible.-aun pensaba en la voz del doctor, destruyendo sus sueños, aplastando lo que ella pensó que era, Jan Di, la chica nadadora.

Ni la conversación con Ji Hoo había aliviado su corazón devastado, todo le estaba saliendo terriblemente mal. No tenía un camino señalado, porque el que siempre tuvo, ahora se borraba por su incapacidad. Ya había llorado demasiado, bastante. Joon Pyo y la natación eran ahora dos ideas lejanas, punzantes e imposibles. Ya casi no le quedaba nada.

-Nada de esto te estaría pasando si no te hubieses fijado en Joon Pyo.-le dijo Luke bajando de su auto al final de la calle donde Jan Di repartía los diarios.-No me puedes negar eso.-se enfrentó a ella.

-Sí, probablemente tengas razón.-sonreía ocultándose en su trabajo, no tenía fuerzas para ser respetuosa con su sumbae.

-¿Y…?

-Simplemente eso, tienes razón.-contestó lanzando un diario.-¿Algo más?-agregó queriendo llorar, estaba exhausta de todo, no era su mejor momento para lidiar con eso.

-¿Podrías detenerte?

-No, porque tengo solo diez minutos para terminar con esto y tengo que ir a ayudar a mi mamá a vender los panes en el mercado y luego debo ir a la tienda de avena.-narraba sin dejar de hacerlo.

-Todo es culpa de Joon Pyo.-le dijo sin importarle como se rebajaba.-Y yo estoy aquí humillándome… y no te importa.

-Ese es el gran problema de los ricos, solo importa su humillación ¿Y nosotros qué?-dijo harta arrojando los periódicos al piso.-¿Quieres que me acerque y te diga algo? No tengo tiempo para esto, no tengo tiempo ni siquiera para sufrir o llorar.-y lloraba.-No tengo tiempo para sentarme a lamentar, porque ahora que no tengo nada… ahora que…

-¿No entiendes? Estoy aquí, aquí… para darte todo de mí y tú no lo quieres.

-Por favor.-decía Jan Di limpiándose sus mejillas.-¿Qué he hecho para…?

-No lo sé, no sé realmente. Pero jamás antes me había pasado esto, ahora solo me humillo porque quiero amar.-se acercó a ella.-¿No entiendes todo lo que hice por ti? Luke Collete está parado frente a ti, mendigando. Hasta tuve que deshacerme de mi hermana por ti, solo porque quiero estar contigo.

-¿Qué?

-Pero todo lo hice por ti.-Luke trataba de abrazarle pero era demasiado tarde, ya había hablado demás.-Te amo.

-¿Traicionaste a tu hermana? Todos creen que ella…-ahora entendía todo lo que había armado.

-Lo hice antes de que ella me lo hiciese a mí.-le interrumpió pensando en la relación que Lily y Woo Bin sostenían.-Todo lo hice por ti.

-No quiero nunca tener que ver con alguien como tú.-se dio la vuelta recogiendo los periódicos.-Hare como que nunca te conocí.

-No es tan fácil.-respiraba con dificultad mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus cuencas, el lloraba, por primera vez desde que su madre había fallecido.-No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.-le abrazó queriendo besarle.-¿Por qué Joon Pyo y yo no? Yo soy mejor que él.-le estrechaba con violencia mientras que buscaba los labios de Jan Di.

-¡Déjala!-exclamó Ji Hoo empujando a Luke para luego darle un puñete en el enrojecido rostro del inglés.-No vuelvas a acercarte a ella.-le indicó cuando este se levantaba del suelo.

-El F4 rescatador.-sonreía Collete limpiándose la sangre de su labio inferior.-Pero aquí no soy el único mentiroso. Jan Di… ¿Crees que él realmente quiere tu amistad?-reía.-Al menos tengo la valentía de decirle la verdad. Tú… solo eres un patético perro que quiere las sobras de su amigo.-reía logrando que Ji Hoo lo volviera a golpear.

-Perdón me equivoque, ahora que él no está… ¿Vas a desear todo?-dijo tratando de abalanzarse contra él pero los guardaespaldas del inglés ya lo retenían, se lo llevaban casi a rastras.-Todo lo hice porque te amo, Jan Di. Él no es tu amigo… solo está esperando el momento perfecto para atacar… yo nunca te mentí con lo que siento por ti.-lo hacían subir al auto.-Leave alone, bloody bastards, everybody is fired. (Déjenme en paz, malditos bastardos, todos están despedidos)-les gritaba.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Ji Hoo a Jan Di ayudándole a levantar los periódicos, pero todo estaban pisoteados.

-Sí, solo debo… tengo que…-trataba de doblarlos y ponerlos como nuevos, pero era inútil.-Es que…-era demasiado, estaba cansada del drama que jamás pidió y el gran vacío de su corazón, sus dos amores, Joon Pyo y la natación, le estaban quitando la respiración.-Todo está mal.-se sentó a llorar como una niña chiquita mientras Ji Hoo le abrazaba pensando en Luke, y de alguna forma era verdad lo que decía, era un perro compañero, y perrito ideal, no significaba mucho en la vida de la chica a la que abrazaba, más que un buen pañuelo de lágrimas. Si Joon Pyo estaba dando la idea correcta, no quería saber nada del F4 y en especial de Jan Di, entonces él podría…

* * *

><p>-Sabía que Lily unnie no lo había hecho.-decía Ga Eul a través del celular.-¿Ya estas mejor?<p>

-Sí, hablar con Ji Hoo sumbae me ayudó.-respondió calmada una vez que había quitado sus posters de su nadador favorito y los visores que Joon Pyo le había regalado, todo al baúl de los recuerdos.

-Jan Di-ah, anímate… ahora sabemos que Lily unnie es inocente.

-De alguna forma, siempre lo supe… el F4 piensa que no.

-El F4, quizás lo descubran en su momento, por ahora… debemos pensar en cómo podremos hablar con ella.

-¿Con Lily?

-Sí.-respondió con obviedad.-Hablamos luego.-se despidió su amiga.

La chica de la lavandería se aproximaba a la sala de su casa, sus padres y hermano seguían cosiendo aquellos peluches graciosos que vendían en el mercado y calles.

-Es una chica valiente.-decía su papá opinando acerca de la película que miraban mientras trabajaban.

"¿Eso es todo lo que puedes dar, sumbae?"

"¡Ve por ella!"

"Dices que la amas, entonces… esperar por ella es ¿Tú única manera de amar, sumbae?"

"¿No tienes derecho a decirle que le amas?"

"Si esa persona no está aquí ¿No puedes ir a su lado?"

Ese argumento, ese simple pero abundante argumento le afectó de una forma indescriptible. Aquella idea ya se la había expresado con anterioridad a Yoon Ji Hoo para que fuera tras Seohyun, era momento de que aplicase en su vida sus propias creencias. Si la natación era imposible, necesitaba saber si aquello se extendía a la idea de estar con Joon Pyo, sólo así podría continuar con su vida. Necesitaba decirle que le amaba, era un nuevo sueño para ella.

-¿Ga Eul-ah?-le llamaba a su celular, su tono de vos era diferente.-Tengo una idea.

-¿Qué paso? Te escucho diferente.-sonreía.

-Pasa que… contactaremos a Lily unnie y luego… iré a Macao a ver a Joon Pyo.-reía Jan Di al escuchar las porras que le decía su amiga. Empezaba a soñar nuevamente.

**Hola, nuevo capítulo, nuevos sucesos! Gracias por los comentarios, ya saben que un review es muy importante ¿Que les parecio? Un review!**

**Billie**


	19. La archiduquesa esta de vuelta

**Capítulo 19: La archiduquesa esta de vuelta**

-Hubiese sido más fácil el aumento.-rió Jan Di viendo la ruma de comida que debía vender para obtener el dinero suficiente para costear su viaje a Macao.-Fácil e imaginario.—suspiró pensando en alguna buena idea.—Ga Eul…

-Jan Di-ah… No hay nada imposible para ti.-sonrió la chica.-Fighting!—dijeron las dos alzando los puños.

-Yah! Vamos a llegar tarde.-le dijo el alfarero a Woo Bin cuando éste estacionaba su auto en un puente. Veía al F4 bajarse de su lottus naranja, extrañado de la actitud de su amigo, aunque ya había estado raro desde hace mucho.-¿Woo Bin?-le preguntó al verlo saltar a los barandales a un lado del puente.-¿Qué te pasa? Baja de ahí.-él no decía nada.-Es mejor que te apures y te bajes de allí.-agregó al verlo balancearse.

-So Yi Jeong… dime algo ¿Por qué somos amigos?

-¿Qué?

-Dime una respuesta clara y directa.-Woo Bin sonreía con tristeza, tenía una mano en el bolsillo y con la otra se ayudaba a equilibrarse.-¿No estas avergonzado de ser amigo de un chico como yo?

-Deja de decir tonterías y baja de ahí.-insistía el alfarero.

-Me siento avergonzado de mí mismo.-decía entre dientes y apretaba su puño dentro del bolsillo de su casaca.-Así que solo me imagino ser como ustedes. Creo que solo lo logro por ti.-suspiró mirando a su mejor amigo y recordaba cada acontecimiento que lo estaba obligando a hablar de esa manera.-Lo más decente de mi ni siquiera me hace más humano.-bufó mirándole.—Pero eso ya lo sabía.

-Song Woo Bin eres realmente…-farfulló acercándose a él pero el príncipe le hacía señas para que se detuviera.

-Pero yo… yo solo me avergüenzo en frente de ustedes.-sonrió sincero, sus ojos tiritaban en su hermoso rostro y aun así, trataba de mantenerse firme.-El camino que he tenido que seguir…-miraba al cielo.-No me importa lo que digan o piensen de mí, pero con ustedes...-suspiró hondamente.-De vez en cuando me siento avergonzado con ustedes. Sentirme así me saca de quicio.-Yi Jeong lo miraba directamente, no lo había visto así desde hace mucho.-¿Lo sabias? ¡¿Acaso lo sabían?-le gritó hastiado de tanto drama que el mismo había iniciado, pero era que no podía más.

-¡Idiota!-exclamó jalándole del pantalón y haciéndolo bajar del barandal.-¿Eso es lo que somos para ti?-le preguntó tomándole de su casaca y empujándolo en la capota de su auto.-¿Somos mejores que tú?-le preguntaba enojado.-Si te pones así entonces ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? Si te sentías así ¿Por qué no lo decías cuando estábamos juntos?-Woo Bin escuchaba cada palabra, no parecía su amigo frio y calculador, So Yi Jeong.-¿Entonces por qué diablos somos tus amigos? ¿Hermanos? ¿F4? ¡Dime estúpido!-exclamó haciendo que su amigo respirara hondamente y echara su cabeza en la capota de su automóvil.

-Lo siento.-susurró el príncipe mientras el otro F4 lo soltaba.-Es que…

* * *

><p>-¿Cuatro de la mañana?-decía Jan Di con una sonrisa temerosa, caminaba en círculos en su habitación con su celular pegado en la oreja.-Si tienes razón, no creo que haya gente que quiera avena a las cuatro de la mañana.<p>

-Jan Di-ah… estoy feliz que estés más animada.-decía su mejor amiga.-Mañana haré todo lo posible porque todo salga bien.

-Gomawho.-agradeció la ex nadadora.

* * *

><p>-Pero… se supone que él trato ya estaba cerrado.-decía Yi Jeong sirviéndole otro <em>shot<em> a su amigo, ambos sentados en la barra de su estudio de alfarería.-¿Qué dijo tu padre?

-No mucho, ya sabes.-le miró haciéndole entender algo doloroso pero necesario, ya estaba acostumbrado.-Mi padre tendrá que seguir dándoles el apoyo a los hombres de Busan. Él creyó que todo había acabado, pero es difícil salirse de ese negocio.-Woo Bin hablaba de un negocio extracurricular que su familia tenía en una de las ciudades más pobladas de su país, pensaba salirse pero la presión de la sociedad clandestina era más fuerte.-Mi padre temió otro ataque como el de esa vez es por eso que decidió no hacer nada.-se tomó su trago en un segundo.-Hubieses visto a mi tío, quería poner veinte pistoleros… pero mi papá lo calmó.-suspiró.

-Quizás es lo mejor, sabias que no iba a ser fácil.-dijo él.-Tu padre es un hombre inteligente, y sabe lo que le conviene a tu familia.

-La vergüenza me enferma.-sonrió mirando su vaso vacío.-Es decir, estoy acostumbrado… pero mi madre y mi hermana… ellas no lo merecen. No quiero que ella crezca en un lugar con caras hipócritas.-bufó.-Es lo gracioso de esta sociedad, van a tu casa y se beben tu vino, brindan contigo; al día siguiente hablan a tus espaldas y se ríen de tu condición de mafioso de clase alta.-rió.-Quiero que Sun Mye esté tranquila.

-Lo estará, ella ha mejorado desde el ataque… y los negocios en el extranjero están mejor ¿Cierto?

-Sí. Lo único bueno son los negocios en Europa… Quien iba decir que esos gemelos traerían buenas nuevas para los F4… Buenas y malas.-se quedó pensativo, otra vez Lily Collete invadía su mente.-Parece que la tierra se la haya tragado.

-¿No es mejor así? Ya hiso suficiente.-respondió Yi Jeong sirviéndole.-De alguna forma… se extraña su presencia.

-Yeah.-volvió a acabarse su _shot_.-Joon Pyo y ella…-se quedaron en silencio. "La archiduquesa no volverá a Versalles", pensó

Sólo bebían una botella de licor caro, las chicas que estaban esperándoles se quedarían así, esperando. Ninguno tenía el humor necesario para lidiar con faldas, y sobre todo… faldas y cuerpos vacíos.

-¿Te dijo Ji Hoo?-preguntó Woo Bin atrayendo la atención del alfarero.-Lo que le paso a Jan Di.

-Si lo sé.

-Estuve pensando en algo.-sonrió tomando un trago.-Mañana podríamos ir…

* * *

><p>Jan Di y Ga Eul se enfrentaban a una mañana friolenta, tanto como los ánimos de las personas que pasaban frente a ellas y el frio viento que golpeaba sus rostros, inmunes e indiferentes a la venta de avena que ofrecían en la puerta del negocio donde trabajaban.<p>

-¿Cuántos vamos?-preguntó la ex nadadora.

-Ninguno.-le respondió su amiga suspirando.-¡Señora compre…!-pero se quedaba callada ante las espaldas que pasaban de largo.

-¿Esa no es Ga Eul y Jan Di?-Woo Bin reía al verlas perseguir a la gente en la calle.-¿Están vendiendo en la calle?-Estacionaba su lujoso lottus en la acera y bajaba de el al igual que sus amigos.-¿Ya viste?-señaló a las chicas.

-Sí.-asentía Yi Jeong.-¡Yo les compraré uno!-exclamó mirándolas.

-Gracias.-decía con alegría Ga Eul, pronto se daba cuenta de quien se trataba.-Sumbae…

El resto era fácil de predecir, tres de los famosos F4 estaban en la esquina de una tienda común y corriente, en un distrito normal y usual de Seúl. Fue como una estampida juvenil, la muchedumbre invadía la humilde mesa que habían improvisado las vendedoras de avena. Ji Hoo, siempre distante, apenas sonreía a los gritos de las adolescentes; Woo Bin saludaba mientras hacía reír a Ga Eul que recibía los pedidos, ella misma tenía los ojos desorbitados de tantas chicas tomando fotos y comprando la comida; Yi Jeong, el chico de la encantadora sonrisa, hacia suspirar a la masa juvenil.

-¿Puedes creerlo?-preguntaba Ga Eul recibiendo el dinero de las compras.

-Si no lo viera, no lo creería.-reía Jan Di al ver a los F4 en aquel lugar ¿Por qué siempre eran así de fantásticos? Después de odiarlos y diezmarlos a la escoria de la sociedad alta de Seúl, debía admitir que eran especiales… buenos… increíbles… amigos.

Lily cometía un error al juzgarlos.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Quién fue?-decía un alto hombre ingles mientras sus ojos inspeccionaban los pequeños rostros de dos gemelos que miraban sus zapatos.—Daré una oportunidad de que digan con honestidad quien de ustedes fue. -Lily de ocho años miraba de reojo a su hermano quien seguía sin despegar sus azules ojos del suelo, sus dedos jugaban nerviosos.<em>

_-I did it, Sir. (Yo lo hice, Señor)-dijo Lily dando un paso adelante.-Yo rompí su estatua griega.-narro mirándole a los ojos de su padre, Auguste Collete.-Lo siento._

_-Debí sospecharlo, algo como esto.-indicaba los escombros.-Solo pudo ser hecho por alguien como tú.—Luke le miraba atónito. Tenía dos dedos cortados luego de querer componer lo que había destruido, ahora su hermana se echaba la culpa._

_-Lo siento.—bajaba la cabeza._

_-Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista, no iras al viaje con tus hermanos.-le señalaba la puerta. Lily asentía con los ojos llorosos, vio de reojo a su hermano y se quedaba callada al salir.-Luke, estas son las acciones que te decía no debes seguir. Por más que se parezcan, son muy distintos.—Lily pudo alcanzar a escuchar._

Luke despertaba sobresaltado, las cortinas de su habitación estaban cerradas, su pecho estaba agitado, y el remordimiento le corría en las venas, como una tinta indeleble que testificaba de su traición y las estupideces que había cometido.

Sabía que su hermana no era de las chicas buenas, él mismo nunca lo había sido; pero de algo siempre estuvo seguro, Lily Collete nunca fue traidora, nunca con él. Jamás. Ni pensarlo.

Pero él sí.

-Tarde o temprano lo hubiera hecho.-se dijo a si mismo al levantarse de su cama y pensar en su hermana y Song Woo Bin.-I… I ruin everthing (arruine todo)-agregó en su lengua nativa.

Asumía que su hermana estaría bien, debía estar bien. New York era uno de sus lugares favoritos en el mundo, tenía mucho por comprar y a muchas fiestas que ir, gente que despreciar y mujeres tontas de quien burlarse.

Va estar bien. Siempre pensaba.

Pero pensarlo no ayudaba en nada porque sabía que no lo estaría. Recordaba lo insoportable que fue estar separados cuando estudiaron la escuela primaria. Estando en distintos internados, se habían extrañado demasiado. En esta oportunidad quizás no lo había sentido mucho, Jan Di y el asuntillo de su obsesión seguramente lo distrajeron.

Ahora le hacía falta. Había hecho una estupidez por algo que nunca tuvo razón. El problema era que no podía dejar de pensar en Jan Di ¿Cómo podía sacarla de sus pensamientos si parecía ser la gobernadora de él mismo?

Se metió a la ducha aburrido de la vergüenza por él mismo, hastiado de pensar en ella, y enfureciéndose cada vez que la imaginaba con Ji Hoo o con Joon Pyo, quien al igual que su hermana, había sido mandada al exilio. Lily a la ciudad que nunca duerme, y Joon Pyo a una de las ciudades más importantes de la economía mundial.

* * *

><p>Los F4, Jan Di y Ga Eul salían del coliseo deportivo de la Escuela Shinwha, ellas iban sonrientes, el resto estaba satisfecho. No era para menos, acaban de realizar una sublime celebración al fenecido sueño de la ex nadadora Jan Di, al mismo tiempo que alentaban otro sueño, el de ir a ver a Goo Joon Pyo.<p>

-¿Iras a comprar el pasaje?-le preguntó el alfarero.

-Sí.-respondió la plebeya, los pasajes debían ser para mañana mismo.

-Jan Di ¡Mira!-exclamo su mejor amiga al ver un lujoso bentley negro, se estacionaba cerca de ellos. Lo primero que podía venírseles a la mente seria que se trataba de Luke Collete, sin embargo la idea fue descartada prontamente al ver unos zapatos de tacon muy caros que bajaban del auto.-¡Unnie!-exclamaron ambas corriendo hacia ellas.

-Hellou.-saludaba ella. De ser una fashionista británica, ahora parecía una neoyorquina de clase alta. Se abrazaba con ambas chicas.

-¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó Ga Eul.

-Good.-respondió ella.-Un poco yanqui, pero… ya se me quitara.-reía. Levantó el rostro observando a los F4, seguían siendo los mismos, al parecer.-Hellou.-les saludó rápidamente.-Tu jefe me dijo que la venta fue un éxito.

-Si lo fue.-sonrió Jan Di mirando a los F4, la razón por la que fue un verdadero éxito.

-Me alegró por ti.-Lily deslizaba sutilmente sus ojos azules hacia los chicos.-Vamos.-les dijo ambas chicas mientras les abría la puerta de su auto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó Yi Jeong deshaciéndose de su asombro.

-Un mensaje de Ga Eul.-sonrió mostrándole la pantalla de su celular.-Por cierto, te ves bien.-dijo subiéndose al automóvil.

-Unnie no podré ir, mi mamá acaba de mandarme un mensaje y tengo que ir a casa.-dijo Ga Eul.

-Te llevo entonces.

-No, no quiero que se retrasen.-la chica le negaba con las manos.-Yo puedo irme de aquí.

-Yo la llevaré.-intervino el alfarero llevándola a su auto. Lucia molesto.

El F4 entero aún no se recuperaba de ello. Parecía ser la misma Lily Collete, la misma gemela que se había ido al mismo tiempo que Joon Pyo. La chica culpable ahora se dirigía a llevar a Jan Di a comprar un pasaje de avión que le ayudaría a reunirse con su novio, él mismo que Lily molesto e hiso mil cosas para lograr que abandonara todo en Seúl. No había congruencia.

-Ella no hiso nada.-dijo Ji Hoo rompiendo el silencio.-Y Jan Di lo sabía.-el chico daba unos pasos adelante cerciorándose bien de ello.

Woo Bin solo estaba callado, verla, de esa forma, así…

Sentía un escalofrió inexplicable.

* * *

><p>-Gracias.-casi susurró Ga Eul mientras el F4 le llevaba en su lujoso auto.<p>

-¿Qué le pasa a Jan Di?—le preguntó él confundido.—Por la de ella, Joon Pyo se fue… la verdad no la entiendo. ¿Cómo puede si quiera hablarle? Después de todo lo que paso todavía le habla ¿Qué está pensando Geum Jan Di? ¿De qué te ríes?-paraba su atropellado discurso al ver a la chica taparse la boca para esconder una risa incontrolable.-¡Yah!

-Lo siento, sumbae.-decía tratando de detenerse.-En verdad te preocupan Joon Pyo sumbae y Jan Di ¿Cierto?

-¿Qué?

-Escucharte hablar así, como si te quejaras. Creíste que Jan Di estaba en peligro y en verdad te preocupaste.-sonreía.

-Yo no… ¿Qué significa todo esto?

-Lily unnie es inocente.-renovaba su sonrisa y ladeando la cabeza, sorprendía aún más a Yi Jeong.—No sé qué piensen ahora de ella, pero Jan Di y yo creemos que es una buena persona.

-Las chicas como tu amiga y tú siempre creen que todos tienen un lado bueno.-bufó.

-Sí, y hoy lo comprobé. Eres aún más bueno e inocente que Ji Hoo Sumbae.—el alfarero le miraba incómodo. Chu Ga Eul tenía ese factor de poder encantarte y sacarte de quicio, al mismo tiempo.-Es por eso que quiero pedirte un favor.-le miró.

-¿Un favor?

-Jan Di se irá mañana y sé que ustedes también irán a Macao.

-Que lista eres, si tenemos pensando ir y sorprender aún más a Joon Pyo.-contesto él.

-Es por eso que te pido que cuides a Jan Di.-su tono era suplicante y es que tenía el presentimiento de que la ausencia del líder de los F4, su falta de comunicación se debía algo que seguramente lastimaría a su mejor amiga. Pero ella tenía el derecho a saberlo por sí misma, si había futuro entre ella y él, para seguir su camino de vida.-Cuídala.

-Sí.-respondió Yi Jeong en un corto monosílabo ¿Qué le pasaba? Usualmente hubiera respondido con un irónico, pero algo se lo impidió. Quizás era que había sentido la preocupación de ella en su pecho.-Lo haré.-agregó. El resto del camino fue silencioso.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué?-decía Lily hablando por el celular.-Tu vuelo es hoy… dentro de 3 horas ¿Cómo que no puedes ir?<p>

-Mis padres tuvieron que salir de viaje esta mañana, Mis tíos tienen unos problemas…

-¿Cuál es el problema? Solo viaja-preguntaba la inglesa sin entender.

-No puedo dejar a Kan Sang solo.

-I get it (entiendo)—respondió Lily. Cuando sus padres viajaban ellos, Lily y Luke, se quedaban solos en casa. El mayordomo, la servidumbre, y la burlada niñera que tenían ni siquiera podían detener a los gemelos.

-Ga Eul no podrá cuidarlo, su familia ira al bautizo de su sobrino.-la voz de Jan Di era angustiada ¿Todo fue en vano?

-Hey Jan Di, quedo yo.-le dijo Lily.-Yo puedo cuidar a Kan Sang. Solo tráelo y listo.

-¿De verdad? No quiero incomodarte.

-Por favor, no digas eso. No aceptaste mi jet, ni el dinero para tu viaje. Los F4 y Ga Eul te ayudaron a conseguirlo, yo no he hecho nada.

-Unnie…

-Solo tráelo a mi casa.-seguía Lily Collete dando vueltas en el vestíbulo de su mansión, había dormido en un hotel pero ahora volvía a su casa, tenía que enfrentar a su hermano.

-Pero Luke sumbae…

-No te preocupes por él, tú solo ocúpate de irte y ver a Joon Pyo, golpéalo de mí parte... Te espero aquí. Kang San y yo nos divertiremos, hace tiempo que no nos vemos.-se despidió colgando.

-¡Eso fue encantador!-exclamó Luke mirándola desde el segundo piso, bajaba las escaleras aplaudiendo.-Tu primer acto de caridad desde que regresaste a Seúl.

-Hola.-sus ojos azules se encontraban por primera vez después de casi seis meses.-Si quieres llamarlo caridad, está bien.

-Le digo caridad para no llamarle traición.-se acercó a ella.-Pensé que el viaje te había hecho reflexionar.

-¿Viaje o Exilio? Y no me hables de traición.

-Tú habrías hecho lo mismo. Sólo me adelante.

-Luke… Lo que hiciste fue estúpido e hiriente. Pero si pensaste que nunca más volvería, te equivocaste.

-¿Ha que regresaste? Veo que Jan Di te contó todo…

-No fue necesario que me dijera nada, tengo mis contactos.-sonrió la chica caminando a la sala.-Cuando Jan Di me llamó ni si quiera te mencionó. Es demasiado decente para ti…

-Y para ti, Lily. A pesar de todo la vas a ayudar.

-Sí.-contestó ella.

-¿Te estas vengando?

-¡Tu no la quieres! Todo este estúpido juego que empezamos te ha hecho obsesionar con ella. No la quieres en verdad… solo es la competencia que tienes con los F4, en especial con Joon Pyo.

-Si la ayudas… no volverás a verme la cara.-le amenazó saliendo de la casa. Lily suspiró evitando querer llorar, debía continuar. Ella podía sentir el dolor de su hermano, no por nada habían compartido el mismo útero por nueve meses. Su celular comenzaba a sonar, era Woo Bin. Sonrió para luego desviar la llamada, hubiese dado todo porque ver su nombre llamarle hace cinco meses, sin embargo no había sido así.

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te echaste la culpa?-le preguntaba Luke a su hermanita, ella estaba de espaldas viendo el jardín de su casa._

_-Estoy acostumbrada a que el presidente me eche la culpa de todo.-decía ella encogiéndose los brazos.-Para que cambiarlo. No creas que lo hice por ti.-le sacaba la lengua.-¿Ya se van?_

_-Si, en cinco minutos._

_-Qué bueno, de todas maneras no quería ir. Odio las palmeras.-se daba vuelta.-Lorraine y tú pueden divertirse, yo estaré bien… aquí.-reía fingidamente.-¿Escuchas? Papá te llama, ya vete._

_-Lily lo siento, debí decir que fue mi culpa…_

_-Nonsenses (tonterías)-le empujo fuera de su cuarto.-Vete Lu.-quería llorar._

_-Thanks…-sonrió Luke dándole un abrazo muy fuerte a su hermana._

* * *

><p>-¡Jan Di!-le dijo Luke al salir de su auto, la veía caminar con una maleta y llamado a su hermano.-¿A dónde vas?—Jan Di se quedaba inmóvil, no tenía tiempo para esto, no tenía tiempo para enfrentarlo.-¿Vas con Joon Pyo? ¿Vas ir a Macao?<p>

-Ji Hoo Sumbae…- desvió la mirada al ver al F4 llegar en su moto, tras él su auto con su chofer.

-Jan Di, mi chofer te llevará.

-Gracias.-sonrió nerviosa.-¡Kan Sang!-gritaba por enésima vez. Su hermanito corría con una gran mochila en su espalda.

-No puedo creer que Lily noona este aquí.-decía el niño feliz.—Anniong haseyo!—saludaba a Ji Hoo y Luke.-¿Iremos ahí?-indicó el auto mientras su hermana mayor lo hacía entrar.

-Ya pueden irse.-Ji Hoo le ordenaba al chofer.

-Viniste a que todo saliera bien.-se burló el inglés.-¿No sé quién es más patético? ¿Tú o yo?

-¿No es más patético perseguir a una chica que nunca te hará caso?

-Yoon Ji Hoo ¿Por qué no repites lo mismo al frente de un espejo?-lo dejo yéndose en su auto.

* * *

><p>Jan Di esperaba paciente en la fila de embarque, tenía todo preparado en su mano: pasaporte, pasaje de abordaje y la esperanza volaba a su corazón.<p>

-Gracias, adelante.-la señorita de la puerta 65 recibía su boleto y le invitaba a pasar.-¿Señorita?-Jan Di no se movía. Tenía miedo, uno muy grande. Instintivamente, toco el dije de estrella y luna que colgaba de su cuello.

-Sí.-dijo avanzando.

-¿El vuelo de las 12 a Macao?-decía Luke a un vigilante del aeropuerto.-¡¿Qué puerta es?-lo zarandeaba de los hombros.—Maldito incompetente.-lo empujaba corriendo al tablero de los vuelos internacionales. El avión había partido hace cinco minutos.

-¿Luke?-Lily se acercaba a su hermano quien estaba de espaldas en medio de la gente.-Vamos a casa.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hablemos en casa.

-Nosotros no tenemos una casa, Lilian.-le empujó. Lo siguiente fue una persecución de dos Bentleys por las calles de Seúl.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó una elegante mujer castaña caminando por el jardín.—Esta helado aquí Lily.-llamaba a su hija. Vestía perfectamente para una fiesta, satén negro y perlas, sobriamente para ser el centro de atención._

_-Hellou._

_-My dear.-llamó nuevamente a su hija, le tomo de la mano llevándosela.-Vamos.-la gran soprano Amanda Shilton ahora cargaba a su pequeña._

_-Arrugaras tu vestido.-le decía su hijita como si hablara una anciana._

_-Hush (silencio)-le sentó encima del piano y comenzó a tocar.-Seguro que te acuerdas de esta canción._

_-Mamá… ¿No vas a llegar tarde?_

_-Hey… Sin Amanda aun no es fiesta, esa gente me esperara.—reía la mujer comenzando a tocar y haciendo que su hija riera y cantara, hacia tanto que no tenía ese contacto con sus hijos. Acababa de regresar de su gira en Norteamérica, las fiestas y reuniones ocupaban su tiempo. Lo que sea para no estar junto a su esposo.-Luke lo hiso ¿cierto?_

_-Fui yo.-dijo Lily mirándose los dedos._

_-Bien. Al igual que tu padre… nunca dirás la verdad para no lastimar a nadie, aunque eso destruyera a la persona que tratas de proteger.—sonrió la mujer y Lily no entendía._

_-Mamá…_

_-Dear… no puedes ocultar que adoras a tu hermano y a tu padre… aunque él no lo aprecie.-continuó la Señora dejando el piano y sirviéndose otra bebida, hablaba también de ella misma también.-Recuerda siempre esto, una vez que sientas el amor acá.-le indicó el corazón a su hija.-no podrás luchar más, soportar es como amar. Pero llega el momento en que ya no es suficiente. -rio dándole un beso en la frente.-Adiós, duerme temprano o como quieras.-le sonrió cómplice. La mujer caminaba vacilante, entregándole su copa al mayordomo, se fue._

-Deja de seguirme.-Luke entraba a la mansión, dio vuelta y azotaba la puerta tras Lily.

-¿El niño?-le preguntó a la ama de llaves.

-Aun no regresa de la heladería.-respondió haciendo una reverencia. Un mejor sitio para estar a salvo era la cocina, ambos gemelos prometían una gran pelea.

-Casi te matas.-Lily trataba de mirarlo, pero éste daba vueltas en su sitio.

-Aléjate.

-¡Basta!-lo empujó dolida.-Ya es suficiente.

-Durante años te ocupaste de quitarme a mi madre, no te es suficiente y también querías a Jan Di en tu colección.-dijo Luke.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿No te era suficiente ser el maravilloso niño de papá?

-Siempre has sido así.-rió el gemelo-Si mi madre no estaba en viajes o las fiestas, estaba contigo cantando. Ya que has obtenido todo lo que quisiste, me voy de aquí.

-¿A dónde iras?

-A un lugar lejos de ti. No eres mi hermana, eres una traidora.

-¿Tú hablas de traición?

-Entonces estamos a mano. Ahora déjame en paz.

-Luke… No te vayas.

-Papá tiene razón, solo eres un error al que tengo que llamarle hermana.-disparó desafiante.-Eres un estorbo, siempre lo fuiste.-Lily no pudo contenerse y empezó a llorar. Caía de rodillas con el pecho vacío, esas palabras eran exactas a las que usaba su padre para con ella.

-No te vayas. No quiero estar sola.-le suplicó, pero su gemelo cerraba la puerta tras él. Sentía el arrepentimiento de sus palabras, de sus actos, a los segundos de cruzar el pórtico, pero no regresó.

* * *

><p>Kan Sang nunca en su vida había probado carnes como estas. Era un festín de barbacoa, verduras, y demás. El jardín estaba cubierto con un toldo para resguardarlo del frio, el chef seguía cocinando según sus órdenes.<p>

Lily lo miraba y saludaba desde la barra de su mini bar, ni si quiera el whisky helado disipaba su terror.

-¿Qué paso?-le preguntó al asistente que acababa de entrar.

-Se fue en el jet, Señorita.

-¿A dónde?-no decía nada.-¡¿A dónde?

-New York.-respondió McKinie.

-Con papá.—sonrió haciéndose la fuerte.-Gracias.-se terminó la bebida subiendo a su habitación. Ahí lloró inconsolablemente, no había nadie a su lado quien le dijera que las cosas iban a estar bien. Solo estaba ella, y eso era lo peor de todo.

-¡Es Song Woo Bin de los F4!-exclamó Kan Sang al verlo entrar a la sala de televisión de la mansión. Lily volteó el rostro encontrándolo.

-who authorize this visit? (¿Quien autorizó esta visita?)—Dijo en su lengua madre mirando con molestia al mayordomo.-Hermanito ¿Por qué no vas a mi habitación a ver televisión? Llévelo.—le dijo al mayordomo.-Ahora subo.-El niño le hiso caso y haciéndola una reverencia al F4, se fue.

Lily le miraba de reojo, él no podía saberlo porque ella llevaba lentes oscuros. Song Woo Bin deseaba hablar pero la iniciativa era aún más pesante que ese sentimiento que llevaba.

-¿Jan Di llego bien?-preguntó Lily.

-Sí.

-Qué bueno. Cuando ella regrese y sus problemas con Joon Pyo se hayan arreglado, me iré por fin.

-¿Te vas a ir?

-Mi hermano se ha ido y no tengo nada que hacer acá. Ustedes ganaron, destruyeron a los gemelos Collete.-Lily sonreía mirándolo.

-Nosotros nunca quisimos eso, además ustedes empezaron.-le respondió él.

-Así es, es por eso que no me quejo… solo lo comunico.

-Lo que paso es que tu hermano nos dijo que tú…

-En verdad no espero una explicación de algo, solo estoy haciéndole un favor a Jan Di… ella ya ha tenido muchos problemas con Luke.-Lily se levantaba dándole la espalda.

-No pienso decir nada más…-estaba de espaldas.-Sería estúpido reclamar algo. Y no lo hago.-Sentía la presencia de Woo Bin atrás de ella, y le dolía el pecho—Si te estuviera reclamando algo diría que olvidaste lo que me prometiste, que me hiciste entender que nunca olvidarías mi nombre, que me hiciste que creyera que era importante para ti.

-Lily…

-Pero diría eso si estuviera reclamando, lo que no estoy haciendo.-volteó sonriente. -El sexo es común en el mundo, debería estar acostumbrada.-reía con naturalidad fingida.-Ahora vete.

-Es que…-Woo Bin se acercaba peligrosamente, y ella no podía ser siempre fuerte. Con sagacidad le quito los lentes oscuros, los ojos de Lily estaban tan hinchados que se veía derrotada y lastimada.

-Sí, me lastimaste.-sonrió.-Ahí está tu prueba. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero estando sola en New York me di cuenta de muchas cosas. Supe que era una farsa desde que llegue a Manhattan. Cuando le pregunte al mayordomo donde estaba mi padre, me dijo que acaba de viajar a Londres. Su llamada de responsabilidad paternal había sido falsa. Los días pasaron, y él nunca estuvo, entonces le pedí al asistente McKinie que averiguara que había pasado ¿Qué diablos hacia yo en New York? Fue fácil entender todo el plan de mi hermano.-sonrió sin quitarle los ojos.-No me había sentido así desde el internado, sola. Lo único que quería escuchar era tu voz, pero eso nunca paso.

-Tú hermano dijo que…

-Ya lo sé, es por eso que no estoy reclamando nada.-le quitó sus lentes para ponérselos.-Era demasiado pedir que confiaras en la chica con la que tuviste sexo, porque es una manipuladora y falsa. Es muy justo.-el celular de Woo Bin comenzaba a sonar, lo esperaban para abordar el avión a Macao.-No me toques.-retrocedió cuando percibió una intención de abrazo por parte del F4.-Cuida a Jan Di, seguro que el idiota de Joon Pyo se hará de rogar.-sonrió. El celular volvía a sonar.-Si quieres puedo olvidar todo lo que paso, puedes tomarlo como tu deseo cumplido de desquite.-le sonrió por última vez, y le hacía recordar al príncipe aquello que él mismo le había dicho en el Lago Como, la primera vez que le beso. Lily caminaba hacia las escaleras, corría por ellas.

El celular volvía a sonar.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Yi Jeong…

-Tienes que estar aquí en 15 minutos.—dijo el alfarero colgándole. Suspiró con muchas palabras en su garganta. Había llegado para decirle tantas cosas, pero estúpidamente se quedó en silencio. Quería decirle que la recordó todo este tiempo, que era un idiota por haber creído en Luke, y lo más importante, que estaba equivocada con respecto a ambos, había surgido algo especial entre ellos. No era un maldito desquite. Pero tenía que irse. Y aunque Lily esperaba que subiera y le dijera que estaba equivocada, eso no paso. Él se fue.

_Recuerda siempre esto, una vez que sientas el amor acá.-le indicó el corazón a su hija.-no podrás luchar más, soportar es como amar. Pero llega el momento en que ya no es suficiente._

_Hola! como estan? ufff hace tiempo que no actualizaba, si soy culpable. Espero que con este capítulo me disculpen ^^ , Me despido no sin antes decirles que los reviews son gratis y preciado para la escritora._

_Billie_


	20. La archiduquesa dice adiós

**Capítulo 20: La archiduquesa dice adiós**

Convivir ese tiempo con el hermanito de Jan Di había sido como un salvavidas para Lily Collete, le ayudo a no volver a sentir esa soledad profunda que tanto le había ahogado durante su estadía en New York.

¿Llamar o no llamar? ¿Llamar a quién? Quería saber ¿Llamar a Jan Di? Seguramente estaba ocupada con JoonPyo ¿Entonces a quién? ¿Habría resultado todo bien? La única persona que siempre le venía la mente era la última persona a la que deseaba llamar. Song Woo Bin podía darle la información que necesitaba pero no era conveniente para su salud mental, agobiarse así otra vez.

Deseaba tanto irse de Seúl y volver a ser la de antes. Aunque le iba a doler tanto no volver a ver a Jan Di y Ga Eul, era lo mejor. Se iría a Londres, luego una temporada en Madrid, para finalmente transformarse en Lily la implacable, volver con su hermano, ser su gemela, ser "feliz" siendo lo que los demás quieren y ser feliz consigo misma, ser "feliz".

Era mejor esa felicidad que morir de amor por alguien que no estaba interesado en ella.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué diablos hiciste?-Woo Bin le tomaba del cuello al alfarero.-Vinimos a hablar con Joon Pyo no a golpearlo.-Yi Jeong lo empujaba.<p>

-Estoy harto de esto.-dio la espalda a los dos F4.-Si tan solo… si supiera que por su culpa Geum Jan Di no puede nadar más.

-Jan Di debe estar esperando.-intervino Ji Hoo. Habían acudido a una cita con su aparente ex líder del grupo. Una reunión casual de amistad era ahora llamada_cita_ con el heredero del Grupo Shinhwa, ya no quedaba rastro del inmaduro Joon Pyo, ahora solo estaba el chico duro que había aceptado su destino. Desde ese momento, si deseaban verlo para tonterías como jugar básquet o hablar, debían solicitar una cita.

-Es un…-Yi Jeong arrojaba con frustración al suelo la pelota.-Oigan…-llamó la atención de sus amigos.-Sé que no soy la mejor persona, y si he tenido muchas chicas con las que salí y a ninguna las considere "novias".-suspiró caminando hacia la puerta, seguido por los demás.-Pero de algo estoy seguro, jamás le dije a una de ellas que íbamos en serio, siempre fui clara con ellas.

-No sé porque Joon Pyo dijo eso de Jan Di, si supiera lo que ella hiso para venir aquí a verlo.-Woo Bin abría la puerta.

-Y lo debe saber, no puede ser que todo haya sido en vano.-Ji Hoo tenía ese presentimiento de que era así. Y se odiaba al sentir que la esperanza para con Jan Di se encendía, no podía permitirse que si quiera aquello se asomase a su corazón, apreciaba a ambos y debía hacer algo por ellos.

* * *

><p>-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó Ga Eul a Lily, ambas sentadas en el jardín de la Mansión Collete.<p>

-He estado peor.-bufó mientras exhalaba el humo de sus labios.

-Unnie no deberías fumar.

-Lo sé.-sonrió ensimismada y mirando el cigarrillo entre sus dedos.-Me siento un poco nostálgica.-agregó.

-Sé que estas triste porque tu hermana se fue, pero…-La chica miraba el cigarrillo entre los dedos de Lily.-No es bueno para ti, para tu salud.

-La dulce y buena Ga Eul.—le miró Lily enternecida.-Sabes Jan Di y tú son las personas perfectas para hacer feliz a cualquiera.-la chica menor le miraba extrañada.-Tú serias perfecta para alguno de los F4.-ella se sonrojaba.-Podrías hacer mejor a uno de ellos… tú si podrías.

-No entiendo.

-Joon Pyo ya tiene a Jan Di, y Yoon Ji Hoo esta demasiado enamorado de ella. Podrías con Yi Jeong.-eso hiso enrojecer aun mas a Ga Eul.—¿Te gusta?

-Unnie…

-O quizás es Woo Bin.-Lily se quedaba callada mirando su cigarrillo.-Tu serias perfecta para Woo Bin.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si, es el cigarrillo.-dijo fundiéndolo en un cenicero.-Sólo fumo cuando me siento nostálgica.-sonrió tomando de la mano a su menor y llevándola hacia la cocina para comer junto a Kan Sang.

* * *

><p>-¿Ya estas mas calmado?-dijo Woo Bin al ver entrar al alfarero la habitación de hotel.<p>

-Sí, más calmado.—le respondió irónico.-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-Estas fumando.-dijo Yi Jeong.

-Me siento un poco nostálgico.-solo los F4 sabían que cuando él fumaba, algo anda mal… ellos y Lily.

-¿Qué paso?

-Nada ¿Y Ji Hoo?

-Fue por Jan Di.-contestó el alfarero girando los ojos, ante la negativa del príncipe de contar que le ocurría, su amigo no insistió mas, sabia que él no lo diría porque para Woo Bin primero eran los problemas de sus amigos y luego las de él mismo.

Caminaron por los jardines del hotel esperando ver a Jan Di y Ji Hoo, y deseaba llamar a Lily pero al mismo tiempo no podía. Se sentía estúpido. Sólo le quedaba ser el optimista del grupo o todo se desmoronaría ahora mismo.

-Joon Pyo esta… ¿Qué paso?-preguntó Jan Di al ver al grupo acercarse, traían rostros decepcionados.

-Él está bien, excepto por el hecho de que ha cambiado mucho.

-Yi Jeong-ah.-le reprendió el príncipe.

-¿Qué? Ella merece saber la verdad. Jan Di, algo le ocurrió a Joon Pyo, ya no es él mismo.-dijo el alfarero, no había mas remedios para sus palabras.-Ha cambiado.

-Sabes… las personas cambian con el tiempo.—intervino Woo Bin.-Joon Pyo debe estar estresado.

-¿Él dijo que no me vería?-agregó Jan Di.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Tú sabias de eso?-la ex nadadora le asentía a Song, ya no había más que abogar.

-No tienen que preocuparse, después de todo… vine a oírlo del mismo Joon Pyo. Tengo que enfrentarlo.-sonrió haciéndose la fuerte.

-Realmente eres Geum Jan Di.—el alfarero sonreía.

-La noche es hermosa.-quiso distraerlos el príncipe.-¿No recuerdan?

-¿Qué?

-Lo que solíamos hacer de niños.-suspirando y evocando tiempos pasados, que aunque estaban a punto de repetir, no eran los mismos. Jugar como niños siendo adultos eran recuerdos hermosos pero en nada mejoraban la situación, solo ayudaban a sobrellevarlo.

Song Woo Bin buscaba a sus amigos detrás de una máscara típica de los carnavales de Venecia, ellos se habían escondido bien. Llego a un balcón lejano y entonces observo la escena a lo lejos. Ji Hoo abrazaba a Jan Di, al parecer ella lloraba.

Solo podía pensar que aquel acercamiento era más que venenoso para su callado amigo, enamorarse así de ella solo le iba hacer daño. Como cuando se enamoró de SeoHyun hasta el punto de perseguirle hasta Paris.

Y pensó en Lily. Deseaba tanto estar con ella, ni si quiera para hablar o para tocarla, solo estar a su lado, sentir que su presencia estaba al lado de ella, y no años luz como se encontraban ahora.

Lo había decidido, volaría a Seúl en el primer vuelo de esa noche. No le gustaba abandonar a sus amigos, pero Joon Pyo estaba cerrado en algo, quizás más adelante revelaría que le había pasado realmente para actuar de esa forma.

* * *

><p>Lily estaba viendo a Kan Sang jugar en las aguas de la tibia piscina, el mayordomo y dos sirvientas le traían algunas bebidas. Estaba segura que Jan Di le regañaría por engreír tanto a su hermano, pero solo podía hacerlo así, él le generaba tanta ternura.<p>

La chica inglesa sonrió cruzando sus brazos y acariciando su barbilla, lo iba a extrañar, a Kan Sang, a Jan Di, a Ga Eul y a…

Entonces sintió una presencia a su espalda, y podía saber quién era. La presencia la abrazó y ella dejo que lo hiciese. Woo Bin rodeaba su cintura fuertemente y ella parecía desfallecer en su firme pecho. Ya estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto?-preguntó Lily acariciándole el cuello aun de espaldas.-Te extrañe tanto.—se dio vuelta para buscar sus labios y él le correspondía efusivamente.

Unos minutos después, Lily desabotonaba su camisa de forma apremiante y Woo Bin la cargaba entre sus brazos, la recostaba en la cama. La chica inglesa sonreía feliz, irguiéndose se disponía a quitarse el pequeño vestido purpura pero el hombre que le haría el amor la detuvo.

-Déjame hacerlo.-le susurró en el oído haciendo que ella desfalleciera. Entonces le hiso el amor por segunda vez, fue como si se tratase de algo vital, como respirar. Volvió a recorrerla con pasión y ternura, su piel llego a ser como una, y casi llegando al éxtasis, en el momento en que Woo Bin estaba dentro de ella, elevándole hasta la sensación más sublime…

Ella despertó.

-Miss? Miss?—le tocaban la puerta de su habitación.

-What?—gritó ella tapándose el rostro con la almohada.

-Los padres del joven Kan Sang han llegado a recoger a su hijo.-le decía el ama de llaves a través de la puerta.

-Está bien, sírveles el desayuno… dales todo lo que te piden.-terminó de ordenar sentándose en su cama.-Tengo que irme de este lugar.—se decía mordiendo su dedo, lo que había soñado fue tan real, y eso le demostraba que estaba siendo débil.-Todo estará bien cuando me vaya.—suspiró la chica echándose en la cama y tocándose el abdomen.-Te odio Woo Bin.-decía porque aunque él no estaba, le hacía sentirse agobiada.

* * *

><p>-Unnie… no tienes que.-Jan Di se sobaba el rostro con algo de vergüenza, toda su familia había invadido la casa de Lily, por lo menos eso escuchaba cuando la había llamado.<p>

-No es problema, ya te dije.-contestó Lily.-¿Cómo está todo? ¿Estas con Joon Pyo? Dile que regrese y que todo seguirá igual.-rio pero la más pequeña no decía nada.-¿Todo está bien?

-Si unnie, todo está bien.-rio fingidamente.-Yi Jeong sunbae y Woo Bin sunbae ya regresaron a Seúl.—agregó.

-¿Regresaron?

-Sí.-respondió ella. Jan Di dio vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Lorraine Collete, la hermana mayor de los gemelos.—Unnie…

-¿Qué?

-Tu hermana está aquí.-le decía por el celular.

-¿Lorraine? ¿Qué hace en Macao?-preguntó Lily confundida.

-Lily… we will talk later (hablaremos más tarde).-le dijo hablándole por el celular de Jan Di.—See ya.-se despidió colgándole.-¿Nosotras podemos hablar ahora, Jan Di?-la inglesa mayor sonreía a la joven ex nadadora.

* * *

><p>-Sunbae.-dijo apenas Ga Eul al ver entrar a la tienda de avena al alfarero acompañado de Woo Bin.-¿Y Jan Di?-agregó preocupada.<p>

-Se quedó en Macao con Ji Hoo.-respondió él.-Está bien, por lo menos.

-Entonces…-la chica dejaba a un lado una servilleta de tela, estaba entendiendo que el viaje había sido un fracaso.-Pero…

-Quizás sea lo mejor.-dijo el alfarero de forma cortante.-Es mejor así.-Ga Eul le miraba con dolor, no podía creer que fuese tan frio al respecto.-Sabes que es lo mejor.-agregó él.

-Algo le paso a Joon Pyo.-intervino Woo Bin.-Él…-y Lily entraba al establecimiento inesperadamente.-Lily…-susurró al verla entrar.

-Hellou.-saludó en general caminando hacia Ga Eul.-Venía a despedirme.

-¡¿Qué?—se sorprendió la chica menor.

-Regreso a Londres.-agregó la inglesa.-Mi jet parte a las tres de la tarde.-sonrió altanera.—Kan Sang esta con sus padres y aunque me da pena no despedirme de Jan Di, sé que no estará triste porque Joon Pyo se encargará de que se olvide de mí.-rio ella.

-Unnie…

-Me encanto conocerte.-le sonrió a la mesera de la tienda de avena, Ga Eul comenzaba a llorar mientras Lily le daba un último abrazo.-Tengo que ir con mi hermano.

-Unnie… pero…

-¿En serio te iras?-preguntó el alfarero.

-Si ¿No es un alivio?-sonrió ella.-Si algún día van a Inglaterra… pues podríamos tomarnos algo.-rio fingidamente.-Cuídató Ga Eul.-le acarició el rostro y comenzó a caminar a la salida. Woo Bin no decía nada.

Salió a la calle, su auto estaba deteniendo el tráfico de la avenida. El F4 y Ga Eul salían tras ella, Lily sonreía como apartada del dolor que sentía, pero no iba a mostrarse así. Abrió la puerta de su bentley, cada celula de su cuerpo esperaba algo que no llegaba. Woo Bin seguía sin decir o hacer nada.

Lily Collete trago saliva y subió a su auto.

Todo había terminado.

Continuará...

ahhhh debía escribir, qué les parece? Un review para saberlo, gracias por seguir comentando :3 Solo dire que apartir de ahora, todo dar un giro inesperado...

Billie


	21. La fiesta de cumpleaños y el compromiso

Nadie creería que una acaudalada heredera podría si quiera sentarse tranquilamente en un asiento común y corriente de cualquier aeropuerto de un lugar del mundo, de la forma en que Lily Collete lo hacía. Y lo hacía, estaba sentada como con la mirada perdida, con sus guardaespaldas a unos metros lejos de ella. Se había hundido en una silla de la sala de embarque de los vuelos internacionales, y no se entendía porque, ella poseía un jet privado, y había un hangar particular… sin embargo estaba ahí, sentada, rodeada de personas ensimismadas en sus propios asuntos, entre familias y amigos encontrándose, entre turistas y conocidos. Miraba el suelo y el tacón aguja de su zapato se movía suspendido en el aire mientras cruzaba las piernas.

Y no se fue, debía estar camino a Londres, pero seguía en el país que la acogió hace mucho. Volvió a suspirar como secuestrada en sus propios pensamientos. Necesitaba ver un rostro conocido, amigable o quizás la presencia de alguien que si la quiera, y es que su padre acababa de llamar para prohibirle que vuelva a su país natal, según él su hija ya bastante daño había hecho a su gemelo.

¿Por qué se sentía tan sola? Era como una forastera, o una legitima ciudadana en un país de las decepciones, se sentía estúpida y sola.

Levantó la cabeza, para disponerse a volver a la mansión, a ese espacio aburrido ahora sin Kan Sang y sus risas inocentes, un lugar sin su gemelo y su presencia que también era parte de ella. Odiaba ya ese lugar.

-Woo Bin.-dijo el nombre de él al verlo a un metro de distancia, estaba agitado y le miraba ansioso.-¿Qué haces aquí?-pestañeó varias veces.

-Solo, solo vine a decirte…-estaba agitado ¿habría corrido?-Pensé que ya te habías ido.-fue lo único que atinó a decir acercándose a la inglesa, se arreglaba la corbata.

-No, al parecer no soy bien recibida ni aquí ni en mi país natal.-encogió los hombros.-¿A eso viniste?-insistió en la pregunta.-No puedes estar aquí.-le evadió avanzado hacia una salida, en todos los ámbitos de la palabra.

-Archiduquesa.-le llamó Woo Bin.-Si pensaste que nadie quiere que te quedes en Seúl, te equivocaste.

-¿En serio?-volteó sarcástica.-¿Quién me quiere aquí?-rio.

-Yo.-contestó dejando pasmada a Lily, nunca espero escucharle decir aquella palabra.

Y solo eso basto, porque Woo Bin tenía algo que podía desarmar hasta a la reina de los sarcasmos o una amazona de ironías, porque Song Woo Bin podía tener unas manos que te enseñaban del néctar de la vida, el amor.

-Mi hermano menor.-decía Lorraine, la hermana mayor de los gemelos.-Nunca pensé que podría llegar a esto.-sonreía con tristeza.-Gracias por venir ¿Te iras hoy?-preguntó a Jan Di.

-Si, por ahora estoy en casa de un amigo de Ji Hoo sunbae.-sonrió al recordar al excéntrico chico chino que los hospedaba.-¿Él estará bien?

-Sí, lo estará.-le miró.-Sabes, pensé que toda esta visita de mis hermanos a Corea resultaría bien…-suspiró pensativa.-Y ahora, tengo dudas. Jan Di ¿recuerdas la promesa?—la ex nadadora abría los ojos recordándolo.-No abandones a Lily, presiento que… algo peor que no estar con Luke, le sucederá.

-Unnie… ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque la conozco. Debería ser yo la que los cuide, son mis hermanos. Ahora me siento más lejana de ellos, más lejana que nunca. Luke en New York, Lily en Seúl, y yo… hoy estoy en Macao, mañana en Londres…-Lorraine se ponía de pie.-Ojala que mi hermano no haya arruinado tu relación con Joon Pyo. Él no es malo, es solo que… al igual que Lily, siempre pensaron que podrían tener todo lo que quisiesen… y no es así.

-No le guardo rencor.-sonrió Jan Di.

-Gracias… y a Lily… cuídala hasta que yo pueda viajar a Seúl.-Jan Di sonreía asintiendo, y es que aunque se sentía destruida por dentro, decepcionada de Joon Pyo, debía ser fuerte y afrontarlo. ¿Cómo? Era la pregunta.

-No estoy segura de poder hacerlo.-respondió Lily saliendo de su habitación seguida por Song Woo Bin.-No puedo.-Estaba en el pasillo de la desierta mansión, el F4 le miraba desde el umbral de la puerta.-Siento que si lo hago contigo ahora…

-Lo siento, es solo que…-la inglesa se sentaba en el pasillo alfombrado, abrazando sus rodillas.

-Los hombres que me han importado, acaban de decepcionarme.-dijo mirando la pared, percibiendo que Woo Bin se sentaba a su lado.-Siempre lo hizo mi padre, ahora mi hermano… y después…-le miró de soslayo.-Tú… me importas, nunca antes me había interesado alguien…

-Lily…

-Pero rompiste mi corazón.-no le dejo hablar.-Y sin embargo, siempre pareces estar en el momento que necesito tu presencia, inclusive hasta cuando no sabía que la necesitaba…-recordó de su viaje.-Casi siempre. Y ahora, estamos aquí… hace un momento íbamos a tener sexo, pero no quise.-Lily hablaba entrecortada, no quería llorar.-¿Sabes por qué?-no espero la respuesta.-Porque me siento tan mal que creo que no puedo si quiera caminar.-susurró encogiéndose en su sitio.-Abrázame.-le suplicó y él no espero.-Extraño a mi hermano.-sollozó como una pequeña niña mientras Woo Bin acariciaba su cabello al estrecharle entre sus brazos.-Lo extraño.

-Tranquila.-le hablo delicadamente.-Llora Lily, nadie va a escucharte.-le abrazó fuertemente.

_"¿Estás loca? ¡No puedes regresar a Inglaterra!-Lily trataba de hablar pero la dura voz de su padre se lo impedía.-¿No es suficiente ya lo que le hiciste a Luke? Casi destruyes su carrera como mi heredero, ahora quieres ir a New York a seguir molestándolo.-su padre reía irónico.-¡No! Te quedaras en Seúl hasta que yo te ordene volver. ¿Qué van a pensar todos los socios si no se queda ni un Collete en Corea? Lo único que harás es quedarte ahí, muda y callada, aparenta que te importa el negocio de la familia. ¡No llores! Estoy harto de escucharte llorar, eres igual a tu madre, débil y arrogante, las dos no sirven para nada, solo para molestar. ¡Te lo advierto Lily, no te quiero aquí!"_

Esa noche solo durmieron juntos, y aunque Woo Bin moría de ganas por volverle hacer el amor, tenerla entre sus brazos para recordarla y acabar con esa ansiedad loca que Lily le provocaba, no lo hiso. Paso toda la noche abrazándole, conteniendo los temblores en el delgado cuerpo de la inglesa, sosteniéndole para que no desfalleciera de tristeza. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de haberle decepcionado. Al terminar de escuchar su profunda pena por el nuevo rechazo de su padre, y el alejamiento de su gemelo, Lily se quitó la máscara de altanería para pasar a un rostro más humano y cierto, donde no le toco más remedio que dejarse abrazar y consolar por el chico que amaba tanto.

Woo Bin despertó por una pequeña luz colándose entre las cortinas, Lily dormía en su pecho, con esos ojos azules cubiertos por sus delicados parpados y esas pestañas castañas, castañas como su cabello, y su piel blanca descansaba sobre él. Nunca antes se había puesto a reflexionar por el cuerpo de una chica, no de esa forma en que quería hacer una imagen perpetua de sus facciones, hermosas facciones.

El celular del príncipe comenzó a sonar y Lily se despertaba.

-Yoboseyo.-contestó Woo Bin. La chica inglesa se frotaba los ojos, se sentía más sosegada y tranquila, sin embargo el dolor seguía sujeto a su pecho.-Adiós.-agregó dejando a un lado su celular.—Era Ji Hoo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Están regresando a Seúl, Jan Di y él… pero también me dijo que el secretario de la madre de Joon Pyo le llamó.

-¿Para qué?

-Joon Pyo regresara.-dijo Woo Bin sentándose en el borde de la cama acariciando el rostro de Lily.-¿Estas bien?

-Sí.

-No tienes que mentir.

-No tienes que quedarte.—le siguió Lily.

-Sí.-suspiro mirándole de reojo.-Sin embargo, me quedare.-Se acercó a ella esperando que no le rechace nuevamente, necesitaba besarle. Lily permaneció quieta y es que también lo deseaba.

-Te los mostré en la calle porque quería que fuese más dramático.-sonrió Yi Jeong viendo a Ga Eul sufrir tratando de sostener las enormes cajas de regalos que el alfarero había puesto en sus manos.-Después de todo, te gusta mucho el drama…

-Sunbae…-dijo ofendida luego de que él le ayudase al devolver todo al auto. Quince minutos después, estaban frente a la casa de la estudiante.-Gracias, aunque aún tengo dudas de que Jan Di vaya a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Joon Pyo sunbae, creo que la volverá a herir.

-Es un riesgo que se debe tomar.

-Lo dices porque no es tu corazón el que sufre.

-Aunque lo dudes… me preocupa Jan Di y Joon Pyo.-dijo recordando cómo había golpeado al heredero de Shinhwa luego de que éste dijese que no le había importado jugar con Jan Di.-Supongo que tú tienes que ver un poco en eso.-susurró agradeciendo que Ga Eul no había escuchado porque ya se bajaba del auto. Después de dejar los paquetes en la entrada de su casa, el alfarero comenzó a sentirse extraño de estar en la puerta de una niña escolar, no era su estilo.-Adiós, Ga Eul, espero puedas convencer a Jan Di.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí. Las puertas de las chicas no son mi estilo.-sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos y subiendo a su auto antes que le abriesen la puerta a Ga Eul. Mirando por donde se había ido, la chica suspiró pensativa. Observando las cajas con los bellos vestidos dentro, supuso un mal presentimiento en su corazón.

Lily entro al lujoso centro de convenciones del Hotel Shinhwa, iba con un vestido corto negro soberbio y perlas en su delgado cuello. Desde lejos había detectado a Goo Joon Pyo en la mesa principal al lado de su madre.

-Anniong Haseyo.-saludó de la forma tradicional a la presidenta y su hijo.-Vine antes de que empezara la reunión, no quería importunar.-dijo mirando burlonamente al chico frente a ella.

-Jamás importunaría señorita Collete, déjeme presentarle a una persona… iré por ella, es una Señora que quería conocer a los herederos de Collete Company.—dijo levantándose.-¿Su hermano aun no regresa?

-Aun no.

-No importa, la traeré para que hable con usted.-sonrió con su fría cortesía y dejándolos a los dos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, estúpido.-sonrió dejando a un lado su careta de buenos modales.

-Aishhh ¿Qué quieres? Y Pensar que me había librado de ti.-le miro molesto.

-¿De mal humor? Espero que no lo estés mucho tiempo. Tus visitas quieren una sonrisa tuya.

-¿Dónde está tu gemelo del terror? ¿Sola?

-Mejor que mal acompañada.-le miró altanera.-Joon dumb (Joon tonto)—le llamó como lo solía hacer antes.-Si lastimas a Jan Di otra vez… pues ya sabes… estas advertido.—se dio vuelta yéndose.

-¡Yah!-bufó el heredero. No quería pensar en ella, pero todo le traía a colisión. Sería peor cuando la vería.

Jan Di y Ga Eul llegaban tomadas de la mano, la chica maravilla sabía que era una mala idea desde el momento en que se probaba el vestido que les había regalado en alfarero, pero ahí estaba, quizás ya no había razón lógica en su hacer, y era su corazón la que le guiaba.

Dieron vuelta y el F4 de solo tres integrantes se acercaban a ellas, al compás de los gritos y alegrías de las demás féminas del lugar.

-¡Jan Di! Mira… es Lily unnie.-indico Ga Eul a la heredera mientras que esta simulaba que le importaba lo que le hablaba una empresaria. La inglesa sonrió saludándoles con la mano, sin poder acercarse, cruzó una pequeña mirada con Woo Bin y siguió con su aburrida compañera de conversación.

La velada transcurría aburridamente para quienes estaban hastiados de la etiqueta y frívola cortesía entre millonarios. Song Woo Bin buscaba sutilmente la mirada de Lily Collete, ella estaba sentada con los socios de su compañía que habían podido asistir, representantes y gerentes de los bancos que tenía en Seúl. Lily bebía una copa de vino, también buscando de vez en cuando los ojos del F4, ya quería que todo terminase para poder irse con él.

-Jan Di…-dijo viéndola subir al escenario, siendo incitada malvadamente por la madre de Joon Pyo. ¿Sería otra humillación? No pudo hacer nada porque ella ya estaba tocando el piano y cantaba una melodía que realmente le estaba conmoviendo.

Todos observaban atónitos como Geum Jan Di cantaba y tocaba el piano, seguramente era un talento muy escondido, pero era ya sabido por quienes la conocían sobre sus sentimientos verdaderos por Joon Pyo quien no le quitaba los ojos.

-Are you fine? (¿Esta bien?)—le preguntó un socio a la gemela inglesa al ver una lagrima correr por su rosada mejilla.

-Yes.-dijo limpiándose ¿Por qué todo debía ser siempre tan doloroso?

-¿Fiancee?-dijo Lily acercándose al grupo.-¿Qué diablos significa eso?

-Ni si quiera nosotros estamos seguros.-le respondió el alfarero. Luego de dar un discurso sobre el poder económico de la futura esposa de Joon Pyo, luego del sorpresivo anuncio de su madre, casi no podían quedar esperanzas.-No vimos esto venir…

-Ustedes aquí… pensé que eran uno niños desconsiderados.-dijo la presidenta Kang.-¿Señorita Collete? Entiendo que este con los F4, pero ¿Qué hace ella aquí en medio?-señaló a Jan Di.-Todo ha salido muy bien.-sonrió.

-¿Qué diablos es esto del compromiso?-dijo Joon Pyo llegando al grupo.-¡Yah! ¿Qué haces aquí?-miró a la ex nadadora.

-No vine porque quise.—respondió ella sin verlo.

-Yo la invite, quería que todos tus amigos te felicitasen por tus onomásticos y tu compromiso.-sonrió con malicia su madre.

-¿Qué compromiso? ¿Estas…?

-¡Disculpe!—se acercó otra persona, la heredera del Grupo JK.-¿Qué es lo que ha dicho de un compromiso? ¿Es broma o qué?

-No es broma, ya ha sido discutido con tus padres… te recomiendo que les preguntes…

-Pero ellos nunca… yo no quiero…-tartamudeaba pensando en que sus padres habían obviado un gran detalle al enviarle a Seúl con ese propósito.—Pero es que…

-¡Cállate!—dijo Joon Pyo de pronto.-Tenemos que hablar.—miró a Jan Di

-No tengo nada que decirte.

-Eso es… no tiene nada que decirse con un hombre comprometido.-intervino la presidenta.

-Yo si tengo que decirte algo.-volteo cerrando los ojos y tomando la primera mano que rozo la suya, marchándose obstinadamente se alejó del lugar. Había equivocado de mano y se fue pensando era que Geum Jan Di.

-What? No puedo creer que Joon Pyo sea un F4.—susurró Lily a Woo Bin.

-Yo también.-dijo él sintiendo vergüenza por su estúpido amigo.

-Eso fue todo… tu misma lo has visto.—el triunfo el rostro de la mujer mayor había destruido el corazón de Jan Di, en verdad parecía que lo era. Se iba y con ella, las esperanzas pisoteadas de la ex nadadora.

-No entiendo porque es tan mala.-dijo Ga Eul con inocencia e impotencia.-Joon Pyo sunbae se casará…

-¿Jan Di estas bien?-preguntó Lily observando el rostro pálido de su amiga.

-Solo quiero irme.

-Ga Eul te llevaré a casa.-dijo Yi Jeong antes de que Lily se llevase a ambas escolares.-Ji Hoo lleva a Jan Di a casa, y Lily ssi.-llamó a la inglesa.-¿Por qué no usas tus influencias con Woo Bin y averiguan qué está pasando aquí?—termino yéndose.

-¿Mis influencias?—bufó la chica quedándose sola con el F4.-Sabes la he visto antes.

-¿A quién?

-A la prometida de Joon Pyo.

-Debe ser porque su empresa es muy conocida en América.-contestó Song.

-Si El Grupo JK, pero… Han Jae Kyung… la he visto.-dijo caminando al lado de él. Minutos después estaban en su auto a las afueras del Hotel.-¿Ese no es Joon Pyo?-dijo señalando como una guardaespaldas china doblaba el brazo del heredero.-Que lo golpeen.—rio con tristeza ella, en el fondo sabía que el plan del matrimonio no era culpa de él, pero su actuar estúpido y desconsiderado, si era original del heredero.

-Esta con ella.-dijo Woo Bin viendo a Jae Kyung riéndose de él.-Deben ser guardaespaldas de ella.

-Ya sé que significa esto.—Lily miraba al chico y él también le miraba.-Fusión de empresas.—dijeron al unísono.

-Me hubiese gustado equivocarme.-dijo Ga Eul rompiendo el silencio cuando el lottus naranja del F4 había parqueado frente a su casa, otra vez.

-Entonces diré que me equivoque yo.-dijo el alfarero.—Ga Eul, supongo que has aprendido una lección hoy.

-¿Lección?

-No importa lo que pase, hay que ser sinceros con uno mismo.-sonrió recordando la canción de amor de Jan Di a Joon Pyo.-Pero creo que tú puedes dar cátedra de eso.

-Sunbae… ¿Por qué ayudaste en esto? Sé que eres amigo de Joon Pyo sunbae… pero…

-No lo sé, por primera vez quise reflejar algún sueño en otra persona.-dijo él mirándole a los ojos.-¿No es lo que te gusta hacer?

-¿Tienes un sueño así?

-¿Encontrar al alma gemela?—sonrió al escuchar tan infantil frase.-¿No me habías preguntado antes eso?—evadió la pregunta.

-Sí, aprendí una lección.—dijo la escolar quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y mirando al frente.-Las personas que tienen miedo, responderán siempre con una pregunta.-asintió mirándole y bajando del auto, lo que igualo Yi Jeong.

-No tengo miedo.-dijo como ofendido.

-No tienes que acompañarme, sé que no es tu estilo.—se despidió la chica y dejando en sus pensamientos al alfarero, otra vez.

Lily salió al balcón de su piso, Woo Bin estaba ahí ensimismado.

-Hace frio.—le dijo para llamar su atención.-¿En qué piensas?

-En Ji Hoo.

-¿Ji Hoo?

-Sé que no es su intención pero… esto podría ser una oportunidad con Jan Di.—se dio vuelta.

-Creo que Ji Hoo podría pensarlo, de todas maneras… Joon Pyo ya había dejado a Jan Di… No es justo para ella que siga pasando todo esto. Mi hermano se burlaría si se enterase que su mayor rival, dejo lo que más quería.

-¿Piensas llamarlo?

-Aunque quiera hacerlo, él jamás me respondería.

-Lily…

-¿Si?-Woo Bin le tomó de la mano llevándola a la habitación y cerrando las puertas de vidrio del balcón.

-Ya te dije que ves hermosa así.-le miró recorriendo sus ojos por su cuerpo envuelto en el corto vestido negro.

-Sé a dónde quieres llegar.—sonrió la castaña tratando de no sonrojarse.-Aun no te he perdonado.-se burló.

-Pensé que lo hiciste ayer.-insistió acercándose y recordando los apasionados besos afuera de su casa.

-¿En serio?-Woo Bin miro al techo, para luego buscar los labios de Lily.

-¡Ya recordé!—exclamó ella obviando el beso.-Jae Kyung… esa chica me ofendió en New York.—dijo trayendo sus recuerdos a su mente.-Era la semana de la moda y se llevó el vestido que había elegido.-parloteaba olvidando a Woo Bin.-Y luego cuando le dije que era mío ¿Sabes que dijo? Se rio de mí y se fue. Me las pagará.

-¿Por qué no guardas toda esa rabia para después?

-¿Qué pasará después?

-No sé, pero si te diré que pasara ahora.-le tomó de la cintura y comenzó a besarle dulcemente, ambos caían a la cama de la inglesa. Ya mañana pensarían que harían por Joon Pyo y Jan Di.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Hola, si sé que soy una descarada jajajaja... han pasado meses desde que no actualizaba pero... creanme! No volvere a dejar este fic... Y les adelantare algo para que vean que estoy arrepentida xD Si, saben como va la historia de Joon Pyo , Jan Di y lo demas... pero saben... esto no es Boys over flowers.. y las cosas no seran iguales desde ahora, oH SI! me encanta el drama... y no seguir del todo lo establecido en el dorama jejeje. Vuelvo pronto ^^**_

_**Billie**_

**pd. Estan todos bienvenidos a visitar esta página de fanfics asiáticos. Mangas, animes, doramas, peliculas asiaticas... **

** pages/Fan-Fiction-Boys-Over-Flowers/338034369608314 Visitenlo y sumerjanse en un mundo de ficción donde todo es posible! Pueden unirse como escritores o lectores, las mejores historias y autores los estan esperando!**


	22. Del éxito al fracaso

Capitulo 22

Lily se levantó sin dejar de ver la habitación oscura, si era un error o no, deseaba hacer una imagen perpetua de lo que era caer en la dulzura de estar con él. Si era un error o no, esperaba que esta vez durase un poco más, amar le quitaba su pleno discernimiento.

-Ven.-le dijo Woo Bin sin abrir los ojos y con su mano le hacía volver a su lado, abrazándole de la cintura.-Todavía no amanece.

-Son las once de la mañana.-Lily Collete sentía que podía desfallecer sintiendo la piel de Woo Bin bajo la suya, un sueño que recién lo cumplía después de estar meses en el exilio, y a pesar que odiaba su nombre en esa temporada, soñaba que volvieran a ser como uno.

-Si…-cerró los ojos estrechándole a su cuerpo, el gusto de estar juntos era reciproco, una satisfacción plena que jamás antes había sentido.-Lily… Lily…

-Woo Bin… creo que te amo.—la chica inglesa lo sorprendió, se puso inmóvil y no sabía que decir.-No tienes nada que decir.-ella sonrió levantándose poniéndose una bata.-Quererte es mi asunto personal.-cerró la puerta del baño y el F4 recién podía respirar. ¿Amar? Era algo que no podía expresar con facilidad, como ella lo había dicho. Y al mismo tiempo Lily Collete pensaba en lo costoso que había resultado decirle, siendo como era, siendo como es, lo había hecho.

-Ji Hoo Sunbae… Puede ser una verdadera locura.-decía Jan Di bajando de la motocicleta del apuesta F4.-¿Lo crees?

-Jan Di… Geum Jan Di… Doctora Geum Jan Di… no parece tan imposible…-sonrió quitándose el casco, le había llevado a casa.-Como te dije en la azotea, brindo por tu nuevo sueño.

-Y como me lo dijiste sunbae… aunque me lleve siglos realizarlo… lo haré.-sonrió con una verdadera sinceridad, y un sentimiento que no había percibido desde que se sumergía en una piscina para nadar, era su nuevo reto. Levantó el rostro y vio a Kan Sang corriendo hacia ella. Saludo a Ji Hoo con una reverencia y le mostro un libro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Fue Lily noona… Lily noona estuvo aquí y te dejo cajas y cajas de cosas que no entiendo o bueno… entiendo pero… no sé cómo lo lograras.-rio su pequeño hermano.

-¿Qué dejo?-revisó el libro y era una pequeña enciclopedia de medicina general, dentro de las hojas había una nota.-"Hola Jan Di, hable con Ga Eul y me conto de tu nuevo sueño. Ni bien lo escuche, mande al Secretario a comprar todo lo que necesites, estoy tan feliz, hablaremos pronto."

-Te compro libros, estetoscopios y demás cosas ¿Estudiaras medicina, noona?

-Ve adentro Kan Sang.-sonreía avergonzada de lo difícil que sonaba aquello.-Lily unnie fue tan…

-Debo irme.—sonrió el F4. Al encender su motocicleta supo que Lily Collete era una buena persona, y al final de todo, si era una buena amiga para Jan Di. Quizás entonces si se sentía preparado para ingresar en la vida de la ex nadadora, solo debía otorgarle una última oportunidad a Joon Pyo, y entonces no lo iba a pensar más.

-¿Ella no era Jae Kyung?-preguntó Lily al unirse al grupo de los F4, la heredera del grupo JK subía al auto mientras su chofer le cerraba la puerta.-Que cursi eres Joon Pyo, estudiaras en la misma universidad con tu noviecita.

-No es mi novia y es peor estudiar contigo en el mismo lugar.—respondió él fingiendo una falsa incomodidad, no podía negar que se agradaban entre ambos, pero jamás lo aceptarían.

-Tu madre dijo que era tu novia.-bostezó falsamente.-Allá esta Jan Di.-dijo bajito al verla subirse a su bicicleta, disponiéndose a irse.

-Es mejor que la dejes sola, luego hablas con ella.-dijo el alfarero sabiendo que Jan Di había observado toda la escena entre el líder del F4 y su prometida.-Quisiera saber algo… ¿En serio te mordió la oreja?—miró a Joon.

-¿Qué?

-La chica mono, como le llama Jon Pyo, nos dijo que mordió su oreja.-le respondió Woo Bin.

-No es cierto…-atinó a decir el heredero Shinhwa.

-Eres un débil.—se burló la heredera caminando en grupo.

Song Woo Bin y So Yi Jeong jugaban billar mientras que Joon Pyo caminaba dando círculos, cavilando una y otra vez sus propios problemas, y los comentarios irónicos de sus dos amigos; Yoon Ji Hoo lo miraba de vez en cuando mientras leía una revista.

-No conocía a una chica así desde Jan Di.—Yi Jeong sonreía mirando a su nervioso amigo

-No es como todas las niñas ricas que he conocido.-decía el heredero Song.

-¿Crees que esto es gracioso?-dijo Joon enojado.

-Ella me agrada, su personalidad es interesante.-le respondía el alfarero y Woo Bin asentía.

-¿Desde cuándo se volvieron tan íntimos? Escuche que te mordió la oreja.-agregó Song.

-¿No es tu punto débil, Joon Pyo?

-¡Hey Joon Pyo!-Lily entraba intempestivamente a la pieza, enojada y señalando a quien nombraba.

-Aishhh ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Podrías decirle a tu 'noviecita' que se aleje de Jan Di y Ga Eul? Ellas me pertenecen… es decir…-carraspeó.-Son mis amigas ¿Eh?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Fui a la Tienda de Avena a invitar a Jan Di y Ga Eul a mi casa y resulta que habían salido con Ha Jae Kyung.—se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Jan Di salió con esa mono? ¿A dónde?

-No lo sé.—se acercó a él.—Dile que no se acerque a ella.

-Justamente hablábamos de Jae Kyung, y lo cercana que se ha vuelto a Joon Pyo.—rió Yi Jeong.

-Ya basta ¿Les parece muy gracioso? ¿Se divierten? Y dicen ser mis amigos.—determinó a punto de irse y tropezando con las piernas cruzadas de Ji Hoo.

-Yo no soy tu amiga.

-Déjenme en paz.—dijo volviendo a tropezar y por fin yéndose.

-¿Y a ese que le pasa?-se extrañó la gemela de que no le siguiera el juego en las discusiones, le gustaba discutir con Joon Pyo.

-En verdad Joon Pyo está entre la espada y la pared.—le dijo Woo Bin.—Si no hace algo, pronto se casara con la chica mono.

-¿En serio? ¿No solo puede negarse y ya?

-Es la heredera del Grupo JK, se casaran… pero hay algo peor que eso.

-¿Qué?-miró ella al alfarero.

-Ella cree que es en serio lo del noviazgo.—respondió éste.-Creo que podemos hacer algo pero…

-¿No se van a encargar de esto?—dijo de pronto Ji Hoo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué no son 'El don Juan y el casanova' de los famosos F4?—los miró con obviedad.

-¿A qué se refiere?—preguntó Lily. Ji Hoo se levantó dejando a un lado la revista, esa sería la última oportunidad que le daría a Joon Pyo, en verdad sería la última. Y se fue, sabiendo que tenía que ir a la Fundación Swan.

-Adiós.

-¿A qué se refiere?-insistió la inglesa.

-Si esto no resulta, entonces no sé qué más.-sonreía maliciosamente Yi Jeong. Unos minutos después ya le habían explicado el plan a Lily Collete.

-¿Una cita con los dos?-miro inquisidoramente a Woo Bin.-¿Una cita?

-Según, como saldrá primero conmigo… no creo que lleguemos a la cita de Woo Bin.

-Si seguro.-bufó el mencionado. Lily se sentía aliviada de que esa cita no llegase.-¿Y están seguros que funcionaran? Si dices que está decidida a casarse con Joon idiota, entonces…

-Haremos que se olvide del compromiso.-Pensando en que sería un éxito.

-Son unos fracasados.-dijo Lily a Ga Eul. Los dos encomendados de romper el compromiso de Joon Pyo con Jae Kyung habían llegado casi arrastrándose a la Tienda de Avena. Recibiendo un mensaje de Lily, los F4 y la escolar fueron hasta la Mansión Collete.-Lo sé muy bien porque los seguí.—remontó a su mente al fracaso en la elegante cita en el museo de la familia So que casi acaba con el buen gusto de Yi Jeong, y la demostración de heroísmo que acabo en un desastre para la hombría de Woo Bin; Jae Kyung se había burlado de ambos.

-Esa chica es un verdadero demonio.-se escudó Woo Bin recordando la tortura en el Karaoke, la horrible comida callejera que les había obligado a comer y la bebida barata que casi les había arruinado el estómago.

-No esperaba a esa clase de mujer.—suspiró el alfarero.

-¿Qué haremos? Lo peor de todo es que es como una unnie para nosotras.-se mordía las uñas Ga Eul.

-¿Unnie? Ok, that's it… i don't give a damn…-Cho Ga Eul le miraba sin entender.-Decía que hablare con ella.

-¿Hablar con ella?—preguntó Song.

-Si.—dijo con determinación.

-¿Y qué le dirás? Lily ssi…-le llamó el ceramista del grupo.-Tengo otra idea.

-¿Qué idea?

-Un plan de emergencia.-dijo tratando de calmar a Lily quien daba vueltas, se parecía tanto a Joon Pyo.-Deshacernos de la chica mono juntando a ese par de tontos.—determinó Woo Bin.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues…-Woo Bin tomó la mano de la escolar.—Ga Eul ssi, necesitaremos tu ayuda.-le dijo dulcemente haciendo que la pequeña le viese como asustada y al mismo tiempo observando detenidamente los ojos del chico F4. Lily y Yi Jeong observaban el momento sin quitarle los ojos a esa tomada de manos.

-¿Qué ayuda?-Lily deshacía esa tomada de manos y haciendo que su pequeña dongseng se acercase más a ella.

Gracias por leer, estoy actualizando mas rapido... a partir de ahora viene mi giro en la historia, por fin yeeee. Antes de despedirme les invito a esta pagina de fanfiction de BOYS OVER FLOWERS, DORAMAS, MANGA-ANIME, PELICULAS ASIATICAS, MUCHAS ESCRITORAS (OS) ESTAMOS EMBARCADOS EN ESTE PROYECTO, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO... Puedes ser lector o escritor, tú decides cuando se trata del increible mundo de los fics.

pages/Fan-Fiction-Boys-Over-Flowers/338034369608314?ref=hl

Billie 3


	23. La cita de Woo Bin y GaEul

**Capitulo 23**

**"La cita de Woo Bin y GaEul"**

-Ga Eul… se ve tan natural.—decía Lily con sus gafas oscuras.-Muy natural…-susurraba la inglesa sujetándose del timón de su lujoso Bentley, mientras que su acompañante sonreía, viendo en la misma dirección que ella.

-Ahí esta JoonPyo y Jan Di.-dijo So YiJeong también con gafas, el auto negro de Lily Collete estaba parqueado a una considerable distancia que no los pusiera en evidencia.-Debimos venir con mi chofer, JoonPyo reconocerá tu auto.

-No lo hará.-le respondió la chica.-Dime una vez más… ¿Por qué no fuiste tú? Nadie podría creer que WooBin saldría con Ga Eul.  
>-Tampoco conmigo.-suspiró.-No sabía que te gustaba caminar, WooBin.—agregó ensimismado el alfarero, el F4 y la inocente escolar caminaban cerca de un parque; Ga Eul reía por algo que el apuesto Song decía.-¿Qué está diciendo?<p>

-Yo también quiero saber.-se mordía los labios Lily.-Es decir… no sabía que WooBin era gracioso.—evitó la escena.-YiJeong… YiJeong… están subiendo al auto de él, vamos.-encendió su auto y yendo tras el lottus de JoonPyo, el cual también seguía al alfarero, siguieron cada paso de la falsa cita entre Ga Eul y WooBin, con el claro objetivo de juntar nuevamente a Jan Di y JoonPyo.

* * *

><p>-Creo que estamos siendo muy convincentes.-dijo WooBin con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, caminaba junto a Ga Eul por los halls de un lujoso centro comercial.-Pero en verdad lo estoy pasando bien.-sonrió sincero.<p>

-¿En serio, sunbae?

-¿No me crees?

-Aniyo… es sólo que, sé que no soy la clase de chica con la que los F4 salen.—sonrió tímida.

-¿Los F4? Te refieres… a ¿YiJeong?-preguntó haciendo sonrojar a la escolar.-Ga Eul ssi… -le tocó la espalda a la pequeña, haciendo que se pegara a él, estaba a punto de chocar con una pareja que salía de una tienda.

-Gracias.-bajó la mirada.—Sunbae… ¿Puedo decir algo?  
>-Si.—asintió mientras seguían caminando.-Siempre te he observado… admiro algo tuyo.<p>

-¿Admirar?-sonrió sorprendido, era algo inusual que una chica le dijese eso, por lo menos no de la forma inocente al que Ga Eul se refería.

-Siempre estas ayudando a los demás… eres un buen amigo.—le miró arqueando su cabeza y por primera vez Song WooBin notó que la mejor amiga de Jan Di, la tímida chica escolar, no solo era una linda niña, en verdad poseía un encanto bello, realmente bello.

-Debo decir gracias.-carraspeó tratando de evitar esa mirada, pero en verdad le estaba gustando la falsa cita, jamás antes había salido con una chica de esa forma.-Se está haciendo tarde, y todavía hay dos lugares a donde ir.—rio viendo el reflejo de Jan Di y JoonPyo a través de los cristales de una tienda de 'Hugo Boss'.-Vamos.—le tomó la mano a Ga Eul para salir del lugar.

* * *

><p>Cho Ga Eul y Song Woo Bin recorrían un parque de atracciones, ella iba comiendo un dulce mientras que el F4 no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Jamás antes había salido con una niña así, tenía una sonrisa diáfana, y un semblante inocente; escuchando cada comentario, se internaba cada vez más en la cita, a veces hasta olvidaba que Joon Pyo y Jan Di los venían siguiendo… ellos y…<br>-Ahí esta Lily unnie y Yi Jeong sunbae.-dijo la escolar antes de sentarse en una banca, al lado de un árbol. La inglesa y el alfarero subían a un teleférico que hacia pasear por todo el lugar, y tenían una buena vista de lo que acontecía.

-Ga Eul ssi…-le llamó el chico.-Creo que está dando resultado.-miro de reojo a los cercanos Joon Pyo y Jan Di, quienes compartían de un algodón de azúcar.-Todavia queda un lugar.-le tomó la mano a ella, yendo hacia la salida.

* * *

><p>-Se están yendo.-dijo Lily mirándolos desde lo alto del teleférico.-Cuando bajemos de esta cosa, ya no estarán en el estacionamiento.<br>-Espera.-sacó su celular y mando un mensaje.

"A la pista de patinaje que me recomendaste."

Fue la respuesta de Woo Bin en un mensaje de texto al celular de su amigo F4.

La noche había caído, y los personajes de la falsa cita casi terminaban su gran actuación, pero las risas y el buen momento, definitivamente, era un tema veraz.

-No puedo creer que Woo Bin este aquí con tu amiga.-bufó Joon Pyo mirando la escena del Don Juan de los F4, ayudando a patinar a la chica escolar.

-Woo Bin sunbae… ¿Cuál es tu siguiente táctica?-susurraba Jan Di sin prestarle atención al chico de al lado.

-¡Yah!—le llamó él al sentirse ignorado.-Woo Bin está mal de la cabeza.—agregó.

-¿Qué?

-Como te dije antes, Woo Bin sale con chicas mayores… y si no son mayores, son diferentes a tu amiga.-se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Diferente?-se preguntó la ex nadadora.-Goo Joon Pyo, en vez de decir tantas tonterías, deberías pensar cual será el siguiente paso de Woo Bin sunbae.-le recriminó.

-¿Yo?

-¿Es tu amigo?-giro los ojos.-Debes saber qué hace usualmente luego de sus citas.

-Nunca me han importado las citas de Woo Bin, y a él tampoco.—respondió cortante.

-¿No le importan sus citas? ¿Y Ga Eul?-se mordió las uñas.

-Es mejor que tu amiga no se ilusione, es típico de Woo Bin.

-Es igual a Yi Jeong sunbae.-se mordía los labios la chica.-No…  
>-Ahí te equivocas.-bostezó el heredero Shinhwa.-A Woo Bin le gusta salir con muchas chicas, tiene muchas… pero nunca se concentra en ninguna. En cambio, Yi Jeong sale con una hasta que logra su objetivo y nada más, le aburren las chicas que insisten. A Woo Bin le divierte cuando ellas insisten.-Joon Pyo casi reía al contar de las personalidades de sus dos amigos íntimos, ellos creían que él jamás se fijaba en ellos, pero en verdad si lo hacía.—A Ji Hoo solo le importa SeoHyun.-dijo resaltando la última parte, pero sabía que Jan Di estaba en el corazón de su mejor amigo.—Y a mí…-quedó mudo cuando Jan Di se quedó expectante de lo que decía.-Yo… a mí nunca me importo nadie… hasta ahora.-dijo en un susurro mirando como tiritaban los ojos de Jan Di; impotente y asustado, se moría por abrazarla.-¿A ti?<p>

-¿Eh?-carraspeó la chica tratando de evitar la mirada de Joon Pyo.-¿Qué hace?-se giró al notar que el F4 quería abrazarle, dio unos pasos refiriéndose a lo que hacía Woo Bin.-Que cursi.—trato de decir lo primero que se le venía a la mente. El príncipe le ponía su abrigo a Ga Eul.

-¿Acaso quieres que tu amiga pase frio?-bufó Joon Pyo.-Tu también tienes frio.-noto como la chica frotaba sus manos, a pesar de que estaban con guantes, sensibles del frio hielo que los rodeaba. Joon Pyo abrazó por la espalda a Jan Di y ella no pudo evitarlo, su frio no solo era por el clima, se había sentido vacía desde hace mucho y el calor corporal de su ex novio, no solo la reconfortaba, sino que era una caricia para su agotada alma.-¿Mejor?-le susurró al oído, Jan Di quería cerrar los ojos e imaginar que se podían quedar así, perpetuamente, olvidar las parejas alrededor, la cita entre Ga Eul y Woo Bin, el abismo entre ambos, un hueco que era llamado 'compromiso'.

Ya se escuchaban y se veían en el cielo, los fuegos artificiales que So Yi Jeong y Lily Collete habían preparado, como la cereza del pastel. Habían hecho un camino de acontecimientos, similar al recorrido romántico que había unido en un pasado a Joon Pyo y Jan Di. La salida, la caminata, la pista de patinaje y las luces en el oscuro cielo debían evocar el pasado romance entre ambos, con un poco de suerte, sería el determinante para reanudar su relación.

-Copio mi idea.-sonrió mirando las luces en el cielo. Tenía abrazada a Jan Di hacia sí, la única persona que sacaba lo mejor de él, no se sentía tan feliz desde hace tanto.-Dime… ¿Te gusto la vez que se dieron los fuegos artificiales en la playa?-le hiso recordar su primer viaje.

-¿Eh?-se quedó estática, quería llorar y reír, era como un sueño, él estar juntos; y una pesadilla, porque iba a terminar, lo sabía.

* * *

><p>-No escucho nada.-dijo Ga Eul pegando su oreja a la pared de la habitación de hotel, tratando de escuchar si algo se decía en la pieza contigua, donde Joon Pyo y Jan Di estaba, ella también andaba pegando la oreja a la pared, tratando de escuchar algo que ameritara salvar a su amiga.-¿Estarán hablando?—le preguntó a Woo Bin.<p>

-Espero que no.-dijo ensimismado, para él, la mejor forma de reconciliarse con el sexo opuesto, inclusive practicado en él, con sus casuales amigas, era una actividad muy distinta a hablar; la sugerencia de Ga Eul distaba grandemente de la imaginación de Song.-Hora de irnos.-sonrió el chico, confiado en que todo estaría bien.

* * *

><p>-Por fin…-dijo Lily bajando del auto al ver llegar al estacionamiento del hotel a Ga Eul y Woo Bin.-¿Qué pasó?<p>

-Esperemos que todo bien.-respondió el príncipe.

-Yo también.-le siguió el alfarero.

-Ga Eul, creo que tendremos éxito.-sonrió la inglesa.

-Unnie… estoy segura que logramos algo.-levantó el puño levemente, confiaba en ello.—Es un poco tarde.-dijo viendo su reloj de pulsera.

-Te llevare a tu casa.—dijo Lily asintiendo.

-Creo que la llevaré yo, debemos concluir bien la cita.-sonrió divertido Song Woo Bin.

-Aishhh ¿Qué estás diciendo? La cita fue falsa.-se cruzó de brazos. Su actitud era tan parecida a una reacción de Joon Pyo.-Yo llevaré a Ga Eul.

-Vamos Ga Eul.-le tomo la mano inesperadamente So Yi Jeong, su lottus naranja lo aguardaba en el estacionamiento del hotel.  
>El camino a la casa de la amiga de Jan Di fue silencioso, Ga Eul sentía en el ambiente que el conductor a su lado, estaba como enojado o inquieto, no deseaba preguntar.<p>

-Yo…-Ga Eul se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad cuando el F4 había llegado al destino.-Tengo que…

-Debí ser yo él de la cita.-dijo el alfarero, haciendo que la chica a su lado se sorprendiese.-¿No crees?

-Sunbae…

-No vayas a creer que en verdad esta cita significo algo para Woo Bin.—dijo soltando el timón y tratando de escucharse casual.-Es por eso que digo que hubiese sido mejor yo el de la cita.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo ya conozco tus historias románticas, ya hemos fingido antes, no habría razón de que te ilusionases.-respondió con una impuesta tranquilidad.-Yo siempre soy muy claro.

-¿Claro?

-Por mas sonrisas que te mostro Woo Bin, a él le aburren las citas con escolares.-siguió el F4.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-preguntó ella mirándole de frente.  
>-Lo digo por tu bien, eres una chica que se ilusiona muy rápido.-le contesto Yi Jeong.-Convéncete de que esas historias harían reír a Woo Bin, en cambio yo estoy acostumbrado a ellas.<p>

-¿Convencerme? ¿Quién de los dos está convenciendo aquí?-dijo Ga Eul sin quitarle la mirada.-¿Yo? ¿Creo que tu sunbae quieres convencerte de que esta cita no significo nada? Creo que eso solo lo sabemos Woo Bin sunbae y yo.—dijo abriendo la puerta del auto.  
>-¿Woo Bin y tú?-sonrió con un falso cinismo.<p>

-Sí.-cerró la puerta del auto, actuando antes de que él saliese.-Y ya sé, no necesito tu escolta hasta mi casa, sé que no eres de esos chicos, ni yo de las chicas que tu estas acostumbrando.—apretó sus puños y se fue.

Yi Jeong entendía que se había portado como un estúpido impetuoso ¿Por qué le había molestado tanto la salida entre su mejor amiga y la niña aquella? ¿Celos? ¡Celos! Ya reia encendiendo su auto y llegando a su casa. El mayordomo le recibí haciéndole una reverencia.

-En su habitación.-le respondió el hombre mayor a la pregunta del F4, queria saber donde estaba su madre.

Subió las escaleras y notó que la puerta de la pieza de su madre estaba entre abierta. Escuchó risas y alegría.

-¿Omeoni?-preguntó él, vio a su madre y padre riendo juntos. Él le había estado haciendo bailar y sonreír toda desde hace media hora, su madre se veía feliz y renovada.

-Querido.-se acercó su madre para darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla a su guapo hijo, que era la viva imagen de su padre en la juventud.

-Abeoji.—saludó a su padre, a quien no veía desde hace tres días.-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada especial, solo tu padre y yo… bailando.-reía su madre.-Bailábamos la canción con la que lo conocí en Marsella. Tu padre estaba mostrando una exposición en…-ya se sabía esa historia de memoria, la conocía muy bien. Era su discurso usual de cuando su madre se deprimía al ver que su esposo se ausentaba demasiado, y sus palabras de regocijo cuando él volvía a ella. Yi Jeong observaba a su padre con una copa de vino, mirándole, tenía los ojos cínicos.  
>-Los dejo.—determinó cerrando la puerta y yendo a su habitación.<p>

Tenía sentimientos encontrados, tenía las risas fugaces de su madre, quien no le reclamaba nada a su padre por haberse ausentado tanto tiempo, perdía su dignidad con solo tenerlo a su lado. Después la imagen de Ga Eul se presentaba en su mente. Se arrepentía de haberle hecho sentir mal, de cada palabra, era un estúpido. Lo sabía.  
>¿Por qué no podía aceptar su dulzura? ¿Por qué esa inocencia le estaba costando? Quizás era porque su madre también era como ella, inocente y exenta de maldad, y él… él era como su padre; y su mayor arte era lastimar, en verdad lastimar.<p>

"El plan falló. Estoy llevando a Jan Di a su casa."

Fue el mensaje de Yoon Ji Hoo al celular del alfarero. So suspiró exhausto y recostándose en su cama, cerró los ojos y solo podía visualizar a Lily Collete.

-Kansamida.-dijo Jan Di bajando de la moto del F4.-Kansamida.—le hiso una reverencia. Quería irse rápidamente, deseaba llorar, pero era una actividad que iba hacerlo en solitario… Le dolía el pecho, el corazón… sus ánimos no daban para más. La madre de Joon Pyo era muy cruel, y esta noche, al expulsarla e insultarla, lo había demostrado.

-Geum Jan Di.—le llamó Ji Hoo.-¿Estás bien?—preguntó quitándose el casco y bajando de la moto. Ella estaba de espaldas, a punto de llorar.

-Estoy bien.-trató de sonar casual y tranquila.—Hasta luego.—quiso irse pero él le tomaba de la mano y sin previo aviso la giro hacia él, acercó su rostro, rápido o lento, ella no pudo saberlo.-Ahora, quiero ser yo quien limpie tus lágrimas, por favor… no llores más. Jan Di… dame una oportunidad.-dijo ya sin miedo, esa había sido la última oportunidad de Joon Pyo.-No mentí en el aeropuerto de Macao, esta vez sí luchare por ti.—y la beso tiernamente, mientras que las lágrimas de Jan Di corrían por sus mejillas, un beso muy parecido al pasado.

El corazón de Jan Di comenzó a latir tan rápido, y se quedó estática al ver como Yoon Ji Hoo se iba y la dejaba pensativa. Se habían vuelto a besar, y esta vez, en verdad, ya nada le ataba a Joon Pyo; estaba cansada de luchar, y Ji Hoo, Ji Hoo era un oasis en toda esta pesadilla que era amar a alguien que no podía ser. Se sonrojaba, pensaba en el heredero Shinhwa, pensaba en Ji Hoo, y que, de alguna forma, ese beso le había movido el corazón.

* * *

><p>Lily Collete estaba sentada con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos, las puertas de vidrio de su balcón estaba abiertas de par en par, y ella, con solo un vestido corto, fumaba arrimada en una buhardilla. Pensativa y nerviosa.<p>

-¡Te vas a congelar!-exclamó Woo Bin entrando al balcón y poniéndole su abrigo.-¿Lily?

-Hola.—se giró ella lanzando su cigarrillo por el filo del balcón y saliendo de ahí, Woo Bin ya cerraba las puertas de vidrio.-Hola.—volvió a decir sonriente y viendo el abrigo que le había puesto, el mismo que le puso a Ga Eul en la falsa cita.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si… si.—respondió quitándose el abrigo y dándose la vuelta.-¿Sabes algo de Jan Di y Joon Pyo?

-Sí.-respondió Woo Bin extrañado de su actitud.—La madre de él se dio cuenta y al final, salió todo mal. Ji Hoo termino llevando a casa a Jan Di.

-¿Ji Hoo? Déjame decirte que él es mejor… él debe estar con Jan Di, es perfecto para ella.—asintió.

-¿Qué? Pero si…-De pronto, la gemela Collete abrazó rápidamente a Woo Bin, colgándose de su cuello, apretó su pecho contra ella.-¿Qué pasa?

-Pasa que te amo.-le dijo abrazándole aún más y juntando su cabeza a la de él, era casi de su altura.-Sé que no puedes decirme lo mismo.-agregó.

-Lily… ¿Estas celosa por la cita con Ga Eul?-sonrió acariciándole la cabeza, esperando que ella le negase lo evidente.

-Si.—fue sincera.-Tengo miedo.-le abrazó aún más. Tenía miedo de que él se diese cuenta que Cho Ga Eul era mejor que ella, porque según Lily, la pequeña escolar lo era. Inocente, bella y transparente.  
>-Lily…<p>

-Hazme el amor.-le calló tratando de quitarse el vestido, pero Woo Bin le detuvo.

-Déjame hacerlo.-y lo hiso. Le quito lentamente el vestido y dejándole en interiores, se quitó rápidamente la camisa. Comenzó a besarle con necesidad, mientras que sus manos acariciaban cada espacio de su blanca piel, esa piel que le fascinaba en extremo.

Repaso con sus yemas su cintura, sus muslos, y deslizó sus manos por los senos erguidos de la inglesa, entonces cayeron en su cama.  
>En pocos minutos, no había ya ropa de por medio, y Lily moría de que él estuviese dentro de ella, siendo uno, quería sentirse parte de él; saber que de esta manera, la más sublime y peligrosa, estaba con ella a plenitud. Woo Bin comenzaba a moverse dentro de la inglesa, le besaba, olía su cabello, le susurraba cosas al oído, volvía a besar su cuello y sus blancos pechos eran una delicia en su boca. Lily veía estrellas y un espacio distinto cuando Woo Bin le tocaba de esa forma. Moviéndose dentro de su cuerpo, se sujetaba de la espalda del F4, queriendo más besos, moviendo su cabello, sonriendo ante las cosas que el chico le susurraba. No tenía ninguna experiencia sexual antes de Woo Bin, pero se imaginaba que la delicadez y al mismo tiempo la pasión que él le mostraba, era la mejor sensación de todas.<p>

Los movimientos se intensificaron, Lily deslizaba sus dedos entre los cabellos de Woo Bin, y su éxtasis llegaba a un punto sublime y perfecto.

Minutos después, Lily aún estaba bajo su cuerpo, y ella ensortijaba los cabellos del F4 entre sus dedos, y él le besaba las mejillas.  
>Lily se mordía los labios para evitar decirle que lo amaba, sentía un dolor en su pecho porque parecía que jamás iba a llegar una correspondencia de su misma intensidad de amor ¿No podía decirlo después de todo lo que estaban viviendo juntos?<p>

-¿Qué pasa?-le dijo Woo Bin al oído mientras besaba y casi lamia su cuello.

-Nada.—respondió ella y de alguna forma, él sabía que le mentía. Song Woo Bin comenzó a besarle nuevamente, y bajo por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pequeño ombligo, porque sabía, porque la conocía plenamente, que ese era su punto débil.

-¿Qué haces?-se sorprendió al notar lo que estaba haciendo Woo Bin después de concentrarse en su ombligo.

-Nada.—le sonrió besándole el ombligo y bajando más.

* * *

><p>Lily Collete tenía el rostro lloroso, sin maquillaje y como rota, marcaba desde su celular hacia el teléfono del departamento en Manhattan de su gemelo. Esperando realmente que le contestase, se dejó caer en el alfombrado de su habitación de la Mansión, una vacía mansión.<p>

-Lu… Luke…-dijo ella llorosa cuando el buzón de voz le volvió a responder.-Luke… tenías razón, te traicione… me deje llevar por los F4.-decía ella.-No sabes cuánto te necesito ahora, quiero ir contigo y volver a ser como la de antes, volver a ser uno contigo, hermano.-lloraba.-Perdóname, pero por favor… déjame ir contigo.-estaba desconsolada.-Luke sé que estás ahí. Respóndeme por favor.

Luke Collete estaba en su departamento, escuchando cada palabra de su hermana ¿Por qué lloraba? Seguramente tenía que ver con Joon Pyo o ¿Song Woo Bin? ¿Acaso le había hecho algo? A punto de levantar el auricular, la llamada era cortada por la misma Lily.  
>-What?! (¿Qué?)-gritó ella en ingles a la sirvienta que tocaba la puerta.-No quiero que me molesten.<p>

-Es el Señor Yi Jeong So.—le decía la sirvienta occidental.-De los F4 Señorita, insiste en verla… creo que esta ebrio. No quiere irse.-decía la mujer tras la puerta.

-¡Estúpido!—exclamó hastiada de ese sentimiento.-¿Qué quiere?-dijo entre dientes mientras bajaba las escaleras y se ponía sus grandes gafas Gucci, no deseaba que la viesen con los ojos llorosos.-¿Qué quieres?-le dijo al verlo de espaldas.

-Hola.-le sonrió mirándole de pies a cabeza.-¿Quieres salir a divertirte?—se acercó.

-¿Qué quieres, Yi Jeong?-se extrañó de verlo ahí, algo ebrio.

-Quiero…-le tomo la mano.-Quiero que salgamos, de fiesta, a tomar… lo que sea…-le apretó la mano. Lily se reflejó en las pupilas del alfarero, y veía lo que ella era antes. Cada vez que sentía deprimirse, iba a los bares o discotecas a tomar y ver el amanecer en la escena nocturna, evadía la realidad de esa forma… y hacía tiempo que no lo hacía porque Woo Bin se volvió su fuerza, pero no mas ¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¿Por qué no volver a lo de antes? Quería sentirse como en el pasado, como cuando no le importaba nadie, y solo estaba ella y su hermano. Cuando no había nada que la traspasase.

-¿En serio?—le miró fijamente, el mejor amigo de Woo Bin.-Entonces…-sonrió.-Vamos.—asintió. ¿Por qué no? Woo Bin le había hecho tanto daño, le había roto el corazón, un corazón que no sabía que tenía, que había salido a la luz solo para ser destruido por la única persona a la que había amado. Unos minutos después de que Lily Collete se arreglase, ella y el alfarero, se entregaron a la noche, una noche en la que el amanecer no era de importancia.

* * *

><p>Hola! Sé que ha sido mucho tiempo... pero la buena noticia es que he escrito de corrido y... :D ya lo tengo hasta el cap 28... muy pronto el final gracias! un review con sus comentarios seria genial :D<p> 


	24. Una llamada a NY

Capítulo 24

"Una llamada desesperada a New York"

- ¿Ji Hoo sunbae te volvió a besar? ¿En verdad lo hiso?-dijo sorprendida Ga Eul mientras Jan Di le tapaba la boca.

-No lo digas tan fuerte.-dijo la ex nadadora sentándose en una de las sillas del restaurante mientras trataba de doblar servilletas.-Fue ayer… es que… él… Ji Hoo sunbae… él…

-¡Te beso! Eso fue.-dijo sentándose a su lado.-¿Y Joon Pyo sunbae?

-¿Joon Pyo? ¡Joon Pyo!-exclamó Jan Di arrugando una servilleta.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-preguntó su amiga.—Él está comprometido, y Ji Hoo sunbae es en verdad perfecto para ti.-le dijo con sinceridad Ga Eul.

-No digas eso por favor.-se mordía el dedo Jan Di.-Ni si quiera sé que pensar.

-No pienses… solo deja que las cosas pasen… ¿No te das cuenta? En verdad, era cierto.-dijo Ga Eul alzando su puño.

-¿Qué?-preguntó la chica sorprendida.

-Ji Hoo sunbae si era en verdad tu alma gemela.-sonrió su amiga.-En verdad existen.-pensó, graciosamente, en Yi Jeong, la manera en que él se burlaba de aquel ideal y al mismo tiempo, según ella, el alfarero creía. Y ella supo en ese momento que no había más respuesta a lo que sentía por el F4. Siempre invadiendo sus pensamientos, escuchándolo, sintiéndose enojada con él y después feliz de solo verle sonreír. Estaba enamorada de él. Quizás ahora si podría tener una oportunidad con él.

-¿Qué piensas?-le codeó Jan Di.

-Que hay que darle una oportunidad al amor.-le abrazó con alegría.

* * *

><p>-Hello Joon Pyo!—le saludó Lily al F4 cuando ambos bajaban de su auto.<p>

-Aishhh Empecé mal el día.-le contestó él.-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Puedes escoltar a una dama a clases?-se quitó los guccis negros.

-¿Cuál dama?

-Que típica ironía.-le contesto la inglesa. Caminaban por los pasillos de la Universidad de Shinhwa, los estudiantes se abrían paso al verlos.

-¿Por qué tengo que caminar contigo?

-Porque estamos yendo en el mismo camino, Joon dumb (Joon tonto)-le contesto ella radiante.

-Mira…-se detuvo al ver a sus amigos llegar hasta ellos.-Me gustaría que me liberaran de ella.-dijo observando de pies a cabeza a la gemela.

-¿Mucho martirio?-preguntó el alfarero. El grupo entero se dirigía a los grandes jardines de la universidad. Siendo ellos el F4 y la heredera de Collete Company, no iban a estudiar al lado de un simple salón de clases universitario. Se dirigían a una clase personalizada que estaba en el mejor espacio del campus, un piso en el edificio administrativo del lugar, un mejor lugar que la misma oficina del Rector.

-Aishhh encima tenemos que cruzar este estúpido jardín.-decía Joon Pyo de muy mal humor.-¿Por qué nos sigues?-le pregunto a Lily.

-Ya te dije que no es mi culpa que andes en mí mismo camino.-contestó ella.

-Eres insoportable.-replico.

-Sin embargo, tú eres divino.- ella le siguió.—No tengo la culpa que no disfrutes de mi presencia.-sonrió desviando su mirada hacia Woo Bin quien le guiñaba un ojo con rapidez.

-¿Por qué tan histérico, Joon Pyo?-quiso saber el alfarero.

-Porque… porque, tonterías.-bufó, su humor dependía de la situación. Jan Di no le respondía las llamadas y le había mandado un mensaje esperándole fuera de su casa, pero ella no había salido. Estaba más extraña que nunca ¿Acaso en verdad creía que se casaría con la chica mono?-¡Geum Jan Di!-le llamó al verla caminar pensativa a unos metros de ahí, era un jardín colindante a la Preparatoria Shinwha.-¿Me estás buscando? Tienes suerte de encontrarme ahora.-le dijo.

-¿Eh?-preguntó ella dándose cuenta del grupo que le miraba a unos metros. Lily le saludaba sonriente, y al posar sus ojos con los de Yoon Ji Hoo, Jan Di miro a ambos lados, sentía vergüenza y nervios de estar frente a él. El violinista no le quitaba la mirada, no habían hablado de lo sucedido, y ella tampoco le respondía las llamadas y mensajes. Joon Pyo deslizo su mirada hacia Ji Hoo y Jan Di quienes por un momento cruzaron miradas ¿Esa era la razón por la que no se acercaba? ¿Qué pasaba?

-¡Geum Jan Di!-volvió a exclamar el heredero Goo. La ex nadadora rápidamente subía a su bicicleta y se marchaba de ahí.-¿A dónde va? Estoy aquí.-susurró.

-Claramente tiene mejores cosas que hacer.-le dijo Lily.

-Cállate.-dijo Joon Pyo.

-¿Algo le paso a Jan Di?-preguntó Woo Bin notando también la rareza en la escolar.-Nos evitó.

-No… solo evito a alguien.-Joon Pyo miró a Ji Hoo.

-¿Sabes que le ocurre a Jan Di?-preguntó Yi Jeong a Yoon. Él simplemente no respondió y solo camino hacia el edificio.

-¡Yah! Ji Hoo…-dijo Joon Pyo nervioso yendo tras él.- Ji Ho… ehmm.

-¡Joon!-exclamó Jae Kyung corriendo hacia el grupo.-Anniong!-saludó a los que quedaban.—Joon Pyo.-llamó al líder del F4 mientras ya se iba al verla llegar.-¡Yah!-exclamó al ver que le ignoraba.-Aishhh ¿Tú quién eres?-miró a la británica.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú.-le indicó.

-Soy Lily Collete.-miró la punta del dedo de la coreana. Se paró de frente, obviamente la inglesa era más alta.

-Yo soy Ha Jae Kyung.-le extendió la mano a Lily, lo que ella quedo sorprendida, pensó que tendría una nueva enemiga, pero aquella chica a la que llamaban 'mono' se mostraba amistosa.

-¡Hey! Te quería decir algo, sé que saliste con Jan Di y Ga Eul…

-¿También las conoces? ¡Son divertidas!

-Lo sé… lo que quería decirte es que…

-Puedes salir la próxima vez con nosotras.-sonrió yendo tras Joon Pyo.-¡Yah! Nos sentaremos juntos Joon.-exclamó yéndose.

-Esto va ser interesante.-sonrió burlonamente el alfarero entrando al edificio.

-Es una chica rara.-dijo Lily viendo por donde se había ido la heredera del Grupo JK.

-Pero es divertida.-recordó la cita que había tenido con ella y su amigo, en verdad lo era.

-Sí, claro.-dijo irónica. Song Woo Bin se acercó a ella con sus manos en los bolsillos, existía un cierto placer en lo clandestino de su relación, muy aparte de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Muy aparte de sus pasionales encuentros, muy aparte de lo segura que se sentía Lily del amor que sentía por Woo Bin, muy aparte de que él no definía ningún sentimiento por ella; era verdad que era más interesante cuando nadie sabía de ellos, de lo que 'tenían'.

-¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa a la misma hora?-le dijo Woo Bin.

-Quiero enseñarte algo.

-¿En serio? ¿Hay más por enseñar?-rio él.

-Eso no.-sacudió la cabeza girando los ojos.-Quiero mostrarte algo muy importante ¿Puedes venir a mi casa a la misma hora?-le preguntó ansiosa.

-Si iré.-asintió Woo Bin notándola extraña. Hoy todos estaban distintos.

* * *

><p>-Geum Jan Di.-dijo Ji Hoo al verla salir de su casa, la estuvo esperando.-¿Cómo estás?<p>

-Sunbae…-se sorprendió ella sin poder verle a los ojos.-Bien ¿Y tú?

-Bien, quería hablar contigo.-se acercó el F4.-Me parece que… has estado huyendo de mí.

-¿Yo? Aniyo.-rio nerviosamente mientras veía como el chico se aproximaba a ella, la ex nadadora retrocedía hasta chocar su espalda contra un poste de luz.—Aniyo.—volvió a decir al verlo frente a ella.

-Tu…-se acercó peligrosamente y la escolar ya bajaba la cabeza sonrojada.-Tu cabello está a un lado.-dijo retirándole un mechón de cabello de su cerquillo.

-Gomawo.-dijo ella con los labios temblorosos.-si…

-Quería hacerte una pregunta.

-¿Una pregunta?

-Si… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?-preguntó sin quitarle la mirada, tenía un rostro inocente en su atractivo semblante, y aunque se arriesgaba al rechazo, estaba seguro en no arrepentirse.

-¿Salir?-abrió grandemente los ojos.

A lo lejos el lottus rojo de Goo Joon Pyo estaba estacionado, el conductor no despegaba la mirada de la escena.

-¿No es por aquí la casa de Jan Di?-decia Jae Kyung quien había podido escabullirse al auto de su prometido.

-Yah, Mono… cállate.-le respondió.

-No me llames mono, soy Jae Kyung.-dejo de escucharla al ver como su mejor amigo se acercaba a la chica que amaba.

-¿Ese no es Yoon Ji Hoo con Jan Di?-dijo la chica. Joon Pyo engrandecía sus ojos ¿Qué ocurría?-¿Ya serán novios?

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo él.

-No soy anticuada… pero es lo más lógico después que él beso a Jan Di.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto sin entendimiento.-¿Qué dijiste?-le exigió a la heredera del Grupo JK.

-¿Qué te pasa? Solo te cuento lo que Jan Di me dijo, que Ji Hoo y ella se besaron ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó al verlo salir del auto.-¡Yah!

Todo fue tan rápido, tan inesperado. Joon Pyo tuvo que ver como Jan Di subía a la motocicleta de su mejor amigo, tuvo que ver como se iban los dos juntos, y tuvo que sentir como su corazón se partía en dos.

* * *

><p>Lily daba vueltas en su habitación, aún faltaba dos horas para que Woo Bin llegase a casa, y en verdad deseaba verlo ya. Caminaba dando giros, y sostenía en sus manos un libro de tapas azules de terciopelo, era lo que deseaba mostrarle a Song Woo Bin. Le iba terminar de enseñar quien era ella, si es que él ya lo sabía, porque Lily Collete se había quitado la máscara frente a él.<p>

"-Archiduquesa.-le abrazó la cintura mientras Lily miraba hacia el jardín en una casa vacía, estaba acostumbrada a las casas vacías, pero una vez que lo conocía, se sentía extraña en la soledad, a pesar de ser una hija de ella.

-¿En verdad crees que me parezco a Maria Antonieta?-dio un giro para mirar bien al chico que amaba.

-La verdad… es que tienes unas similitudes.-rio él buscando sus labios para besarle.

-Cuando ella llego a Francia estaba perdida, y cuando encontró su lugar en Versalles… todo pareció bien… hasta que se dio cuenta que nada era como se lo imagino.-suspiro al entender que era justo lo que pasaba entre ella y Woo Bin, que quizás todo pronto acabaría… cuando la balanza se estropee porque el peso de su amor no era compatible con la del F4."

Mordió sus labios trayendo a colación aquel recuerdo y no podía más. Debía verlo ya. Estaba por mostrarle algo muy importante que no podía esperar, si todo terminaría al menos iba a tener la paz de que él supiese todo de ella, al diablo con la reciprocidad, ahora su mente eran sus sentimientos.

Tomo las llaves de su auto y se dirigió hacia la Mansion Song, específicamente a la casa de la piscina. Estaciono su bentley negro y se dirigió a la puerta cuando ya terminaba el ocaso.

Giró la perilla, tenía una emoción muy grande en el pecho, no se quería sentir tonta, pero era la verdad. Abrió lentamente la puerta, pero se detuvo, la puerta estaba abierta solo en un pequeño extremo. Su corazón, literalmente, se había roto. Pudo sentirlo.

Era Song Woo Bin besándose en la cama con una chica, no sabía si era mayor o menor, no se quedó a averiguarlo. Solo sabía que él estaba a punto de tener relaciones con aquella mujer, y no iba quedarse a ser testigo, no en aquella pieza donde ella se entregó, no en esa cama donde fue suya y una vez pensó que fue suyo también.

Caminó hasta su auto casi sin poder respirar, quería irse, pero las fuerzas le abandonaban y cayó de cuclillas cuando abrió la puerta de su auto. Estaba llorando.

-Otra vez estas llorando.-dijo Song Soon Mye. La hermanita de Woo Bin estaba parada al lado de su auto, después del ataque hacia ella y su prima no había sido la misma, pero su actitud había evolucionado, poco a poco regresaría su alegría plenamente.

-¿Tu eres…?-se levantó limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Soon Mye… hermana de Woo Bin oppa.-respondió ella.-Siempre que te veo estas llorando. -le miró directamente.

-¿En serio? Pues te diré algo.—rio nerviosa.-Las chicas grandes no lloran.-asintió.-¿No crees?

-Depende…

-¿Depende?

-Depende de por quién llores.—contestó ella sabiendo que lloraba por su hermano, de ahí venia.

-No llorare más porque por quien lloraba, no valía la pena. Adiós.-le sonrió subiéndose a su auto y yéndose de ahí.

* * *

><p>Toda aquella semana para So Yi Jeong había sido pesada, sin bien lo había controlado y no permitió que sus problemas familiares traspasasen su interior, estaba cansado y aburrido de la situación enfermiza de su mama. Salió de su casa y se dirigió hacia su estudio, prefería quedarse haciendo fina porcelana, que ahogarse con su madre en la Mansión So.<p>

Sin embargo, al entrar a su estudio, vio a su padre besar a una mujer que no era su madre. No era que nunca había visto así a su padre, pero el verlo asi le afecto de una manera que le hiso perder la poca esperanza que tenía en la familia, en la dignidad y en la alegría de llamarse hijo. Su madre estaba con un episodio de histeria porque su esposo no llegaba a casa, y no llegaría al parecer.

-¿No te parece que eres muy cruel con mi madre?-le preguntó el alfarero a su padre, quien tenía la vieja sensualidad en sus ademanes.

-Escoge bien a la mujer que te acompañara por toda tu vida… solo una vez en la vida aparecerá la mujer que te hará mejor.-dijo su padre terminándose la copa de vino tinto.—Solo una vez… hijo, yo lo perdí la oportunidad, que no sea igual contigo.—le palmeo el rostro yéndose.—Recuerda Yi Jeong, una vez en la vida.—determino yéndose.

Tomo en su mano la botella de vino y lo lanzo con furia al suelo. Estaba por destruir lo último que había horneado, un jarrón de porcelana muy bien trabajado, entonces algo paso por su mente.

Pensó en ella, en ella porque lo que deseaba ahora mismo era olvidarse de sí mismo. Entonces abrió una botella de whisky, fue a su auto y condujo hasta la casa de Lily Collete.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué tomaste tanto?-preguntó Woo Bin una vez que la enfermera salía del tópico de Emergencias en una Clinica cerca del Bar donde había sido lastimado el alfarero.-¿Qué paso?<p>

-No mucho.-dijo él mirando su mano vendada, los analgésicos no aminoraban el dolor en su alma al ver su mano lastimada, no estaría tranquilo hasta que le den los resultados de la radiografía.-No mucho.—suspiro, ya se le estaba pasando el efecto del alcohol.

-Lily hiso unas mesclas que ni yo sabía que se podían hacer.—sonrió recordando todo el alcohol que había bebido.

-¿Lily? ¿Estás hablando de Lily Collete?

-¿Conoces a otra Lily?-pregunto el alfarero mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona.-¿Estas preocupado por ella? Lo estás ¿cierto?

-¿Estaba contigo? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¿La lastimaron?—insistió desesperadamente a su mejor amigo.

-Lily esta en mi auto.-dijo una chica castaña pelirroja, con pecas en sus mejillas y hermosos ojos. Entraba a la pieza.-La lleve ahí después que se sintió mal, cuando regrese me dijeron que te trajeron aquí.-miro a Yi Jeong.-¿Peleaste?

-Nada que mi amigo no pueda vencer.—palmeó el hombro del confundido Woo Bin.

-¿Lily está bien?-pregunto sin querer una presentación formal.

-Sí.-sonrió la occidental, también hablaba muy bien el coreano. Estaba vestida con un corto vestido azul y zapatos de tacón negro, muy altos.-Muy bien, durmiendo en mi auto.

-No te he presentado…-se acercó a colgarse del cuello de su amigo.-Ella es…

-Lo haré yo.-sonrió la joven.-Soy Dakota Blue Richards…-le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se sentaba en la camilla del tópico.-Te contaría como conocí a Yi Jeong pero… ¿Es aburrido? ¡Sí! –rio ella mirando lo atractivo que era Woo Bin.

* * *

><p>Gracias por los comentarios... bye!<p> 


	25. El detalle lo es todo

**Capítulo 25**

**"El detalle lo es todo"**

Jae Kyung se había escondido en el baño del restaurante de avena, quería sorprender a sus amigas dongsengs, esperaba raptarlas y llevarlas de compras lo que quedaba del día. Esperando el momento propicio, y habiendo convencido al dueño de que no dijera nada, cuando estuvo a punto de sorprenderlas, la conversación entre Jan Di y Ga Eul la detuvo.

- ¿Ji Hoo sunbae te volvió a besar? ¿En verdad lo hiso?-dijo sorprendida Ga Eul mientras Jan Di le tapaba la boca.

-No lo digas tan fuerte.-dijo la ex nadadora sentándose en una de las sillas del restaurante mientras trataba de doblar servilletas.-Fue ayer… es que… él… Ji Hoo sunbae… él…

-¡Te beso! Eso fue.-dijo sentándose a su lado.-¿Y Joon Pyo sunbae?

-¿Joon Pyo? ¡Joon Pyo!-exclamó Jan Di arrugando una servilleta.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-preguntó su amiga.—Él está comprometido, y Ji Hoo sunbae es en verdad perfecto para ti.-le dijo con sinceridad Ga Eul.

-No digas eso por favor.-se mordía el dedo Jan Di.-Ni si quiera sé que pensar.

Y si, estaba a punto de sentirse feliz por Jan Di ¿Por qué mencionaba a Joon Pyo, su prometido, como un tipo de malestar por querer estar con Ji Hoo? ¿Acaso tenían algo? ¿Tuvieron algo?

Jae Kyung perdió las ganas de salir con ellas y salió por la trastienda mientras las dos escolares se distraían atendiendo al anciano doctor – pescador que siempre venía a robarles comida.

Sonrió suspirando… No, Jan Di no podía o no pudo tener nada con Goo Joon Pyo, entonces ¿No había nada de malo en decirle a él que su mejor amigo y la ex nadadora tenían algo? No…

* * *

><p>Lily daba vueltas en su habitación, aún faltaba dos horas para que Woo Bin llegase a casa, y en verdad deseaba verlo ya. Caminaba dando giros, y sostenía en sus manos un libro de tapas azules de terciopelo, era lo que deseaba mostrarle a Song Woo Bin. Le iba terminar de enseñar quien era ella, si es que él ya lo sabía, porque Lily Collete se había quitado la máscara frente a él.<p>

Mordió sus labios trayendo a colación aquel recuerdo y no podía más. Debía verlo ya. Estaba por mostrarle algo muy importante que no podía esperar, si todo terminaría al menos iba a tener la paz de que él supiese todo de ella, al diablo con la reciprocidad, ahora su mente eran sus sentimientos.

* * *

><p>Song Woo Bin estaba sentado en el borde de su cama terminando de colocarse un reloj, en dos horas debía ver a Lily pero antes deseaba pasar por el centro comercial, quería comprarle algo. No era de los hombres que regalaban cosas espontáneamente, pero Lily le generaba esos sentimientos ¿Se estaba enamorando de ella? No es que deseaba descartar aquella idea, pero no sabía cómo reconocerlo. No era como Joon Pyo que hacia una tragedia de su vida, aunque por ahora lo era, quería ser practico con los sentimientos, debía ser fuerte, eso le habían enseñado de niño.<p>

-¡Woo Bin oppa!—exclamó una joven, muy joven en realidad, que dando saltos entro a la casa de la piscina y aprovechando que el F4 se levantaba sorprendido, se colgó de su cuello tratando de besarlo.

-¿Ji Hyun?-preguntó tratando de alejarse de ella.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Regrese de L.A.-lo abrazó.-Regrese hace dos días. Me casaré el próximo mes.-aplaudía infantilmente, y contando de su vida como si no hubiese pasado un distanciamiento entre los dos.-Parece que no te da gusto verme.

-No es eso. Pensé que no volverías.-En verdad Woo Bin deseaba que ella no volviera, pero era seguro que los deseos no se volvían realidad. Era claro que habían tenido un tipo de relación abierta, ella era la hija de un socio de su padre. Era heredera de un emporio de tiendas comerciales en Incheon, Il Shin estaba por construirles un nuevo complejo. El Señor Song llevo a su hijo a un almuerzo de negocios, y fue ahí donde la conoció. Era una chica menor, pero no pensó que ella se ilusionase tanto con él, es por eso que fue un alivio real cuando supo que estudiaría un año en California.

-Volví… y me casare.—hiso un puchero mostrando su anillo.-¿Estas celoso?

-Espero que te vaya muy bien.-sonrió tratando de seguirle el juego hasta poder deshacerse de ella.-¿Y quién es el afortunado?

-Un socio de mi padre… dice que hará muy bien a la compañía.-sonrió acercándose a él.-Realmente te extrañe.-lo volvió abrazar.—Sabes en L.A. también salí con chicos… pero nadie nunca se comparara a ti.

-Eso me halaga… pero Ji Hyun… no crees que es mejor que estés tranquila hasta que te cases.-se alejó de ella.

-Yo también tuve la misma idea… así que vine a despedirme del mundo del sexo… y quien mejor que contigo ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?-rió y Woo Bin sabia porque lo decía, el había sido el primer hombre en su vida.-Así que podemos hacerlo hasta que amanezca.-Y también noto que ella estaba bebida.

-Ji Hyun… en realidad ahora no puedo…-trato de apartarla mientras ella lo empujaba a su cama.

-Oppa… ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Has cambiado? Un año atrás no hubieses esperado a nada.-rio rozando sus labios en la boca escurridiza de Woo Bin, estaba resistiendo, porque Ji Hyun era realmente hermosa.

-Nada… solo que no me siento bien ahora.-trato de levantarse pero Ji Hyun, que antes había sido una chica inocente, lo volvía a empujar mientras ella se ponía de pie. Song Woo Bin la había despertado en la vida sexual, y cuando ella noto que el F4 solo la uso como entretenimiento, pidió a su padre un viaje a Estados Unidos, donde sucumbió a la vida loca de California, y de cierta forma estaba feliz de casarse, aunque no conociese a su futuro esposo. De alguna forma, ello le traería paz a la insatisfecha vida de Ji Hyun, solo quedaba pasar una noche más con aquel hombre del que se enamoró hace mucho tiempo atrás.-Espero esto te haga sentir mejor.-sonrió al ver a Woo Bin tratando de levantarse pero ella se quitaba el abrigo y rápidamente desabotonaba su blusa, quería volver a sentir al hombre joven que le hiso el amor hace mucho tiempo, antes de entregarse al tipo viejo y maduro con quien iba a casarse. Sonrió profundamente para llevarse un recuerdo agradable de ese día. Quitándose la blusa y el sostén de encajes que traía. Se soltó el cabello y comenzó a besar con furia a Woo Bin, quien rehuyó por unos segundos, pero ya deslizaba ambas manos por la suave y blanca piel de Ji Hyun quien terminaba de desnudarse, y ya desabrochaba la correa de Song.

* * *

><p>Lily Collete estacionó su bentley negro y se dirigió a la puerta cuando ya terminaba el ocaso.<p>

Giró la perilla, tenía una emoción muy grande en el pecho, no se quería sentir tonta, pero era la verdad. Abrió lentamente la puerta, pero se detuvo, la puerta estaba abierta solo en un pequeño extremo. Su corazón, literalmente, se había roto. Pudo sentirlo. El ver a Woo Bin y otra mujer le afecto de una forma en que sintió claramente que el vacío en ella, el que pensaba se había disipado, volviera a torturarla.

* * *

><p>Después de que So Yi Jeong observara a su padre con su amante, recordar a su madre histérica por un esposo infiel, perdió todas las esperanzas que pudo tener alguna vez en su 'familia'. Estaba aburrido de sí mismo, realmente hastiado de la vida de apariencias que su madre le obligaba a vivir, como una familia feliz, incluso ella mentía a sus amistades por la ausencia de su hijo mayor.<p>

"Está estudiando en Nueva York"

Era la mentira de su madre, y en realidad el hermano mayor de Yi Jeong había huido de tantas mentiras y caretas sociales, además de su frustración por no poder ser igual de talentoso que su hermano menor.

Y pensó en ella, en ella porque lo que deseaba ahora mismo era olvidarse de sí mismo. Entonces abrió una botella de whisky, fue a su auto y condujo hasta la casa de Lily Collete.

-What?! (¿Qué?)-gritó ella en ingles a la sirvienta que tocaba la puerta.-No quiero que me molesten.

-Es el Señor Yi Jeong So.—le decía la sirvienta occidental.-De los F4 Señorita, insiste en verla… creo que esta ebrio. No quiere irse.-decía la mujer tras la puerta.

-¡Estúpido!—exclamó hastiada de ese sentimiento.-¿Qué quiere?-dijo entre dientes mientras bajaba las escaleras y se ponía sus grandes gafas Gucci, no deseaba que la viesen con los ojos llorosos.-¿Qué quieres?-le dijo al verlo de espaldas.

-Hola.-le sonrió mirándole de pies a cabeza.-¿Quieres salir a divertirte?—se acercó.

-¿Qué quieres, Yi Jeong?-se extrañó de verlo ahí, algo ebrio. ¿Por qué no? Woo Bin le había hecho tanto daño, le había roto el corazón, un corazón que no sabía que tenía, que había salido a la luz solo para ser destruido por la única persona a la que había amado. Unos minutos después de que Lily Collete se arreglase, ella y el alfarero, se entregaron a la noche, una noche en la que el amanecer no era de importancia.

* * *

><p>Song Woo Bin recibió más de dos bofetadas cuando le dijo a Ji Hyun que no pasaría nada. Se levantó y entregándole su blusa, le pidió que se fuera.<p>

Luego de sobarse su roja mejilla por las dos cachetadas, reviso su reloj. Se le iba hacer tarde para ver a Lily.

Cuando llego a la Mansión Collete, recibió una gran sorpresa cuando le dijeron que ella no estaba.

-¿Esta segura?-le preguntó a la ama de llaves y esta afirmaba. Llamó al celular de la gemela, pero estaba apagado ¿Habría ocurrido algo?

Retorno a su Lottus pensativo y en verdad decepcionado. Más allá de lo que iba a pasar esa noche, el tener a la inglesa entre sus brazos, ella le había pedido que viniera porque deseaba mostrarle algo ¿Qué seria? Volvió a insistir pero sin éxito, el celular está apagado.

Llegó a un puente y estacionó su auto en un extremo... Se sentía melancólico, quizás solitario, quizás estaba extrañando mucho a Lily. Y recordó donde estaba, era el mismo lugar donde Yi Jeong le había dado una lección de amistad… sonrió y comenzó a llamarle.

* * *

><p>Lilly Collete y Yi Jeong bebían de una misma botella de whisky, estaban callados y ni si quiera se miraban. Ninguno de ellos se animaba a contar lo que pesaba en sus sienes, no eran amigos, ni si quiera pensaban de la misma forma. Lily levanto una mano buscando la botella, y estaba dispuesta a irse antes de emborracharse, no era la manera de solucionar su embrollada vida, lo mejor era irse y pedirle, suplicarle a su padre que la dejase volver a Londres. Ya no iba a los bares a tratar de olvidar su vida, no lo hacía desde que se enamoró de Woo Bin. Y sus manos se rozaron porque ambos habían buscado la botella. Quería atribuirle a los efectos del alcohol a lo que acababa de sentir, una electricidad que empezaba desde su cabeza hasta su espalda baja, lo mismo sentía Yi Jeong que no dejaba de mirarla.<p>

-Iré por hielo.-dijo ella levantándose y dirigiéndose a la barra que estaba al otro extremo del salón VIP donde estaban.-¿Qué estás haciendo Lily?—se dijo a ella misma.

-Una mala mezcla.-rio una voz femenina que giraba su asiento apoyando sus brazos en la barra y cruzando sus torneadas piernas.-Qué alegría ver una cara occidental en 'Corealandia'.-se burló extendiéndole su mano.-Dakota Blue Richards.—le saludo.

-Lily Collete.-le saludo, ella no era de las que atendían extrañas en los bares, ignoraba a las oportunistas, pero esa noche no se sentía bien.

-Inglesa.—le sonrió notando su acento.-Neoyorquina.-revelo su lugar de origen.

-¿Estas bebiendo sola?

-Bote a mi grupo hace una hora, son patéticos.—se mordió los labios.-¿Y tú?

-Con…-volteó a ver a Ji Yeong.-Con alguien…

-Lo más aburrido de tomar es hacerlo con solo una persona.-se levantó acomodándose su cabello.-Déjame mostrarte la fascinante mezcla de una neoyorquina…

La misteriosa señorita Dakota había embriagado completamente a Lily y Yi Jeong, ella solo tomaba pequeños sorbos de su bebida mientras los miraba con una sonrisa feliz.

-Ustedes hacen una linda pareja…-sonrió burlonamente.-Y tú eres divino.-le acarició la mano al alfarero.

-Yo no sabía lo divertida que era Lily…-reía el alfarero entrelazando las manos con Lily.-¿Si?-El alcohol y las luces del lugar estaban jugando con su mente, pero en verdad se sentía cómodo con la inglesa.

-Me estoy sintiendo como que sobro aquí.—reía Dakota.

-No te vayas.-le dijo Lily casi rendida a la embriaguez. Se levantó casi cayéndose, So Yi Jeong le tomo de las manos mientras el chocaba contra un muro y jalaba para sí a la archiduquesa, como le llamaba Woo Bin. Se quedaron mirándose muy cerca, ambos sonreían, y las luces rojas se intensificaban a su alrededor… Lily tambaleo como para caerse y el alfarero se tocó la sien descubriendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-Ok… drunker girl (chica ebria)-le tomó del brazo.-Te llevare a mi auto. Yi Jeong quédate aquí.-ordeno la chica misteriosa, empujo al alfarero a la mesa privada en la zona VIP y se fue con la rendida gemela. El F4 vovio a beber ¿Adonde habían ido todos? Comenzó a caminar con su mente distorsionada y cayo a las faldas de una chica de la mesa contigua. Ella le miraba expectante, y él solo atino a besarle.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué tomaste tanto?-preguntó Woo Bin una vez que la enfermera salía del tópico de Emergencias en una Clínica cerca del Bar donde había sido lastimado el alfarero.-¿Qué paso?<p>

-No mucho.-dijo él mirando su mano vendada, los analgésicos no aminoraban el dolor en su alma al ver su mano lastimada, no estaría tranquilo hasta que le den los resultados de la radiografía.-No mucho.—suspiro, ya se le estaba pasando el efecto del alcohol.

Song Woo Bin lo había salvado de que una segura paliza, sin poder defenderse por su embriaguez.

-Lily hiso unas mesclas que ni yo sabía que se podían hacer.—sonrió recordando todo el alcohol que había bebido.

-¿Lily? ¿Estás hablando de Lily Collete?

-¿Conoces a otra Lily?-pregunto el alfarero mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona.-¿Estas preocupado por ella? Lo estás ¿cierto?

-¿Estaba contigo? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¿La lastimaron?—insistió desesperadamente a su mejor amigo.

-Lily esta en mi auto.-dijo una chica castaña pelirroja, con pecas en sus mejillas y hermosos ojos. Entraba a la pieza.-La lleve ahí después que se sintió mal, cuando regrese me dijeron que te trajeron aquí.-miro a Yi Jeong.-¿Peleaste?

-Nada que mi amigo no pueda vencer.—palmeó el hombro del confundido Woo Bin.

-¿Lily está bien?-preguntó sin querer una presentación formal.

-Sí.-sonrió la occidental, también hablaba muy bien el coreano. Estaba vestida con un corto vestido azul y zapatos de tacón negro, muy altos.-Muy bien, durmiendo en mi auto.

-No te he presentado…-se acercó a colgarse del cuello de su amigo.-Ella es…

-Lo haré yo.-sonrió la joven.-Soy Dakota Blue Richards…-le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se sentaba en la camilla del tópico.-Te contaría como conocí a Yi Jeong pero… ¿Es aburrido? ¡Sí! –rio ella mirando lo atractivo que era Woo Bin.

Los dos F4 y la joven neoyorquina salieron de Emergencias hacia el estacionamiento, Woo Bin quería ver por sí mismo que Lily estuviese bien.

-Lily… encontré a alguien que te conoce.-le despertó Dakota a la gemela inglesa.-Lily…-le acaricio el rostro removiendo sus cabellos castaños del rostro de ella.

-Quiero dormir.-dijo en susurros acostada en el sillón fino del auto.

-La llevare a su casa.-Dijo Dakota.

-No, yo lo haré… y a ti Yi Jeong…-le hablo a su amigo.-También llame a los guardaespaldas de Lily.

-Tranquilo, yo no he tomado como ellos.-le guiño el ojo la chica de cabellos castaños pelirrojos.

-¿Quién eres realmente?-preguntó Woo Bin a la extraña.

-Una amiga, la nueva amiga de Lily.-carcajeó ella.-¿Despertaste Lily?—la vio salir del auto, despeinada y con el lipstick corrido en sus labios.

-¿Dónde estamos?-susurró.

-Me has decepcionado Lily… pensé que podías beber más…-le dijo Yi Jeong caminando hacia ella, sintiendo los efectos de los calmantes.

-Aún no he bebido mi última copa… Solo fue porque estaba fuera de entrenamiento.-rio Lily Collete. Levantó su pulgar chocándolo con los labios del alfarero.

-Lily… te llevare a casa, tus guardaespaldas están demorando…-llamó su atención Woo Bin. Lily dio vuelta lentamente al escuchar aquella voz, estaba en un estado deplorable y Song quería saber porque, en la mañana ella se encontraba radiante.

-Vamos a un lugar mucho mejor.-tomo la mano de Dakota.-Vamos.-A penas podía caminar con sus zapatos tan altos.

-Eso me agrada.—dijo Dakota.

-No… Mira como estas… Lily.—le intento tomar la mano pero ella le miro iracunda.-No me toques.—le clavo su mirada azul. Dos autos negros se estacionaban y los guardaespaldas de la inglesa se estacionaban.-Es mejor que vayas a casa.

-No me toquen.—les dijo a su seguridad. Pero ya se la llevaban.-Dakota… Dakota… no vivo lejos… vendrás a mi casa ¿cierto?

-Sabré como llegar.—rio despidiéndose de su nueva amiga.-Yi Jeong… parece que tu amigo arruino la noche.-arqueo el rostro mirando a Woo Bin.

-Yi Jeong te llevare a casa.-atino a decir extrañado de la actitud hostil de la inglesa. Llevo al alfarero hasta su lottus y cerró la puerta cuando él ya estaba dentro. Miró de reojo a Dakota.

-No te preocupes… nos veremos pronto.-le mando un beso volado y subiendo a su auto, acelero yéndose.  
>-<p>

* * *

><p>Continuará- Déjenle un comentario a Yes Y no me odien claro :3 Disculpen la demora... pero si quieren leer mas capítulos, encuentre el fic aquí! (facebook y le agregan esto - media/set/?set=a.355126587899092.80222.338034369608314&type=3


End file.
